Ninja: Civilian Shinobi
by NarutoNega
Summary: Whoever said that you needed to either be apart of a legendary family or clan to succeed? Because it definitely wasn't Naruto! (civilian born Naruto) (Strong-Naruto) (By fourth shinobi war godlike-Naruto) PS-once i finish this fic i will be branching it out to multiple different crossovers and idea's like with RWBY, Rosario Vampire and Highschool DxD (again) and others.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I bet you're oh so shocked that I am doing another fic right? Well anyway, I hope it can be successful with three of my other fics, them being Uzumaki Devil, Naruto DxD and Naruto Uzumaki the rising ninja. Sadly my Naruto: the path of a hero isn't as big as the above three mentioned, but I don't mind that at all. So anyway, what is "Ninja" exactly? Well Ninja is all about a story where Naruto isn't related to anyone powerful OR to any ninja clan. Yep, that's right. A civilian bred Naruto with no outstanding or super gifts, aside from a somewhat strong healing factor as I want to avoid too many hospital scenes. Now, this doesn't mean he is weak by any regards, in fact I plan to make him quite powerful, showing that while ninja's from clans are nearly always strong, anyone could be strong no matter what lineage they are from.**

 **Anyway, this Naruto will also not have 4-5 elemental affinities, just three, and that's because I like the idea of having three elements and all. This Naruto will also not be trained by the well "known" jonin in the village, by that I mean one's that are spoken about a lot like Kakashi etc.**

 **Also, this Naruto will have skills in every subject, but he won't learn everything within days unless it's possible. For example, he won't learn ninjutsu in hours, instead, it might take days. Same going for learning say fuinjutsu and medical jutsu.**

 **Either way, I hope you all enjoy the story I am putting up and I hope you all go along with the idea. Anyway, like my other stories, if you have any questions feel free to ask them on the review section. NarutoNega out!**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire release: Great fireball technique"**

Don't own Naruto.

It's been only three weeks in as genin and I watched as my team, or better yet my teammates, leave our squad… Man did it suck being the only genin left in a squad that was supposed to stick together for years… But there was a saving grace, and that was my sensei deciding to take me on as an official apprentice. Sure there were probably more suitable students he could have taken on, but I am glad he had chosen me. All it meant was that I wasn't going back to the academy after graduating and all my effort that had been pushed into team exercises hadn't been for a waste at the end of the day.

Looking back to it, I couldn't help but release a small sigh of sadness as I watched my two teammates Kijo and Akusi leave the team "because it was too hard" or "this is lame, I thought ninja's were supposed to do cool things", their words not mine.

But when I had seen that they decided to throw in the towel, I was sure that I was going to either be put on the reserves or sent back to the academy to wait another year before gaining another team. However, it seemed that I hadn't given my sensei enough credit as he decided to take me on as an apprentice when my teammates gave up.

It was for the best if I could say so myself. Under my teacher's guidance, I had managed to learn many things, including somethings that only chunin and some jonin had gotten to learn.

An example for this is elemental manipulation. Something that even my sensei said he wasn't all too sure if I was ready or enough for it or not.

I had managed to get him to agree to train me when I had trained three days straight to prove that I was worth the effort. Wasn't the brightest idea as I spent two days recovering a weeks' worth of fatigue and muscle damage.

I sure didn't get off lightly when my sensei appeared in my hospital room and berated me for over doing it. But I did get to learn elemental manipulation… Or still am I guess. I only have mastered the basic step for only two of my elements.

That's right. ONLY two mastered. Yep you guessed it, I have one more affinity… And it just became a massive pain in my ass as I tried days upon days to complete the exercise.

Sadly, I had to slow down on completing the elemental manipulation part when my sensei told me about the upcoming chunin exams soon to be taking place in a few months.

And it's for that reason why I am standing in front of the village leader, along with my sensei, trying to prove why I am worthy enough to attend it, even if I have to go in it alone.

The yondaime hokage could only look towards the genin in front of him with a narrowed stare.

It had come to him as a surprise when at the end of the graduation exams that there was four teams that had successfully passed their genin exams and had begun mission's together under the guidance of a jonin-sensei.

Now, the reason as to why he was surprised that there was four teams that had graduated was because one of the teams had been a squad full of civilian students, who usually never get the chance to become shinobi's/Genin's as they simply lacked the skills necessary enough to graduate and pass the genin exam set by the jonin instructors.

However, when he heard team 6's pass, the hokage couldn't help but give a happy smile knowing that he gained a new squad he could rely on… Until about three weeks into being accepted as a genin team before two of the members decided that the ninja life wasn't what they were expecting and hoping for.

And because of that, they left only a solo member along with the sensei, who, had decided to take the lone genin to become his apprentice in a similar way to that of jiraiya had done to him when his team had also given up after a few weeks.

Now that allowed him to synthesise slightly with the genin in front of him, but even with that in mind he wasn't sure if the child would be able to take on the chunin exams without a team to support him in his endeavour of become a chunin. However, he did take into the consideration of the fact that his sensei was a previously trusted anbu who decided to retire a few months prior to the academy graduation, which was a blessing in disguise as it would seem as the jonin had something else to do instead of the regular missions he had been getting.

Releasing a sigh, the yondaime hokage couldn't help but take a glance towards the jonin instructor who had short brown hair with black almond shaped eyes.

The jonin wasn't well known to those outside of konoha, something that he was glad for, but he was well known within the Anbu force as he had a near perfect mission success record during his time within Anbu.

And that is what made the jonin a very good one. He wasn't known to those outside of Anbu and is only thought of as a simple jonin.

" _Tenzo"_ Murmured Minato as he looked towards the jonin with a hard stare, only nodding towards in respect slightly as he saw the man not even flinch when he had his gaze onto him before turning his attention to the genin towards him.

The genin stood at a good five feet tall with shoulder length spiky black hair and crimson eyes with a similar appearance to that of his own when he was a child, something that amused him as he would get an off comment from someone saying "did you have another child hokage-sama?" or "That young man could only be related to you."

Now, while he knows that it was bad for the kid to have so many people think he was related to him, he couldn't help but imagine that if the child had shorter blond hair and blue eyes, he would be a mirror image of him as when he was a child.

That single little thought and image only made the fourth smile a bit as the teen stood and faced him without any hint of fear showing within his eyes as his own blue eyes connected with his crimson ones.

That also reminded him of himself at the young age of thirteen as he too had similar eyes in regards to his passion and determination.

Yes, the child in front of him was like a mirror image of him with only a few minor differences.

However, getting back to the subject in hand, Minato couldn't help but look at the black spiky haired teen as he stood with a make shift konoha chunin attire. Or well what appeared to be one as he also had a similar appearance to that of his sensei that being a flat jacket over a long sleeve shirt and pants, which were then neatly tucked into his shinobi sandals.

He also seemed to have a skill with both kunai and shuriken's as he had two pouches on both sides of his back pockets along with his left and right thighs.

But the main difference about the attire was mainly the colouring, that being black instead of a navy blue colour for the shirt and pants, and green for the flat jacket. However, the entire set of clothing the genin had on was all black, including his pouches and sandals… And head band that sat upon his forehead.

Looking down towards the mission count Naruto, the Genin's name, had done in collaboration with his sensei. Minato couldn't help but be impressed. Sure there wasn't an A-ranks like his daughter's team had done, but it was impressive that he had accomplished more missions than his daughter's team.

"D-ranks: 32 C-ranks: 13 B-ranks: 2 A-ranks: 0 S-ranks: 0… I have to say Yamato, your genin apprentice is extremely capable with a mission stat sheet like this one… However… There is the issue of not being in a team that concerns me as the chunin exams are either a life or death situation. And without a team, there is a higher chance of young Naruto here dying within the forest. Are you sure you would like entering Naruto here into the chunin exam's in the coming months? I am sure by the time the exams appear that he will be ready, but being ready and safe are two different things." Spoke Minato as he quickly read through all the mission files that had been placed within the folder of Naruto's mission stat sheet, something that amazed him as a genin was so well organised wasn't heard of daily.

Looking towards his sensei, Naruto couldn't help but send a determined nod towards his teacher before focusing his view back onto the fourth hokage.

"Hokage-sama. Please allow myself to prove that I am worth of attempting the chunin exams. Sure I am a solo genin, but if my memory recalls from the academy, it had also mentioned that you too have done the chunin exams by yourself due to your team also giving up. So from one who has also lost his teammates and has been taken under the wing of a respectable jonin, please allow me to compete." Replied Naruto as he lowered his head slightly in a bow as he waited for the hokage's judgement.

Yamato seeing this decided to also interject for his student's sake.

"Hokage-sama, I also agree with my student. Within this past month or so, my student has put his entire being into everything he has done, whether it be D-rank missions or training. It is the only reason why he has been able to accomplish so much in the short time he has been a genin and I think it would be an excellent experience for him to compete in the chunin exams when they appear in a few months. Please give it some thought hokage-sama." Voiced out Yamato as he stood by his genin apprentice with a supporting hand on his shoulder, much to the hidden appreciation of Naruto as he awaited for the fourths judgement.

Looking over the file Naruto presented him once more, the blond hokage gave a small nod before turning his attention back towards Yamato and Naruto with a small nod.

"Very well. If Naruto here is willing, he is able to sign for the chunin exams once they appear. With that, you are both dismissed." Replied Minato as he handed the file back towards the spiky haired teen who gave a small smile and nod, but before both he and Yamato could leave the room, the hokage had once more opened his mouth.

"Naruto…. If I may ask. How have you found the time to complete all those missions?" Asked Minato, his curiosity getting the better of him as he looked towards the back of the black haired genin.

Turning around, Naruto gave the hokage a somewhat blank look before scratching his black spiky hair.

"Well, I have all the time in the world as I am an orphan and because of that, I am able to take mission's and do training exercises regularly. Something which I truly enjoy doing. It also helps me pay the rent of my accommodation." Replied Naruto, gaining a nod from the hokage as he relaxed in his chair slightly before waving Naruto and Yamato out.

Watching as the two left through the front door, Minato couldn't help but look down towards the file that had Naruto's statistics on his table with a small grin.

He was a ninja that he would keep his eye on… Well, along with his daughters and their team anyway.

 **(Training ground 6 (just like team seven training ground, just in different spot))**

Appearing in a shunshin with Naruto in tow, Yamato couldn't help but give his black haired, red eyed genin a small smile as he was given the green sign to allow his genin to enter the chunin exams that would appear in the next few months.

Placing a hand on top of the Genin's head, Yamato gave Naruto a small smile before walking a few metres away from Naruto before falling into a basic taijutsu stance, Naruto himself following suit with a grin on his face as he awaited for the signal.

And with a small smirk from Yamato, Naruto dashed forward as he attempted to place his sensei off balance with a quick strike, however, even he knew that it was pointless when it came to his jonin-sensei, but that didn't stop him from attempting to.

Jumping slightly into the air, Naruto sent a knee strike to the Jonin's head as he attempted to put his sensei off balance, however, the jonin quickly brought his arms up to defend against the attack, giving Naruto the opportunity as he used Yamato's arms to spin his body with his knee, allowing him to place his body behind his jonin and send a cracking left kick towards the head, however, the jonin once more dodged the attack by ducking into a crouch before twisting on the floor and sending a kick towards the still mid-air genin, only making Naruto widen his eyes in shock as he attempted to counter attack.

Sadly, he couldn't react in time, thus sending him back into the air where he was left wide open once more, allowing his jonin instructor to jump up and grab the back of his flat jacket before being thrown down towards the hard earth.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto quickly went through a series of handsign's before disappearing, only leaving a log in his falling place.

Lucky enough for him, he managed to land onto one of the trees around the clearing, giving him some breathing room as he looked towards his sensei, who was now simply standing there in the clearing, waiting for him to attack.

Narrowing his eyes at the lack of jutsu he had in his disposal, Naruto began to channel chakra into his wrists were he had his weapon of choice ready and waiting.

Flicking his left wrist, Naruto watched as a ninja wire flew out towards Yamato, who quickly jumped away from the wire, much to Naruto's irritation as he jumped out from the tree tops he had been hiding in, reason being he knew that his sensei found his position once the wire had left his wrist.

Retracting the wire he had shot out, Naruto quickly threw out his right hand in a slicing motion, sending the wire from his sleeve along the clearing in a wide arch, only watching in disappointment as his captain jumped into the air before going through a few handsign's himself.

" **Water release: Water bowl!"** Shouted Yamato as he threw his right hand forward, sending a continuous jet stream of water hurling towards Naruto, who, simply widened his eyes at the jutsu.

Muttering a quick " _Shit"_ Naruto threw his left hand out, once more sending his retracted wire towards a tree before quickly infusing the metal wire with chakra, making the wire that had wrapped around the three connect with the main wire before using it to quickly move out of the way, much to his relief… Until he watched Yamato simply aim his hand towards Naruto's new position.

Seeing this, Naruto quickly used his free right hand to pull a kunai out of his pouch before using his left wire to swing between the tree's surrounding the clearing, mildly noticing the wire cutting his hand slightly as he swung into a position where he could effectively disrupt his sensei.

It didn't seem to work as his sensei created wood clones who then also joined in on the jet stream, only making more streams of water fly towards him at a ridiculous pace.

Swinging behind a tree, Naruto quickly retracted his wrist wire before taking cover behind the hard oak tree which stood against five separate waves of jet speeding water.

Tilting his head slightly to that he could see for any possibility of moving, Naruto could only shut his eyes in slight irritation as one of the wood clones noticed his head stick out slightly and redirected its hand towards where his head had appeared.

However, it had given Naruto an idea as he watched the water splash along the tree's and floor.

Releasing a sigh to calm himself, Naruto pulled out a smoke bomb from his pouch before slamming it down on the branch, engulfing the area in a thick black smoke.

It seemed to be in vain however as all the Yamato's did was stand there and continue their jutsu while now aiming around the original tree, restricting him from moving without getting damaged in the process..

And that made the hidden black haired genin grin as he began to change his chakra into that of raiton as he felt the slight tingle of the torrents of water pushing against the wire.

It wasn't a few seconds later did Naruto release all the pent up raiton chakra into the wires attached to his wrist, which then travelled along the water jets his sensei had created along with his clones.

Sure he may only have the first stage of lightning release completed, along with his water release nature, but by all logic shown in the academy lightning can conduct through water, and because of that, even if his sensei used an earth release jutsu to counter, the earth jutsu would be weaker to the lightning type attack as wind has the advantage over lightning… Too bad his sense' didn't have his wind affinity… Which he hasn't sadly even mastered the first stage… But still… It was nice to have three affinities, even if you couldn't use them to the highest point.

Watching as two of the water jets disappear, Naruto quickly threw his right wrist out…

Only to widen his eyes as he noticed his body wrapped around in tree branches as he was formulating his plan.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto attempted to build up raiton chakra to help loosen himself from the grip, however, the odd metal feeling of a kunai pointed towards his neck made him release a sigh of disappointment as he looked up slightly to see his sensei smiling at him from the tree branch that was slightly above his head.

Naruto couldn't help but look down once more before admitting defeat, prompting his sensei to mutter a quick "Yamato: 47 Naruto: 1" The one was when he had created a destructive jutsu named "Sexy jutsu" which he then used in collaboration with his wires to take down Yamato.

But now that he thought about it, all he really had to do was the sexy jutsu and he would win.

Dam….

Getting free from the tree, Naruto couldn't help but cross his arms and give a disappointed sigh as he looked towards the somewhat happy sensei as he looked down towards his student.

"Ok Naruto. We will continue our training tomorrow. Make sure to be up and early so that we can hopefully finish your wind manipulation training and progress in both your chakra control and taijutsu. We may even have time to work on strategies and simulation's using my wood release clones, we could maybe also finish implementing your wires into your taijutsu training now that I think about it… Either way, be ready for tomorrow morning. Understood?" Asked Yamato, getting a nod from Naruto before disappearing with a shunshin with tomorrow's lesson in mind.

Blinking slightly at the smoke, Naruto could only shake his head before hopping off the tree branch he was on and landing in a crouch against the training ground floor.

Looking up towards the sky, the black haired teen couldn't help but grin as he saw that he had a few hours before dark.

And seeing as how there was a lake there…. He could always get a head start on his chakra control training.

"Let's go." Muttered Naruto as he stared towards the lake with his crimson coloured eyes.

 **And that is all folks. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I should be able to manage updating for three fanfictions at the same time, although this might take longer to update as I am really hooked on my other fanfics, just a heads up about that. Anyway, I am now going to begin writing the next chapter of my "Uzumaki Devil" so later everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And it seems that I wanted to add a second chapter to my new fanfic… So yeah… Enjoy I guess…**

 **1: Will Naruto be as strong as gai, Orochimaru and or the fourth hokage?**

 **A: Yes. I plan to make Naruto stronger than all of them within the story.**

 **2: There is no container/jinchuuriki?**

 **A: No. I had Minato deliberately mention his "Daughters" as in the jinchuuriki's of Kurama.**

 **3: Doesn't Naruto have no drive now?**

 **A: Currently his drive is to be as strong, if not stronger than ninja who have family abilities i.e. Nara and all. But he will get another drive later on.**

 **4: Why limit Naruto to only three elements?**

 **A: I am only limiting his natural affinities, he can learn the other two, but it will take longer to achieve mastery.**

 **5: Why does Naruto have black hair and red eyes?**

 **A: Doesn't that look cool? I had the whole, madara hair on Naruto's head along with a more mature look for his thirteen year old form along with scarlet eyes. But there isn't actually any reason to it, other than my personal opinion that the look would seem cool.**

 **Oh yeah, before I start the next chapter, Naruto's healing ability is somewhat like deadpools/wolverines only a decent amount weaker, as such, he can still die from decapitation and all, and it will take him a while to regenerate missing body parts. However, that's later on the road as Naruto's healing factor gets stronger as he progresses down the story. Just letting you all know as I noticed that each of the people above have their own niche guy=gates Orochimaru=body modifications + massive snake mode, Minato=sage mode (uncomplete) and the hiraishin/space time ninjutsu.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire release: Great fireball technique"**

Don't own Naruto

 **(Hospital)**

"Now Naruto… Do you know exactly why you are in the hospital?" Asked Yamato as he sat beside his student's bed with a blank expression, only getting a small chuckle from the occupant on the small hospital bed as he gave his sensei a grin.

"It definitely not the fact that I spent the entire night trying to master water walking… And then drowning after my body collapsed on itself after mastering water walking while also doing physical training… It was definitely something I ate that did this." Remarked Naruto with a chuckle, only wincing slightly as his sensei gave him a smack on the forehead, much to his current displeasure.

Yamato gave his student a stern look before releasing a sigh as he sank into the chair he was currently sitting on before sending his eyes back towards his student.

"Naruto, this is serious. While I am amazed at your determination to master everything and anything as fast as possible, it's not healthy. This isn't even the first time I had to explain this to you. Remember the whole shocking yourself to unconsciousness when you first attempted to send raiton chakra through your wires?" Asked Yamato, getting a nod from Naruto as his mind drifted off towards an image of him looking like he had been struck by a thunderbolt before being cremated…

Yea, even he knew that he was lucky to not be permanently damaged from that.

Shaking his head slightly as he snapped his fingers, once more gaining the attention of his genin, Yamato continued his lecture.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is this. You have an amazing amount of potential that could be wasted should you not survive one of your so called "extracurricular training sessions"… And that's not a good thing Naruto. Sure you are improving by leaps and bounds, but pushing yourself to those lengths are that of suicide. Even Guy and Lee wouldn't attempt to do your type of training of literally waiting till you collapse. So what I'm getting at is that I want you to calm yourself a bit and slow down. Can you do that for me?" Asked Yamato with a hand now being placed on top of Naruto's head, only getting a cheeky grin from Naruto as he lifted a single hand from under the covers of his bed before pointing towards himself.

"Sorry but no can do Yamato-sensei. Like I said before, I will constantly prove my worth to everyone, especially you since you kept my shinobi career alive by taking me as an apprentice... Besides… How can I hope to beat you if I don't train as hard as I do?" Asked Naruto Rhetorically, only getting a small grin from Yamato as he stood up and clapped his hands together, forming Mokuton vines to wrap around Naruto's entire bed, ensnaring the black haired teen within the confines of his bed.

"Fine then. Until you agree to slow down a small bit, I will not allow you to leave the confines of your bed… Which would be such a shame since hokage-sama had a C-rank mission to hand out… Oh, but I'm sure your fine with some D-ranks instead. Wouldn't you Naruto?" Asked Yamato in an evil tone, only getting a snarl from Naruto as he quickly attempted to wriggle out of the confines of his bed, much to Yamato's amusement… That was until Naruto managed to wriggle his hands to a point that he could perform the Replacement technique and escape.

Seeing that, Yamato couldn't help but release a sigh before disappearing within a shunshin, as he already knew exactly where his student was going.

 **(Streets of Konoha)**

Gritting his teeth slightly as Naruto attempted to zip up his black variant of the chunin jacket, Naruto began to sprint towards the hokage tower as he wanted to quickly accept the supposed C-rank mission that the hokage had held.

Jumping over a small tree, Naruto sent a small amount of chakra into his legs as he jumped on top of the rooftops as he bounded across building after building towards the hokage administration office that was just behind the academy.

Using a chakra enhanced push. Naruto managed to lift himself high enough to completely overshoot the academy, much to the currently sparing academy students down below him, as he then did a small flip before landing in a crunch at the front of the building.

Opening the door, Naruto then began to quickly walk towards the administration office where he already knew Yamato was waiting for him.

Moving just in front of the door, Naruto could only clench his right fist for a moment before relaxing and unclenching it.

Changing his somewhat tired expression to that of a calm one, Naruto moved his hand to open the door, only to twitch slightly as he heard a loud obnoxious voice coming down the hall.

Not wanting to see the creature that could make such a noise, Naruto opened the door to find his sensei, along with the hokage, sitting there with a file between the two of them.

Noticing the entrance, Yamato waved Naruto over, much to the black haired child's relief as he was sure his sensei would have made sure it would be impossible for him to have the C-rank mission.

Walking over towards the hokage table, Naruto sent a small nod of respect towards the fourth before turning his head towards his sensei with a small wave.

"Hey sensei. So, we going on a C-rank mission?" Asked Naruto curiously, only getting an evil grin from Yamato as he looked towards the hokage, who, simply nodded his head in agreement.

Turning his head back towards his student, Yamato couldn't help but enjoy the slight shiver that he saw trail down Naruto's spine for a moment before speaking.

"Sorry Naruto. But I won't be going on the C-rank I told you about… However… You will be going with..." began Yamato, only widening his grin as a loud obnoxious shout appeared from outside the door, much to the slow widening of Naruto's eyes as the seconds drifted by before the door slammed wide open, showing a boy with a very feral appearance with a white puppy sitting on his head.

"Yeah! About time the strongest team got a C-rank mission. Heh! I bet the other genin will be so shocked that we got a C-rank before them!" Shouted the feral boy, only getting a twitching look from Naruto as he sat there patiently for the dude to calm down.

Not a moment later did the rest of the feral boys' team appear.

The oldest of the group, who he instantly assumed was the jonin, had long black untamed hair that reached her upper back along with shining red eyes like that of his own, making him grin slightly as anyone with the same colour eyes as him must be awesome, however, unlike his own, her eyes also appeared to have another ring within them. Looking at the Jonin's face, Naruto could easily make out the red lipstick and purple eye shadow from a mile away before trailing his eyes down towards her outfit, which to be honest, looked more like a rose themed dress than any shinobi clothing. However, to each of their own choice he guessed.

Trailing his eyes along, Naruto's next victim appeared to be the "calm one" of the team as the teen stood at a sound five foot two inches, something that irritated him slightly as he was now not the tallest 12 year old he knew. The teen had dark, bushy brown hair along with dark round glasses that covered his eyes along with a sea-green jacket with a high upturned collar, concealing the bottom part of his mouth up towards just under the nose.

Turning his head slightly, Naruto came upon the sight of the last member who seemed to be the more-

"Kiba! Calm down so we can get our mission already. Team seven could have already gotten their own C-rank mission by now and could be leading. Sure it would be great being the best team, but the team is compromised of the two daughters of the hokage and Sasuke Uchiha. So, if we want to beat Mito-chan and Nari-chan." Spoke the apparently fiery Hyuga as she crossed her arms under her somewhat large, for their age anyway, chest before turning her head towards him. Giving a clear view of her white pupil less eye before raising a delicate eyebrow towards him.

Raising his own eyebrow towards the teen, Naruto could only count of the short hime-like hair cut along with the thing binge jacket that was left open, showing the mesh undershirt underneath along with a pair of pale blue shin-length pants with a small pair of shinobi sandals to finish off the look.

Turning his head slightly, Naruto only took one look of the group before turning his head entirely towards his sensei.

"I'm being put on a team with them for the C-rank aren't I Yamato-sensei?" Asked Naruto, only getting a widened grin from the man, identifying that was exactly what was going to happen.

However, it seemed the dog boy jumped in to save the day….

….Oh joy….

"WHAT! It can't be true Kurenai-sensei! Why do we have to work together with this nobody! He probably has been a genin for like ten years or something!" Shouted the feral boy, only getting a twitch from Naruto and a snicker from both the hokage and Yamato as they sent a glance towards Naruto once more, watching as the black haired genin began to slowly narrow his eyes at the Inuzuka shinobi with a small amount of killing intent being directed at him.

However, much to the shock of Yamato, Kurenai seemed to actually agree, not the whole being genin for over ten years part, but not being able to keep up with her team part.

Turning her head slightly towards the hokage, Kurenai bowed her head slightly in respect before voicing out her own opinion within the matter, something that made Naruto narrow his eyes in slight anger as he listened on.

"Hokage-sama, if I may. I believe that handing me what appears to be regular genin with no tracking skills or physical skills, from his somewhat thin figure, I believe that he would not be able to keep up with my team within the mission. And as such, I believe that my team by itself should be able to handle the C-rank mission presented." Spoke Kurenai as she looked towards the hokage directly with her ruby red eyes, absentmindedly noticing the brown haired jonin and his black haired genin staring at her with an irritated and bored look.

Something that was creeping her out slightly.

When Minato heard Kurenai open her mouth, he instantly knew what she was going to talk about. The way she stood and the way she acted when looking towards Naruto gave away her intent.

Grinning slightly behind his hands, Minato simply picked a file off the desk before throwing it towards Kurenai who caught the offending file mid-air before opening its contents.

And when she did… She could only turn her head slightly towards the black haired genin who was now looking at her with an evil toothy grin.

Turning her head back around, Kurenai could only look at the hokage with a completely serious expression before holding the file out towards the hokage.

"Hokage-sama, there is no possible way that a genin, even with a jonin-sensei, could accomplish this much missions within the time allocated since graduation. There is just no way that the genin could have completed over thirty two D-ranks, thirteen C-ranks and over two B-ranks. How a genin got assigned B-rank missions is utterly ridiculous. It just isn't possible." Replied Kurenai as she once more looked at the file before handing it back, absentmindedly noticing the grin on the hokage's face as he placed the information file away before turning towards Kurenai's group of shocked genin with a small smile, something everyone seemed to notice as they began to stare towards the currently frozen as they slowly began to draw the information in, much to the obvious amusement of both Yamato and Naruto and the less obvious amusement from Minato the fourth hokage.

However, it wasn't long before team 8 had calmed down… Apart from the inuzuka as he once more opened his mouth.

Pointing towards Naruto, Kiba could only narrow his eyes as he turned his head towards the hokage.

"Hokage! These dude is obviously a spy! If I hadn't gotten that much C-rank and B-rank missions no one could have! Not even your dau-" Whatever Kiba was going to say next was cut off when he suddenly found himself down on the floor with his mouth forcefully shut with Naruto holding him down with a small glare.

"Inuzuka-san. Not giving Hokage-sama the respect he deserves is an offence and could be taken as such, should you not apologies for your actions I will be forced to take the official procedure that is required at these moments unless hokage-sama say's so." Spoke Naruto with a clear tone as he continued to force Kiba down with some effort showing as the inuzuka was giving it his all to stand up.

However, Kiba's saviour came from the Hokage himself as he simply chuckled slightly before waving Naruto off, getting a nod from the genin, the hokage then presented Kurenai the file containing the mission, much to her shock as she thought that both the black haired boy along with her student had ruined the chance to gain their first C-rank mission as a team.

Looking at the mission and having a small frown appear, Kurenai turned towards her team before reading out the instructions.

"Pack for two days. We will be clearing out a bandit camp a couple of miles away from the village and I want you all prepared. Understand?" Asked Kurenai, getting a small nod from her team before the Inuzuka upped and left, much to her anger as she hadn't stated when they were supposed to leave or meet up.

Turning her head toward shino and hinata, who was slightly preoccupied with the black haired genin that was standing beside the other jonin, Kurenai coughed into her hand before stating the last bit of information towards her team.

"Hinata, Shino. Meet at the gate front entrance in two hours. One of you please go tell Kiba that as well. Dismissed." Finished Kurenai, watching as her two genin nodded before moving away.

"… They are really un-organised ya know." Spoke the black haired genin as he crossed his arms.

Turning her head slightly, Kurenai narrowed her own set of red eyes before questioning what he had meant, much to Naruto's small grin.

Reaching into his back pouch, Naruto pulled a small scroll out before holding it towards Kurenai, who, simply stared at the genin for a few moments before grabbing the scroll.

Sending a small bit of chakra into the thing, Kurenai watched with wide eyes as several more scrolls appeared, each having its own separate titles.

Looking through each scroll title, Kurenai couldn't help but be slightly impressed as she picked up one of the scrolls that had the kanji for "Water" before sending her chakra into the seal, which then released the contents of what appeared to be over fifty bottles of water along with a spare set of ten, much to her confusion as she didn't see the need of all the empty canisters.

Resealing the canisters within the scroll. Kurenai then collected the original seven scrolls before placing them on the original scroll before sealing the lot up.

Handing the scroll back towards the now smug black haired genin, Kurenai turned her had towards the hokage before giving a nod.

"Thank you hokage-sama for allowing my team a C-rank mission. While I would prefer that the mission wasn't a bandit elimination, I still thank you for it. Expect team 8 back by the end of the two days." Spoke Kurenai before turning herself around, only to feel someone grabbing her wrist.

Titling her head slightly, she saw Naruto standing there with his hand gripped around her wrist slightly before giving a small smile.

"I'll see you at the front entrance captain." Spoke Naruto before giving a small wave as he left, much to the slight amusement noticeable on Yamato's face.

However, before Kurenai could turn her head towards the hokage to speak, the hokage beat her to the punch.

"Yes, Naruto is indeed going to join your team for the mission. And before you think that he won't be able to do much, his mission statistics aren't tampered with. He has legitimately completed all those missions successfully as a one month genin. Now, shouldn't you be getting ready?" Asked Minato, getting a small nod from Kurenai before she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Turning his head slightly to the jonin besides him, Minato couldn't help but release a small sigh of relief.

"Thank you for doing this Yamato. It will help both my daughters harness the power of Kyuubi with you around to monitor it. Sorry for taking you away from your apprentice." Muttered Minato, only getting a small wave from Yamato as he walked towards the front door of the office.

"It's fine hokage-sama. If I have to give a day up to help you out it is all fine. This also just gives my apprentice Naruto more time to train himself… Hopefully he doesn't use the extra day to heal within the hospital." Remarked Yamato half-heartedly as he walked away from the office.

Giving a small nod, Minato then turned his attention down towards the stacks of paperwork on his desk with a small sigh.

 **(Front entrance (1 hour and 50 minutes later))**

" _They sure do take their time don't they? It's not like within the two hours of being ready the bandits haven't already moved their location a bit, or maybe even killed a passing by couple or merchant. The IDIOTS! People's lives are in danger because there could be a chance for them to be caught in the crossfire… Sure if the bandits are in a secluded area the chance of that happening is low… But still… There is a chance…"_ Murmured Naruto as he continued his push ups as he waited for his team to arrive.

It had been well over an hour and a bit since he had appeared from his walk from the hokage office towards the front entrance. He had originally thought that his current captain would have been joking and really meant to tell the team that they leave in thirty minutes, something that he himself would think would be too long as it would only take him a minute to reach the front entrance as he always kept his supply's on him at all times.

Sadly, it seemed that his fellow genin actually required the two hours to prepare for the mission, which, he knew was a waste of time because ninja's were supposed to be quick and efficient. Not long and irritating.

The irritating part was only directed towards the Inuzuka if anyone wanted to know.

Releasing a small sigh, Naruto got out of his push up position before taking a seat besides the gate office, absent mindedly giving the two gate guards a small wave as he had seen them quite a lot as he went for his C-rank and B-rank missions, something that amazed them as they had never recalled a genin doing that many missions.

Internally, Naruto wanted to say "Well, if you actually commit to being a ninja then you can do anything" however, even he knew that was harsh so he just politely thanked the two before going on his way usually.

Stopping his waving, Naruto simply began to rest his head against the entrance wall before mentally shouting in agony as he could have spent the previous hour actually training in other subjects rather than his push ups that he wasted his time on.

Moving his right hand into his pockets and pulling out a pair of fingerless black cloves, Naruto then began to slip the gloves on before making sure that they were as snug and natural as possible.

Dragging the ends of the cloves up to the max, Naruto then began to go through handseals to make sure his hand dexterity hadn't taken a hit at the added protection he had bought for when he used his wires.

Thankfully it seemed that the gloves didn't hamper his hands in anyway, apart from the odd stretch of the glove, everything fit, well, like a glove.

"Sensei! Why is the bastard here?! I thought hokage-sama was just joking about the guy joining us?!" Shouted Kiba as he, along with his team, came upon the sight of Naruto simply sitting down on the ground with a bored expression sitting upon his face.

Turning his head towards the direction of the sound, Naruto could only raise a single eyebrow.

"Are we going yet?"

 **And done, now I am defiantly going to work on my Uzumaki Devil, Laters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeah… I just had to write what was on my mind, and since I only have three hours to write before I go to bed, I am sure I could finish this chapter off before I do so. So yeah, enjoy I guess.**

 **1: Is Naruto going to get a summoning contract?**

 **A: Yep. I just have to decide on what it will be, however, he won't get it until later on.**

 **2: Will Sasuke be as arrogant as ever?**

 **A: Maybe, I still have a chapter or two to decide before I introduce him.**

 **3: Can I have madara meet Naruto and train him in taijutsu?**

 **A: Nope. In this fic, while it would be awesome to have a legendary shinobi train Naruto, It kind of ruins the point of him achieving his own strength at a somewhat fast pace. Now by legendary shinobi, I mean the likes of Minato, Jiraiya and the like. So I could have Gai and all help train Naruto in certain aspects but not as a permanent training source.**

 **4: Did the Uchiha clan live since Minato is the hokage?**

 **A: Wait and see.**

 **5: What are the pairings?**

 **A: I have no clue whatsoever. But I do have an idea as to who I want Naruto to be paired with, but we shall see later on.**

 **6: When will the next chapter be out?**

 **A: Right now.**

 **7: Will Naruto ever have teammates?**

 **A: No, I don't want Naruto to have teammates within this story, however, he will team up with other characters when I have him on missions or something. But for most of his ninja activities he will be alone.**

 **8: What happened to Sakura?**

 **A: She was on a squad that had failed the genin exam. As such, she isn't within the story.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire release: Great fireball technique"**

Don't own Naruto

Ten minutes…. TEN FUCKING MINUTES!

That's the amount of time it took for him to feel the urge to kill a member of the Inuzuka clan. The stupid mutt hadn't shut his mouth through the entire ten minutes of travel the squad had completed.

Now, what exactly was Naruto worked up about? I mean surely Kiba wasn't talking about anything revolving a civilian bred ninja like him right?

"Hey Dobe! Where's ya bag ya baka? Did you accidently drop it in the bin along with your trash? Oh right, never mind you must live in the trash, after all, you are just a Dobe. Unlike me, an alpha male who just reeks of awesomeness. Right Hinata?" Asked Kiba as he and the rest of team 8 jumped across branch after branch in a diamond formation with Naruto taking the lead, much to Kiba's earlier protests.

Hearing her name being mentioned, the Hyuga heiress could only release an irritated sigh. Turning her head slightly towards the right were Kiba was, Hinata could only send the "alpha" a small glare.

"Kiba-san, focus on the mission. This is our first C-rank and I don't want to get distracted and lose the opportunity of completing the mission set by our hokage." Replied Hinata as she activated her byakugan to send the point across.

However, even she knew the Inuzuka wouldn't shut up as he only turned his attention towards the back of Naruto's head as he jabbed a thumb towards his chest.

"See Dobe?! Even Hinata-chan admits I'm an alpha of the highest calibre! See let me see her byakugan as proof!" Shouted the teen, while also getting a supportive bark from the ninken laying on top of Kiba's brown shaggy hair.

Naruto simply held his twitching to a minimum as he continued to move towards the designated area, which by his calculations would only be three minutes away from his current position.

Looking around his surroundings. Naruto couldn't help but narrow his eyes as he gazed along the tree tops and forest floors as he and team 8 jumped from branch to branch.

It wasn't a moment later did Naruto suddenly stop on the next branch with his hand held out to stop. However, much to his internal Irritation, team 8 simply chose to ignore him and continue jumping with Kurenai's order as she decided to actually contribute to the mission.

Watching as his "team" continued on forwards, Naruto sent a look towards one of the tree's ahead of him with a weird marking stabbed into the base of the tree.

Narrowing his eyes once more, Naruto pulled a small notebook out before copying the marking before focusing on the marking that he drew down within his small notebook.

Gazing at the sketch, Naruto couldn't help but stare into the book before turning his attention back towards the tree, however, the little nagging at the back of his head began to ring louder as he shifted his head to and from his sketch to the tree before finally releasing a sigh.

But, no matter what, Naruto could only narrow his eyes further as he stared towards the marking image that was in his now little notebook that he kept around to document on different things, something that his sensei Yamato thought was a good idea when he talked to him about it.

"Something's wrong here… This isn't a natural mark… Could it be… Fuinjutsu? No… I haven't gotten enough information yet… But this does cause for concern. If there is a fuinjutsu marking around the area that a supposed bandit camp is… We might not be dealing with only bandits. And from the look of the marking, it seems that there is a high chance of a ninja being involved who is either really good at fuinjutsu, or Kenjutsu as the marking seemed to be cut into the oak tree base…. Dammit Kurenai! A fucking Jonin but obviously not very observant… I have to get this news to my team…" Muttered Naruto with a slight sigh as he flipped his notebook closed before pushing himself forwards onto the branch ahead of him as he then began to jump across the tree tops via tree branches.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto began to send his view in every direction as he continued to jump across the tree branches, his six sense, or as he liked to call it, his "shinobi sense" just burned within the back of his skull as he spotted a few more similar markings along the base of trees near the forest floor.

It was two minutes later did Naruto know for a fact that the markings were not just for show as team 8 hadn't returned from completing the bandit clearing mission, which normally only took two or so minutes as when compared to shinobi, bandits, well the regular kind, were like five year olds who couldn't hit all that hard.

Landing on another branch, Naruto snapped his eyes towards the next tree branch he was about to jump onto before sending his eyes towards the base of the branch were, much to his "surprise" was another marking… But what worried him was the small backpack that was left on the branch.

And that backpack happened to be Hinata's from what he remembered.

Looking back towards the marking once more, Naruto moved his hands into a cross sign before supplying his chakra into the technique.

" **Kage bunshin no jutsu"** Mumbled Naruto as he summoned a single shadow clone besides him with a small pant. He knew for a fact that his kage bunshin's chakra supply was nothing over a mid-level genin. But that would be enough for him.

Turning his head slightly towards the clone, Naruto nodded his head, getting a small nod from his clone as he jumped onto the next branch… Where it then widened its eyes as a wave of chakra injected itself into the clone before paralysing him, causing the clone to fall towards the ground with a small thud, a thud which dispelled the clone, returning all the memories the clone had went through.

It was safe to say that Naruto had no intention of going through the marked trees.

However, that caused him to widen his eyes in shock as an image flashed through his head. An image that could only make Naruto grit his teeth as he thought back to the possibilities to where his team had disappeared to.

And the first that popped up in his head was the simple image of his "team" walking past the now identified seal and falling victim towards its effects.

" _This is not a C-rank mission. Fuinjutsu is one of the hardest to grasp ninja techniques. And there is no possible way simple "bandits" could have this kind of knowledge. They defiantly have a missing ninja among them… This isn't good… What's worse is that my team is now probably taken hostage… Yea, this mission is well above C-rank… And I don't have the leisure of returning to Konoha and asking for back up… FUCKING HELL! Why didn't the jonin pick up the unusual markings… But then again… She was only recently promoted… And for that reason I think the fourth was on drugs by giving her three important and highly "respectable" clan heirs… Ok, no time to get back up. My best bet would be to find out where my team are held and free them before retreating and calling for backup… But that brings the original problem back of the bandits attacking regular civilians… Dammit…"_ Thought Naruto with a small glare as he looked towards the markings once more before reviewing what he got from his clone.

" _So, from what I get from the seal, it's a scentless poison that is inhaled. Which then paralyse the victim till they drop. It's also directs itself into the user's lungs to restrict breathing and making the user tire quicker along with making them sluggish before complete paralysis takes place… The poison is also injected by a forceful wave of chakra which makes dodging it all but impossible… Ok… Guess I'm going to need to create another clone to check the ground and see if it's safe."_ Muttered Naruto as he raised his hands once more to create another Kage bunshin, much to his slight irritation as he felt his chakra once again drop to 50% before releasing a sigh.

Giving a nod, Naruto watched as his clone jumped down towards the forest floor, only to get caught in a trap. However, before it expelled itself, it saw the original give a short shake of his head, allowing the clone to hold its form before it suddenly began to hear the voices of what appeared to be a group of men. If the tone and depth of the voice said anything.

However, as instructed, Naruto watched as the clone got dragged off with the small army of men, much to the clone's irritation as it sent a final look towards its creator.

Shaking his head slightly with a small grin at how his clone reacted, Naruto dropped down towards the ground before following the slight dragging marks that appeared across the floor as he watched the large group disappear over the forests horizon.

Keeping an eye out for more fuinjutsu markings that he could come across either by accident or on purpose, Naruto began to pursue the group with constant awareness as he followed a fair distance behind as he once more caught sight of the men who had "captured" his clone.

It didn't take long however for Naruto to come upon the sight of what appeared to be the bandit camp as he once again took to hiding within the tree tops as he then sent his gaze down towards the large amount of hostages that were all grouped together in the centre in what appeared to be a fuinjutsu barrier.

How exactly did the bandits capture so many people without the shinobi of konoha noticing he had no clue, but he did know that this wasn't a regular C-rank mission anymore…

No…. This was a B-rank hostage + elimination mission… And that wasn't taking into the account of the possible ninja's within the area who had helped the bandits.

Shaking his head. Naruto returned his focus to the bandit camp itself and narrowed his eyes as he captured the two likely shinobi's, due to both their garb and slashed headbands, but there was also the chance of there being more of them in the area.

Mentally capturing the two within his mind, Naruto then began to count down the list of enemies before mentally wanting to cry as he finished his total count, that being from what he could currently see over 23 bandits with 2 shinobi, most likely chunin rank from both appearance and body structure.

Shutting his eyes slightly, Naruto moved his head towards the centre of the camp, his head going through multiple scenarios of ways to help those who were captured…

Most thoughts ended with him probably dying at the hands of the bandit/shinobi group.

Looking towards those captured, who he noticed were awake but bound by both the wrists and ankles, Naruto easily found his squad within the edge of the barrier fuin attempting in vain to destroy the barrier that kept them caged. However, instead of the barrier causing them damage, it only seemed to resist the pounding of fists from those within.

However, that also came upon the attention of Naruto as he looked towards the slightly transparent white barrier with a narrowed stare.

" _I can't hear those within talking… So the barrier also makes it impossible for those outside of the technique to hear what is being spoken of within. It also seems to nullify the chakra of the user as he was sure Kurenai would have probably used a small genjutsu to make a bandit help them escape from the barrier… Ok… From what I can see, if I were to smudge the outer fuinjutsu strokes, the barrier should collapse on itself and allow those captured to escape, however, I don't know if those caught within the technique will be able to use their chakra instantly. If they can it means that I have three other genin and one jonin joining in on the fight, something that will make our chances of living all the higher… But how should I approach this?"_ Thought Naruto to himself as he shut his eyes in concentration as he went through scenarios of possible outcomes.

" _Ok… My options here are limited with the time frame of being able to initiate the plan is also incredibly slim, but not only that, I also have the disadvantage of not knowing exactly what I'm going up against. Something that could possibly kill either me or a hostage later on… Shit… Ok first off… The dumbest of the possible options being a frontal assault. Perks, surprise advantage. Negatives, I will be spotted and be instantly attacked once the few precious seconds of surprise wears off…. Joy… Option two however is just to stealth it and somehow free both the hostages and attack the enemy simultaneously. Something that even I know is impossible without being able to use the Kage bunshin no jutsu on a somewhat large scale. The most I could manage would be about 2 which can be actually useful and the clones would only have about two minutes with the chakra they store which would be ¼ of my entire chakra amount each, which also brought my own levels down to ½ my actual amount… Well… Seems like option three works as the other two aren't the best for the situation."_ Thought Naruto with a small grin as he raised his hands up once more, summoning over ten kage bunshin who had literally ten seconds before they dispelled themselves due to lack of chakra supply.

Giving a quick nod, the clones all jumped into the air, making the enemy down below widen their eyes in shock as they watched the clones all throw multiple explosive kunai down towards the bandit camp, something that made everyone widen their eyes in shock for a moment before a cold chill began to run up each and every spine that was outside of the barrier.

It was too bad that they didn't focus more on the kunai as the moment they landed they began to glow. And anything glowing in the shinobi universe isn't normally a good thing.

Looking down towards the clearing once more, Naruto raised his hands up into a release seal before releasing a small breath of air.

"…. Kai!" Shouted Naruto as he pumped chakra into his numerous clones as they also reflected the release handsign's before sending a small bit of their chakra into the kunai thrown, causing the clearing to light up in a bright shine before a massive explosion rang through the clearing.

Looking from his perch, Naruto narrowed his mind at the smoke for a moment before clapping his hands together.

" **Wind Release: Gale Palm!"** Shouted Naruto as a strong blast of air pushed all the smoke away from the clearing, revealing a bloody sight of multiple dead bandits and chunks of body parts all scattered around the area.

Turning his attention towards the centre of the clearing. Naruto couldn't help but release a small sigh as he gave the clone that had been captured a thumbs up as he spotted him, along with the rest of team 8, sending a good amount of chakra into the now damaged fuinjutsu barrier, which had managed to take on the onslaught of the multiple explosion kunai barrage.

The clone seeing his boss nod once more, gave his own nod before disappearing in a small poof of smoke before allowing the once strong and transparent barrier crumble into pieces around their bodies, much to the captured civilian's amazement.

Shaking his head slightly, Naruto began to scout the area as he walked around the clearing, something that instantly drew the attention of those who had been held captive not even a few moments ago.

However, before anyone could mutter a word, it seemed the sensei of team 8 opened her mouth.

Walking toward black haired child, Kurenai couldn't help but look slightly disgusted as she watched the child walk around the bloodied clearing without a speck of emotion showing upon his face, something that worried her slightly as a genin by all rights should not be blankly staring around the clearing like a curious child.

But, just as she was going to speak, Naruto suddenly turned towards her and gave a mighty shove, shocking all their present. But before anyone could comment, a small earth spear shot out of the ground and stabbed right through his right shoulder, causing Naruto to give a mighty scream of pain as the earth spear went straight through his shoulder.

Kurenai could only widen her eyes at this, along with her genin as they quickly began to form a diamond position around the now injured Naruto, the civilians however seemed to take this as their chance of leaving, thus leaving the now once slightly rowdy clearing dead silent as team 8 began to search their surroundings with a serious expression.

Turning her head slightly, Kurenai took a small look towards hinata before nodding her head, which in turn gained a separate nod from the Hyuga heiress.

"Byakugan!" Shouted Hinata as she activated her eyes and began to look for the concealed enemy Nin, something that she easily found now hiding slightly within the trees.

"Kurenai-sensei! There's two of them within the trees directly ahead of you!" Shouted Hinata, her focus slowly drifting towards the one they were protecting as she watched him snap the earth spear that was created from the ground in half before ripping it out of his now damaged shoulder.

Giving a small glare directly in front of her, Kurenai quickly sped through some handsign's before lifting her right hand towards her mouth in a perfect "O" shape.

" **Fire Release: Great Fireball!"** Shouted Kurenai as she blew a fireball towards the tree's ahead of her, watching as the two previously hidden nin jump from both sides of the tree with a psychotic grin upon their faces.

However, just as one of Nin were about to open their mouths, a sudden scream rang throughout the clearing.

Turning his head, the ninja who was just about to begin talking could only widen his eyes in pure shock as he watched a black wire wrapped around his partners neck before the now captured nin began to scream in pain as he spazzed upon the tree branch he sat.

However, because of the small distraction, the man didn't see the black haired, red eyed woman appear behind him with a kunai pointed towards his neck.

And with a small bit of arm movement, Kurenai watched as the Nin dropped down from the tree with blood pooling out from his throat.

Turning her head back towards her team, Kurenai couldn't help but widen her eyes in slight fear as she watched Naruto drop down in a thud, his wound now bleeding profoundly.

"Naruto!" was the last thing Naruto heard before he felt his consciousness slip.

 **Yea, ok not my best work. I know that, but I was really slacking and this was the first thing that popped up on my computer screen and because of that, I decided to finish this chapter off, I know I'm terrible for not writing up the next Uzumaki devil chapter, this time for sure I will begin writing for it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, even if a little under par that usual, and I hope to get some reviews from you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. So I just finished updating my Uzumaki Devil, which took me a while because of a busy week, and as such, I am free now to update this story. I'm glad everyone, those so far who reviewed, to enjoy the fic. So yeah, thanks for the reviews, even if there isn't that much compared to what I usually get from my other fics, the reviews are still great to read. Anyway, onto the story!**

 **1: Will I be giving Naruto a weapon?**

 **A: The wires are the only actual weapon Naruto "might" use frequently, other than kunai and shuriken of course.**

 **2: Will Naruto have a similar fighting style to Walter of hellsing?**

 **A: Sadly… I never watched hellsing so I have no clue what the fighting style is like, however, for a general idea as to how the wires will be used. Watch "Darker than black" season 1, which basically show's how I want Naruto to fight when using the wires. So yeah.**

 **3: What summoning animal will Naruto have?**

 **A: I have absolutely… No clue whatsoever. However, I am open to suggestions. But please don't just write a review with an animal name, I seriously enjoy reading people's thoughts when it comes to their input concerning my story.**

 **4: Can I give Naruto the ability to learn a jutsu that can let him fly?**

 **A: Sadly, I don't want Naruto to have that kind of ability as it would make him quite a bit overpowered when put in conjunction with his current battle style, being quick, smart and deadly. So sadly, even if I was to make the flying technique weak, it would be quite hard to make it seem nerfed enough for Naruto to only gain a small advantage with it.**

 **5: Will Naruto be learning or recreating famous jutsu?**

 **A: Yes, I can completely say that with 100% confidence that I am having Naruto learn famous jutsu like the rasengan and all. Reason being, while Minato created the rasengan, Naruto was the one who inherited it and completed it, making the ultimate jutsu his personal one. So yeah, Naruto will learn/recreate famous jutsu, but one of the first ones will be the rasengan.**

 **So yeah, there are the questions answered. Anyway, before I start the story, I realised that I fucked up on the names I had given to the fourth hokage's children names. They were supposed to be Mito and Kasumi. Yeah, sorry for that. Also, among other things, I need you guys and girls opinions on whether or not to make Naruto an artificial jinchuuriki, something similar to Sora who had a bit of Kurama's chakra within him. But I shall leave that for your choices whether or not Naruto becomes an artificial Jinchuuriki. Anyway, onto the actual story!**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire release: Great fireball technique"**

Don't own Naruto

Beep… Beep... Beep… Beep… Beep…

"… _I was careless… I should have paid more attention… I could have gotten everyone killed… I'm a failure as a genin…"_ Thought a drowsy Naruto as he laid his head against the soft medic bay bed he was placed in from his mission with team 8 after having passed out from his shoulder wound.

Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto couldn't do anything but squint his eyes as he attempted to get rid of the blurry visage. After a few tries he could finally see a bit better, however, coupled with his still slightly blurry vision and the high pitched ringing sound running through his hearing. Naruto couldn't help but mentally wine at the unfair situation as he attempted to get his senses back on track so he could be released from his confines.

However, much to his drowsy confusion, Naruto couldn't help but move his eyes around the room he was placed in with a narrowed, still blurry, glare as he slowly began to see equipment that he himself had never noticed before from his nearly regular visits.

" _He's waking up Tsunade-sama."_ Came the muffled voice towards his right.

Tilting his head slightly, Naruto came upon the blurry sight of what appeared to be a black haired doctor, their appearance escaping him as he simply couldn't pick out any details from his blurry state.

" _I see… Take him off the drugs and help speed up his recovery rate. Although… He probably won't even need the speed boost to recover within the next minute… But time is important I guess… There are still other patients in need within the hospital… Get going Shizune, I expect to have a detailed report on this boy's healing and recovery rate by the end of the day."_ Replied another muffled voice towards his right, once again drawing his attention as he once more couldn't find any identifying features of the person. Although a name did make it slightly easier for him.

" _Shizune… Shizune must be the doctor on the right… Ok… So I know I'm under some sort of drug… It explains the drowsiness and my lack of senses… But why…"_ Thought Naruto with a small frown beginning to form on to his face as he suddenly felt his body fixing itself up as the doctor on his right move away from his position towards the exit of the room.

Turning his attention back towards the doctor to his right, Naruto watched as the blurry vision began to slowly fix itself before revealing a face he somewhat knew.

The black haired doctor was named Shizune, the student of one of the most renowned shinobi Tsunade Senju, the titled "legendary Sennin". She also had been dubbed as the greatest medic to ever been born… Something he knew for a fact was incorrect as he read some old scrolls talking about Hashirama Senju's gifts within the art of medical jutsu.

It was truly amazing all the things the man could do… And it exciting trying to one day surpass the man with his own abilities.

Suddenly Naruto felt a hand clamp on his left shoulder gently before feeling himself being slightly shaken.

" _Naruto-san. You awake yet? Nar_ uto-san. Can you hear me?" Asked the woman with a small tilt of her head as she stared down towards the Genin, who, simply stared back up towards the woman for a moment before nodding his head.

"Y-yeah… W-what happened…" Asked Naruto, his body finally recovering its past functions as he moved his right arm to push himself up into a sitting position, much to the shock of the black haired woman besides him.

Shizune, who was still slightly shocked at the fact Naruto moved his right arm quite naturally, snapped herself out of her slight shock.

"Y-you were injured in a mission with team 8 and taken to the hospital so that we could attempt to keep you alive. You were bleeding profoundly from the massive hole within your right shoulder and it had come to a point where you were teetering along the edge of life and death… It's been a month since you have been awake… And four weeks since we amputated your old arm off..." Muttered Shizune with a small bit of awe in her tone as Naruto simply sat himself up and glanced towards his right arm.

"Amputated? I think you might have gotten me wrong with someone else, I mean… I know for a fact that this is my arm so…" Mumbled Naruto as a reply as he clenched his hand into a fist, feeling the smooth, undamaged skin of his hand as an example.

However, Naruto widened his eyes as he looked across the room to what appeared to be an arm floating in a vat of water held within a container.

"… So… What's with the creepy arm in a container doing there?" Asked Naruto in a slightly freaked out tone as he watched the arm float up and down within its container, much to his secret disgust.

Shizune however immediately walked over towards the container before opening the lid up and grabbing the limb from within, much to Naruto's now bluntly obvious disgust.

Sure he saw limbs and death during his mission, but the bloody arm looked creepy as fuck as it was floating in a container.

Shizune didn't seem to notice Naruto's distress however as she brought the arm closer towards Naruto's bed ridden form.

"This arm Naruto-san… Was the arm we had amputated from your body after the damage was impossible to repair… Not only were your nerves completely ripped, along with the muscle and bone, but the limb wasn't able to heal itself at all as we went into operation. And because of that, we decided to amputate the limb and give you the sad news about how it would be nearly impossible to work as a shinobi… Before you started to regrow a brand new limb within the next few weeks… The skill to regenerate is something that only the most skilled and intelligent medical Nin's could do when using the **Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique** which is something that always dry's the medical Nin's energy away once complete…" Replied Shizune as she brought the limb towards Naruto, who simply gave the medical Nin a small eyebrow raise before grabbing the limb from her hands.

Shaking the limb slightly, Naruto could only blink for a moment before turning his attention back towards shizune.

"Can you get me a microscope? I would rather see the blood cells still residing within the arm and compare it to that of my own blood. You know, just to make sure you aren't pulling my leg here." Replied Naruto with a small tilt of his head.

Getting a nod from Shizune, Naruto was then given a small microscope with fuinjutsu markings written upon it before placing a small bit of the amputated arm's blood onto a small cylinder which was then slid under the powerful microscope.

Looking into the cylinder, Naruto couldn't help but let a small amount of sweat trail down his brow as he stared to what was defiantly his blood slowly float around within the cylinder placed under the microscope.

Now you might be wondering how Naruto knew about what his blood looked like, well, while resting in the hospital for a good amount of time, Naruto had decided to watch a female medical Nin do her job, with her agreement of course, and learned a few things from simply watching and asking questions.

One of those questions was how to tell your own blood from the rest.

Holding the microscope towards Shizune, Naruto couldn't help but lift his apparently amputated limp in front of his eyes for a moment before handing it to Shizune once more.

"Ok… So I somehow am able to regenerate a limb after a month or so… Can I please go home now? I feel as if you will knock me out and use me as a creepy experiment…" Muttered Naruto as he focused on Shizune for a moment, much to her amusement.

Shaking her head, Shizune simply placed both the microscope and arm away before giving the black haired genin a small wave.

"My, quite an imagination you have. But no, we weren't planning to do anything of the sort. We were just running some tests on your body to find out if the healing factor could be passed on to your kids and the like, sort of like a bloodline if you will. However, the regeneration you seem to have is currently unstable which makes it hard to predict if you have a bloodline or not. But I can safely say that this healing factor of yours is completely new and has never been discovered. We even went through your family history and found out that neither of your parents had the healing factor. One might even say that your healing ability goes beyond a regular Uzumaki's… So… Congratulations I suppose?" Replied Shizune with a small smile, much to Naruto's relief as the whole "kidnapped and experimented" one thing left his mind.

However, going back over to what she said, Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"You said that neither of my parents had the healing factor… Who were they?" Asked Naruto, only now mentally berating himself for not asking a nurse or doctor to do blood work to find his biological parents, something that he should have thought of years ago.

Shizune seemed slightly confused before she nodded her head.

"Your parents' names were Kato and Ana, no last names recorded. Two civilian merchants who had died during the Kyuubi attack. It seems that they were also the last of their line as their family… Your family… Were killed off in a bandit raid a few years before the Kyuubi attack… But looking at their profiles… You would be easily mistaken to be anyone else's child as they both only had brown hair and brown eyes within their family… So I guess… You are a very special child Naruto-san." Replied Shizune with a small smile as she rested a hand on top of a silent Naruto's head for a moment.

Giving a small smile, Naruto lifted his head up towards Shizune before given a thumbs up and a small smile.

"Thank you Shizune… It means a lot you know… Well anyway, onto my next question… Why exactly was I knocked out for a month? I was sure I would have been awake at least once during that period. Was it due to the drugs given to me?" Asked Naruto with a tilt of his head, only getting a small embarrassed laugh from Shizune.

"That would be a mistake on our part as one of the newer workers accidently overloaded the sleeping gas and put you into a mini coma… Don't worry though, we will pay you back for the inconvenience if it will help." Replied Shizune as Naruto gave a small snicker that gradually turned into a laugh, much to Shizune's confusion.

Calming down from his laugh, Naruto turned his head towards Shizune with a smile as he raised his new right arm towards his eye before wiping a tear off as he calmed himself down.

"What's so funny?" Asked Shizune as she tilted her head slightly, only getting another snicker from Naruto as he waved his right hand.

"Oh nothing, I just had the thought of my sensei being the one who put me into sleep. He always does complain that I don't rest my body enough for his tastes… Ah… But that's Yamato-sensei for ya." Replied Naruto as he gripped the edge of the blanket sitting on top of his body before yanking it off…

Bad choice as he came upon the sight of his naked figure with multiple cords placed onto his skin.

Blinking, Naruto simply turned his head towards the, now blushing, Shizune as she turned her head away from him slightly while sending a quick glance towards him every few seconds as she attempted to stop gawking at the sight of the thirteen year olds naked body.

Giving the doctor a blank stare, Naruto simply ripped all the cords that sat on his skin off before walking towards the desk in front of his medical bed before clothing himself in his regular garb.

Finishing himself up in record time, Naruto turned his head towards Shizune with a blank look before grabbing the doorknob of his room.

"Pervert." Was the last thing Naruto muttered before leaving the hospital room, leaving a blushing Shizune behind as she attempted to get rid of the image of the regrettably amazing thirteen year old body.

 **(With Naruto)**

Shutting the door, Naruto could only release a small sigh before walking down the hospital hallway with a blank stare. Internally he was now red as a tomato as his mind went back to that embarrassing scene of him being naked in front of the doctor.

Sure he knew that people change him into a hospital garb and all, but he wasn't changed at all. Just stripped and naked.

And that felt wrong in so many ways.

Shaking his head slightly from the thought, Naruto continued to walk down the hospital hallway with a blank stare as he travelled towards the elevator.

Knowing the procedure already, Naruto simply stood within the elevator with his arms crossed and his back pressed up against the elevator wall.

Once appearing at the hospital's entry, Naruto simply walked towards the small note-pad near the front desk before writing his name down.

Finishing his little requirement, Naruto shut his eyes slightly before walking out through the front of the hospital, his back never turning as he left the front doors of the hospital.

Looking up towards the sky, Naruto couldn't help but release a small sigh of relief when he felt the rays of the sun pierce through the clear blue sky and hit his exposed face, the small surge of wind brushing past him only helped make the feeling all the more relaxing.

"…. Do you always have to be so dramatic?" Asked a voice towards his left.

Turning his head slightly, Naruto could only gave a blank stare towards the owner's voice.

"And how does spending a month in a hospital sound dramatic?" Asked Naruto as he pointed towards the man who stood beside him with a smirk on his face.

Raising his arms up in a shrug, Yamato couldn't help but chuckle slightly at his student before placing a hand on top of the now, slightly longer, spiky black hair of his student, completely ignoring the two red orbs staring at him with a twitch.

"I don't know… Maybe risking your life to save a beautiful maiden in dire need before dropping down after the battle? Now doesn't that sound dramatic or what?" Asked Yamato as he moved his hand away from his apprentices head, much to the joy of the genin.

However, Naruto simply crossed his arms and sent a huff as he looked away from Yamato.

"Yeah, maiden my ass! The mission was a complete failure and we could have not only lost over 30-50 civilian lives, but also three clan heirs in that single mission had it not been for me being cautious! I mean seriously, had I followed team 8 as they continued to jump, I would have also been caught and most likely wouldn't have been able to help escape… Honestly, they need a new name for the so called "ice queen!" She was way too lax in the mission that I was more aware! Besides the point that I am nearly always aware of everything, including the small smirk that's beginning to form on your face sensei, but she didn't even at least give me a chance to warn the squad about the seals… Stuck up… Sorry… Anyway, Yamato-sensei. Can we get a mission or something? I really need to regain my skills after a month of lying in bed and a mission will help out." Replied Naruto as he turned his attention back to his sensei, who, simply stared at him with a small grin.

For some reason, that grin made a disturbed feeling erupt within his stomach.

"No." Was Yamato's quick reply, only causing the black haired teen to widen his eyes as he looked up towards his sensei in shock.

"W-why?! I'm fine sensei! I feel like I can take on the whole world!" Shouted Naruto in desperation as he attempted to prove his point by poking his bicep. Much to Yamato's amusement as he watched his apprentice jump around.

While he was a fair bit more mature than other's his age, he was still a child at heart it seemed.

Chuckling slightly, Yamato placed his hand on his apprentices shoulder before giving a small squeeze, snapping Naruto out of his pseudo tantrum as he turned his attention back towards his sensei.

Giving a small thumbs up, Yamato couldn't help but smile as he looked down towards his apprentice.

"I would rather we go get something to eat to celebrate your first S-rank mission. After all, it isn't all that common for a family member of the fire daimyo to speak such passion about their saviour after all…" Replied Yamato, watching as Naruto's eyes slowly began to widen in shock.

"S-s-rank!"

 **And done. Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo. Enjoy.**

 **1: Are the chapters going to get longer?**

 **A: I probably will make them longer later on, the start is just so I can introduce Naruto and his abilities and all. Expect longer chapters around the chunin exam arc.**

 **2: This Naruto is an OC!**

 **A: …. Aren't all fanfiction characters OC? I mean, since we all write a different story to the original series, doesn't that make every character placed within the fic as an OC with a background already made? Either way, I plan to make this Naruto more Naruto Uzumaki-ish later on. Hope that helps.**

 **3: Will I give allocated times for my chapter updates?**

 **A: I don't think I can since whenever I write a chapter, it's always dependent on my mood. I mean, just as you are reading this, I have just written it down a good few hours ago, depending on the chapter size which I have no clue about, so I can't ever really give a schedule for my updates. It all just at random times, so yeah… Sorry about that…**

 **4: Naruto's healing factor, is it a bloodline?**

 **A: It isn't a bloodline as bloodlines are something that can be passed on/ inherited by descendants. Naruto's healing factor is simply his own genetics gaining the ability through unknown means.**

 **And with that, the questions are done. Anyway, onto the whole summoning thing. I am happy to take the idea's you all have and forge them into the story, but, you all have, especially black phoenix fire, good idea's which would make deciding the chosen animal difficult for me to choose. As such, I have decided to put up a little voting thing on the chapter for you to add onto, or vote on. Btw, mythical creatures such as Phoenix, dragon and all are also vote able options as it would show that Naruto, even as a civilian, could surpass those who were originally stronger and better than him because of genetics, although, I would prefer regular summon animals. So yeah, there's that. Anyway, current summon votes.**

 **Lion: 1**

 **Gorilla: 1**

 **Reptiles (crocodiles/lizards): 1**

 **Wolf: 2**

 **Falcon (my personal choice): 2**

 **Tool: 1**

 **Frog: 1**

 **Mouse/rat: 1**

 **So yeah, if you want to add a possible summon onto the list, feel free to leave a review saying what it is along with a reason. A reason just so I can read it and get a small idea from it. Also, Naruto will not become an artificial jinchuuriki as you guys and girls have mentioned. So yeah, there's that… Onto the story!**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire release: Great fireball technique"**

Don't own Naruto

S-rank…. Something that Naruto himself doubted he would hear until he was well on down his life. Sure he has heard of the legendary feats of Kakashi hatake and even the Sannin who were give or take a few years older than him achieving such missions but… He wasn't even a genin for over a two months, well one before his small coma, and he had apparently completed an S-rank mission while participating on a regular C-rank…

That shit is not normal.

After Naruto and his sensei had gotten their lunch, naruto immediately went towards the hokage tower, his sensei Yamato following along as he knew what was on his students mind as he watched Naruto run towards the hokage tower with a look of shock and surprise, something that hadn't left Naruto's face even during their lunch together.

However, while Naruto understood the chances of a mission being bumped up due to unknown threats that may appear, he never thought that his mission rank would have been bumped up so high.

But what was the reason for it? He was sure Yamato said something but he was too focused on what his sensei had told him regarding him completing an S-rank mission to be completely focused on what the man had said after the whole "you completed an S-rank mission" thing.

Shaking his head slightly at his confusion, Naruto tilted his head upwards slightly as he watched himself pass by the academy side of the building before speeding himself around the corner towards the main kage entrance of the building.

Stopping himself just outside of the front door, Naruto simply released a small calming breath of air before walking inside the building with a calm facade, his mind simply swimming with thoughts as he got the "all good" from the secretary as he waited in a small line for his fellow comrads to complete their business.

However, it seems that the hokage was actually expecting him as Yamato simply grabbed the scruff of his black chunin type vest before disappearing within a shunshin, much to Naruto's internal jealousy as he himself couldn't use the jutsu….

Simply because his sensei wouldn't teach him…

The bastard…

When Naruto got his bearings from the shunshin, which was a real waste as he was just outside the door, Naruto came upon the sight of what appeared to be both the daimyo and the fourth hokage having small talk while team 8, who he noticed looked slightly "peppy" stood by waiting for something to happen as he too waited for the hokage and the daimyo to finish their chat, however, much to his shock, the moment he actually announced his appearance, via him sneezing silently, the fire daimyo and hokage both seem to stop their conversation.

Now normally when this happens it means two things could happen.

1: instantaneous death for disrupting two important figures, something that he was dreading as the two began to stare at him. Even more daunting was the daimyo's really ridiculous appearance and weird looking eyes.

2: Banishment…. And then killed via hunter Nin later on…

Widening his eyes slightly, Naruto quickly moved his head down in a bow as he quickly began to apologies, much to the daimyo's amusement as he looked down towards the black spiky haired child.

"Sorry for the intrusion Daimyo-sama, hokage-sama! I will leave immediately!" Shouted Naruto in a panicky tone, much to the growing grin being held on Yamato's face as he stood near the door with his arms crossed.

However, before Naruto could even lift his head up, Naruto could only hear the sound of laughter come from in front of him as he slowly began to raise his head in confusion.

When he did raise his head however, he came upon the sight of the daimyo laughing into his hand with the hokage giving him a small smile as he waited for the fire daimyo to calm down from his laughter.

It took a while, but the daimyo did eventually calm down from his little laughing high, much to Naruto's confusion as he simply stood there with a confused tilt of the head.

Finishing his chuckling, the daimyo could only look at the black haired child in front of him with a small smile.

"Oh this is Naruto-chan! What a dashing young man you have here hokage-san. I could even mistake him for your son if he had shorter blond hair and blue eyes! How marvellous! Now tell me Naruto-san. If you could have anything in the world, what would it be? Wealth? Power? Women?" Asked the fire daimyo with a small tilt of his head, making the black haired genin mentally image the apparently respectable man in front of him as very dopy.

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto seemed to be somewhat confused at the question, however, seeing as how the fire daimyo asked him. He replied.

"I guess…. Actually… Nothing comes to mind I guess… I guess the most apparent thing for me currently would be money since I have to pay off the rent which I now owe since I was knocked out… But other than that nothing comes to mind. Why do you ask daimyo-sama?" Asked Naruto with a small tilt of his head, gaining a small nod from the daimyo as he turned his attention back towards the hokage.

"You were right, such a brilliant child!" Spoke the daimyo before turning his attention back towards Naruto, completely missing the hokage's small smirk on his face as he looked towards the ruby eyed child.

Walking so that he was directly in front of Naruto, the fire daimyo simply reached his right hand into his left sleeve before pulling out a small brown bag before holding it out towards Naruto, who simply blinked.

"Take it." Grinned the daimyo as he shook the bag slightly in front of Naruto's hands, much to the child's confusion as he simply placed his hands beneath the brown bag before holding it slightly in front of him as if the daimyo was going to take it back in a moment's notice, something that he full heartedly thought was going to happen.

However, it seemed he was wrong as the man turned his attention back towards the hokage before holding a scroll towards him.

"This scroll has my approval of Naruto-kun here completing an S-rank retrieval mission. I shall be going now hokage-san. May we meet again later." Spoke the daimyo with a big dopy smile before once again turning his attention back towards Naruto as he then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun. My niece Naho sends her thanks." Finished the daimyo before walking out of the room with a smile.

When the daimyo had left however, it seems team 8 could only shout their shock out into the world as they finally relapsed over what the fire daimyo had said.

"No way! That is complete bullshit hokage-sama! Our whole squad should have gotten that S-rank mission stat! How come the dobe gets it instead of me!" Shouted Kiba with a glare as he pointed towards the still slightly shocked Naruto as he began to prod the brown bag with his finger, much to the hokage's amusement before he returned his focus on team 8, who now were simply staring at him as if he was going to change his decision about the mission rank.

Shaking his head, Minato couldn't help but release a small sigh of irritation as he thought over how he was going to peacefully speak towards team 8 and why exactly they hadn't gotten the S-rank official stat.

However, it seemed Kurenai had once more decided to open her mouth.

"I agree with my genin hokage-sama. It is not fair when my whole team contributed to the safety of the daimyo's niece. As such, I believe my whole squad deserves the mission stat being recorded as an S-rank." Spoke Kurenai with a soft tone, only getting a small sigh from Minato as he pointed towards Naruto, who was now grinning evilly as he looked into the bag full of ryo bills, something that shocked the hell out of him as he began to count the money the daimyo had given him for no reason.

The dude seriously had nothing better to do than literally throw money away.

"Kurenai-san. Now while I understand where you are coming from. I had both the civilians who were captured by the bandits and missing ninja both speak about how exactly your team had "contributed" during the mission, which was only using the enemies fuinjutsu barrier against them as a shield for Naruto's explosive kunai barrage attack, which was the clone of Naruto's idea in the first place mind you. Then there was also the chunin Naruto killed while protecting, if I am not mistaken Kurenai-san, you, before passing out onto the ground due to both chakra exhaustion for using such a chakra intensive technique like the kage bunshin along with his raiton manipulation, which I have heard from Yamato still takes quite a bit of chakra away from Naruto as he is still not a master at nature manipulation. I will acknowledge the fact that you did also defeat the remaining chunin Kurenai, but during the whole mission your team was more of a hindrance, if not a blessing in disguise as Naruto here managed to both save your squad and the trapped civilians within the span of minutes of finding you… Now… When you look at that, why exactly does your team deserve an S-rank mission payment and stat?" Asked Minato curiously as he looked towards the raven haired jonin instructor with a small tilt of his head.

Kurenai could only lower her head in defeat as she recoiled how Naruto was truly the only one to do anything within their mission.

Lowering her head even further, Kurenai couldn't help but move her hands to her lap as she waited with her head down low.

"Sorry for that small episode hokage-sama. You are indeed correct. Thank you for deciding to grant my team and me an A-rank pay and stat. My team and I will now take our leave." Replied kurenai, only to narrow her eyes slightly as Kiba began to open his mouth.

Thankfully she managed to cover his mouth before walking out with her team, sending the hokage another small nod of gratitude… Even if there was a small scowl on her face as she left.

Although, it was probably due to the fact that a genin completed an S-rank mission, even if it was only due to who happened to be captured within the mission, within the span of two and a bit months while she had only completed 14 S-ranks over the course of her life time.

And let me tell you, there was a good few years between the two.

Watching as team 8 left the room, Minato couldn't help but release a small sigh of irritation before turning his head back towards Naruto, who had once more snapped back into his "shinobi mode" after his little childish money moment.

Something yamato made to capture on a camera he had on hand from the office entrance.

Giving the genin a small smile, Minato couldn't help but feel proud of one of his genin managing to complete a mission rank that even his own daughters hadn't done yet.

It just made him feel glad that konoha will be better protected by the younger generation.

"So, Naruto… How does it feel being the first genin within your generation to achieve an S-rank mission? Something that not even my own daughters _, not that I would let them risk their lives like that_ , haven't achieved? It must have been exciting right?" Asked Minato with a small smile, only getting a shake from Naruto as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"While the joy of being awarded an S-rank mission is very welcomed. I know for a fact that it was only due to the daimyo's niece… Naho was it? Being there. And it's because of this mission I will likely have a target on my back during the chunin exams should any foreign shinobi find that out as it would either be a deterrent or an attraction. Deterrent to those who think I am either a jonin in disguise or really strong for my age. And attraction to those who would like credit for beating, and or killing, a genin who had completed an S-rank. Either way, I will have a target on my back if such information is found out. So yes, while I do enjoy completing an S-rank, it also irritates me as I now have a chance of becoming a target at a young, and regrettably weak age." Replied Naruto with his arms crossed, much to the hokage's amazement as he looked towards the genin.

Giving a small proud smile, Minato couldn't help but let a small chuckle out as he walked back towards his hokage chair and placed himself down while using his hands to hold his head up as he looked towards the black haired genin.

"That's an incredible view you have their Naruto. Not much genin, hell, chunin view it like that… It just shows that you are a prodigy of the highest calibre-" "Please don't call me a prodigy hokage-sama. I like to think that as a civilian bred genin, I have worked hard for my skills and abilities. And because of that I do not want to have the title of "prodigy" or "genius" allocated towards myself. I am a genin who brought himself to the hospital just so that he could master a skill. Sorry for my intrusion but that is how I feel hokage-sama." Spoke Naruto, immediately apologising for cutting of the leader of his village.

However, Minato's smile simply widened as he looked towards the genin.

"Very well then Naruto. Congratulations on achieving your first S-rank mission. Continue to grow stronger so that konoha can continue living within its peaceful time. Now off you go. I will either summon you if I need you for a mission or otherwise." Finished Minato with his smile still in place as he made a small shooing motion with his hand towards the genin.

Giving a small nod, Naruto turned around before leaving, absentmindedly noticing that his sensei wasn't following him out as he left the room.

Watching the genin leave, Minato couldn't help but release a tired sigh as he moved his eyes along towards Yamato, who could only release a tired sigh himself.

"Are you sure about this Tenzo? I know that I have been asking you a lot to help my own daughters with the kyuubi's chakra control… But are you sure you are willing to give up training Naruto just for my benefit?" Asked Minato with a tired look in his eyes as he glanced up towards the celling where he knew his most trusted anbu laid in wait before turning his attention back towards the jonin waiting by the door with a sorrowed look.

"Y-yes… Training your daughters in being able to control their bijuu's chakra is more important than training a genin… Especially if what you have told me about the night of the Kyuubi attack is true, which I do not doubt to be in fact true… But… But it still just doesn't feel right for me to up and leave my genin… He did achieve so much in a single month and he would have gotten even stronger had he had the month he lost due to his injury during the mission… Hokage-sama… Is there anything you can do to keep Naruto trained while I help your daughters in controlling the beast's power?" Asked Tenzo quietly as he stared towards the hokage who had now simply sank into his seat.

Looking towards the desk in front of him, Minato couldn't help but feel agitated as he thought of the possible things to do concerning Naruto. He knew that there wasn't simply enough jonin to hand around, especially to a solo genin who had only been allowed to continue being a genin because his sensei had requested an apprenticeship for him. But now because of the fact that his daughters needed to be controlled and supported during their jinchuuriki training, the solo genin was now being left with no one guarding and training him.

Over all, it was a complete headache. He could simply throw Naruto into another team and create a special team of five members, being four genin and one jonin, but that would make the whole team's dynamic fail and break as they would have to incorporate another member into their tactics. And because of that, the option of putting Naruto into another team was no longer an option.

He could however send Naruto back towards the academy to wait for a new team to be placed on, but then it would backfire as it would be limiting the Genin's surprisingly fast growth. Which was something he himself would never do.

After getting rid of the two most obvious things he could have done, which would have backfired and weakened konoha in the short and long run, Minato could only think of two things to do.

1: place Naruto in the reserves so that he would be able to take missions with other shinobi, which didn't help the whole training situation as being a reserve would mean you could be tasked to a mission at random times which would limit the time allowed to train in a ninja's skills, something they would then make Naruto weaker in the long run...

Or….

He could make Naruto a solo team with him being the leader along with giving him jonin level access to the ninja library within the building. But then there was the risk of Naruto himself dying due to learning something that was too difficult to learn at a young age or otherwise… But with the second option… Naruto would be able to train himself along with choosing when he would like a mission… Of course he would have to limit what missions Naruto himself could do, but he would be able to have a larger amount of leeway when it came to training and or missions.

" _So I guess option two then… Very well… Naruto… Let's see what you can do on your own…"_ Thought Minato with a small blank stare before looking up towards Tenzo with a small smile.

"I'm sorry Tenzo. I won't be able to have Naruto trained by any other ninja… However… I will instead make him a solo squad with jonin level clearance within the ninja library down stairs. Do you think that will be enough to support Naruto in your opinion?" Asked Minato with a soft tone, gaining a small thoughtful look from Tenzo as nodded his head slightly.

"Yes hokage-sama. I believe Naruto will be able to continue his training by leaps and bounds, even when not being directly taught by a teacher… Also if I may hokage-sama, please call me Yamato. Tenzo is a name that I don't want to be referenced by apart from two other people, it just brings back memories is all." Replied Yamato, gaining a nod from Minato as he then proceeded to pull out a scroll from his table before writing down a small note.

While this was happening, Yamato could only watch with a small bit of sadness as he was figuratively throwing Naruto out on his own only after training him for a month, something that internally sickened him as he chose duty over his own comrad… But it was for the better good he supposed…

Bring his attention back towards Minato, Yamato watched as the fourth hokage attached his small note on a carrier bird's leg before releasing it out into the sky with nothing more than a slight whistle.

Watching the bird go, Yamato couldn't help but release a tired sigh.

" _Good luck Naruto."_

 **(With Naruto twenty minutes later.)**

….

….

….

Seriously? Did he just seriously get a note from the hokage, who he just saw ten minutes ago, saying that his sensei Yamato will no longer be able to take him as an apprentice and he is now a solo team with jonin level clearance for the library?

FUCK YEA!

Sure losing his sensei hurt a bit, ok a lot, but with this opportunity… It would allow him to learn whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. It was also a lot more practical than having his sensei randomly appear and say they had a mission. Too many times did the man appear in his hospital room saying they had a mission not even a few hours after being placed in the dam room.

But to be fair though… It was kinda his fault he was nearly always within the hospital room, which had been allocated for him as he was quite famous for being near constantly injured and placed within the hospital room of his.

Some doctors even became regulars to him whenever he was in for a little recovery... Although, that didn't stop the doctors from constantly harping on about how he was a growing boy who was spending way too much time in a hospital.

They had a fair point, he practically lived in the place.

Shaking his head, Naruto re-read over the scroll once more before letting a sigh out.

Ok, sure he just lost his sensei, who was probably the only reason why he was as strong as he was now, but just because he lost his sensei doesn't mean he lost his abilities and drive.

After all, someone was going to have to show the shinobi clans whose boss.

Sending chakra into the scroll, Naruto watched as a small poof of smoke escaped the small seal imprinted onto the pages corner before watching as a small plastic card fell from the scroll he was reading towards the ground.

But with a quick lift of his knee and a swift slice of his right hand, Naruto managed to catch the card before it dropped to the ground.

Moving his right hand closer towards his face, Naruto came upon the sight of what appeared to be a small information's card that had his details, along with the hokage's signature near the bottom, and a clearance level, which had also, like mentioned within the letter, stated that he had jonin level access to the ninja library.

Lifting his right hand up towards the clear blue sky, Naruto couldn't help but grin as the silver plastic card seemed to shine as he stared up towards it with his grin slowly widening as the seconds flew by.

"Well… This is going to be interesting."

 **And done, enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So yeah, a day or two ago I had actually finished a chapter for both this and my Uzumaki devil fanfic, but then my computer went through an automatic update, which then deleted my two chapters as I hadn't saved them over the course of the week. So yeah, sorry about that… Anyway… Onto the chapter.**

 **1: Since Naruto isn't an Uzumaki or jinchuuriki, will he gain strength a different way?**

 **A: Yes. I think somewhere in the start I mentioned that this Naruto will be having skills in every subject which would then later on make him one of the most strongest, and balanced, ninja in the elemental nations.**

 **2: Why is Naruto not as angry towards Kurenai since she costed him his arm?**

 **A: To be honest, the mission with kurenai was more of a blessing in disguise than anything else as Naruto now knows about his apparent healing/regenerative abilities. Something that is a very rare ability for those who aren't apart of a clan.**

 **3: Jonin is spelt "Jounin."**

 **A: To be fair, jonin is actually spelt as Jo, with the small line above the "o" and then Nin. So while jonin isn't the "correct" way to spell it, it just seems neater than Jounin.**

 **4: Will Naruto have a bloodline?**

 **A: No. The only thing this Naruto has is a healing factor/ regenerative capabilities, which is an unstable piece of DNA, which then makes the whole breeding Naruto thing to make a clan of super healing ninja's just an impossible cause. So no bloodlines for Naruto.**

 **Lion: 1**

 **Gorilla: 1**

 **Reptiles (crocodiles/lizards): 1**

 **Wolf: 4**

 **Falcon (my personal choice): 5**

 **Tool: 1**

 **Dragon: 2**

 **Frog: 1**

 **Mouse/rat: 1**

 **Eagle: 1**

 **Also, just as a little heads up, the only way for Naruto to gain multiple summons is if there is a tie when I decided when Naruto gains his first summons. For example, if the wolf and lion one have equal votes, then those two will become Naruto's summon.**

 **Also, as a heads up, this chapter opens up to a few weeks after the jonin card thing and will set up the basis for the next "arc" I guess. So think of the jonin card thing as a separate "arc" which would be the intro. This is generally where the story will pick itself up and move along now.**

 **So yeah, I think that's it for me now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic.**

How… Just how did it come to this? Not even three weeks since my sensei had to leave the now dubbed "One man squad" Did I now find myself in a position where I might not be able to survive…

But in all seriousness… How did this happen?

If you were to tell me that in three weeks I would fight someone who I would believe to be a god in human form, I would probably laugh and go buy a bowl of ramen to eat, completely ignoring the person's words.

I mean, could you blame me? Not even the moment I got my "clearance card" did I start spending a measurable chunk of my time in the bloody library learning everything I possibly could, and because of the fact that I had two kage bunshin that could work for over three hours each without any chakra intensive training.

As such, he managed to gain beginner skills in fuinjutsu theory, poison making, trap making, team strategies, which he used clones to mimic and train in, and even fuinjutsu practice.

Now, looking at that list, Naruto knew he was gaining strength at a fast rate… For a beginner anyway as he was still working on the beginner books for all those subjects. But when you only have two clones who can be somewhat helpful it does make the learning process a bit faster… Until they run out of chakra and require you to regain your chakra enough to summon two more clones with at least a couple of hours' worth of time in them.

But hey. 3 hours is a long time, especially when you have the clones make sure that they memories everything they learn to help boost your own growth. Something that struck me as weird as most ninja, chunin and otherwise jonin, say that there is no point in only having two clones help speed up their growth. I mean sure, if you could summon ten or so clones that could last ten hours would be a massive speed increase, but two clones still help you out. Especially if you use them right.

Regardless… Even a bit of training would always benefit you in some way, even if it only increase's your chance of survival out in the shinobi world by 0.01%... It's still better than a 0% survival chance increase…

Guess you take what you can get you know?

" _Naruto-san… One of us will need to escape to notify hokage-sama about this person… There is no way someone your age could have literally destroyed our entire unit all for "fun" the person here must be a jinchuuriki or something… Maybe a doujutsu user… We shou-"_

And like that, the final member of the squad I was placed in was dead. One more falling to the hand of the chibi monster who had attacked the squad after the mission was completed…

Gnashing his teeth, Naruto couldn't help but release an angry sigh as he pushed himself off tree branch after tree branch as he made his way towards konoha, his speed being around high genin as he kept his senses on high alert. He couldn't fall here, he had to make sure the possible threat was known to the hokage.

The threat's abilities… Were godly… Even when complaining it to the standards of bloodline shinobi.

"There you are!" Shouted a voice towards Naruto's right, causing him to widen his eyes in shock as he used his chakra to latch onto a tree branch, stopping him from colliding with a massive blast of flames, easily drawing sweat from Naruto's brow as he turned his attention towards the white haired teen sitting on a tree branch similar to his own towards his right.

The female teen in question had long white shining hair that fell down past her shoulders and ran along her upper back, the tips of her hair slightly curving inward as she sat against the hard oak would tree branch with her two purple ring like eyes gazing into his own red ones with an expression of amusement riding along her delicate face, her slightly red lipstick coloured lips holding a grin on her face as she absent mindedly checked her nails.

Naruto couldn't identify anything else as she wore a long hime-kimono that reached slightly above her feet, showing that see was also bare footed…

Oh… She also had two white horns jutting out from her head…

Gritting his teeth, Naruto quickly threw his right arm out, sending his thin razor like wire out in an attempt to bind the woman, but with a small grin, the woman simply sent his wires back without any effort.

How she did that Naruto had no clue… But what worried him was that it definitely wasn't wind release that pushed it back.

Sending wind nature chakra into his still extended wire, Naruto threw his arm out in a slicing motion, watching as his razor enhanced wire slice through the air as it flew towards the white haired girl, who simply gave him a "superior than thou" look before once more sending his wire away.

Gnashing his teeth now, Naruto decided to retreat. He knew for a fact that he needed to get this information towards the hokage ASAP.

Placing his hands together, Naruto summoned two kage bunshin to his side, which seemed to distract the woman as he sent his clones in to stall her before dashing off once more.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked the woman as she held her hand out towards Naruto's back, completely ignoring the clones as they charged at her before muttering a word.

And like that, Naruto felt himself being propelled towards the woman back first. Widening his eyes as he regained the memories of his clones being destroyed by the repelling jutsu she had, Naruto grit his teeth as he once again sent a wire to wrap around a tree before holding on as he felt his body being pulled towards the woman, who was now laughing slightly at his effort.

"S-Shit." Muttered Naruto before moving a single hand off his supposed "life line" of a wire before opening his back pouch, sending all within its confines propelling towards the white haired woman, who seemed to recognised the impending danger of multiple ninja tools flying towards her at a fast speed.

Feeling his body get released from whatever the woman did, Naruto propelled himself with wind chakra before using his wire as a swing to create some form of distance between him and the woman.

Alas, it was for naught as Naruto watched a stray kunai fly past him and slice his wire, sending him plummeting towards the ground at a fast rate.

Gritting his teeth as he flipped around in the air, Naruto quickly sent out what was left of his wires out from both of his wrists towards two trees that were besides him before enhancing his wires with chakra, making them hook onto each other.

It was also because of that Naruto managed to hold himself between the two wires…

SNAP!

"GAHHHHH!" Screamed Naruto as his eyes snapped wide open at the pain he felt as someone used a chakra enhanced knee to his cervical vertebrae, causing the top of his spine to snap inwards, sending his head up from the force, only to come upon the sight of a elbow descending straight towards his face, it wasn't a few moments later did Naruto's screams gained a new pitch as his skull dented inwards slightly from the blow.

But not only did the blow cause Naruto a large amount of pain, it also caused him to lose concentration on his chakra, thus making his wires detach themselves, causing the black haired teen to plummet once more towards the ground.

Landing on the ground with his back, Naruto couldn't stop the scream that erupted from his throat once more as he felt his body rock with pain… It wasn't long before another surge of pain rocked through Naruto's body as he felt two feet land directly on his ribs, crushing them inwards and causing even more pain to rack through his body.

However, it seemed the white haired girl wasn't done as she simply walked of Naruto's body before leaning down and pressing a hand onto his throat.

SNAP!

Naruto's eyes were already as wide as they possibly could, they couldn't widen any further from the feeling of his throat seemingly compacting itself and restricting a large amount of air moving into his body.

The whole throat being crinkled up also had the added effect of having his screams come to an end as his voice couldn't project itself anymore without the chance of losing what precious air he had left.

Shutting his eyes tightly, Naruto couldn't help but scream internally as his body simply racked itself in pain from the attacks the woman had done to him.

"Now, now… I thought you supposed "Shinobi" were supposed to be tough? But alas… All you really are worth are just simple chakra batteries that need to be drained… But I have to admit… You also have the capabilities of real life training dummy's… Oh well… Time to steal your chakra like Great gran did before." Muttered the woman with a small grin as she lowered her hand towards Naruto's chest with an expression of excitement.

Naruto however… Felt pissed… He felt angry… He felt… Cheated…

" _Nothing more than a chakra battery… Or even a real life test dummy… Am I seriously going to die like this? Like a helpless child? Was all I talked about simply words without any meaning behind them? FUCK NO I REFUSE TO FUCKING DIE LIKE THIS!"_ Screamed Naruto mentally before feeling his body explode with his chakra, causing the teen above him to recoil her hand slightly before getting a fist straight to the face from the once downed shinobi.

Pushing himself up, Naruto narrowed his eyes in anger as he felt his chakra boost what was apparently a new genetic trait that was created within his body… A Regeneration/healing factor that even made doctors envious as explained by shizune.

Feeling his face, spine and ribs fix themselves, Naruto cracked his knuckles before dashing off towards the white haired teen, drawing a surprised look from her face as she didn't react in time towards the right hook from Naruto, sending her head slightly towards the right before feeling the hand of Naruto grip one of her horns before dragging it down, along with her head, towards a rising knee which impacted perfectly against her nose, causing blood to gush out from the teens nostrils before an expression of hate appeared within her eyes as she blasted Naruto away with the repelling technique.

Getting flung within the air and colliding with a tree, Naruto couldn't help but grit his teeth as he stood himself up before running through a single hand sign.

" **Wind Release: Air Bullets!"** Shouted Naruto as he spat out a multitude of highly condensed air bullets the size of small basketballs towards his opponent.

Gritting his teeth in anger, the woman simply shot a slightly larger than average basketball sized fireball to counter Naruto's wind bullets.

When the two attacks collided however, the wind bullets all combusted inwards, causing he flame to explode along with the bullets, creating a make shift flaming smokescreen. Something that irritated the teen as her "special eyes" couldn't see through the technique.

Seems she was over confident when she arrived on the planet his great grandmother had left to.

Seems that she was over confident on her abilities, even when she had only strengthened one of the "paths" her eyes had given her, much like most of her clans men had been birthed with.

Guess she would fix her mistake once she deals with the black haired teen battling her.

Well that was the thought of the woman before she suddenly widened her eyes in shock as a slightly burned Naruto dashed through the flames, his chunin type jacket alighting itself as the flames latched onto the cloth before slowly spreading from the hem of the jacket.

Ignoring the burning cloth, Naruto continued his pursuit through the flames before sending a straight punch towards the woman's face…

Only to recoil his fist in shock as he felt the bones within his hand crack from the impact.

Widening his eyes slightly, Naruto tilted his head back towards the woman who was now grinning once more as she now casually gripped the black haired teen by the shirt.

"Aww… Did the big bad shinobi child hurt his hand? Aww… That's so adorable… Oh well, now where were we? Oh right! Me about to drain your energy to nothing." Spoke the teen in a joyful tone, only to get an elbow to her jaw, causing her to release the shinobi within her grasp.

Feeling himself once again free, Naruto quickly gripped his still burning jacket before ripping it clean off his form.

Holding the still burning jacket, Naruto forced himself forward onto the white haired girl before smothering the teen with the jacket.

Sadly, Naruto couldn't escape the repelling technique which once again sent him flying, this time straight into the air.

Gritting her teeth, the white haired girl simply held a hand up towards the now descending Naruto with a glare.

" **Chibaku Tensei!"** Shouted the white haired girl, sending a small ball the size of an average tennis ball straight towards Naruto's chest.

It wasn't a few moments later did Naruto widen his eyes as he suddenly stopped plummeting to his doom… But that didn't mean he was safe as from up in the air Naruto watched as bits of the earth began to break apart and fly towards the orb that was now stuck to his chest.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto watched as the ground below him began to break apart and fly towards him at break neck speeds, something that internally terrified the black haired teen as he began to feel his body being wedged between multiple layers of earth.

However, Naruto's saving grace came in the form of the sound of the white haired girls scream as she too was sucked up into the sky where the orb was in the centre of layers upon layers of earth.

Thankfully for Naruto, who was now being crushed from the large amount of dirt and earth, the technique seemed to release itself as Naruto felt the crushing earth loosen itself and break apart…

When Naruto actually got to see the sunlight once more, he realised that he was falling once more.

" **Shinra Tensei!"** Came a shout towards his left.

Turning his head, Naruto watched as the white haired girl blast all the pieces of earth besides her explode as if gravity itself crushed it down to the very molecule.

Seeing as how he was now plummeting, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he mentally felt how much wire length he still had in his wrist mounted wire gadget.

Much to his joy, it seemed the right handed gadget still had a third of its original length still there while the left hand gadget seemed to be damaged and un-useable.

Watching as the white haired woman continued to fall, at a seemingly slower rate than himself, Naruto threw his right wrist towards the woman, his wire just managing to reach her and connect itself with Naruto's chakra.

Grinning slightly, Naruto pulled the wire towards him, dragging the white haired woman by the waist were his wire had hooked onto before catching the woman by her wrists, much to her shock as Naruto gave her a consenting look as he moved his body towards her back, his arms now locked around her form which in turn prevented the use of her arms.

"Going down!" Shouted Naruto as he began to spin his body mid-air, causing the already plummeting duo to increase their spiralling speed as the earth began to approach even faster than before, something the woman in Naruto's grip seemed to notice if the widening of her purple ringed eyes gave it away.

"Don't you dare!" Shouted the teen as she tried in vain to free her arms from Naruto's grip. Much to Naruto's irritation as he actually began to struggle holding the woman as they plummeted.

"Sorry lady… But I sure as hell ain't letting a threat like you walk around… Especially after she kills my team captain and squad mates!" Shouted Naruto as he now began to use his stage one wind chakra training to speed up his and the teen girls spiral towards the ground.

It wasn't long before Naruto suddenly feel his chakra reserves plummet as the seconds go by.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto could only glare towards the back of the head of the white haired woman.

"You're feeling it now right?! The loss of your precious chakra! What will you do now shinobi?!" Shouted the woman as she turned her head slightly, managing to get one of her famed, not to Naruto's knowledge, eyes aimed straight into Naruto's own red eye.

Giving a grin, Naruto simply began to tuck his head in slightly.

"Izuna Drop!" Shouted Naruto as both he and the mysterious teen were mere centre meters off the ground.

" **Shinra Tensei"**

And like before, Naruto felt himself suddenly fly away from an invisible force.

Smashing his back onto a tree, Naruto couldn't help but clench his jaw slightly as he felt his body slump onto the ground. His energy and chakra now running on fumes as he watched the white haired woman stand up from the large crater within the ground which was caused from her attack.

Watching as she stood up, Naruto forced his body once more to stand. Pushing himself forward into a limping walk, Naruto began to channel chakra what was now left of his pitiful reserves into his right hand, intent on ending the battle between himself and the mysterious teen.

However, it seemed he wouldn't be able to as he felt his body lock itself in place before dropping towards the ground.

Thankfully for Naruto however, he managed to catch himself on a single knee before feeling the pent up chakra within his right hand disappear.

Tilting his head upwards slightly, Naruto couldn't help but release a small sigh of defeat as he gazed into the purple ringed eyes of the woman now standing in front of him.

Naruto could only watch as she lowered a hand to his head before grabbing a fist full of his spiky black hair before being pulled up to a standing position.

Now having the enough strength to stare defiantly into the woman's eyes, Naruto could only stare with a half lidded gazed as he forced his eyes to be at least open during his final confrontation between his team's killer and his own.

However, it seemed the final thought was for naught as the woman gave him a predatory smile.

"Seems you aren't just another chakra battery… I even have to admit that this little battle of ours was most amusing… for that reason… You shall now be my personal prey whom I shall fight when I please and desire… For that reason… I will let you live on the condition that you get stronger so that I may simply beat you down once again with my own strength… Do you understand?" Asked the white haired woman with a smirk, only causing the black haired teen to shakily raise his right hand up into the air in a shape of a fist.

"Y-you… Killed… M-m-my… C-comrads… A-a-and… Yo... You… Think… I would… L-let you leave… I will stop you…" Muttered Naruto with a small bit of blood now escaping his lips as he slowly sent his fist towards the woman's face, much to her amusement as she simply raised her own un-used hand to catch the fist.

"Who knew there was such a determined person my own age? You sure are amusing… What's my newest prey's name?" Asked the woman, her pale purple eyes staring deep into Naruto's own crimson coloured ones.

Gritting his teeth again, Naruto narrowed his eyes as a last ditch plan formulated in his head. Using whatever physical strength Naruto had left, he reached into his left kunai pouch pocket before gripping an exploding note tightly.

"My name…" Mumbled Naruto slightly as he snapped his eyes wide open, his second wind rushing through his body like a tidal wave as he ripped the exploding note out of his pouch before slapping it across the woman's face, much to her minuscule shock before using his legs to use the woman's body as a spring board to escape her grasp.

Landing a few feet away from the woman, Naruto raised up the hand sign for "kai" before giving the woman a bloody, but determined, grin on his face.

"Is Naruto!" Shouted Naruto as he activated the exploding tag, which soon exploded in a massive storm of flames and smoke which then covered both Naruto and the clearing the battle had taken place.

Dropping to his knees within the smoke, Naruto couldn't help but let out a small cough as the smoke slowly evaporated. With his second wind now gone, Naruto couldn't hold himself up anymore as he fell face down onto the ground, his body now not moving an inch as he laid there with his eyes half lidded once more.

" _That… That should have done it…"_ Muttered Naruto mentally as he simply laid on his belly, watching as the smoke disappeared into the air.

"So your name is Naruto? Interesting. My name is Kagumi Otsutsuki… Remember the name of your predator Naruto. We will meet again sooner rather than later…" Spoke a voice towards his ear softly in an amused tone, much to Naruto's internal shock as he couldn't even move his body enough to confirm if it was indeed "Kagumi's" voice speaking to him as he laid there.

However, Naruto did have enough energy to know that the woman slapped something onto his back, which then made its way through his somewhat destroyed shirt and onto his skin where he then felt it seep into him.

"Well then… Enjoy your time prey… Your predator will be enjoying the hunt." Muttered Kagumi with a small smile before disappearing as if she was an illusion.

Not that Naruto could have seen her do it.

Clenching his teeth, Naruto could only lay in the clearing with a small resigned expression sitting upon his face as he waited out the few moments before his body would completely give up on itself, sending him to sweet blissful unconsciousness…

But as Naruto did bide his time before he fell into unconsciousness, he did hear the sound of a voice screaming "we got one over here!"

And with that… Naruto shut his eyes as his consciousness blanked itself in darkness…

" _Kagumi… Otsutsuki…"_

 **And end… Yeah… Hope you all enjoyed it…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yep another chapter for this fic. Reason for it being the random surge of inspiration that I had suddenly gained. Well, enjoy I guess.**

 **1: Is the new OC Otsutsuki going to be the pairing?**

 **A: For the pre-shippuden arc that is a definite no, she is currently Naruto's "arch-nemesis" as a way for Naruto to have some other sort of reason in getting stronger.**

 **2: Will this be harem?**

 **A: I have no clue, I definitely have given up on who I would pair with Naruto and just decided to see where my writing takes me, it works since I really don't plan what happens after all.**

 **3: Is this god-like Naruto?**

 **A: Nope. If you look at it in perspective, shinobi the likes of Minato, Itachi and many other shinobi should be considered "God-like" since they are basically undefeatable in battle against most other shinobi. I mean in all seriousness, wouldn't A from kumo be considered god-like for his speed? Which takes Minato Namikaze using the hiraishin to escape from? Then there is Itachi who is a fucking god-like ninja who is a prodigy in everything. So, until I start having my Naruto suddenly learn everything in a matter of seconds, I wouldn't consider him god-like. Strong, yes. Intelligent, yes. Mature? 50/50.**

 **4: What does Naruto's healing factor/ regeneration entitle exactly?**

 **A: Basically, all Naruto's healing/regeneration does is what everybody does. It identifies the problem, fixes the problem, and also STRENGTHENS the problem area. An example would be for instants if Naruto were to have his back stabbed by a kunai, then his body would be a bit stronger where the kunai struck. That is what his trait does, however, unlike most. This healing rule is for everything that is a part of Naruto, including his own healing factor.**

 **5: Shouldn't have Kagumi killed Naruto easy?**

 **A: And why could have Kagumi killed Naruto easy? Don't forget right now Naruto is only a genin, above average genin, but still a genin. And even then, Kagumi is also still a rookie who I had dampened to a very high degree, or did no one other than myself notice the small hints of "I should have mastered the other "paths"" I mean, does that not seriously tell you that Kagumi is like a beginner rinnegan user with only a limited amount of skills? I even made her Chibaku Tensei a lot smaller than a regular sized one which could make a tiny moon.**

 **6: Why have Kagumi as Naruto's arch enemy?**

 **A: Why not? By having Kagumi, a user of the rinnegan, battle Naruto at random points within the story it would allow Naruto to learn more about its abilities and how to battle against a rinnegan user to the highest possible level. Or do you all really want me to pull out a "revived madara Uchiha who has a rinnegan" Very early or something? I mean, using the fact that Naruto doesn't have a bijuu within him, he won't be targeted by the Akatsuki, which means both Obito and Nagato, who were the main rinnegan users before both madara and kaguya. Besides, during pre-shippuden I plan to have Kagumi only appear a few times at most.**

 **7: Will Naruto get the rinnegan or anything else?**

 **A: Nope. All he has is his wits, skills, and healing factor/regeneration ability.**

 **8: Will I have a flashback for what happened between the mission and where I left off with the jonin card?**

 **A: No. Basically, I have decided to make my story in something similar to "arc's". What you saw for the first 5 chapters was basically the build up with the 6** **th** **starting the new arc. Don't worry though as I will actually make the arc's longer. However, I will randomly end or start an arc depending on how I want my Naruto to grow in the brief gaps in time.**

 **Lion: 1**

 **Gorilla: 1**

 **Reptiles (crocodiles/lizards): 1**

 **Wolf: 4**

 **Falcon (my personal choice): 6**

 **Tool: 1**

 **Dragon: 2**

 **Frog: 1**

 **Mouse/rat: 1**

 **Eagle: 1**

 **Spider: 2**

 **Oozaru: 1**

" _You're squad had run into a group of rogue Nin?"_

" _Hai hokage-sama."_

" _Were you able to identify who exactly the ninja's were?"_

" _Sorry hokage-sama. It was a quick attack, one I couldn't believe I survived… It was all pure luck…"_

"… _. Very well… Naruto, you are dismissed."_

" _Thank you hokage-sama…"_

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto replayed the conversation throughout his head. He didn't know exactly how or why he said that his squad had been attacked by a group of rogue ninja's, hell, he knew for a fact that it wasn't the typical rogue ninja's that had attacked, but someone that wasn't human… It had to have been impossible to have skills like the teenage girl, Kagumi Otsutsuki, had displayed in their battle a few days ago.

It seemed that Kagumi had done something to him however as even his own attempts at either sign language, writing or even vocalising what actually happened failed him. It was like he couldn't even mutter a word regarding the name or being "Kagumi Otsutsuki." Even the Yamanaka that did his mental evaluation reported seeing a group of rogue nin's attacking his squad.

And to be honest… That frightened him a bit… He had information that the hokage had to hear…

And he couldn't give the information…

Gnashing his teeth slightly, Naruto could only look in front of him with a ticked off expression. His normally calm cool expression being overwhelmed with the knowledge of a threat, who while wasn't that far above his own abilities, had a set of skills that would be most… Troublesome…

Looking down towards his right hand, Naruto felt the odd sensation of cool water pouring down his spine as he moved his hand towards the brown coloured door in front of him.

Releasing a small relaxed sigh, which also caused his expression to revert into a look of dread, Naruto moved his closed fist forward and with a small bit of strength, knocked on the door.

Thud… Thud… Thud…

…

…..

….

Releasing a small sigh of relief, Naruto moved his hand into his pocket before pulling out his apartment key.

Placing it inside the small lock and twisting. Naruto heard the sound of the lock snapping open before allowing him entry.

And just as he opened the door… He came upon the sight of something he wouldn't have expected of.

Standing just in front of the door was a somewhat tall teenage girl with long black, slightly spiky at the tips, hair that fell just towards her upper back, her two chin length bangs passing by her coal coloured eyes and stretching all their way to her chin, easily going past the small grinning visage of the girl as she continued to stare at him.

Now, what shocked Naruto wasn't the fact there was a girl standing before him… But the fact that there was a girl standing before him completely naked with her gravity defying low C-cup breasts aiming straight at him.

Widening his eyes, Naruto only had one thought going through his head.

" _Oh sh-"_

"Naru!" Screamed the girl happily as she jumped the black haired, red eyed shinobi. Propelling the two into the apartment hallway where Naruto quickly began to snap his head side to side.

Wrapping his arms around the girls waist, Naruto quickly dashed into the apartment and shut the door, locking it the process before shutting his eyes as he felt the girl in his arms latch onto him by the neck and waist.

"Naru! I haven't seen you for sooooo looonnnnggg! Why have you been avoiding me!?" Cried the girl and she rubbed her now tear ridden face against Naruto's bland looking and irritated face.

"Dammit Satsuki! I know were childhood orphanage friends and all but cmon! Ever since you got some training from crazy snake lady you've been like this! I mean, who flashes their friends or anyone who opens the door huh?" Asked Naruto in a childish tone, mentally enjoying the way Satsuki's breasts pushed up against him.

Hey, he's a male teen. Leave him alone dammit!

However, it seemed that his little ramble had gotten himself into more trouble as Satsuki started to choke him with her hug.

"Naru! I only do this to you! And don't call Anko-sensei crazy snake lady! She's the best teacher ever!" Replied Satsuki, her tone indicating that she was very passionate about her view of her sensei.

Naruto destroyed the urge to laugh as with every encounter with the woman he had, even before she apprenticed his friend, did she attempt to kill him or rape him. There was just no reason for it, she just did.

Suddenly, Naruto felt his face being pressed against Satsuki's as she gently began to rub her face with his.

"… Why did you avoid me Naruto… Did you know how hurt I was waiting for you to come home… Sure I get a few letters from hokage-sama that holds all of the money you wished to save for the apartment rent and all… But you're never here and you promised to be with me when we were kids… Remember "Don't worry Satsuki-chan! Me and you will just rent an apartment together and become the best ninja's of the universe!"… So why have you being avoiding me since you graduated… Why Naruto…" Mumbled Satsuki in a soft tone, causing the black haired genin in her grip to lower his head slightly in shame.

He knew of his promise to his first, and most likely his only, friend when they were kids, but after she had been taken under the wing of Anko Mitarashi he started to feel uncomfortable about her… Training… As she would then usually use him as test practice, and to that of regular genin who hadn't even graduated, it was a very scary experience.

Although, he had to thank Anko for firmly stating that Satsuki wouldn't be learning any snake jutsu's as she didn't want Satsuki to have any similar connection to that of Orochimaru, something Naruto thought was for the better.

Hey, he didn't want to have to wake up to a snake staring at him… He had Satsuki doing that before she got taken as an apprentice dammit!

But… He did kinda forget about Satsuki after he began his genin career with Yamato training him as an apprentice and since he was either staying at training field 6 or the hospital from injuries… He never really needed to actually come back to his and Satsuki's apartment…

… Which he used as an excuse to gain more missions…

Mentally shaking off his thought, Naruto then began to return the face rubbing with Satsuki, something that the two of them had done as they were children within their orphanage, which was considered "weird" by the other kids back then, but to the two, it showed their friendship… In some sort of twisted way.

"I'm sorry Satsuki… I promise to spend more time here… No promises that I will not study anything while I'm at home though. Fair deal?" Asked Naruto softly, getting a small grin from Satsuki, who had removed her face from Naruto's own.

"Fair enough… Can you make dinner?" Asked Satsuki with a small twinkle within her coal black eyes, causing Naruto to simply stare into her eyes with his own.

"You haven't changed in the odd few months I haven't been here you know." Replied Naruto, gaining a small squeal from the girl as she stood up in a hurry, causing her breasts to bounce as she stretched.

Naruto will deny being a pervert to his very days… But the sight was something he would never forget and cherish… In his own time of course…

Giving a small grin, Naruto pushed himself off the ground before walking past the still happily stretching near the front of the doorway.

Shaking his head at her antics, probably gained from Anko, Naruto moved towards the kitchen with a small grin, seeing as how it was now covered in dirty dishes, some moss and even what appeared to be filled to the brim bin bags that were still sitting beside the bin box…

Now he felt even worse as he remembered that Satsuki was never any good at doing these kinds of things…

Oh shit… There was a lot more things she could have screwed up on…

Naruto clenched his fist in irritation as he now felt as if he should have never walked back to the apartment at all, it would have saved him from the trap his friend had placed him in… Oh dam the guilt.

Raising his hands up, Naruto summoned ten kage bunshin, all at the ready as they knew of the situation.

Pointing towards the clones, left to right, Naruto began his orders.

"Clone one, dishes. Clone two, bin. Clone three, mould. Clone four, go get fresh food. God knows that Satsuki probably had only fast food for the past two or three months. Clone five, check if anything needs to be replaced or repaired. Clone six, check and clean the toilet. Clone seven, laundry. Clone eight, nine and ten. General cleaning. Make this place nice and tidy." Spoke Naruto, gaining an affirmative nod from his clones as they dashed towards their individual jobs.

And since they weren't using any chakra in any shape or form… They would probably last the duration Naruto needed to have the apartment cleaned and fixed...

Hopefully…

Releasing a small sigh, Naruto turned his attention towards the front door, only to notice that Satsuki had disappeared.

Raising a hand to his head, Naruto moved throughout the apartment towards the only bedroom within the house.

Hearing a small shuffling from within, Naruto gave the door a small knock, causing a large "thump" to be heard, which was then soon followed by a loud groan.

Giving a small chuckle, Naruto opened the door with a small smile, completely expecting the room to be a mess.

However, he was shocked to find that the room was incredibly neat and tidy, with Satsuki now sitting on the floor with a small lump forming on her head.

Releasing another chuckle, Naruto walked towards his friend before taking a look at the bump.

Absently noticing the grey coloured sweatpants and loose violet coloured singlet that Satsuki had slipped herself into, Naruto gave his friend an internal nod before raising his head up in a small sigh.

Seeing as how he doubted Satsuki had any ice, the only place that was in fact clean and neat was the bedroom surprisingly, so, using his control of water nature chakra, which was the most basic form, Naruto moved his right hand up towards the bump and gently place it down, making sure to limit the amount of pain that simply gesture would present.

Once his hand was on Satsuki's head, Naruto began to chakra his chakra nature into water, causing his hand to become slightly encased within a small amount of cool blue water like essence.

It wasn't long for the bruise to begin to lose its shape and form before disappearing completely from his friend's head, much to her happiness as she gave Naruto a massive grin.

"Thank you Naruto." Spoke Satsuki, giving the black haired teen a small wink before rushing off towards the living room, causing the black haired teen to release a small sigh of misery as he slowly began to walk out of the room, absentmindedly noticing that Satsuki had barely changed anything since he had been here last, which had been well over a few months.

Giving the room a quick once over, Naruto left. Making sure to shut the door on his way out. The sound of the door clicking into place alerted Naruto that the door had been closed behind him.

Walking back into the dinner room, Naruto came upon the sight of Satsuki simply staring at him with a large smile, something that made Naruto slightly un-easy due to how unnatural it had appeared as.

His worries soon disappeared however as he spotted a bowl of ramen sitting behind her.

Giving a small twitch from his right eye, Naruto turned to his left where he saw one of his clones, who he remembered to send out for food, before releasing a small sigh.

"Just please tell me that you got actual food along with the ramen? Last time I almost starved to death in the forest remember?" Asked Naruto, gaining a small embarrassed chuckle from his clone as he disappeared in a pool of smoke, giving Naruto all of his memories.

Releasing a small sigh of relief, since his clone actual completed his task, Naruto turned his attention back to his friend, only to widen his eyes slightly at the now empty bowl of ramen sitting in front of her at the dinner table.

Dropping a small chuckle, Naruto walked up to his childhood friend before rubbing her head once more in an affectionate way.

Just hanging out with his friend brought back a few memories of his time with her, although he never actually "forgot" her, he didn't actually notice the lack of joy he had gotten from being around her as he was training.

And because of that, he never really felt all that happy hanging out with his friend, especially after she had gotten training from Anko Mitarashi as an apprentice a month before genin graduation.

Relishing the warmth that had appeared within his chest, Naruto couldn't help but forget about his supposed "recovery" period that the hospital had placed on him which had basically stopped him from attempting any missions for a few days.

Removing his hand from Satsuki's head, Naruto moved his way to the couch before plopping himself down, his head laying down on the couches deep brown headrest as he looked up towards the cream coloured celling.

"I think I forgot how comfortable this couch was when I actually came home from going out before being a genin…" Muttered Naruto in a hushed tone, only getting a small giggle from the dinner table.

"Of course you would remember the couch! We used to play "mommy and daddy" when we first got the apartment… I remember I would always send you to the couch if you were being a meanie." Replied Satsuki as she moved herself to the couch before hopping onto Naruto's un-protected form, much to his brief wince of pain as Satsuki landed her elbow onto his stomach.

Looking towards Satsuki with a grin, Naruto moved his head up to her ear before blowing some wind into it. Causing the black haired girl on him to jump slightly, allowing him to roll of the couch and avoid being trapped beneath her.

Pushing himself off the couch, Naruto gave the now face planting Satsuki a small grin before standing up and slightly leaning on the small coffee table that was in front of the couch.

Scratching his head slightly with his right hand, Naruto realised one crucial fact about his current predicament.

"Hey Satsuki… I just realised this but… What happened to my single sized bed that was tucked into the corner of the bedroom?" Asked Naruto, a vivid image of his and Satsuki's old bedroom popped into his head for a moment, indicating a missing single sized bed that he had been sleeping on over the course of the years.

"….."

Turning his head slightly towards Satsuki, Naruto couldn't help but release a small deadpan stare as he came upon the sight of a puppy eyed Satsuki.

Seeing the puppy eyed look, Naruto simply stared towards Satsuki.

"You jumped on it and it broke right?" Asked Naruto in a deadpan tone getting a small nod from the puppy eyed Satsuki.

Shaking his head, Naruto released a small sigh once more.

"So I guess I'm sleeping on the couch until I buy a new bed… Oh well… Do you have an-"

"Nope!" Spoke Satsuki, cutting off Naruto from his previous outspoken thoughts.

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto seemed curious as to what Satsuki's plan was… Until he widened his eyes in fear.

"S-Satsuki! I-i-im sorry for not coming back home for a few months but that doesn't mean you should have me sleep on the floor! Please! I'll do anything for the couch!" Begged Naruto, his normally cool calm façade smashing into bits as his mind went over towards the hospitals "other" condition.

" _Naruto is not allowed to be spotted in any training ground otherwise we will have to hold him in the hospital until his… Recovery period is over. Should he be found in any training ground, let both the hokage and us know."_

Naruto had no clue who the doctor was speaking to, since he was in fact listening on in the conversation through the door.

Funny thing that the doctors never told him that bit of knowledge when they released him…

They were just trying to set him up… The teme's…

However, before Naruto could continue in his line of thought, a sudden hand clamping onto his cheek alerted him to the sudden shift of movement revolving around him being dragged by his friend in a near effortless fashion, something that surprised Naruto quite a bit.

Suddenly, Naruto felt himself being flung into the air for a moment before landing on something soft. Turning his head slightly, Naruto came to the sight of a grey coloured blanket and pillow.

It wasn't a moment later did Naruto suddenly feel what was likely to be Satsuki's bed caving inwards slightly towards the centre of the bed, causing him to turn his attention towards the source, which was of course simply Satsuki sitting in the middle of the bed with a massive grin on her face.

"Nope! You're sleeping with me like when we were kids! You got that Naruto!" Exclaimed Satsuki with a megawatt smile, causing the red eyed teen to blush slightly at the mention of them being kids and sleeping.

After all, he did used to sleep with Satsuki as a kid… And there was a lot of cuddling involved…

Yeah, he still remembered all of that.

Looking up towards the cream coloured celling once more, Naruto could only make out a single prayer.

" _Kami… I don't know whether to hate or love you…"_

 **And that is it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't worry this sorta thing isn't going to happen every chapter as I want to establish Naruto's own character a bit more with some backstory. Anyway, thanks for reading I guess.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, glad the previous chapter was well liked, thanks for that. Anyway, without any further ado, let's continue with the story.**

 **1: Will Satsuki and Naruto be fuck buddies?**

 **A: No. However, they could get into a relationship but it just depends since, like my other stories, I have mentioned that I won't plan anything out and just let the words flow and see how it goes.**

 **2: Do I find that Naruto can also be in a relationship with the current Hinata?**

 **A: In fanfiction everyone can be paired with anyone. So yes, there can be, like Satsuki, a relationship between the two, however, Hinata's personality is quite different from canon as she 1. Was friends with the hokage's daughters, and 2. Didn't get treated like crap from her family due to the hokage influence.**

 **3: Will Kushina make an appearance?**

 **A: Along with the rest of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family yes.**

 **Lion: 1**

 **Gorilla: 1**

 **Reptiles (crocodiles/lizards): 2**

 **Wolf: 5**

 **Falcon: 6**

 **Tool: 1**

 **Dragon: 2**

 **Frog: 1**

 **Mouse/rat: 1**

 **Eagle: 1**

 **Spider: 2**

 **Oozaru: 1**

 **Oh well, anyway, onto the story… I also realised that I hadn't put this up for a good while… So yeah… Sorry about that…**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire release: Great fireball technique"**

" _I take it back kami. I hate you."_ Thought Naruto with a twitch as he walked down the street with an overly happy Satsuki dragging him along by the arm, much to the amusement of the civilians watching.

Since waking up a few hours ago, Naruto had been subjected to both a glomp and a rape attempt, via Anko who had appeared to pick Satsuki up for training. However, considering that he himself hadn't seen Satsuki for a while, with Satsuki also not being able to see him, Anko decided to forgo the training for today so that Satsuki could spend the day with him.

And by "spending the day" Anko meant the one that involved a bed and touching.

Thankfully however, it seemed that Satsuki did mature a bit as she declined Anko's offer of a privacy seal she had with her.

Why Anko would carry a privacy seal with her, Naruto didn't, or rather, wouldn't, like to know. Yep, he was happy being clueless thank you very much.

But because of that situation, Naruto now found himself within another, that being Satsuki actually wanted to purchase the apartment rather than rent it further, something Naruto asked her about why she wanted to purchase it now.

She apparently managed to get his mission stat sheet and his bank account details while he was having a shower, which he had replaced via clones as he slept.

He really was thankful that his clones had done all the cleaning rather than him. The things his clones saw… Oh the shivers that rang along his spine…

Shaking his head, Naruto came upon the sight of another somewhat tall building before releasing a small tear from his eyes.

The small tear was for all the fortune he was going to lose due to Satsuki… Why him kami! Why!

Chuckling slightly from his last thought, Naruto came upon the sight of a somewhat round man who looked like he was in his early thirties, something that Naruto found rather stereotypical as he began to notice that there was a lot of the same person, not in looks, but in just about everything else like social status, jobs and even daily life.

And that weirded him out slightly as he never realised how… Bland… Some people within konoha were.

"Naruto! Are you sure it's this way?" Asked Satsuki, now standing in front of the slightly startled Naruto as he finally got his bearings back before sending the slightly shorter Satsuki a small narrowed look.

"Weren't you the one dragging me around Satsuki?" Asked Naruto with a small smirk building onto his face as Satsuki gave him a small glare and huff before walking ahead once more, causing the black haired teen to give a small whisper like chuckle.

That was of course before he noticed something.

That something had to be Satsuki decked out in something a chunin would wear, which was basically similar to his normal shinobi garb, only in the right colours.

Catching up to Satsuki, Naruto pulled himself besides her before catching her eyes with his own.

"Hey Satsuki, why are you wearing your shinobi garb? Wasn't the reason you forced me to wear my civilian garb so that we could hang out?" Asked Naruto curiously, getting a small cheeky grin from Satsuki as she pointed towards him.

Following her finger, Naruto glanced down to his own clothing before noticing something.

His cloths… Had a small flicker coming off it…

Widening his eyes, Naruto raised his fingers into the "kai" or "release" handsign before surging his chakra through his body.

" _Genjutsu!"_ Thought Naruto in a small panic before shattering the illusion of what he thought was his civilian garb, being a simple black tee-shirt with an orange flame within the centre of the chest, along with long black baggy pants and his regular black shinobi sandals.

However, as soon as the genjutsu got destroyed, Naruto came upon the sight of his shinobi garb, somehow he also had his pouches attached to his legs and waist.

Seriously, how did he manage that and not realise he was in a genjutsu?

Turning his head slightly, Naruto caught sight of Satsuki's devilish grin.

"H-how?" Asked Naruto, his voice slightly stuttering as he was surprised Satsuki managed to pull a genjutsu off on him without his notice.

Fair enough it wasn't directly affecting him, but it was still affecting his surroundings and he didn't notice…

Well… Add genjutsu practice to the list of things to learn.

"Not telling." Was Satsuki's reply before gripping Naruto's hand within her own, her devilish grin still on display for the whole world to see…

And Naruto was now slightly shaking in fear from his friend. Just what in the blue hell did Anko do to his childhood friend dammit!

It was then that Naruto realised something as his mind continued to drift during his time with Satsuki.

Both he and Satsuki were now standing in what appeared to be a training ground that was devoid of any life aside from the tree's surrounding it.

Moving his head around, Naruto almost didn't notice the small spark of killing intent appearing towards his left.

Turning his head slightly, Naruto widened his eyes in shock as he saw Satsuki, now baring a kunai in a reverse grip, swiping her hand at his chest and arm.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Naruto spun into a crouch, sending his left leg out into a spinning sweep in an attempt to swipe Satsuki's feet from underneath her.

However, it seemed Naruto hadn't given Satsuki any credit as she simply hopped slightly into the air and threw the kunai within her hand towards Naruto's form.

Still in a mid-swing, Naruto used his hands that were helping him swing via the crouching position he was in to push himself into the air, allowing the kunai to make a soft "thump" into the soft grass below.

It was because he focused on the kunai that he didn't see the mid-air kick landing straight across his face, sending him sailing through the ground before finally catching himself in a somewhat crouched position.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Satsuki! What are you-" "Really Naru? Did you forget how our relationship worked?" Asked Satsuki, a grinning face of pure evil still residing upon her face as her coal black eyes gazed into his own red ones.

It was at this moment that Naruto remembered something vital… Satsuki and his childhood revolved around one thing aside from being the best of friends… And that was being the better shinobi.

Even when they were kids and all, the two of them promised that they would be the strongest shinobi in the universe, making sure to always match each other as they grew up, even when they were playing simple games like chase or even hide and seek, ninja variant.

However, as the years went, it became more and more difficult for Naruto to keep up with Satsuki, who seemed to have an unnatural ability in anything related to shinobi, including training.

This was one of the reasons for his determination within his own training. Something that seemed to fade as she had been taken as an apprentice a month before the final genin graduation test his class had held.

But it was then that Naruto felt something warm within his chest as he stared down his current opponent.

What was he feeling exactly? He couldn't have been happy that he was going through what he did as a child with Satsuki right?

But if that was true… Why was he getting so excited? Why was his blood surging and pumping? Why was his muscles compacting in anticipation?

He knew the answer, but didn't bother to say it as Naruto dashed forwards, his eyes set on his childhood friend who copied his own movement, sending the two charging towards each other at breakneck speeds.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto jumped slightly into a flying kick, sending him sailing over Satsuki as she did a simple duck before twisting around and sending a kick to the still air-born Naruto, causing the black haired teen to quickly maneuverer himself from his position allowing him to use the kick Satsuki sent towards him as a form of spring board to push himself off of.

Sending himself into the air once more, Naruto quickly began to go through handsigns before raising a single hand towards his mouth.

" **Water release: Water bullet!"**

Shouted Naruto as her shot a continuous stream of water straight towards Satsuki, who simply widened her eyes in slight shock before slamming her hands onto the ground.

" **Earth release: Earth shore return!"**

Satsuki shouted in return, her jutsu in turn creating an earth-like wall to cover her frame.

Seeing as how his water attack hadn't worked, Naruto grit his teeth slightly before landing into a crouch before pushing himself of the ground with a chakra enhanced leap, sending him straight towards the earth wall.

Whipping his wrists, Naruto watched as his wrist mounted wires sent themselves around the earth wall before swinging themselves all the way around a few times before finally sticking to each other as they completed their rotation.

Giving a grin, Naruto couldn't help but give a cheeky laugh at the sound of a small "ouch" appearing on the other side of the wall.

"Do you surrender Satsuki-chan?" Asked Naruto in a cheeky tone, only to receive silence in return…

Something wasn't right…

And Naruto knew what it was when he felt the ground beneath him slightly begin to shake before a set of hands shot out of the ground, attempting to drag him into the earth.

Jumping just before the hands could grasp his ankles, Naruto attempted to gain some distance from where Satsuki was now emerging from, however, to his slightly shock, he realised that he couldn't escape… Why couldn't he gain some distance away from Satsuki?

Naruto could only widen his eyes as he trailed his two red orbs towards his wrists where the wires were still connected to the slab of earth still standing.

" _Shit"_ Thought Naruto with irritation as he began to fall towards the ground once more, however, his fall was stopped pre-maturely as he felt something collide with his body, sending it back into the air, only to then feel a hand grasped around the back of his neck along with a pair of lips breathing besides his right ear.

"I win… Don't I Na~ru~to~kun?" Asked Satsuki with a grin planted onto her face as the two of them were plummeting towards the ground with Naruto still restricted by his wires.

Giving a small glare towards his wires, Naruto began to surge his wires with un-refined wind chakra, causing the wires to rip and cut themselves apart, allowing Naruto his freedom from his own weapons.

Seeing as his hands were now free from their binds, Naruto quickly threw his left wrist out, sending another stream of wires from his wrist towards a tree…

Or he would have had Satsuki had not gripped his left arm and placed it behind his back with a small chuckle.

"You still haven't given up Naru" Mumbled Satsuki, not minding the still rapidly approaching ground.

Clenching his teeth at the pain his arm was going through, Naruto rammed his head backwards, sending the back of his skull crashing into Satsuki's nose, causing the woman riding him to snap her own head backwards in a jerking fashion.

Seeing as how he now had some more leeway, Naruto quickly spun himself before throwing his right wrist out towards the tree's, causing the two plummeting shinobi to be sent into a swing as the wire wrapped around the tree with little to no effort on its part.

Swinging from the tree, Naruto could feel a sense of fore brooding before widening his eyes as he physically "felt" Satsuki surge her chakra.

" **Lightning release: Lightning rod!"**

Shouted Satsuki, sending a torrent of electricity into Naruto's body, causing him to lose control of his chakra and wire, sending the two shinobi into the ground with Naruto in a dead drop and Satsuki in a small distance skid.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto couldn't hold back the random spazzam his body was going through as the lightning technique slowly began to surge out of his body. Tilting his head as much as possible, Naruto came upon the sight of Satsuki now slowly walking towards him with her devilish grin on her face.

Oh just the image of the face made him a tad irritated as he slowly felt his body begin to heal itself…

" _She won't let me live this down if I lose again… Gotta get her talking for my body to recover enough to move again…"_ Thought Naruto with a slightly narrowed gaze as multiple ideas rang through his head.

Eventually, the only thing Naruto could think of wasn't all that great.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto began to push against the ground beneath him in a desperate attempt to push himself up to continue his battle against his friend. However, with the lightning nature still trailing within his body causing random surges of pain, there wasn't much he could do.

"… _Unless…"_ Thought Naruto with a grin before using his own chakra to pour into the ground, which in doing so also brought the lightning infused chakra out of his system and into the ground in a grounding type of idea.

Luckily it seemed to work as Naruto felt his body become more responsive…

But it seemed that it was a bit late as he felt Satsuki place her sandal on his back before pushing it down, forcing him onto the ground once more.

Tilting his head slightly, Naruto caught sight of the smiling face of Satsuki once more before tilting his head back down towards the ground.

Grinning slightly, Satsuki couldn't help but mentally scream in joy at beating her long-time friend once more. Sure when they were kids she always won, but after the battle between the two even she had to admit that it was a close match. Which made the win feel all the better.

Keeping her foot in place, Satsuki couldn't stop the slightly arrogant tone from appearing within her voice, much to the downed Naruto's irritation.

"Do you surrender Naruto-kun? I'll admit you have gotten a bit better… Maybe in a few years you could match me… If I stopped training all together you kno-" However, before Satsuki could finish her sentence, the body beneath her feet disappeared in a burst of wind, causing the black haired woman to lose her balance slightly before gaining a painful kick to the ribs, sending her against the trees that surrounded her.

Feeling her back smash against the hard oak of the tree, Satsuki quickly bit her lip to stop the small scream of pain that attempted to leave her throat before falling down to the ground on her side.

Quickly trying to stand up, Satsuki stopped any movement as soon as she felt a cold metal like object placed underneath her throat.

Sending her view up slightly, the sight of Naruto giving a small grin began to photograph itself into her memory before a small surge of anger flown through her body before disappearing and replacing itself with irritation.

"I win." Muttered Naruto softly before removing the kunai from his friends through and helping her up, making sure to not irritate the girl further as he slowly began to walk with Satsuki pouting along the way.

It wasn't long before Naruto found himself back towards his apartment with Satsuki now walking ahead of him in a slight form of irritation as she simply entered the apartment and headed for the shower, much to Naruto's internal laughter.

Mentally calming himself down from his laughter, Naruto moved towards the couch before plopping himself down with a grin.

After all, why wouldn't he be grinning? He had just beaten someone he had been fighting against for YEARS! And best of all, he got to enjoy-

" _I win Naruto-kun…"_

Suddenly Naruto's eyes widened themselves as he sat on his couch. Did he just hear someone whispering that they won in something? But… If he did then who did it?

" _I win Naruto-kun… Now wake up already…"_

Wake up already? What was the voice on about? Gritting his teeth, Naruto looked around the room once more before a small crack appeared within the walls before it slowly began to disintegrate, revelling pure darkness beneath the oak like wood.

" _What the….. Genjutsu!"_ Shouted Naruto mentally as he clamped his canine tooth down onto his lip, causing blood to spill itself down his lips as Naruto's surroundings began to break apart, leaving the black haired teen in pure darkness with only a pair of red shining lights in a far distance.

" _What in the world?"_ Thought Naruto with a narrowed gaze before shutting his eyes all together as a massive blast of pure light rang through the darkness…

….

….

….

"You can open your eyes now Naruto-kun."

Snapping his eyes open slightly in a blinking fashion, Naruto came upon the clear sight of Satsuki's grinning face before moving his eyes around, identifying them to be within their apartment.

"What happened?" Asked Naruto curiously, only getting a small giggle from Satsuki as she stroked Naruto's black hair gently.

"I won Naruto-kun." Replied Satsuki, her voice bare of anything other than a small amount of pride as she continued to stroke Naruto's hair.

Naruto could only pout at the reply slightly before sitting himself up, finally realising that he was laying down on top of Satsuki's lap within their bedroom before stretching his neck and back.

"Oh well… So when did you get me within the genjutsu? Hell, how did you get me without me noticing?" Asked Naruto in a bland tone, slightly sore over his lose via genjutsu.

Which now definitely placed itself on Naruto's "to train" list, which was currently occupied by his fuinjutsu theory & application along with team formations and the like.

Hearing a chuckle, Naruto returned his complete attention back towards Satsuki, who, simply gave a small smile and wink.

"I'm not telling." Was Satsuki's reply, causing the black haired teen to pout slightly before letting his head fall back on to Satsuki's lap, causing the black haired girl to widen her eyes in embarrassment.

"W-w-w-wh-what are you doing Naru!" Shouted Satsuki in an embarrassed tone, causing the teen on her lap to send a mock blink in return.

"You were fine with me waking up on your lap, but not with me being awake and laying down on your lap?" Asked Naruto in curiosity, only to gain a small bonk on the head from Satsuki as her face developed a full red blush, much to the teens internal amusement.

"Y-y-yea! So what!" Shouted Satsuki in return, only getting a small chuckle from Naruto as he simply closed his eyes.

"Oh well… You did offer you know…" Muttered Naruto in reply, causing the teen he was laying on to develop a newer shade of bright red before passing out with a sigh.

Giving a small grin, Naruto opened his eyes before quietly getting off the bed, making sure to place Satsuki under the blankets before walking out towards the front door.

However, just as he was about to reach out for the door, the sound of fist hitting wood range through the apartment, waking up the now sleeping Satsuki who jumped out of the bed and quickly appeared next to Naruto, who was now slightly irritated from the fact that he had just placed Satsuki under the bed covers.

Hearing the knocking continue, Naruto shook his head before gripping onto the door handle.

"Yes, yes. One second… Yamato-sensei?" Asked Naruto in a curious tone as he stared towards his old sensei, who was simply standing there with a small piece of paper.

Giving a smile, Yamato gave his former student a small wave.

"Hello Naruto… Mind if I come in?"

 **Done. Hope you all don't get too bored with the more balanced type of fanfiction this might be, later down the track it will be more action than other things, but there will be a mixture between the two. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and I will see you all at a later date.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, glad the previous chapter was well liked, thanks for that. Anyway, without any further ado, let's continue with the story.**

 **1: Make this harem.**

 **A: I hope that you all know that I'm not even thinking of who to pair Naruto with at all right? So don't worry about harem and all until later on when Naruto actually has some bonds with characters, as I have started doing. But either way, we will all see how things turn up later on in the story.**

 **Lion: 1**

 **Gorilla: 1**

 **Reptiles (crocodiles/lizards): 2**

 **Wolf: 5**

 **Falcon: 7**

 **Tool: 1**

 **Dragon: 2**

 **Frog: 1**

 **Mouse/rat: 1**

 **Eagle: 1**

 **Spider: 2**

 **Oozaru: 1**

 **Squirrel: 1**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire release: Great fireball technique"**

"The chunin exams? What about them?" Asked Naruto as he absentmindedly scratched the back of his head in curiosity.

I mean, it had been a while since anyone's made a comment about the chunin exams for a while, so his sensei appearing out of nowhere and wanting to talk about it seemed kinda odd for him.

Yamato took a small sip of the cup in front of him, internally thankful to Satsuki, who he had just met a few moments prior when he had entered his students, and apparently Satsuki's, home.

"Yes. Anyway Naruto. About the chunin exams… Are you sure you want to compete within them all by yourself? I know it's rather sudden that I appeared now and am telling you this when I had previously fully supported you with the chunin exam endeavour… But while I have been doing some certain… Tasks… I find myself thinking that it would benefit you to miss out the current exam and wait six months for the next exams. The competition… Is a lot different from a regular exam…" Muttered Yamato in a quite tone as he stared towards his student with a serious gaze.

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto tilted his head slightly.

"What do you mean it's a lot different from a regular exam? I know that the chunin exams are all different each time they are held, but from the way you're saying the exam being different… I'm curious as to what you mean sensei." Replied Naruto in a curious tone, already formulating possible answers from his own head.

However, before Yamato could answer the young teen, it seemed that Satsuki had beaten him to the punch as she threw her arms around Naruto's neck in a joyful fashion.

"What he means Naru is that this year there will be heaps of tough opponents and he isn't sure that working all alone for the exams is a good idea… So why don't you join me and my friends group? Were short one member and Sasame is a stick in the mud sometimes and I'm sure with both me and you there we can finally get the stick up her ass to release itself from her. What do you say?" Asked Satsuki with a grin as she rubbed her cheek against Naruto's own, causing Yamato to send his student a small cheeky grin, which was returned with a blank deadpan stare from Naruto as he returned his focus onto his once teacher.

"So what you're saying is that with all these strong opponents… I shouldn't go at this all alone and instead find a group that I could join to take the exams Yamato-sensei?" Asked Naruto in a somewhat serious tone, gaining a small but stiff nod from Yamato as he sat across from his previous student.

"It's as your friend there said Naruto. This chunin exam is somewhat… Different… From a usual one. In fact, to be frank, I would prefer you to miss the exams completely due to the risk of the exam…. But I know you wouldn't do that so I would like for you to at least join another squad, and seeing as how you're friend there offered… It would just make it a little bit easier on me to know that you have people to watch your back. Can you do that for me Naruto?" Asked Yamato in a sincere tone, causing the black haired ninja to nod his head slightly before giving a small thumbs up to his former teacher.

"Sure Yamato-sensei, I guess I'll join a team for the chunin exams. Thanks for the little bout of information… But… Out of curiosity… Who is likely to be joining the chunin exams to get you so spooked?" Asked Naruto once more, drawing Satsuki's attention from Naruto's cheek to Yamato as he simply sat within his seat in a thinking position.

It wasn't long however before Yamato began to release a small sigh and look towards his old student.

"I'm sorry to say but I can't reveal the information to you Naruto. This was just a small heads up to help you when the time came for the chunin exams… Either way, I believe it's my time to leave. I have a few… "Errands" to finish up before the day ends… Once more, thank you for listening to my concerns Naruto." Replied Yamato with a small smile, which had gained him one in return from both Naruto and Satsuki, who had returned to rubbing her cheeky slightly against her friend's one, something which had barely fazed Naruto as he didn't even bother resisting his friends touch.

Standing up and giving his student a small wave, Yamato disappeared within a cloud of smoke, something that irritated Naruto as he watched some leaves also fall onto the floor where his sensei once was.

Shaking his head slightly, Naruto turned his attention towards his friend, who had continued her rubbing, before clearing his throat slightly.

"So Satsuki, I guess I'm thankful for the invitation you had given me, but I am curious as to how you have another teammate as I was sure Anko had only apprenticed you… So who is the other member you talked about?" Questioned Naruto with a tilt of his head, only to lean his head back slightly as Satsuki moved her face in front of his own before letting out a large grin.

"Oh Sasame-chan and I go way back… About three months or so ago… It was during a mission that both Sasame and I had been assigned to that I got to know her, and for some reason we just seemed to you know… "Click" as friends and since then, whenever I'm not with my sensei I usually hangout with her due to a certain someone" que small glare "who decided to forget about his childhood cuddle buddy and focus on training himself without even seeing me once… But back on course, I and Satsuki eventually became an un-official team dubbed "ravens" due to our black hair… Yeah, don't ask why or who came up with that title… Even I don't know who it was." Replied Satsuki with a small blush as she idly remembered some genin asking them for a raven summoning contract since he thought that their team name actually stood for their summons…

Yeah… That genin was very disappointed when he was told exactly why they were called "ravens" as their team name.

As Satsuki came to a finish, Naruto could only hold back his slowly forming grin as he listened towards Satsuki's tale about her and Sasame and their team formation. Even he had to admit that it was quite hilarious due to the fact that everything within the story just seemed to follow after each other like events within a game.

Oh well, he could worry about that later as he pushed himself up, which also brought Satsuki into a stand as she had continued to cling onto his neck during their entire talk.

Shaking off the slight bit of Irritation from Satsuki's clinginess, Naruto began to walk towards the front of their apartment before turning his head slightly towards Satsuki.

"So where would Sasame be exactly? I mean… I should get to know my teammates right?" Asked Naruto in a soft tone, getting a small hum from Satsuki as she nodded her head in agreement.

"You do have a good point Naru… Ok… Sasame-chan would most likely be at Ichiraku ramen." Replied Satsuki, causing the black haired teen to stare blankly at his companion.

"Do you seriously believe me to fall for your "Someone important is at Ichiraku's and we have to quickly get there." Schemes Satsuki? I mean, you do realise that you had constantly did that to me as a kid so why would I fall for it again as a more mature teen?" Asked Naruto rhetorically, causing his passenger to blink in confusion.

"But she probably is there Naru… You just have to trust me on this." Returned Satsuki, causing the black haired teen to release a small sigh before walking towards Ichiraku's, not even bothering to question Satsuki any further.

 **(Ichiraku Stand)**

"Did you really need to ride on my back the entire trip? I had thought that you would have gotten off at some point on the trip, which was the reason why I had left you riding on my back." Spoke Naruto, his tone in a slightly bland tone as he stared towards the infamous Ichiraku ramen shack, said to feed those of legends and gods…

Yeah ok, you got him when he knew that was complete and utter bull. But some had indeed believed that as the famous fourth hokage and his family regularly ate out in the very shack he was heading towards.

Oh well, whatever floats people's boats.

Shaking his head slightly, Naruto returned to the world of the living as he tilted his head up slightly before releasing a small sigh.

"-Is why I didn't hop off your back. Understand now Naru?" Finished Satsuki with a proud tone easily being shown off as she laid her chin down on the top of Naruto's head with a grin.

…..

…..

…..

"Did you say something Satsuki?" Asked Naruto in a curious tone.

Suddenly, it seemed as if time itself had stopped itself as the world seemed to freeze into a picture. The once loud voices of merchants and shop owners went silent, children's laugher screeched to a halt. And Satsuki?

She simply stared towards Naruto as if he confessed to destroying the world with 100% conviction.

"I HAVE A SON!" Came out a random shout towards the furthest side of the village.

Blinking at the odd voice, Naruto turned his attention back towards Satsuki before tilting his head once more.

"What?" Asked Naruto, causing Satsuki to snap herself out of her shocked state.

Giving the black haired teen a glare, Satsuki wrapped her arms around Naruto before bitting down on his ear, causing the teen to let out a small girlish squeal as he attempted to get Satsuki off his ear without it being yanked off.

Thankfully for Naruto, his distraction came from a bored sounding voice towards his right.

"Satsuki… Why are you biting someone's ear off?" Asked the bored tone, causing both Naruto and Satsuki to turn their heads towards the voices origin.

It was safe to say that Naruto was slightly shocked as he came upon the sight of who he supposed was Satsuki's team mate Sasame.

The teenage girl herself was somewhat tall, just being under his own height by an inch or two. She, like both he and his friend, had black flowing like hair that reached just above her hips along with two long bangs that reached her collar bones, easily passing the two cobalt blue eyes that had a slight shine to them….

Although… The bored look Sasame did show off did put the shine down slightly…

Forgetting that Satsuki was still strangling him and bitting his ear, Naruto gave the raven haired woman in front of him a small wave and grin.

"Hey there. Names Naruto. Satsuki-chan here invited me to join your chunin exam group next month… So… Yeah… Hi…" Muttered Naruto softly towards the end, his initial thoughts trailing off at the sight of Sasame's bored looking stare.

A few seconds later however, Naruto felt much… MUCH… More freaked out slightly as Sasame moved her face to stare at him from a few centimetres apart.

And when she did… Naruto couldn't help but imagine a lioness judging whether or not to either eat its current prey, or leave it alone to live another day…

Oh god this chick's stare was scary.

However, Naruto soon let out a sigh of relief when he watched as Satsuki, who had finally stopped bitting his ear, let out a small slap on the top of Sasame's head, causing the raven haired woman to let up on her blank stare.

Satsuki might have not realised this, but Naruto was now willing to have sex with her if she would request it right then and there…

Good thing Naruto kept that within his head otherwise he might actually have been raped…

"So whatcha think Sasame-chan? Is Naru good enough to join?" Asked Satsuki as her head laid against Naruto's shoulder with a grin, causing the now slightly less scary ravenette to nod.

"Yes… He will do I suppose… But you know what that means now right?" Asked Sasame, gaining a nod from Satsuki as she rubbed her cheek against Naruto's own before moving her head towards Naruto's ear.

"….Team… Training…." Was the mutter Satsuki whispered into Naruto's ear, causing the red eyed teen to tilt his head slightly in confusion.

"Training?"

 **Short I know, just enjoy as much of this as you can. Sorry for the short chapter and all, Laters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, Narutonega here again with the newest chapter to "Ninja" so yeah… Enjoy I guess…**

 **However, before you all get reading, I would like to say thanks for giving this fic a chance, especially since I know that Naruto by itself is somewhat a dying fanfiction community as the manga has finished some time ago, which is quite sad in its own way. So yeah, thanks for reading this… Anyhow, onto the next chapter!**

 **Lion: 1**

 **Gorilla: 1**

 **Reptiles (crocodiles/lizards): 2**

 **Wolf: 6**

 **Falcon: 8**

 **Tool: 1**

 **Dragon: 2**

 **Frog: 1**

 **Mouse/rat: 1**

 **Eagle: 1**

 **Spider: 2**

 **Oozaru: 1**

 **Squirrel: 1**

 **Rabbit: 1**

 **Praying Mantis: 1**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire release: Great fireball technique"**

"Naru! Can you please get me the salt from the cupboard?"

"Naruto-san, I also need the salt. Please give it to me first."

"No! Me first Naru!"

"Naruto-san I am sure you would give it to me first wouldn't you? After all I am a guest."

"….."

"Naru!"

"Naruto-san!"

"SHUT UP DAMMIT AND LET ME EAT MY OWN RAMEN!" Screamed Naruto with a massive twitch mark floating above his brow, his eyes shaking in irritation as he quickly summoned two kage bunshin to fulfil the demand of his two… Friends… Needs.

It had been over a month and a few weeks since he had met Sasame and only a bit more since he reunited with Satsuki in his apartment which he hadn't returned to for over a few months prior to his becoming of genin and member of squad 11, which had now officially gained two new members along with their new sensei….

"Brat! Get me some sweet soy sauce gazing dammit!" Shouted a voice towards his left, causing the already existing twitch to grow in size as Naruto gave a small pointed glare towards the purple haired jonin by the name of Anko Mitarashi, Satsuki's personal jonin, who, had also been training Sasame when she had time.

During his month period, Naruto, Sasame and Satsuki had become an official "team" in the way that they were now squad members… With Anko being their jonin sensei who would oversee them in their missions unless requested otherwise by the hokage.

During his new "teams" formation, Naruto had been placed within many life or death situations revolving around his female companions, who, had taken to using him as their… Practice dummy… Whenever they were learning anything, this included Anko if she learned anything she wanted to practice.

And for what reason? Simple… They found out his regeneration/healing factor.

How? He didn't know, but he did have a slight idea revolving around Anko asking around about his abilities… Which she didn't help improve as she stated "A genin is defined by their own hard work! So I won't be training you, only my apprentice!" before also taking on Sasame as an "official" apprentice, basically telling him to learn at his own rate when not learning team exercises.

… And he was somewhat thankful for that as he was able to continue to work on his own rate while getting a few tips from the dango loving jonin, who just gave him a nod for working on his own and without much help…

But he does have to admit… Now having a team which he could work with, it made learning formations, battle tactics and even creating solutions to possible future situations all the more easier on him as he now had three people who all had different opinions and thoughts.

Fair enough one of them was Satsuki… But still… She was a crazy tactical thinker apparently, one who might even one day beat a Nara clan member at the rate she's going… Somehow…

"So brats! You ready for the chunin exams tomorrow?" Asked their bubbly purple haired sensei as she picked her teeth with a dango stick, much to Naruto's irritation as he watched their sensei flick bits of food that had been stuck within her teeth onto his face, much to his obvious irritation.

However, that seemed to make the purple haired teacher a lot happier as she sent him a wide amused grin… With Satsuki and Sasame also letting out a few muffled chuckles from their seats…

One might say this was a perfect opportunity to use a famous line from the Nara clan members… And it was indeed the perfect line for the situation Naruto found himself in.

" _Troublesome…"_ Naruto thought mentally before wiping off the flicked food bits off his face before sending a small glance towards his supposed "guest" Sasame, who had taken to living with himself and Satsuki once she found out that both he and Satsuki now owned their apartment, which in turn caused his sleeping arrangements to be somewhat… Embarrassing as he now had to sleep with the sounds of Satsuki and Sasame talking to each other for hours on end… Along with giggling creepily into the night before he could sleep…

However, aside from the whole creepy sleep thing the two had going on for them… Live was a bit more fun from his point of view, I mean sure he knew that his training still occupied most of his time, which was the only reason why he had managed to complete both his fuinjutsu books, along with his poison and trap making books, something Anko had personally applauded before dragging him off to the forest of death and leaving him in the centre for him to learn how to use his new found "skills" to survive in the wilderness…

Well… That's what she said anyway as when Naruto returned from the forest he found out that Anko had a house party for her two apprentices while also inviting a good chunk of her friends to celebrate with them…

However, Naruto will admit it was funny watching a load of jonin, namely the higher tier ones like Kakashi Hatake and Guy walk out with a massive wobble as they fought to stand straight.

But what Naruto didn't find fun was Anko using his bank account, which Satsuki had given to her, to purchase everything for the party…

It took him most of the month to regain the lost amount, and that was with him using his kage bunshin to speed up the D and low C-rank missions that he managed to attain from the hokage, who had a knowing look on his face if the small, sorry smile told him anything.

Scratching the back of his head slightly, Naruto gave Anko a small nod.

"Yea, I think I'm all set for the chunin exams. What about you two Satsuki, Sasame?" Asked Naruto in a curious tone as he stood up and walked towards the bin before placing his bowl of instant ramen inside the bin and walking back towards his seat, intent on waiting for both Satsuki and Sasame to finish their food, Anko had already finished if the small konoha emblem, created by a large amount of dango sticks, on the wall told him anything.

Satsuki gave Naruto a massive grin and thumbs up while Sasame gave him a bored look.

"I don't know why you feel as if you're ready Naruto-san. I mean, both me and Satsuki are stronger than you, and we have proved it over multiple occasions." Replied Sasame as she gained a small grin on her face as Naruto let out a small "tch" from his mouth as he looked away from Sasame.

"By "both stronger than me" do you mean when the two of you work together to double team me on every sparing session we have as a team? Or do you simply think that when we spar you think the loser is the one on top of the winner? If that's what you think a loser is… Then you must be a "uke" right Sasame?" Asked Naruto with a cheeky grin on his face that simply sprouted "EVIL" to all those who looked at him.

However, it seemed that his choice of words managed to cause Sasame to explode in a deep shade of red as the usually bored look on her face was swapped with an expression of embarrassment and anger, much to the amusement of Naruto as he slowly widened his grin as the seconds went by.

Putting a sorry face, Naruto couldn't help but learn closer towards Sasame.

"Aww… Did I hurt big bad Sasame-chan! Oh woe is me… I cannot live with myself now! I know! Let's dress Sasame in pink girly cloths! That should help her recover!" Shouted Naruto in a very childish voice, causing the already red Sasame to turn into an even deeper shade of red before launching Naruto across the room with a fist to the face.

"HAHAHHAHAHA CLASSIC SASAME-CHAN!" Laughed Anko with tears streaming down her face as she slammed her fist onto the wooden table in the living room with Satsuki poking Naruto's downed form with a stick that she magically found within the house.

However, it seems that Sasame wasn't done there as she walked over towards Naruto's still knocked out body before grabbing his ankle and dragging him off towards the bathroom where she then locked the door, the audible "click" being heard from all the members within the house before a sound of evil chuckles rang from the room, causing both Satsuki and Anko to look at each other with a startled expression before simply leaving the room.

Let it be known that Satsuki hadn't spotted Naruto within their and Sasame's room when she had returned.

…. Although the sound of some sort of whine was heard from the bathroom….

 **(The next day)**

"Naru! C'mon it doesn't look that bad!" Nudged Satsuki as both she and Sasame, who had a very cat like grin on her face, walked besides their male companion, who had a full head gear on his head, only leaving his eyes clear for him to see.

"I don't care. I ain't taking this cloth off." Muttered Naruto in an irritated tone as he took a sharp glance towards the still smiling woman to his right.

However, it seems that Naruto hadn't had his guard up as Satsuki jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Please Naru! I'll let us play the whole "onii-chan and nee-chan" thing you liked to do when we were kids!" Moaned out Satsuki as she laid her head down on Naruto's shoulder in a begging manner.

Naruto simply ignored what Satsuki said and continued on with the walk. However, it was because he didn't answer Sasame took her chance.

Turning her head slightly in a slightly evil manner, Sasame looked towards the slight bit of Satsuki's face that was poking past Naruto's shoulder before giving a small chuckle.

"Oh… Is onii-chan into those kinds of things? I didn't know that our onii-chan was such a devilish pervert. Isn't that right onii-chan? You like little sisters don't you?" Asked Sasame in a high pitched girlish tone, causing the currently covered Naruto to twitch beneath his headwear, much to Sasame's joy as she continued on her assault, only to walk into someone.

That someone had to be a somewhat tall sandy blond haired woman with four consecutive ponytails along with teal coloured eyes.

Trailing his eyes down slightly, Naruto caught the sight of a Suna headband dangling slightly from her neck.

Getting the jist of the situation, Naruto scratched the back of his clothed head.

"Um, sorry about that. I guess my teammate is more scatter brained than I thought she was already. My apologies for the accidental mishap. I suppose you're here for the chunin exams?" Asked Naruto as his twin red eyes stared towards the woman's own teal coloured ones, which had narrowed slightly as Naruto spoke.

"Humph, as if I should forgive you for that. One does not simply "accidently" walk into someone, especially if they are a ninja, without being a brain dead piece of trash. Now get out of my way." Replied the woman as she went to push her way past Naruto and his squad, however, it seemed the Suna kunoichi didn't stop there as she then took a glance at Sasame before walking up to her and stared her down, her teal eyes boring into Sasame's cobalt blue ones.

"Well? Aren't you going to say you're sorry to me? Disrespecting ones elder isn't very bright of you. I mean, it would make sense after all, I did mean the whole "brain dead piece of trash" that you are. Seems I was 100% correct in my-" "back off." Spoke Naruto, now standing slightly in front of Sasame, who had a shaking fist by her side which seemed ready and primed to explode.

The teal eyed woman narrowed her eyes in irritation.

"What did you say to me?" Asked the woman, a growl emerging from her throat as she held onto the long black box like weapon behind her back, causing the covered genin to narrow his own eyes in seriousness.

"I had already apologised for my teammate and for you to say all those things to her isn't all that needed, or are you a genin who needs to bully her way to the top to get by in her life?" Asked Naruto with an irritation easily found within his tone of voice as he spoke, causing the woman to gnash her teeth slightly before sending her hand out and grabbing onto Naruto's head mount before pulling it off with a startling rip.

"Who are you to- Hokage-sama!" Shouted the woman in shock as she held onto the ripped piece of cloth that once hid Naruto's head from the world.

Now with the cloth gone, Satsuki couldn't help but widen her eyes in shock as Naruto now stood with spiky black hair which reached just past his neck along with two chin length bangs reaching his jaw along with a few long spiky pieces of hair reaching just past his forehead, concealing small bits of his black konoha headband, much like the fourth hokage had before his ascendance to kage.

Naruto simply gave the teal eyed woman a glare, which was then enhanced by his ruby red eyes that simply bore into her head.

However, it seemed that the woman hadn't gotten over her shock to realise that Naruto was indeed not the fourth hokage as she simply raised a somewhat shaky finger towards him.

"W-w-w-why a-a-are you henge'd as a g-genin H-h-hokage-sa-sa-sama?!" Shouted the woman, drawing in the attention of others within the vicinity as they all widened their eyes.

"Look its yondaime-sama!"

Twitch….

"Wait, doesn't the hokage have blond hair and blue eyes?"

Twitch….

"He must have dyed his hair and put on contacts."

Twitch….

"But why would he be acting as a genin?"

Twitch….

"Duh! It's probably for a super-secret hokage mission or something!"

Twitch

"Oh yeah! Way to go hokage-sama!"

"… I'M NOT MINATO NAMIKAZE DAMMIT! MY NAMES NARUTO! N-A-R-U-T-O!" Shouted Naruto as he shock his fist towards the large crowd surrounding him, much to their shock.

However, before anything else could be said or done, Sasame seemed to come back to conscious thought as she hid an evil smirk.

"Of course yondaime-sama! You are undercover after all!" Shouted Sasame in agreement, causing the surrounding civilians to nod their heads.

"Yeah, she's right! Good job yondaime-sama!"

"Do your best Hokage-sama!"

"Give me your babies Hokage-sama!"

Suddenly Naruto dropped to his knees with his head down.

"I give up…" Muttered Naruto softly before throwing his hand out and gripping both Sasame's and Satsuki's wrist before disappearing within a shunshin, causing all the surrounding civilians to widen their eyes in amazement.

"There goes our hokage!" Shouted one of the civilians before walking off, soon followed by the rest as they talked about their "legendary" kage and his sudden appearance and disappearance.

However, among the original group there still stood the sandy blond haired woman as she shook her head in slight shock before narrowing her eyes.

" _Who are you Naruto Namikaze...?"_ Thought the woman as that was the only possible solution to how the black haired Genin's appearance.

With a final glare, the woman disappeared within a wind shunshin, intent on finding and alerting, her brothers about the supposed Namikaze son.

 **(Academy entrance)**

"C'mon Naruto. It wasn't all THAT bad right?" Asked Sasame with a grin on her face as she nudged the black haired genin by his shoulder.

Naruto simply gave the blue eyed woman a blank stare before continuing his way up the stairs with Satsuki following directly behind.

"Yeah Naru! It wasn't all that bad." Replied Satsuki as she latched onto his arm, much to his internal irritation as she attempted to get a better, and longer, look at his face with his new "haircut" provided by one Sasame.

How she managed to perfectly get his hair to appear as close to the fourth hokage's he will never know… But that wasn't really on his mind, the fact that he had a chunin exam right now was.

Walking up the second flight of stairs, Naruto came upon the sight of what appeared to be 80-100-ish genin all being blocked entrance from two larger shinobi, who from his memory were the eternal gate guards…

How did Naruto know that? Well… For one the gate guards weren't there when he went for his morning jog. And two, the two shinobi standing in front of the door were the exact same in appearance as the guards, only shorter.

Looking up towards the door, Naruto caught sight of the room number being "301"…. And considering that his old classroom was 301…

But there was also another reason for his thoughts… But he couldn't delve into it all that much.

Naruto didn't even bother to address anyone as he simply walked passed the large group with Satsuki and Sasame following slightly behind with a grin on their face.

It seemed after their numerous genjutsu traps they placed on Naruto during the month seemed to make him more conscious of his surroundings.

Reaching the top of the third set of steps, Naruto widened his eyes slightly in shock as he saw Anko standing in front of the exam door with a small grin on her face.

"Great! You're all here. Now I expect you to all show how good I am as a sensei. Got that Sasame, Satsuki?" Asked Anko, getting a nod a smile from the two while Naruto simply turned his head away from Anko with a cheeky grin on his face as he looked away.

However, that didn't stop Anko from grabbing his head in a headlock before unleashing a massive noogy on the teens head… Until Anko widened her eyes in slight shock.

"Yondaime-" Began Anko only getting a blank look from the black haired teen as he managed to turn his head slightly towards Anko.

Chuckling slightly at the blank look, Anko gave her students and their plus one, a small wave before disappearing within a plump of smoke.

Shaking his head, which had miraculously fixed his hair, Naruto gave his two teammates a small smile before turning his attention back towards the exam door.

"You ready?" Asked Naruto as his back was turned towards the two girls, who each gave a grunt of acknowledgement.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto looked at the doorknob within his hands with a hard glare before releasing a small sigh.

"… _Let's go…"_ Thought Naruto with a serious expression falling over his face as he twisted the doorknob and pulled the door wide open, exposing the trio to a wave of killer intent, something that shocked the three slightly before they snickered slightly, causing the entire room attention to focus solely on them.

"Why are you snickering?" Asked one of the chunin candidates as he glared at the trio before they finally lost their restraint and let out a loud group of laughter, something that pissed a majority of the large group off as they now pushed their all into their killer intent, something that managed to increase the laughter of the three as she used each other as supports.

"N-N-Naru HAHAHA m-m-my HAHAHA si-sides h-h-hurt HAHA" Laughed out Satsuki as she used Naruto as support.

"Y-yeah HAHAHA N-Naruto HAHAHA h-help us o-o-out HAHA" Choked out Sasame as she too used Naruto as a base with the black haired genin now calming down a bit.

Lifting his head up slightly, Naruto gave a small grin towards the group as he opened his mouth.

"YONDAIME-SAMA!"

"HOKAGE-SAMA!"

"What's the hokage doing here?"

"That bastard! Iwa will kill you!"

"What's up with the black hair Hokage-sama?!"

"Shut up!" Screamed Naruto with irritation as his eye began to twitch from the repetitive word "hokage" or "yondaime".

Pointing towards the original genin who had asked why he and his group were laughing, Naruto gave a small narrowed glare.

"I said a funny joke to help ourselves relax. That was why… Now if you excuse me, I will be with my team." Replied Naruto before moving both Satsuki and Sasame towards a corner before falling silent.

It wasn't long before the exam door slammed itself wide open.

"Wooohooo! Team 8 is here to kick ass and take- You!" Shouted a voice, causing Naruto to mentally kill himself as he turned his attention towards one of the people he hoped to avoid… Kiba…

Naruto simply blinked at Kiba before pointing towards himself.

"Me?" Asked Naruto with a raised brow, already knowing that with Kiba here he would now have a target planted onto his back.

Kiba grit his teeth as he walked up towards Naruto, his squad following slightly behind as he went right up to Naruto's face.

Naruto seeing this however moved his head back slightly.

"Sorry doggy breath, I don't swing that way." Spoke Naruto with a blank look, causing the majority of the room to fall silent.

Kiba didn't seem to understand what Naruto had intended with his choice of wordings, as such, when he moved forwards once more, Naruto simply moved his head back once more.

And like that, the whole room erupted with laughter as they saw Kiba repeatedly attempt to "threaten" Naruto.

"You!" came a voice from within the room, turning his attention slightly, Naruto came upon the sight of a sandy blond haired girl before she narrowed her eyes at him.

Naruto, now internally crying, simply pointed towards himself with a slight tilt of his head.

"Me?" Asked Naruto, causing the black haired teen to grin slightly as he saw the woman's face turn bright red with anger.

However, due to Naruto now attempting to find out who to converse with, he hadn't noticed both Satsuki and Sasame pouting slightly behind him.

"He's forgotten us hasn't he?" Asked Sasame towards Satsuki, who simply nodded her head with a larger pout.

"Kiba be quiet! I apologies for Kiba's actions Naruto-san." Spoke Hinata as she moved in front of Kiba and bowed slightly, only to feel Naruto's hand land on the top of her head a bit before giving her a small grin.

"Don't worry about it Hinata, and don't worry about bowing and all the formalities ok? I'm fine with just "Naruto". Also don't worry about dog breath, he didn't do all that much." Replied Naruto as he removed his hand from hinata's head before turning around slightly, missing the VERY tiny hint of red that appeared on her cheeks.

"Y-yes…" Mumbled Hinata slightly in a shy-ish tone, causing Kiba to widen his eyes at how soft a voice Hinata had.

"Give me the card information about Naruto Namikaze." Spoke a voice towards the centre of the room, drawing the attention of all genin participants as they looked towards what appeared to be a silver haired teen standing in front of a large group of other genin.

Of course there wasn't a second later did a shout of "WHAT" run through the room as two girls and their third teammate run in with shock and disbelief on their faces.

When the two speeding girl appeared, Naruto couldn't help but let out a small whistle as he caught sight of the two jinchuuriki's of konoha, Mito Uzumaki Namikaze and Kasumi Uzumaki Namikaze. The daughters of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze.

The two were obviously twins as they were the same age, but identical twins they were not.

Mito stood at a good 5'0 with long shiny red hair that reached just past her shoulder blades with two chin length bands cascading besides her face with a pair of violet coloured eyes.

While Kasumi stood at a high similar to his own, about 5'1 with long blond hair that reached past, like her sisters, shoulder blades with random points within the hair poking out from its smooth flowing nature. Kasumi also had, like her sister, two bangs that framed the sides of her face, however, unlike Mito, reached to the top of her collarbones with a small bit of hair swept from the left side of her forehead to the right, concealing a small portion of both her forehead and left eye, which was a shining blue colour.

However, another similarity between the two were their three whisker like line marks that were on each cheek, giving them a fox-like look as the two stared towards the silver haired genin with a narrowed look.

Oh, they were also simply wearing something he had seen the fourth hokage, back in his genin days, which was a basic long sleeve jacket, coloured with their respective hair colours that being red for Mito and yellow for Kasumi, along with long pants that were tied at the ankle with white tape before a standard pair of black shinobi sandals.

Overall, while they didn't look like neon orange flashing signs, they weren't very "ninja" like either… And from their choice of clothing… Naruto suspected the two to be tomboys.

However, a laugh soon broke Naruto out from his concentration of the two kage daughters before silver haired Nin spoke.

"Sorry Temari-san… There isn't anyone by the name of "Naruto Namikaze" however, there is a Naruto within the list." Spoke the genin in a clear tone before pulling out a small card out a small deck before reading the contents of the card.

Name: Naruto

Affiliation: Konoha

Rank: Genin

Ninjutsu: 7/10

Genjutsu: 5/10

Taijutsu: 8/10

Ninjutsu and Taijutsu specialist

Mission completion: D: 64 C: 21 B: 16 A: 0 S: 1

Special traits exhibited: natural Healing factor/ regeneration factor, said to have regrown arm after having it amputated after a few weeks, however, during the process Naruto had been drugged beforehand." Finished Kabuto, his interest piqued as he turned his attention towards a blank faced Naruto, who had a small bead of sweat drip from his brow at the intense gazes he was getting from everyone.

However, before anyone could say anything, a sudden gust of wind caught everyone's attention as a man suddenly appeared with his eyes closed.

It wasn't a second later did the man open his eyes did time seem to stop itself.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha… Protector of the first exam… Take your seat."

 **So yeah. Enjoy I guess.**


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter so yay… Anyway, I just wanted to clear up on how or more importantly what Sasame did to Naruto while he was unconscious… So what happened was… Naruto got a haircut similar to the fourth hokage's and that was it. There was no "torture" on Sasame's part, and if you want to go into the whole "she punched him for no reason" who do we know who does that to Naruto on a whim? Right, Sakura. It was a single hit ladies and gents, not the reincarnation of Sakura. So chill a bit.**

 **But, to add onto why exactly I had Naruto "ignore" most of the stuff happening to him by his team, two of which, Sasame and Satsuki, he is friends with and their sensei, who just pops up whenever, I personally would think that Naruto wouldn't be all that effected from their behaviour.**

 **But that is probably my own view since I am quite a bit… Jaded in the way that once I have dealt with something, whenever I see that something happen a second time I usually… Get bored of it and not make much a fuss about it. A good example was when I broke my ankle… three times I think? The first, I shat myself and whined about it…. After finishing soccer training without any knowledge that I broke it beforehand.**

 **Hint. NEVER do a five kilometre jog with a broken ankle. And yes, I was stupid and stubborn enough to do the job with a broken ankle before I went to the hospital to get it checked up before being alerted that I had indeed broken my ankle.**

 **But after that experience, I became jaded to it in a way that when I broke my ankle for the second time I didn't really feel… Anything… When it happened, sure the pain was there, but I didn't notice it as much as I should have. At most, it felt mildly discomforting. Which is sort of why I believe after Naruto, the one I created, had dealt with his two friends and their sensei for over a month, he wouldn't be all that affected from their shenanigans.**

 **But yeah, my point of view.**

 **1: Healing factor and its use in training.**

 **A: Currently, I want Naruto unaware in the regards that his body would heal all the damages caused from training, thus strengthening his body if he was to use its healing capabilities to the max, to a point where he could be kage level in speed or strength in a few days using some… imaginative ways (1000 ton weights for a few days would work). However, that doesn't mean I won't be having Naruto use his healing to his advantage later on for what I have planned. So yeah… You just gotta wait a bit for Naruto to find and "realise" what he could achieve through his regeneration.**

 **There is also the fact that I mentioned that his healing factor will strengthen itself with time. So that also goes into the equation.**

 **2: Will Iwa target Naruto since his similarities between himself and Minato?**

 **A: Who doesn't like random enemies that randomly appear to simply piss someone off? I do!**

 **Lion: 1**

 **Gorilla: 1**

 **Reptiles (crocodiles/lizards): 2**

 **Wolf: 6**

 **Falcon: 8**

 **Tool: 1**

 **Dragon: 2**

 **Frog: 1**

 **Mouse/rat: 1**

 **Eagle: 1**

 **Spider: 2**

 **Oozaru: 1**

 **Squirrel: 1**

 **Rabbit: 1**

 **Praying Mantis: 1**

 **Komodo dragon: 1**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire release: Great fireball technique"**

Narrowing his eyes. Naruto couldn't help but send his gaze directly towards his roommates as they began to listen towards the illustrious "Itachi Uchiha" of the Uchiha clan. Second to none, including the shunshin no Shisui of the Uchiha clan.

Now, call him paranoid, but he didn't like where this was heading… And it wasn't even three minutes in since Itachi had announced his presence along with their task… A simple written test with the rules of not allowing to cheat.

Something was definitely wrong.

They, the hokage and chunin exam organisers, wouldn't have wasted the time of a valued shinobi to host the first part of the chunin exams for a simple written test.

Of course, there was always the whole chance factor that comes in saying that Itachi may have been simply on hand and all.

There was also the possible reason being that Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha's younger brother, was participating within the exam.

But that also brought a problem as family members usually would help their younger or older siblings out with their own test discreetly in some form or another.

"Student 132. You and your team are out." Spoke Itachi in a monotone voice, breaking Naruto's attention away from his inner monolog as he glanced towards a Suna shinobi who was now sweeting slightly from the glares coming from two different directions.

….

….

Weren't his teammates both behind the caught Suna ninja?

THUD

Snapping his attention once more, Naruto gave a small narrowed gaze towards the sight of a Mist shinobi jumping back in fear as a kunai landed directly between his legs.

"Student number 185. You and your teams are out." Spoke Itachi once more, his tone exactly the same as the original time he spoke.

Tearing his eyes away from the spooked Mizu shinobi, Naruto glanced down towards the kunai that had been thrown with a critical eye.

Something was wrong… He just needed to figure out what…

And like that, Naruto widened his eyes as the pieces began to fall into place around him.

Voice near identical, no perfectly identical, to the original sentence first said. Misplacement of teammates…

Keeping his eyes trained on the kunai, Naruto glared towards the single irregularity of the supposed weapon…

The lack of any shadow.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a small buzzing at the back of his neck before shrugging it off, finding that the buzzing was slowly getting stronger as the seconds went by.

Shaking his head, Naruto moved his hands up into a single handsign before shutting his eyes.

Feeling his chakra circulating within his body once more, Naruto snapped his eyes wide open as he screamed a quick _"Kai!"_ internally, sending a torrent of his own energy through his body and causing the surroundings to suddenly crack before shattering entirely.

And once the surrounding were shown, Naruto widened his eyes as he came upon the sight of numerous amounts of fellow genin scattered around a small clearing, each having been in a similar illusion as his own before catching sight of Team 7 dashing off.

Shaking his head to get his focus back, Naruto looked down towards his arms where he saw a long barb of ninja wire wrapping his wrists before seeing a small note on top of his immobile hands.

" _First Phase: Find Itachi Uchiha. You have until sunset."_

Widening his eyes as he sent a look towards the sky, finding out the time to be around that of 3:15, Naruto quickly sent a quick surge of wind chakra to his wrists before pulling apart the ninja wire, mentally giving a quick scream of pain when the uncontrolled wind chakra sliced both his wrists and hands, before sending his gaze towards the knocked out genin with a critical eye.

He had to find his teammates quick.

Not a few moments later did Naruto catch the sight of his two teammates, who were still under the genjutsu, leaning against each other with a small bit of drool running down both their chins.

…

…

If only he had a camera….

Shaking his head once more, Naruto walked towards his two partners before sending a quick surge of his own chakra into the two, causing them to suddenly jolt awake as they sent their eyes around the clearing in a frenzy before finally locking their eyes against Naruto's own deep red ones.

Tilting her head, Satsuki gave a hard blink before turning her head towards Sasame.

"Where are we? Weren't we taking the chunin exams just then?" Asked Satsuki, causing Sasame, who had also woken up, to give a small nod of her head in agreement.

At this, Naruto could only give the two a small deadpan stare before mentally smacking himself at the fact that the two of them constantly placed genjutsu's on him, but didn't know how to realise they were in a genjutsu themselves.

Pulling a kunai from his back pouch, Naruto quickly cut the ninja wires wrapped around both Sasame's and Satsuki's wrists before getting them up to speed.

The two nodded before giving each other a small glance.

"We should split up. We could cover more ground this way." Muttered Satsuki as she sent a look up towards the sky, identifying that it was 3:16 before sending her eyes towards her friends, who seemed to have different opinions in the matter.

It seemed that Sasame was agreeing with her thought while Naruto seemed to be a bit more… Reluctant revolving around the matter.

Shaking his head, Naruto seemed to give his own input before a sudden tingle appear at the base of his neck once more.

Seeing as how Naruto seemed to go quite, Satsuki sent Sasame and Naruto a nod before disappearing within a burst of smoke as she used the shunshin to move away, soon followed by Sasame as she too left within a cloud of smoke.

Naruto seemed to notice this just as soon as the two disappeared within their separate clouds of smoke before giving an irritated groan as his neck now started to buzz in mild pain as the seconds seemed to go by.

Gritting his teeth in slight agony, Naruto began to trudge his way towards forest with his hand gripping onto the back of his neck.

" _W-w-wha-what t-th-the he-heck i-i-i-is u-u-up wi-with m-m-my GAH!" Screamed Naruto mentally as his neck seemed to lit itself on fire as the buzzing pain began to now burn with a fury equal to that of a great fire annihilation that Madara Uchiha himself had made._

Dropping onto the ground, Naruto let out a small scream as his neck burned more furiously before slowly subduing itself within a matter of minutes.

Twisting himself over and falling onto his back, Naruto could only keep his now barely functioning eyes up towards the sky for a few seconds before passing out, his pain causing his own brain to knock itself out as a way of recovering at a faster rate.

Slowly shutting his eyes, Naruto couldn't help but stare up towards the sun before shutting his eyes and embracing the darkness…

…

…

"GAH!" Screamed Naruto as his eyes suddenly snapped open, showing the black haired shinobi the sights of his original chunin exam classroom before looking towards the board with a narrowed glare.

" _All Chunin exam combatants must meet at the top of the hokage monument once they have escaped the triple layered sharingan enhanced genjutsu before sundown- Itachi Uchiha"_

" _Triple layered genjutsu?"_ Thought Naruto with a small narrowed gaze before raising his hands up towards his chest.

" _Kai."_ Nothing.

"Kai!" Nothing none more.

Looking down towards his hands, Naruto noticed the odd signs of nothing being shattered or released around him.

Once more sending his eyes around, Naruto released a small sigh of release as he noticed that most, if not all, the chunin exam participants were still asleep on their desks.

Glancing out towards the window, Naruto widened his eyes in shock as the sight of a somewhat low sun coming down across the horizon.

Snapping his head towards the spots where his teammates were supposed to be, Naruto quickly summoned a kage bunshin before rushing towards Satsuki and picking her up over his shoulder and running out of the room, his kage bunshin doing the same to Sasame as they escaped the building and into the courtyard.

Surging his chakra throughout his teammate's bodies, Naruto continued to sprint towards the hokage statue before using his chakra to stick onto the side of the wall.

Sure he could use the steps, but they were quite a distance away from the academy.

Pushing chakra through his legs, Naruto began to sprit up the wall with sweat pouring down his face as he carried his teammate up the side of a mountain, drawing the attention of those who had been out.

It hadn't taken more than five minutes before he managed to scale the side of the cliff and land onto the monument head where he then caught the sight of eighteen other teams all waiting with their jonin sensei's on hand.

"Hey brat!" Came the shout of an obnoxious voice towards his right, causing him to gain a twitching eye as he caught sight of Anko happily waving her hand towards him and his teammates with a dango stick hanging out of her mouth.

Gaining a small fake smile, Naruto shifted Satsuki slightly so that he could wave his own hand towards her.

"Hey Anko-san." Relied Naruto, causing the purplette to give him a small narrowed glance before moving over towards him and wrapping a hand around his neck before dragging him towards the rest of the competitors.

"Pay up Kakashi! My brats did make it past the first stage!" Shouted Anko with a grin on her face as she moved her team towards Kakashi, who had a small irritated look on his face as he pulled a few ryo notes from the back of his pocket before handing them over towards Anko, who had sent him an even larger grin.

"Thanks Brat. Now I can go buy some more dango's while I wait for the first phase to finish itself… Oh… You might also want to let Satsuki and Sasame stand up since they are awake." Spoke Anko with her grin firmly in place as she disappeared within a surge of smoke.

Naruto simply turned his head towards Satsuki, who was now staring at him with a cheeky grin, before simply letting his right arm sag, sending the woman onto the ground in a thud, which was then accompanied by another thud and a "pop" as Sasame punched his clone in the face.

Sending both Satsuki a small irritated look, Naruto sent his gaze towards the slowly fading sun before releasing a huff in irritation before closing his eyes.

It just wasn't his day today.

 **End. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Lion: 1**

 **Gorilla: 1**

 **Reptiles (crocodiles/lizards): 2**

 **Wolf: 6**

 **Falcon: 8**

 **Tool: 1**

 **Dragon: 2**

 **Frog: 1**

 **Mouse/rat: 1**

 **Eagle: 1**

 **Spider: 2**

 **Oozaru: 1**

 **Squirrel: 1**

 **Rabbit: 1**

 **Praying Mantis: 1**

 **Komodo dragon: 1**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire release: Great fireball technique"**

Silence… Silence permitted through the air as the odd nineteen groups of shinobi's each stood there beneath the shadows of the night as they glanced towards each other and their examiner, who, had taken his time by conversing slightly with the surrounding jonin as they awaited for the first exam to be officially over.

Glancing around, Naruto couldn't help but shake his head slightly in paranoia as he mentally counted down all the teams that appeared.

First there was team 7, consisting of Kasumi Uzumaki Namikaze, Mito Uzumaki Namikaze and finally Sasuke Uchiha. Younger brother of Itachi Uchiha, their chunin exam examiner and finally their jonin-sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

Next up was team 8, Consisting of Hinata Hyuga, Kiba, the mutt, Inuzuka and Shino Aburame with their jonin-sensei being Kurenai Yuhi, the team that happened to cause him to learn about his regeneration/healing factor after their combined mission where he lost his arm.

Funny enough, it seemed that all the rookies, and a year old team he had seen before passed as the next team he saw was non-other than team 10 which consisted of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka with their jonin-sensei being the son of the third hokage Asuma Sarutobi.

"Yosh! Team 9's youth burns the brightest!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"HELL NO!"

Thud.

Thud.

…..

…..

Coughing into his hand at the rather weird interruption, Naruto glanced towards the two conscious members of team 10 before squinting his eyes a little in an attempt to remember the names of the two shinobi.

It wasn't long before Naruto remembered the two being Neji Hyuga and Tenten, who he knew didn't have a last name… So far, no one had actually ever heard it so he didn't know if Tenten knew or if she simply didn't tell anyone her last name.

Trailing his eyes down towards the ground where two green clad shinobi laid, Naruto couldn't help but groan slightly as he ticked off Rock Lee and Might Guy from team 9's list.

And… That was actually all he knew from all the teams there, aside from the blond haired chick, whose name was Temari, from the sand team with the creepy red-head, Naruto hadn't known anyone else.

Hell, he didn't even know the name of the white haired dude who had those "ninja info cards."

He was sure that the dude gave out his name while he was not paying attention towards him.

Although he did count down the fact that there was 6 Konoha teams, including his own, 3 Iwa teams, 3 Kumo teams, 2 Mizu teams, 1 Taki team, 1 Oto team, 1 Suna team, the one with Temari on it, and finally another team from Ame.

Overall… It was a pretty diverse group of shinobi from different Hidden villages and locations.

Glancing down at his fist, Naruto gained a small smile as he saw his hand slightly shivering slightly… And he knew that it wasn't from fear or anxiousness… But excitement.

He couldn't wait to battle against the other shinobi in the area. He was excited to battle against them.

"Oi! Yondaime wannabe! You scared over there?! I see your hand shaking! You must be incredibly weak to be so scared of a few other ACTUAL shinobi's around you! But it is fair that you are scared from us Iwa teams. I mean, we are the strongest team of genin within our village. We even have the Sandaime-sama's granddaughter on our- where did she go?" Came a voice towards his left.

Turning his head slightly, Naruto caught sight of what appeared to be two Iwa genin moving towards him before looking at each other in confusion as they looked for their teammate, who was apparently the granddaughter of the legendary fence sitter Onoki of both scales who is currently the single user of the destructive dust release, which could decimate all his opponents to the atomic level.

And considering the old man was well on down the elder scale means that he has had a lot of time to practices and strengthen his dust release… Scare stuff right there huh?

Blinking back into focus, Naruto watched as the two Iwa genin stare at him for a moment before giving him a sneer and walking off to find their teammate.

Well… Wasn't that anti-climactic.

Chuckling himself, Naruto turned around, only to find that Kiba was making a straight trek towards him with his ninken following closely behind.

"… _. For… Fuck… Sake…."_ Was the only thing Naruto could mutter internally before simply grabbing Kiba by the jacket and throwing him over behind his shoulder without a second thought as he walked away from his original position.

Had he looked back, he might have sweet dropped as he hadn't realised that he had been standing right near the edge of the hokage monument before throwing Kiba right of the monument and onto the head of the third hokage.

"BWAWHAHAWHAWHAHWA!"

Blinking slightly, Naruto turned his attention towards the laughter before catching sight of Anko pointing towards him and laughing her head off along with a very fear stricken Kurenai as she ran right past him.

Deciding to see what exactly was happening, Naruto did indeed sweat drop as he looked towards the edge of the cliff he was previously standing… when he had thrown Kiba over his shoulder once he was facing towards where the rest of the genin and jonin were…

Ohhh…. Shit….

Coughing into his hand, Naruto made his way into the group of genin before noticing a small giggle coming from his right.

Turning his head once more, Naruto caught the sight of Hinata giggling slightly as she looked at him with a slight shine within her pale lavender eyes.

Giving her a small cheeky eye smile grin, Naruto continued his walk, before felling a burning feeling towards his chest.

And, almost as if he was on autopilot, Naruto began to walk towards the forest that was only a few feet away from the meeting place Itachi had set up.

Just as Naruto reached the forest, the sound of Itachi's voice rang throughout the perimeter, which had then broken him from his slight stupor, causing him to return his attention back to the examiner.

Giving a blank stare towards the genin, Itachi couldn't help but send his little brother a small smile of approval before retaining his blank faced visage.

"The first part of the chunin exams is officially completed. Originally the second stage was supposed to be hosted within the forest of death, however, it has been decided that in a week there will be a preliminary round where each team will battle another team until only nine teams remain. After that, the remaining teams will then battle one another in one on one fights. You each have a two and a half weeks to practice and train before the second exam takes place in the konoha arena that had been created for the chunin exams. Note that the kage's or leaders of your villages will appear to watch this closed exam before appearing once more for the finale of the chunin exams along with the daimyo's and civilians. Understood?" Asked Itachi as he sent his gaze around to all the genin, including Naruto who had returned from the edge of the forest.

All giving a nod, the genin and their jonin slowly began to disappear.

Giving Itachi a hard look, Naruto turned his attention towards where he last saw both Satsuki and Sasame before gaining a small twitch of his eye as he caught sight of a standing cut out of his two team mates and Anko with a small note attached to it.

Walking up to the note and reading it, Naruto couldn't help but let out a small grin.

" _Hey Naruto! I'm taking both Satsuki-chan and Sasame-chan to train for the next phase of the exams. No hard feelings- Anko"_

Originally, Naruto had actually thought that Anko would have been the one to train him along with his team, however, now that she was busy….

Naruto couldn't help but imagine the texture of his jonin level clearance card.

Salivating at the thought of being able to train for the next two and a half weeks without any stop, Naruto couldn't help but grin before disappearing within a shunshin as he attempted to get ready for his next exam.

"What a naughty boy… Ignoring me in favour of his pitiful exams… And here I was waiting to test out my newest path…" Came a voice from within the forest once everyone had left the perimeter.

Walking out of the forest and onto the edge of the hokage monument, two purple ringed eyes glanced down toward the village before giving a small grin before a giggle erupted from the woman with two white horns sticking out from the top of her head.

Sending her eyes towards a specific building across the village, where Naruto happened to have landed from his shunshin, Kagumi couldn't help but cover her mouth with a single hand, stopping her giggle from reaching a higher volume as she watched Naruto retreat to his home before disappearing.

Stripping himself off his cloths, Naruto caught sight of another note from Anko, which had simply stated that Satsuki and Sasame were going to stay with her for the two weeks, before dropping down onto his couch with nothing but his black boxers on.

Gaining a small smile on his face, Naruto shut his eyes before falling partly asleep… Where Kagumi then appeared with a small grin on her face as she leaned down into his ear.

" _Sleep well Naruto-chan… I will see you soon… Your hunter wants to play."_ Muttered the woman in a soft whisper as she gave a small kiss to Naruto's cheek, which incidentally left a small red lipstick stain on his cheek before she disappeared once more, her chuckle causing Naruto to squirm slightly before falling back to sleep.

 **(The next day)**

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Naruto as he stared at himself from his mirror with a shocked expression on his face as his hand trailed the side of his cheek which now had a somewhat smeared red lipstick stain.

It hadn't been even twenty minutes after Naruto had awoke that he noticed the red lipstick that was on the side of his cheek after he had went to get a glass of water, with his reflection catching the sight of his cheek being covered slightly with a single pair of red lip marks on his face, before a rather shocking conclusion had appeared within his head.

Kagumi Otsutsuki… The lady who was that of a chibi kami, if Naruto would say from her abilities, appeared within his house while he was asleep… And totally vulnerable to whatever she could have done.

That did not bode well for him. The mere fact that his supposed "hunter" had appeared without him noticing had startled the black haired shinobi.

She could have easily killed him last night.

And nobody would notice his death until Satsuki or Sasame returned from Anko's home.

Staring at the mirror, Naruto couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the smeared lipstick that was on his face before gaining a determined glint within his eyes.

It seems that Kagumi was serious about hunting him after all…

Forget the chunin exams… He has to be able to match her or better yet defeat/detain or even kill her… Something that wouldn't be an easy task.

Looking deeply into the mirror, Naruto could have sworn that for a moment a fire began to rage within his eyes before disappearing back into their crimson colour.

Gaining a small smile, Naruto couldn't help but look at himself in silence.

"The will of fire huh? Seems that it isn't just inspiring words." Muttered Naruto as he coated his hand with a small bit of water chakra before wiping away the lipstick marks off his face entirely.

Giving himself a small but determined grin, Naruto turned his head away from his mirror before walking back out into the living room before picking up his cloths and walking towards the laundry room where he then dropped his usual garb.

Walking towards his room, along with Satsuki's… And Sasame's… Naruto opened the door before heading towards the corner of the room where his cloths were usually stored in a somewhat large closet, which had bought when he had officially bought the house, before moving his hand forward opening it up.

Looking down towards the somewhat large supply of cloths, which had been slightly messy, Naruto slipped himself into a single black high collar shirt, similar to the one he saw Sasuke wearing during the chunin exams. However, unlike his usually colour scheme the black collared shirt had three horizontal orange lines going from the sleeves up towards his shoulders before returning to the main black colour of the shirt. Along with this, he grabbed a pair of long black baggy pants with which he then wrapped white medical tape around his ankles like how most other shinobi's do before lifting his hand up towards his forehead where he had his black coloured headband sitting comfortably on top of his forehead with bits of his hair shadowing the top of the headband like how the fourth's hair did.

Looking towards his right, Naruto saw a somewhat large scroll besides his closet before leaning down and opening it up and using his chakra to seal all of his cloths within his closet into the scroll before walking out of the only bedroom within his apartment and back into the living room where he then unsealed a lose floorboard that had been covered up by the couch before pulling out another somewhat large scroll.

What was in the scroll exactly? Well… It was Naruto's rations that were placed all over his apartment for short notice.

In each one of the secret scrolls was over 200 food, chakra and blood pills along with a fully stocked sealed water bottles ranging at around the thousands, how he had gained enough currency for a thousand bottles nobody would know, along with a group of medical boxes filled with anti-bodies for pretty much anything along with medical equipment like Band-Aids and medical wraps like the ones that hold his pants at his ankles. It also had a few other things such as spare blankets and sleeping equipment along with dozens frozen foods for when the user simply felt that he wanted to have actual food rather than just cardboard tasting pills that only gave the body the nutrients it needed to continue living.

Overall there were five of these scrolls in total in his apartment, each hidden from view and in places most wouldn't notice them.

It also helped that the ink he used was the very expensive "invisible" ink that had pretty much cost him an entire C-rank missions pay to purchase a single small tub of ink.

Funny enough, the ink is also see through so unless you were a fuinjutsu user who had memorised how to write down a seal exactly, then you pretty much couldn't use the ink without the chance of you dying from your seal being written down wrong.

Lucky for him, he practiced a lot with clones.

Grinning slightly as he sealed the other scroll within his clothing scroll, Naruto walked towards the front of his apartment before opening the door with a grin.

Exiting outside, Naruto firmly closed and locked the door before turning his attention towards a certain location he had found as a kid when he was within the academy before disappearing within a plump of smoke, only reappearing in front of the shinobi library with a grin.

He knew where he was going, so he might as well stock up on his needed material.

Walking past the jonin guards, while flashing his jonin level clearance, Naruto summoned a small group of kage bunshin mid stride before continuing on his way, his clones already knowing what they needed for when they dashed off.

It wasn't twenty minutes later did Naruto glance down towards his small collection worth of books ranging from training books to that of jutsu's and affinity training… For all elements…

If he was going to ever defeat Kagumi, he would have to go all out. His last fight still rang through his head clearly, even if he probably had a concussion during his beating.

Grinning as he grabbed his scrolls, Naruto walked all the way to the front of the library before placing his collection being around 50-70 different scrolls before placing them on the "to buy" section of the front desk where the head librarian sat.

It seemed that his large amounts of scrolls both surprised and made her suspicious of him as she used a special jutsu that allowed the user to copy and paste all the written text onto another scroll or book.

It was a very useful jutsu that most ninja's who work regularly in espionage usually learned for its practical use.

Eventually the librarian was finished and handed him another single scroll, which held all his purchased scrolls, before holding her hand out.

Grabbing onto the scroll and then sealing it into his hand, which he would then later on seal into his larger scroll that was sealed at the back of his waist, Naruto then pulled out a large check that would pay for all his scrolls since he knew what he wanted beforehand and knew exactly what it would cost him.

But hey, the money from a lot of his missions along with the daimyo's "little" tip, Naruto was able to easily pay for his scrolls even after he bought his apartment completely.

Hell, the scrolls, since there wasn't a lot of jutsu's in them, wasn't going to put a massive dent into his bank account.

Sure it was somewhat noticeable, but not really much of a drama.

Giving the librarian a nod, Naruto walked outside before disappearing within a shunshin once more, before reappearing at a weapons shop which Naruto then bought a lot of weapons ranging from a single bokken and katana, a staff, ninja wires for his wrist launchers and a hunting bow with a lot of arrows along with an arrow creation book with materials for arrows.

With another check placed down on the stores desk, Naruto disappeared within another burst of smoke before appearing somewhere near the outer-rim of the village before giving a massive grin when he looked down from where he was standing towards a large mountain which seemed to have an entrance towards a mechanical training ground.

Funny enough… This used to be the hokage's personal training field before it began to rust and age badly, which was the reason for the fourth hokage hiring ninja's to create another replica of this one closer towards the village.

Which in turn… Left it all for himself to use…

Good think he was a mechanical genius and knew how to fix this place up once he had camped here for over two weeks before hand.

Giving a small grin once more, Naruto raised his hands up into a cross sign.

" **Kage bunshin!"** Shouted Naruto as twenty or so clones seemed to appear, suprising Naruto slightly before he gained another grin.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Shouted Naruto, his clones giving nods of agreement before dashing off to help repair the old training ground.

Tilting his head up slightly, Naruto gave a small narrowed stare towards the sky before a grin broke through his face.

"Don't worry Kagumi… This prey will make your life a living hell."

 **And done. If you would like to imagine how Naruto's training ground looks like, it's the training ground from road to ninja that Naruto battled Menma at.**

 **Either way, remember to leave a review of what summoning animal you all want and what you think of the story so far. Hope you enjoyed it and I will see you all later.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone hope you all enjoyed the story so far and all and I wanted to let you all know that when I finish this story I will be turning it into a crossover with other anime and or scenarios. The scenarios are: Rosario + Vampire, RWBY, Highschool DxD (again but original this time), Neglected fic where Naruto, this current one, is in a world where he is actually the son of Kushina and Minato, along with a fanfiction where Naruto is within a world full of chakra wielding kunoichi's only, so the only male who can use chakra.**

 **Yes, yes I know that these stories have already been done a multitude of times, however, since I actually do enjoy writing these kinds of things up. I decided to let you, all who actually read this fanfic, to tell me when exactly you want the crossovers to start within the point.**

 **Now, this doesn't mean that I will stop this story when a point is reached, but rather when the story is finished that I will then create the crossover.**

 **So as an example, if I get a lot of reviews saying that they, you guys and girls, want Naruto to have a Naruto and RWBY crossover before the shippuden training time skip, I will have a small, very small, section of a chapter around that point where Naruto could potentially have a reasonable reason for him to be in the RWBY word.**

 **Same goes for everything else and all. Just make sure, if you want to put your own opinion and or choice, in when Naruto has the "openings" to go to another world and or alternate universe, you place what "arc" you want him to go/have an opening for the place you would like him to crossover with.**

 **So basically, if you want a stronger Naruto, say after time skip, to join the world of Rosario + Vampire, then you would have a stronger Naruto within that crossover that would happen when I finished this. Or you could say for instance have a Naruto that is slightly stronger than he is by having him appear in the world of highschool DxD after the chunin exams.**

 **So yeah, there's that…. Fun right?**

 **Anyway, I noticed the last chapter I had Itachi say "you only have a week to train" before I said "you have two and a half weeks to train" yeah I meant the two and a half weeks. Sorry, my bad.**

 **Anyway, onto the story now.**

 **Oh, I also recently got asked about why I hadn't been putting jutsu's names down in their correct format "Katon, Futon, Raiton, Doton, Suiton etc." reason for that is because it's simply easier for you readers to image the attacks as most of the time the name gives what the jutsu is away. And since I actually have a very good imagination where I can picture the events as they go one, it really makes the flow of a story a lot smoother as the image isn't disrupted by me looking for an image of the technique.**

 **Don't worry, Rasengan and chidori and all the other "famous" jutsu will be in their correct format.**

 **1: Doesn't the falcons go with the raven contract?**

 **A: No, falcons and their own breeds are separate from a raven.**

 **Lion: 1**

 **Gorilla: 1**

 **Reptiles (crocodiles/lizards): 2**

 **Wolf: 11**

 **Falcon: 11**

 **Cat family (Lions, Tigers, Cheetahs, Cats etc.): 1**

 **Toad: 1**

 **Tool: 1**

 **Dragon: 3**

 **Frog: 1**

 **Mouse/rat: 1**

 **Eagle: 1**

 **Spider: 2**

 **Oozaru: 1**

 **Squirrel: 1**

 **Rabbit: 1**

 **Praying Mantis: 1**

 **Komodo dragon: 1**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire release: Great fireball technique"**

"…"

"…"

"…. So…. What you doing there human?"

"…"

"….He must be irritated for some reason…."

"…"

"… He must be in his clans mating season and getting sexually frustrated as he is working on his weird contraption…."

"….."

"… Well… There are a few members of my clan willing to… Experiment with a human…"

"Ah yes… I also heard a few females of my clan also expressing their interest in such acts… I don't see why though…"

"…."

"Well… We have seen him transform into different forms… I guess the curiosity is there…"

"… I do see your point… I guess I shall allow those of my clan to-"

"KAMI FUCKING DAMMIT! I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE SEX! I AM NOT IN A BLOODY MATING SEASON OR SEXUALLY FUSTRATED DAMMIT! I WANT TO WORK IN GOD DAM PEACE YOU HORN CRAZED ANIMALS!" Shouted Naruto in pure fury and irritation as he turned his head from his current work station, which was within the massive training ground he had fixed up a good deal of time ago, before turning his head down towards the ground where his eyes instantly caught sight of a rather small group of animals simply laying on the ground and staring at him… Aside from the single large bird that also joined the random group as it sat on the larger animals heads.

Sending his bloodshot red eyes towards the small group of animals, Naruto couldn't help but send out a small twitch as he caught sight of all the grouped animals staring at him as if was an idiot.

"… He definitely is in a mating season… I shall gather all those who want to experiment before-" Suddenly, Naruto appeared in a crouching position in front of the owner's voice.

Staring into the brown slit eyes, Naruto gave the somewhat large grey wolf a small glare.

"You tell any of your female clan members to attempt to rape me… And I will be having wolf for dinner tonight…." Muttered Naruto darkly as he looked at the blank gaze he got from the wolf before it let out a small grin.

Turning its head, the wolf gave his companions a larger grin.

How the hell did a wolf grin, Naruto didn't know.

"It seems that he isn't interested in a wolf to please himself with… I'm sure that means he's more into either birds or even foxes… I suppose you should let your clans know." Spoke the wolf with a grin, only causing Naruto to send a death glare towards the other members of the little "group" he had forming around his workplace.

Suddenly, a mainly red coloured fox with a white underbelly along with a set of shiny green eyes, which had gained a glint within them, opened her mouth.

"Of course he would. We foxes are much more… Flexible than you wolfs… Don't worry Naru-chan! I shall get my members to help you release all the pent up sexual frustration within you!" Spoke the fox loudly with a grin on her face as she began to stand, only to have a hand placed on her snout, restricting her from moving as Naruto's twitching eye began to twitch faster at the impending doom of insanity as he stared at the grinning vixen.

"…. Please…. For the love of kami…. Let me work on my wrist mounted wires… Please… I beg of you…" Muttered Naruto softly as he placed his head down in a bowing position in front of the animals, much to their amusement as they stared towards the black haired teen.

True, they could simply just leave him alone for a bit so he could finish his contraption… But after finding a human who could actually understand them was a very… Interesting discovery on their part.

All was silenced for a few moments before a voice broke through the impromptu silence.

"It seems that Naruto-san here would prefer tighter bodies… Which would explain why he would like us falcons to relieve his sexual fust-"

"Dammit all! I'm not sexually frustrated!" Shouted Naruto with tears actually pouring down his eyes as he stared down the laughing falcon which had taken to sitting on his shoulder.

How did Naruto understand the animals that were around him? Well… He kinda found out a new way to use chakra…

And that was to take away the language barriers between man and animal.

And before anyone laughed at him and called him an idiot, they weren't summoning animals. Only regular ones who had had encountered after his first "bonding" with the red coloured fox, who he had accidently bonded with after finding her attempting to kill and eat him the second day he had appeared within the once run down hokage training field.

Safe to say, when he had originally placed his hand on the foxes head, he meant to surge raiton natured chakra into the fox, supposedly killing it within a few moments.

However, he remembered the nagging feeling he had in his head when his clones, who had decided to be assholes, decided to de-summon themselves at the exact same time, which, then had him send chakra, just his normal chakra, into the fox's head, where it then began to surge through the foxes body.

He didn't originally know what he had done… But when his chakra had flowed through the foxes body, Naruto suddenly felt a link between both him and the fox, who, had taken to looking at him weirdly.

It was then, after looking at the fox, that Naruto noticed something disturbing…

He could feel the irritation of the fox as his hand sat on her head. He could feel the curiosity of her as she wondered why he had simply placed his hand on her head. He could feel the pain that she was concealing within her back right leg.

He just… Knew… What the female fox was actually feeling within herself. And that shocked the living daylights at him…

Of course that was BEFORE the fox gave a small growl towards him saying to move his hand away from her head.

This caused him to jump back in shock before he pointed towards the fox with widening eyes where he then shocked the fox by saying that it was speaking in English. However, to the fox, it seemed that a human had done the impossible as he, to her, began to speak fox.

He didn't know what exactly happened to actually cause this phenomenon… But when he let his chakra flow into the fox… He didn't know why…

But something stirred within him. Something that said that what he was doing happened once before… And it was as if while he was subconsciously repeating that other calamity that made it so… Familiar to his own current situation.

He wouldn't know why… But he just knew this was something that would affect him down the road.

It wasn't a few days later that Naruto had repeated the same process to a small group of animals, namely the foxes family along with the wolf and falcons own, after he had connected with them of course.

But while Naruto had managed to repeat the process with a large amount of animals, he, for some reason, felt… Off… About using his new ability as it kind of felt… Incomplete.

How did he know or rather notice the feeling of incompleteness? Well… It was when he went a certain distance away from his rather… New… Companions that he noticed he lost his ability to tell their true mood and feelings.

He could still understand them, but the fact that he lost the ability to identify their moods seemed to indicate that he hasn't finished the "bonding", as he likes to call it, process.

Shaking his head from the thought, Naruto gave the black and yellow coloured falcon a small stare before scratching his head.

"Hey Fal, how's the two clones going? Do you need me to gather up some more training materials for them? I'm pretty sure that konoha merchants are selling them at lower prices since its way past summer and all… Still hot and all… Just not as much." Muttered Naruto towards the end with a small sheepish look on his face as he realised that his point completely backfired on him after he thought about it.

The falcon, also known as "Fal" by Naruto, simply gave the black haired teen a small nod.

"Yes. Your clones have been tearing through the supplies for the past week or so regarding that technique I told you about. I will probably need you to also add another clone to help speed up the process if you can." Replied Fal as he lifted his right wing before bringing his head underneath it to clean before flying off into the sky.

Naruto simply gave the falcon a blank look before turning his attention towards his two other canine companions.

"Do you need me for survival training again? I would really like to hurry it up if I do since I would rather finish upgrading my gear." Asked Naruto in a slightly irritated tone as he glanced back towards his workstation where he saw his wrist mounted wires sitting down on his table with different parts and pieces spread out around the desk.

How did he know what he was doing? Well, he may have been a hidden genius when it came towards most crafts like tailoring and machinery and the like.

It wasn't to say that he was a master at everything when it revolves around crafts, but he can say that even as a somewhat low craftsman, he was pretty good.

Of course he knew that he wouldn't be getting a professional job from his crafts, unless he put in the hours and effort, but the main purpose of him learning all these different crafts was so that it would make life easier for both him and Satsuki… Before they had joined the ninja academy and even then after.

Hearing a grunt, Naruto turned his attention back towards the two canines before watching them walk off without even a single glance back towards him.

Seems that he would get to work on his weapons after all.

Grinning slightly, Naruto walked back towards his workstation before plopping himself down. It had been for the better part of his time his favourite pastime aside from training and sleeping.

Sadly, his determination towards his training made sleep a rare thing… Unless he passed out or something then usually one of the animals would simply drag his body towards his impromptu base of operations.

During the week and a half, Naruto could safely say that he had definitely made some good progress in not just taijutsu and his base abilities, thanks to the animals who he had connected with helping him strengthen his base stats and skills, but even his progress on fuinjutsu, elemental manipulation and even genjutsu had taken a massive, by his standards, leap.

First of all, his clones, who he could now sustain for over four hours at the rate of twenty clones, something that astounded him, however he realised that the clones who weren't actually wasting chakra didn't seem to need a refill at all, which in turn meant that he could safely supply over 10 kage bunshin as they worked on the various chakra exercises that were left to complete.

Sure some of his clones accidently blew themselves up when learning a jutsu, or even almost incinerated everything around them when they were practicing their fire affinity, which definitely was a pain to learn because of his natural affinity to water.

Earth release was another pain to strengthen, however, like fire, he managed to complete the first phase when he was determined to get acquainted with the two affinities before he did any other sort of training in that regard.

Thankfully, with five kage bunshin working for the better part of a week he had managed to gain control over the first phase of his two new affinities.

Wasn't to say that he didn't also work on his natural affinities, which he managed to surprise himself as he was close to reaching level 2 of all of his affinities as it seems his constant use of them boosted his control.

He was also happy to announce that he was now in the possession of some very… Unique jutsu thanks to a little birdy.

Yes, that was the nickname he had for Fal, sue him.

His taijutsu had also taken a large leap in growth as well as he had managed to fix most of the training ground up thanks to his clones where he then abused the taijutsu training area… Which had hundreds of training posts that moved randomly and at inverted times, and add the fact that each poll was right next to each other… It tested his speed, reflexes, reaction and his ability to think on the move.

Sadly, when he first attempted it, he was subjected to a bloody beat down before he found the control room where he then found the options for the whole base.

The room he had used previously level stat was on high jonin. So basically, the room was meant for high jonin or higher to help them in their taijutsu training.

Naruto however came to a sour note originally when he noticed that the control only had four settings.

Chunin, jonin, elite jonin/anbu, kage.

There wasn't a genin rank at all. So, he had a choice of either doing it at chunin level and hoping he could keep up, or have the difficulty on jonin level so that he could gain a lot of more experience from his training…

He chose the chunin, while jonin training would be a good thing, it wasn't the level Naruto wanted to start from. He however did change the settings a few hours ago to jonin, but that was only after he had gotten to the point of being able to dodge and block all the training poles to near perfection, which he then had a single kage bunshin try out.

What was the point of having a kage bunshin try out? Well, since it gets destroyed from a single hit… If the clone didn't get hit, then he was all good, however, had the clone been destroyed, it meant that his original untouchable moment was a simply fluke which he would then have to try to achieve again.

He was happy to confirm that he could now face a solid chunin in taijutsu ranking… So basically he could hold out himself against a few chunins without any damage on their side apart from an odd punch or kick from Naruto, but in a one on one situation, Naruto would be able to hold himself pretty well.

Just chuck in a few kage bunshin to help out and you have a small squad of chunin level taijutsu users.

Chuckling slightly, Naruto went back to his weapons before hearing a cough come from behind him.

Widening his eyes, Naruto turned his attention towards the one behind him and froze slightly as he caught sight of the figure not all that far from him.

The man had bright blond hair with a set of two cerulean blue eyes…

If he didn't know who the man was he would have to re-take the academy tests once more.

Scratching the back of his head slightly, Naruto let out a small cough.

"U-um… Hi there hokage-sama… What brings you to your once ruined training ground?" Asked Naruto in a somewhat casual-respectful tone as he glanced all around the room before turning his attention towards the hokage's blue eyes, which seemed to have a shine within them as he looked towards him.

"So it was you Naruto… I was wondering who exactly decided to camp out within my old training ground. I have to ask, how did you even know about this place?" Asked Minato in curiosity as he took a quick look around the area before once more catching sight of Naruto.

It seems to him that Naruto had fixed up the training ground during his time here.

That itself warranted a bit of respect as he thought it would take a long time for anyone to fix this place up, even with genin teams helping out.

Giving a small cough, Naruto turned his attention towards his new training ground with a embarrassed look.

"While I was camping out during the academy break, I had accidently found this place and decided "hey, this place looks pretty cool! I'm gonna go exploring!" of course I missed the first few days of school as I began to get really comfortable here and didn't keep track of time." Replied Naruto as he scratched the back of his head slightly.

He knew that he was acting like he was a shy little boy, but he couldn't help it. He probably was going to get executed for 1. Using a training ground which wasn't his. 2. The training ground happened to be the one that the hokage himself used before, which itself made the place a fucking attraction should anyone find it. And 3…

He didn't exactly request that he used and tinker with the training ground, something that could potentially harm someone else should they be unlucky enough to find this place and screw around.

However, Naruto was caught off guard by the small smile the hokage gave him before walking away.

"Make sure to not injure yourself before the preliminaries second exam Naruto. I expect something great from the man I want to battle my daughters." Spoke Minato without turning his head before disappearing within a flash of yellow, leaving the black haired genin stunned for a few moments before shaking his head.

Now he had the hokage wanting to see him preform? And against his jinchuuriki daughters?

Naruto couldn't hold back the grin on his face as his fuinjutsu clones dispelled.

Challenge accepted hokage-sama.

 **And done. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and all.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, hey everyone. So yeah… A few people seemed to get the whole crossover thing wrong, my bad, I just went over my explanation just now to see if it did make any sense… It somewhat did but it also didn't at the same time. So the god of vampires aka alucard seemed to have the idea down pat as in he selected at time slot for when Naruto would then go to the world of Rosario + Vampire.**

 **Just to help clean up the mess up on my part, here is the literal basic idea of what I have going.**

 **1: Within the story "Ninja", main character "Naruto" will run into weird events.**

 **2: Weird events then are momentarily discussed or explained about slightly.**

 **3: Naruto within this story leaves the weird events, which then get somehow destroyed and inaccessible to anyone else.**

 **4: Once this story ends, I, the author, will then make separate fanfics that show what would have happened to Naruto "had" he investigated the weird events, which then sets off a chain of reactions leading towards Naruto in either different worlds or timelines.**

 **And that is the rock bottom literal basic idea of mine. Also note, that when I do get around to these fics, the titles will all have "Ninja: (input anime/manga)" within their name.**

 **This also pretty much shows that in all the fics, the Naruto that will be shown will be the Naruto within here in this story, so basically, a Naruto who is a civilian that is able to use what everyone else can, but has the added perk of a genetic DNA screw up that had given him a healing factor/regeneration factor.**

 **Of course within the other stories he will have a different genetic makeup, but he will still be the same Naruto within this story, only just under different situations and circumstances.**

 **So yeah, glad that that was cleared up. Anyhow, like the pervious time I mentioned this, you may leave a comment referring to when in the story you want Naruto to appear in the different words mentioned below,**

 **RWBY.**

 **First male shinobi.**

 **Highschool DxD.**

 **Rosario + Vampire.**

 **Neglected Naruto.**

 **So example from me being.**

" **Naruto, pre-shippuden, before valley of the end- Neglected Naruto."**

 **From this, the story will have Naruto having the mind and ideals from when he is at that point of time, along with his abilities and equipment.**

 **So, if during the story I don't have Naruto learn sage mode or something by that point, then there is a very small chance of him learning it until later within the other story.**

 **And, if for instance, his equipment was ruined, then his equipment would be ruined when he is transported to his new location.**

 **So yeah, keep that in mind.**

 **Also, you don't have to be specific when you want Naruto to go to a different universe/timeline as my example, another example could be.**

" **Naruto in the Rosario + Vampire would during three year time skip." This is also a decent example as it gives the general idea for when I should have Naruto meet a mysterious event which could then take him to the other crossover worlds.**

 **Also, just to let you all know, Kagumi isn't the daughter of Hagoromo or his brother, rather, she is the daughter of a hidden sibling that Hagoromo and his brother never knew of. So she is the granddaughter of Kaguya and Hagoromo is her uncle and stuff. Reason for her being young? Well I just made it so that her mother, who is 100% completely dead, was able to live for a long time before given birth to Kagumi.**

 **Either way, hope this helps and all.**

 **Lion: 1**

 **Gorilla: 1**

 **Reptiles (crocodiles/lizards): 2**

 **Wolf: 11**

 **Falcon: 11**

 **Cat family (Lions, Tigers, Cheetahs, Cats etc.): 1**

 **Toad: 1**

 **Tool: 1**

 **Dragon: 3**

 **Frog: 1**

 **Mouse/rat: 1**

 **Eagle: 1**

 **Spider: 2**

 **Oozaru: 1**

 **Squirrel: 1**

 **Rabbit: 1**

 **Praying Mantis: 1**

 **Komodo dragon: 1**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire release: Great fireball technique"**

"…. Will the members of team 11 please set forward…" Muttered Minato as he stared down towards the group of genin that were waiting for their team battles.

Nobody moved for a few moments before Naruto slowly began to walk out from the crowd, showing that he was the only one in his team that had actually arrived for the preliminaries

Minato couldn't help but feel bad for him. Not even a week ago did he see the shinobi training himself to the bone at his old training ground and now he was facing against his daughters team without any of his own squad members.

Glancing towards his right, Minato couldn't help but release a small sigh at the bored looks that seemed to be etched onto Ay, the fourth Raikage's face along with Onoki, the third Tsuchikage, as they stared down towards the field where Naruto now stood against his daughter's squad with a determined gaze.

"Are you sure that it is wise to let one of your own battle by himself hokage-sama?" Asked a voice towards his left.

Turning his head, Minato couldn't help but release another small sigh as he caught sight of the Godaime Mizukage, as she held her gaze at him with a curious glint.

Wrapping his arms around his chest, Minato released another loud sigh before pointing down towards Naruto, who, was now doing some warm up stretches.

"I had recommended him to give up seeing as how he would be outnumbered and at a very high disadvantage against my daughter's team. However, he decided to go through with the battle." Replied the Yondaime hokage as he returned his gaze towards Hayate, the protector of the preliminary's match, before hearing a grunt from his left.

The Yondaime Kazekage seemed to agree with Naruto's choice if the small nod of respect had given him anything.

"If he is willing to set himself up for defeat for his village then he has some respect from me. Even though this isn't any more than to show our Genin's strength to each other, the fact that a single shinobi would stand on his own in the face of the enemy speaks about how determined he is and what he can achieve." Spoke the Yondaime Kazekage as he kept his eyes firmly on the black haired genin who had continued to stretch while waiting for the match to begin.

Soon a small chuckle permitted through the room as a floating old man sent the Kazekage a grin.

"I believe we have something in common then Kazekage-sama. I also respect the little brat for fighting on his own, even if he's one of your genin Hokage-sama." Replied Onoki as he returned his gaze towards the arena floor.

Minato half expected the fourth Raikage to join in on this "respect" talk, however, it seemed that the Raikage didn't give any thought or care towards their conversation.

Shaking his head slightly, Minato gave Hayate a small nod, which was then returned back by the protector.

"The battle between Team 11 of Konoha vs Team 7 of Konoha… BEGIN!" Shouted Hayate as he threw his hand down in a slicing motion.

And like that, the sounds of battle began.

 **(With Naruto few minutes prior)**

He felt cheated. He felt wronged. He felt… Abandoned… Not only was he facing his opponents, who just had to be the prodigies of the whole fucking village, but he had to do it alone. His team and their sensei hadn't shown. Why? He didn't know. But right now… He didn't care. He was alone, he would have to pull off a miracle to win. This was his chance to show that even as a civilian, anyone can reach a height that even clan shinobi couldn't reach. He would surpass everyone and show that anyone can achieve anything even if they aren't blessed with luck.

Glancing down towards his cloths, Naruto couldn't help but grin slightly as he remembered how his companions had somehow gotten some spiders from the forest of death to weave him a strong silk like shinobi gear that would probably be strong enough to stop a kunai stab from anywhere on his body.

Going from top to bottom, Naruto couldn't help but grin slightly as he adjusted his black shinobi headband, which had the length shortened, as it at comfily on his forehead before moving his neck slightly to adjust his long black scarf that had wrapped around his throat and lower face, if he decided to lift it up anyhow, before the long black strands of his scarf fell down behind his upper back.

Stretching his back out, which in turn also stretched his long black sleeved shirt along with his bulkier chunin like chest jacket, Naruto could literally feel the silk strands stretching to his sudden increase in arm length before returning back to normal. He couldn't help but grin as his mind replayed over all the advantages his cloths had thanks to the super enhanced spider's that had created his cloths using several different types of silk that they could produce in their art.

Clenching his fists, Naruto felt a similar stretch of the silk before releasing his hands before continuing on his mental checklist.

Going down towards his legs, Naruto released a small sigh of joy as he felt his black baggy silk pants not restricting his body as he had initially thought it would have, but, like the jacket, it seemed that the forest of deaths spiders were that of master weavers who could make bulkier clothing rather than only skin tight ones.

Going further down towards his white medical tape, which was another product the spiders had given his furry companions, who had decided to move away after his training, Naruto's grin slowly widened as he thought back to how the supposed medical wrap had a strong anti-venom stored within its strands which could then be placed over an injured body part that would then release the anti-venom toxin within the body with a very high chance of destroying the attacking poison that affected the shinobi.

And finishing off his look was his average black shinobi sandals, which made Naruto internally pout at since that was the only piece of clothing on him that wasn't made of super spider silk along with his shinobi pouches.

Although, he had to admit that if the spiders that his old animal companions had actually made him some shinobi sandals then there probably wasn't a limit to what they could make.

So basically he was still wearing basically the same thing he always did… With a scarf on his neck. Oh, and his cloths were really strong and durable… Cool right?

Blinking back to focus, Naruto noticed that he had paused mid-stretch before giving off a small blank stare at his arms as they seemed to freeze in place.

How much times does his mind wonder off for his body to simply do activities with his mind elsewhere?

Finishing off his stretches, Naruto glanced towards his opponents with a small gaze before catching the protector of the preliminaries raise his right arm up into the air before bringing it down in a slashing motion before disappearing from the arena.

Staring at his opponents, Naruto gave himself a small burst of chakra before dashing forward.

He couldn't let the enemy come up with a plan to take him down, he would be forced to attack without an end if he was to win and when his opponents were the daughters of the fourth hokage and their teammate a prodigy of the Uchiha clan, second to his older brother, Naruto didn't have room to give them time.

Halfway through the dash, Naruto jumped into the air, narrowly dodging a small fireball that had been sent from the Uchiha prodigy before going through handsigns within the air.

" **Lightning release: False darkness!"** Shouted Naruto as he opened his mouth wide before shooting out over eight lightning spears each the size of a regular foot spear before landing on the ground with a small huff as he watched Kasumi and Mito bring up earth walls which then protected them along with Sasuke before multiple earth bullets shot out of the wall.

Widening his eyes, Naruto hastily threw himself to the right before pulling out an explosive kunai from his pouch before throwing it towards the earth wall, which then exploded not a few seconds later from the kunai's explosive note.

Jumping back into a standing position, Naruto narrowed his eyes towards the dust cloud before going through handseals once more.

" **Wind release: Great breakthrough!"** Came the shout of Naruto, causing a massive blast of wind to blow the dust away from the centre of the arena, showing that there wasn't a team there at all.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Naruto jumped onto the side of the arena walls before going through another set of handsigns, which had actually surprised the kage as from what Minato had told them, he was just a regular civilian shinobi that hadn't had any actual legacy, which meant that his reserves were pretty large for his lower shinobi stature.

" **Water release: Exploding water colliding wave!"** Shouted Naruto once more as a large volume of water began to spew from his mouth, which then fell onto the arena floor and slowly began to cover the land.

Finishing his jutsu up, which had actually filled the stadium floor up to shin length, Naruto began going through handsigns before holding onto his final one. He knew that team 7 had to either appear from the air, or the ground, less they wanted to drown from their hiding like a mole jutsu that their godfather, Jiraiya the sennin, or even their Sensei Kakashi Hatake had likely taught them.

It seemed that he wasn't wrong on the mole jutsu as a surprised team 7 dashed out from within the now water covered ground before trying to capture their footing.

" **Lightning Release: False darkness!"** Shouted Naruto once more, sending only a single large lightning rod spear into the arena floor, which soon then began to sizzle slightly as electric currency began to surge within the water, attacking anything within it.

The screams of Team 7 rang throughout the ears of the spectators as they stared down towards the sight of the hokage's daughters and Uchiha prodigy screaming their lungs out from the electrical current surging through their bodies.

However, just as the lightning natured chakra stopped its attack, the sounds of three poof's rang throughout the clearing.

" **Fire Release: Great fireball!"**

" **Wind Release: Great breakthrough"**

" **Water Release: Water dragon!"**

Came the shouts of three voices within the sky as they each launched their jutsu towards the back of the black haired ninja.

Tilting his head slightly, Naruto widened his eyes in shock as a larger than average fireball came flying towards him with a water dragon following behind.

" _Shit!"_ Screamed Naruto internally as he pushed himself off the arena wall before hearing an explosion rock behind him.

Turning his head once more, Naruto came face to face with a yellow eyed water dragon before being belted against the arena wall by the dragon, which had the added effect of having cracks form on the arena wall where Naruto was being pushed against.

Soon the water dragon disappeared and Naruto began to fall to the now slightly deeper arena floor before catching himself into a crouch as he began to huff.

The damage the water dragon had done to him definitely would affect him the coming battle as he felt his muscles scream in defiance once the dragons force had hit him in an attempt to pop him from the pressure he was being forced to endure.

Clenching his fists once more, Naruto couldn't help but internally let out a small relieved sigh as he remembered that the silk clothing he wore wasn't like a regular spider's silk which would weaken when wet.

"Surrender." Spoke a voice behind him.

Blinking, Naruto glanced down before narrowing his eyes towards the sharp pointy object pointing towards his neck before catching sight of Mito and Sasuke standing around him in a triangle like position.

Tilting his head up slightly, Naruto gave the blond haired Namikaze a small grin as a ridiculous idea ran throughout his head.

"Hello blondie bimbo-chan! How's it going? Got your tits from the old lady Tsunade?" Asked Naruto in a curious tone, mentally hitting himself for saying that to the hokage's daughter.

Silence seemed to soon follow the arena as each and every shinobi, including the kage, stared down towards the black haired genin with a shocked expression.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO MY BABE YOU BLACK HAIRED BRAT OF A GENIN!" Came the shout of a very angry red head woman who had taking to standing up from her position with her hair and power glowing an angry red.

This seemed to snap everyone out of their shock before their expressions changed to looks of worry as they glanced up towards the hokage, who seemed to have a small twitch on his face.

" _Note- Naruto will have to become the slave of Kasumi for the next week as a D-rank mission."_ Mentally thought Minato with an evil grin on his face as he stared down towards the genin who had dared to say that to his little girl.

The other kage's seemed to take a small step away from Minato as a small evil chuckle escaped from his throat.

However, it seemed that there was one person still shocked from the announcement, and that happened to be Kasumi as she stared down towards the grinning face of Naruto before she suddenly flung her head backwards.

When Naruto originally said that, he thought for a fact that his plan wouldn't have worked. But since it did…

Pushing chakra into his crouched legs, Naruto pushed himself into a jump, which thankfully, allowed him to escape his sudden capture while also damaging the blond haired Namikaze with a wicked head-butt to the jaw, which in turn sent her head backwards.

Up in the air, Naruto quickly spun himself around before flinging his two wrist mounted wires towards both Sasuke and Mito before using his chakra to stick the metal against itself, which in turn thanks to their still shocked state, allowed Naruto to effectively catch the two of them with a wire around the waists before sending lightning natured chakra down the wires, causing the two now aware shinobi to widen their eyes as they were actually electrocuted from the wires on their body.

Spinning within the air, Naruto caught sight of Kasumi staring at him blankly from the exact same position he had forced her into, with the whole head-butt to her jaw, before shaking his thoughts away as he began to fall down towards her with a kick waiting in place.

The kick never reached its mark as Naruto smashed himself into the arena wall once more before a resounding crack rang throughout the clearing, soon followed by another and another before Naruto eventually found himself flung towards the two shinobi he had shocked not even ten seconds ago.

Then all hell started as Naruto found his head meet a spinning kick from the Uchiha prodigy, only to get familiar with a set of two fists smashing his face back towards the arena wall.

Hearing another resounding crack, Naruto could only open his right eye slightly as he came upon the sight of two Kyuubi powered jinchuuriki along with a deathly glare from a sharingan user.

Sending his eye down towards his body, Naruto felt a bit of blood escape from his mouth before pushing himself off the indent he found himself in before falling onto the knee length water ground before standing himself up once more.

When Naruto looked towards the three, Naruto didn't see them. Well he did, just not exactly in the way he should have as sitting in front of the three genin was none other than Kagumi grinning at him with an easy going smile.

… He hated that smile... That easy going stature… It was like a mock only made for him.

Why did Naruto see Kagumi there? It was because of team 7. Mito and Kasumi, now enveloped in what is titled as a version 1 chakra cloak, which takes on an appearance of a bubbly red outer see through cloak with a single tail sprouting from their backs.

The pure chakra he felt from them reminded him of Kagumi's chakra and how it seemed everlasting.

Then there was Sasuke's eyes, which were weak in comparison from his perspective… But just looking into those eyes Naruto couldn't help but watch as they, the crimson orbs, seemingly turned into a light purple shade before black ring like marks appeared around the eyes with the original tomoe disappearing.

The eyes is what Sasuke reminded him of Kagumi.

The whole team 7 had something that reminded him of Kagumi… It also reminded him of the fact that he had to win at all costs. This will be a challenge for him to overcome.

Sending a small glance down towards his left arm before forcefully pushing the dislocated shoulder back into its place with his right hand.

It came to a shock to most when Naruto managed to tilt his head out of the way when Kasumi appeared in front of him with a glare and a fist shape indent besides his head.

Turning his head slightly, Naruto grabbed Kasumi by the throat, not at all caring about how the cloak was burning his hand before sending his chakra into the girl.

And like before, with the animals, Naruto felt the pull and he went along with it.

 **(Mindscape.)**

Once he had felt the chakra reach where he wanted it too, Naruto opened his eyes, only to widen them in shock as he looked to what appeared to be a white plane that had a clear blue sky with white orbs floating up towards the sky.

"W-what the hell!" Screamed Naruto as he sent his eyes all around the place before hearing a deep growl come from behind him.

Turning around, Naruto came face to face with a VERY large fox… Which also had nine long tails behind it…

The fox gave the black haired child a small look over before a very evil glare appeared on its face as it look down towards Naruto's eyes.

" **What is the meaning of this child! You dare try to connect with me! You are not worthy of the gift you have stumbled upon! Only one man is and that man isn't you!"** Screamed the fox as it lowered its head towards Naruto, who, seemed to be frozen in place.

But as for the reason why he was frozen wasn't from the shout… No… It was because of what he felt.

Anger, Hate, Sadness, Loneliness, Fear, irritation, Rejection… Hope…

Naruto only stared up towards the fox with that of a small tear beginning to form around his eyes as he walked forward, completely ignoring the foxes shouts of hate and anger before standing in front of the fox no less than a few feet before letting tears fall down from his face as he went onto his knees and gave the massive bijuu a bow.

"I… I… I'm so sorry for what you went through… The hate… The pain… The anger… All of it… It must hurt a lot to have those feelings for such a long time… I can't bear it and I've only now began to feel it… is this what you had to go through in your life? All this simply because you were born out of love and passion? Is this what mankind made you into? Please tell me… KURAMA!" Shouted Naruto as tears feel down his face as he felt the bond, which connected him to both Kasumi and Kurama, together bring Naruto into an unfamiliar territory… And that territory was pure hatred.

That seemed to shock Kurama quite a bit as the massive fox widened his eyes within the span of a second of Naruto going onto his knees and shouting his name in agony.

Why… Why was the human sad? Why was he in pain? Was he… Feeling the bond that he only thought one man could ever accomplish between all life?

He knew the answer to his questions… But it shocked the hell out of him and also scared him at the same time as he looked towards the still weeping boy as he tried to surpass all the hate and pain Kurama had within his heart and body.

It wasn't long however before Naruto felt his link with Kurama strengthen when he managed to get through the hate and pain Kurama had within him. Something which Naruto knew would make him stronger and grow as a person as he looked up towards the massive fox with slightly red eyes as memories of the foxes life travelled through his head.

Was this the true "link" that he thought wasn't possible to have? He knew his bond with the other animals was somewhat incomplete… But this bond seemed more complete than his last… But once again…

It wasn't complete…

"… **. What have you done human…"** Muttered Kurama with a blank look in its eye as he momentarily thought of how his father, the sage of the six paths, talked about how he would unite the world under Ninshu by connecting everyone through chakra, something that seemed to flow into Naruto's head as well when he widened his eyes up towards the fox.

"Ninshu… What is that Kurama…" Asked Naruto as he stared up towards the fox with curiosity within his eyes.

The fox gave the human a small glare before finding it hopeless. If what he thought did indeed happen… Then there wasn't a point in making any aggressive faces if the human could indeed feel his feelings behind his situation.

He would only let this one human get away without any hatred placed on him. He could do that much at least as he saw that the human did in fact see through his pain and hatred.

Laying himself down, Kurama gave the black haired child a small relaxed look before moving a large fist in front of Naruto's body.

" **Ninshu is the art that the rikudou sennin, the sage of the six paths, had created when he tried to achieve world peace. Through the use of chakra, the sage had hoped to connect everyone's spiritual energies with each other which would then allow you pitiful humans to feel how everyone is around you and their emotions. Through this process, every human would know the intention of the other which would then show complete trust between everyone… However, you humans then took what was meant to promote peace and changed it to a weapon of war and destruction! The chakra that was supposed to connect everyone spiritually then became changed as a link to both human's own physical and spiritual energies which would then allow the creation of Ninjutsu and its variants… but what you have done was connect your chakra forcefully onto another giving you a link between both yourself and them. However, as it isn't a link from one spirit to another, your link is weaker than what the sage had done. Giving you a small sight into what Ninshu can achieve. Understand so far brat?"** Asked Kurama with a small eyebrow raise.

Seeing the nod, Kurama continued.

" **Seeing as how you have connected to both me and my jinchuuriki… I may as well as also accept the connection between the two of us as a show of respect for actually re-creating the link that my father had attempted to pass onto the world… But let it be known right now ninja… Don't abuse the gift you have rediscovered… And don't teach it to anyone… There are those out in the world that would gleefully take what you know and use it to enslave everyone… Now… If you understand the situation, connect your fist to mine."** Muttered Kurama in a bored/serious tone, causing the black haired genin to give a small nod before connecting his fist to that of Kurama's.

And like a surge of lightning ran through him as he felt his supposed "link" feel completely different. Not in the way of how he felt, but just how it felt as a whole.

Looking up towards the fox, with his fist still extended, Naruto couldn't help but let out a happy grin and laugh, which surprisingly was matched by the massive fox.

"This is just… Wow… And the sage… The sage was trying to give this bond to everyone… If only people had continued the ways that the sage told them too… How could they give up this… This joy of being connected?" Asked Naruto In a relaxed tone as he removed his fist from the foxes with a small relaxed smile on his face.

The fox seemed to shrug before staring into Naruto's eyes once more.

" **Kit… When you go back out there into the world, my hosts are still in mid attack with the hairless ape known as Kasumi still having her fist stuck within the wall with your hand grabbed around her throat along with Mito charging towards you with a small rasengan. The Uchiha from what I can see through Mito's eyes seems to be holding his wrist in anger."** Replied the fox as he continued to stare at Naruto as he widened his eyes before looking around him.

"Speaking of which, where am I Kurama? And how do I get out of here?" Asked Naruto as he realised that he spent way over twenty or so minutes within the area, something that Kurama seemed to pick up.

" **Time is irrelevant within this space. As for where we are… We are within your mindscape, much better than my hosts one where she had her mother help put multiple chain spikes through both my hands, legs and tails, in case you are wondering my other however seems to have it worse as the one named Mito is a hidden Sadist who has my other yin half chained mid-air where she then has multiple spears shoot out of the ground and through his chest… Poor handsome bastard if you ask me… Even if I still feel it."** Spoke Kurama with a small wince before continuing on.

" **Either way, once you enter your mindscape you can enter and exit it freely, although the first few times takes a while. Lucky for you though, the mindscape also slows down time to a massive degree. From what I can tell of your mindscape, you should be able to have a day within here for an hour out there… And seeing as how you haven't irritated me in the slightest so far… I'll give you a bijuu bit of knowledge… You can also use this area as a mental training ground, which is then able to help with all tasks that don't require physical training, but mental training. For example, chakra control can be trained within the mindscape as you don't exactly need to train on a real tree or lake as the point of chakra control is to simply get the correct amount of chakra for everything you do down to the closest point. So if you were to aim to do tree walking, by having train your mind within the mindscape, it should be easier to find the correct amount of chakra in the waking world. But also note that you will want to train your physical body when awake so that your mind and body are in sync… Well with that now done, I will help you escape your mindscape now. Note that should you want to return, meditate and focus on your mind and this place and you should enter it. Good luck Naruto… You're going to need it."** Finished Kurama with a grin before he gave out a large roar, causing the mental mindscape to shatter.

And like having the light return to his eyes, Naruto widened his eyes upon the sight of a charging Mito before he let go of Kasumi before backhanding her towards his right before dodging Mito as she charged at him.

Funny enough, Naruto could actually feel the connection between them and Kurama, both of them apparently, as he fought with the two.

But it was also because of this that Naruto got distracted enough for a hand to suddenly stab right through his chest.

" **CHIDORI!"**

And that is a wrap people. Don't worry, Naruto won't get any chakra from any bijuu or talk to them all that much, he will however be able to communicate with them if he wants as he now formed a link with Kurama.

Not, Naruto will not be getting anything from the sage in anyway shape or form as he only simply re-created a weaker form of Ninshu that requires both parties to accept the link to form a bond.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the long chapter and I shall see you all later.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, glad to see that those who actually read the fic enjoy it, for the most part, which makes the whole crossover idea even sweeter in my opinion.**

 **Anyway, thanks for all the support and all. Anyway, questions!**

 **1: What happened to Naruto's team?**

 **A: We shall see later on.**

 **2: Shouldn't everyone stop Kasumi and Mito after they brought out the chakra cloaks?**

 **A: While in any other situation that would have happened, don't forget that both Kasumi and Mito had training from Yamato, after he stopped being Naruto's sensei, Kushina, Jiraiya and even Minato in an attempt to control Kurama's chakra, with two of the four mentioned above being able to supress and hold Kurama (Yamato and Kushina). So Minato didn't disrupt the match as he knew his daughters could handle the cloak.**

 **Also take into the account the point of the chunin exams were to show off to everyone else.**

 **3: Why is Naruto feeling Kurama's emotions?**

 **A: Ninshu, which was what the sage originally used to connect everyone before chakra was weaponised, was a way for two or more people, the sage linked himself with everyone, so that they can feel the emotions within the person they are linked too. Basically, Ninshu is the ultimate bond of trust as everything, either unintentionally or intentionally, is thrown out into the open for the other person.**

 **4: Why is Naruto in a mindscape?**

 **A: With most mind jutsu the user enters a mindscape, as shown during an episode where Ino's father entered someone's mindscape, which had then dragged the person along with him. So basically, when Naruto connected himself with both Kurama and Kasumi, he had formed a place where he could talk to Kurama, via his own mindscape.**

 **5: Why did Naruto burst down onto his knees and into tears?**

 **A: Well in most simple terms… Naruto couldn't handle the hatred and pain of Kurama's emotions. Remember, this Naruto hadn't felt all that much pain compared to the original Naruto. As such, with the rush of emotions Naruto truly felt what it was like to be hated and rejected on a Kurama sized scale.**

 **6: Why did the spiders of the forest of death make Naruto cloths?**

 **A: A favour for the normal animals was the reason for the spider's to create the cloths.**

 **And that is it for questions. Anyway, hope my answers make it a bit easier to understand.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Lion: 1**

 **Gorilla: 1**

 **Reptiles (crocodiles/lizards): 2**

 **Wolf: 11**

 **Falcon: 11**

 **Cat family (Lions, Tigers, Cheetahs, Cats etc.): 1**

 **Toad: 1**

 **Tool: 1**

 **Dragon: 3**

 **Frog: 1**

 **Mouse/rat: 1**

 **Eagle: 1**

 **Spider: 2**

 **Oozaru: 1**

 **Squirrel: 1**

 **Rabbit: 1**

 **Praying Mantis: 1**

 **Komodo dragon: 1**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire release: Great fireball technique"**

" _ **Not even a minute after I talk to you do I see you again."**_ _Muttered Kurama with a small smirk as he gazes down towards the unconscious Naruto laying down within his mindscape with a massive hole just above where his heart rested._

 _Laying his head down, Kurama couldn't help but give a gruff huff as he watched the body of Naruto slowly, and I mean microscopically slowly, begin to nit itself with the surrounding cells in an attempt to repair the damaged point on Naruto's body._

 _From Kurama's view, he knew that the damaged area would be healed within one weeks' time considering that the hole within his chest had all the cells surrounding it slowly working on their way to repair the damage done to the body._

 _Suddenly the body twitches for a moment before Naruto snaps his eyes wide open, showing the shock held within his ruby red eyes as he moves his head from side to side before glancing down towards his chest… Where he then opens his mouth._

" _ **Scream and I will step on you."**_ _Spoke Kurama, breaking Naruto from his impromptu state of shock as he gazed up towards the large bijuu._

" _Kurama? What are we doing in my mindscape again?" Asked Naruto, his curiosity of Kurama over sizing his previously shocked state._

 _The massive tailed beast raised a single brow before laying down on its arms and belly, his tails over his body as an impromptu blanket._

" _ **Your mindscape is better than that of my host's. As such, I find it more pleasurable to have my mind within your mindscape."**_ _Replied Kurama with a small shrug, causing the black haired teen to simply blink._

" _But… Shouldn't you be inside your jinchuuriki? How can you freely go into my mindscape?" Asked Naruto as he watched the fox grin at him, showing the razor sharp teeth that were held within his mouth._

" _ **We bonded through Ninshu. Which in turn allows me to travel to your mindscape and enjoy its peace and serenity that I do not have within my hosts mindscape. Either way, you need not worry about me as I am literally just a mental conjunction at this point without my chakra. So while I am here, I am not exactly here as well… In short, my mind and senses are here while my body and chakra and subconsciousness is there in both Kasumi and Mito's seal, which in turn allows me to relax here while also talk to the two jinchuuriki, or in my terms attempt to make them release me."**_ _Replied Kurama with a small shrug following the ending of his sentence, which made Naruto blink._

" _You're trying to break out of Kasumi's and Mito's seal? Wont that kill them in the process?" Asked Naruto with a small tilt of his head._

 _He knew the stories of how Kurama was a ruthless bastard and all… But after connecting with the fox he honestly couldn't help but ignore them completely._

 _Kurama simply huffed once more._

" _ **You have felt my emotions Naruto… You should know the answer to that."**_ _Muttered Kurama with a lazy gaze as he stared towards the black haired teen who looked down to the ground with a narrowed gaze._

 _Staring at the floor, Naruto slowly lifted his head up before releasing a huff._

" _I do understand Kurama… But are you sure that it's wise? From what I recall, there was another Uchiha who had placed you under a genjutsu… And considering that there is a whole clan of them, holding around 100-200 of them within the village, which has a large chance of one of them being the culprit, it wouldn't be wise to escape until they are either caught or dead." Spoke Naruto as he gazed into Kurama's crimson slit eye with his own crimson gaze._

 _The two simply stared for a few moments before Kurama gave the black haired genin a small chuckle before resting his head further into his arms._

" _ **You know that if I didn't feel how pure your intentions are I would probably say that you betrayed me in the way that you don't want me to escape from my prison… But you are correct it seems. There are too many variables… Including your hunter Kagumi Otsutsuki… Granny's descendant."**_ _Replied Kurama with a small bit of malice and hatred excluding from his voice as he thought of his "grandmother" and how she had another spawn alongside his father and uncle, which then had another spawn in the way of Kagumi…_

 _Naruto snapped his eyes wide open when he heard Kurama mutter his supposed hunter's name. He had all but given up in somehow telling anyone about her name considering his body did everything it could to stop itself from giving out any type of information revolving around Kagumi. Including her abilities and appearance._

 _Then the answer hit him like a ton of bricks. Ninshu. Like how he knew of Kurama and his experiences and fragments of his life, he too could view his own._

" _ **From the widening of your eyes I see that you now understand how powerful and useful Ninshu is… Which is why I state my point once more. You cannot teach it to anyone. Had the world once been a lot more pleasant, then I would have no problem. However, this world is highly corrupted and everyone now a days, no matter how pure hearted, would use this gift you found to their advantage… Even you cannot be excluded from this list as you found a way to use it in battle… However, your use of it has changed hasn't it? I can feel that you want to share the gift to those worthy… And I will say once more… When the world is calmer… Then give Ninshu a chance to return once more. Understand Naruto?"**_ _Asked Kurama, causing the black haired teen to nod slowly as just how powerful Ninshu actually is/was fell onto his shoulders._

" _I guess your right Kurama…" Muttered Naruto softly before gazing around his mindscape with a bored tone before glancing down to his chest where he once against saw the fist sized hole in his chest._

 _The massive fox seemed to grin at Naruto's choice of words as it tilted its head up with his nose pointing up towards the sky._

" _ **Of course I'm right! I am the mighty Kyuubi!"**_ _Roared out Kurama with a grin as he felt his ego boost even higher than before._

 _This caused Naruto to mentally sweat drop as he stared up at the fox with a twitch._

 _However, before Naruto could do anything, Kurama once again spoke in a bored tone._

" _ **Oh, while I'm at it… I should probably let you know that your body is in a sort of coma and the wound on your chest will heal within the week… Which gives you around 168 days of being stuck within your mindscape and less if you want to have a blank, dreamless, sleep."**_ _Muttered Kurama in a bored tone once more, making Naruto's eyes widen slightly._

" _W-what! I-I-I'm stuck here for over half a year if I don't go to sleep? Why the he-"_ _ **"You don't see the opportunity in front of you do you?"**_ _Kurama suddenly broke in, causing the black haired teen to stop mid-sentence with a small tilt of his head, prompting the massive fox to continue._

 _And with a role of his eyes, he did._

" _ **Look at it this way. You now have 168 days' worth of training within your mindscape. And as I have said before, you can use the mindscape to train anything non-physical related. Example being chakra control, elemental control, fuinjutsu theory, genjutsu theory, fuinjutsu writing, reflexes and jutsu strengthening. As you see kit, you have a very large opportunity right in front of you. Something that most in the world would salivate at… Even though everyone could potentially follow your mindscape training, no one actually invests time into it as they don't know about it… Oh well, unlucky for them."**_ _Grinned Kurama as he thought of how pathetic Ningen had wasted years upon years of their time to perfect their skills when they could have done a majority of it within their minds as they slept._

 _Sure they would be mentally drained… But it was well worth the effort if training meant that much to the Ningen._

 _Naruto began to blink owlishly before gaining a very large smile on his face._

 _With this, he would be able to train that much more!_

…

 _Naruto gave the massive bijuu a blank stare for a moment._

" _I don't have anything to read in this place, let alone equipment to learn how to use fuinjutsu. Then there is the lack of any training items to use in both chakra control and elemental affinities and then there isn't any sight of something for me to train my reflexes in. So there is no point of me training in anything…" Muttered Naruto in a slightly depressed sigh as he rolled his foot against the floor with anime tears streaming down his face._

 _FUCK YOU LIFE! WHY ARE YOU SO UNFAIR!_

 _Que massive sounding face palm from Kurama._

 _Lowering his head, Kurama let out a small huff, which had actually caused some wind to blast past Naruto, before staring into his eyes._

" _ **1\. We are in your mindscape. A place that you can control to your whim. So adding training materials would be simple at most. 2. There is a mass being of chakra in front of you, who would be able to help you in both chakra control and two elemental affinities. 3. You can still use shadow clones to help strengthen both muscle memory and your reflexes. Need I continue on how your pointless rambling is nothing all that hard to fix?"**_ _Returned Kurama, causing the black haired teen to blink before imagining a kunai appear within his hand…_

 _He waited for a few moments before watching as a form began to flicker into his mindscape before a fully functioning kunai appeared within his right hand._

 _Glancing up towards Kurama once more and back to his hand, Naruto lifted the kunai up by the handle._

" _How is it that the kunai feels and weights exactly as that of an actual kunai? Shouldn't the form feel a lot lighter considering that it's just a mental projection?" Asked Naruto as he flung the kunai across the white plane, watching as it disintegrated just a few metres away from him as if it didn't exist once more._

 _Hearing another huff, Naruto returned his focus towards Kurama, who, had now just gotten off his arms and began to sit up on his legs. Making the already massive fox appear even larger than before._

" _ **That is your subconscious coming into effect. As you spend time interacting with the world around you, you subconsciously begin to take information about the object. Example for you being your tree climbing training. From what I saw, you used the same tree for over a week. During that week, your subconscious began to take information about the tree as you used chakra to cling to it. The most likely things that your mind registered was the density, mass, diameter and texture along with how your chakra needed to react to stick to it. This also has the added effect of "generalising" your interactions as your subconscious would group things together, example once more the trees you tree hop from. However, while they are generalised, the information isn't specific so you would have to play around with your chakra to have the added effects on the trees…"**_ _Muttered Kurama before going silent for a moment as he mentally went through how exactly Naruto could possibly use what little experience of the world around him for training… Before mentally growling at himself as the only way for Naruto to actually train was in the way of experience and interactions prior to his current position…_

 _And considering he had helped the kit this far…_

 _Giving another small snarky huff, Kurama moved his fist towards Naruto once more, something which Naruto didn't have a second thought about as he moved his own fist to hit Kurama's._

 _Not a few moments later did the white mindscape begin to have massive lakes appear around the two along with tree's surrounding the area along with hundreds, if not thousands of shinobi weapons littered across the still white peaceful ground._

 _A few seconds later after everything materialised, Kurama moved his fist away, shocking the black haired genin as he looked around his mindscape with awe._

 _Although he was still happy to find that just outside of his vision, which seemed to be pretty far, his mindscape remained the same apart from his current area._

" _ **From what you see here, this is all that I can recall throughout my life in the way of ninja. Of course since I am a being of chakra, I will be able to help train you in both basic control and my affinities, fire and wind, along with helping you strengthen your own chakra and make it more potent. As for fuinjutsu theory… Learn it yourself without any support or past knowledge. The sage himself could be considered a god compared to those in this generations current "masters". However, let it be known, fuinjutsu is a mystical art that even the sage himself couldn't solve. Sure you fuinjutsu users understand seals, but not the mechanics behind every seal and combination. Every single brush, every single strike can change a seals use and purpose. So do as the sage did himself. Learn how fuinjutsu is through your own lives… Now of course all this training isn't free… In return… You must… Create me a massive pillow to lay on for when I am here along with being able to use your sense's… It gets plain having to smell and taste ramen every day for every waking hour of my life. So… Do we have a deal Naruto?"**_ _Asked Kurama with a grin as he already knew what Naruto's answer was. If the whole massive pillow appearing some distance away spoke of anything._

 _Giving the massive fox a grin, Naruto brought his fist forward with Kurama doing it as well._

" _Deal"_

 _ **(30 days later, real time.)**_

 _Giving a small yawn, Naruto couldn't help but bask in the light of the day as he gazed up towards the sun with a grin. He had improved A LOT over the whole half a year thing with Kurama giving him a huge hand, ha pun, in his training… And he had to say…_

 _He wished he had woken slept more so that he could escape the area within his mind faster so he could train his body to match his mind._

 _After all, retraining his body so that he was able to do the things that he was able to in the mindscape sucked ass Sooo hard. His taijutsu, reflexes and muscle memory was boosted a lot within the mindscape, but now his speed couldn't keep up with his mind, which had caused his battle capability to plummet a bit as he could now keep up with a massive fox being able to move at speeds of kage and a hoard of kunai being sent from all directions… But now his body couldn't follow._

 _To him, it was like watching a civilian walking into a poll in slow motion. He could see the bloody poll coming, but, like the civilian, his body couldn't react to it fast enough so he was stuck watching the blasted thing smash against his face._

 _Of course if you had an example using him, it would be a hoard of kunai rather than a poll._

 _Safe to say, he would be training his body to decrease the gap between his mind and body._

 _But that was only his physical body being weaker than it needed to be to keep up with his mind. His chakra however… Was amazing. His control, which flowed like a gentle river now felt like a frozen lake. His control was amazing, nothing surged, nothing moved. It circulated at a frozen pace, nothing disturbing the peace his chakra felt to him as he moved around._

 _If anyone dissed a bijuu he would probably now kick them in the face just because he got to feel how exactly a bijuu felt with their chakra being so controlled and tamed… It also made him giddy when he felt his chakra was stronger than before, not any larger, but more potent._

 _So while he didn't increase the quantity… He definitely increased the quality in his basic form._

 _And his wind and fire affinities? Don't get him started. He could fire out C-rank jutsu for the two elements without even a slight drop in his chakra and the effort he needed was barely anything._

 _Sure he had to hold the most basic Tiger sign to build up the chakra, but anything else he hadn't need to worry as he could now comfortably spew out C-ranks without a break for about an hour._

 _Ok, that was his happiness talking, he could probably shoot C-ranks and feel a decent drain on his reserves after about 7 minutes of constant chakra spewing. Something that even chunin's and Jonin's couldn't accomplish._

 _Then there was his pain tolerance level which had increased… A lot… After he had decided to gain a big head full of arrogance after being able to use jutsu's with a single handseal._

 _Safe to say, you easily lose your arrogance once you have an irritated Kurama smash you around your mindscape. While he was technically chakra less, he did still have a form, which could still hit him._

 _Alongside his achievements in chakra was his achievement with fuinjutsu._

 _When he had originally dived head first into the fuinjutsu theory, he had mentally pictured how he wanted each seal he randomly wrote out to work in a way he wanted. What he got however was each seal actually doing something else completely in a way that the fuinjutsu seals actually still did what they were written down to do._

 _This was proven when Naruto created an explosive seal and wanted to use it like a hiraishin seal. Safe to say he was lucky it activated when he was a small distance away from it as it took out a large portion of the training field Kurama had made using his experience._

 _He got an even higher pain tolerance after the fox went on his ass about it._

 _But as the days became weeks, and the weeks became months… His understanding of fuinjutsu grew in a way that shocked him._

 _When he had read the fuinjutsu theory books he gained from the library he had to re-read multiple sections to understand the basics… But when he learned through practice, he was able to decipher each of his seals and everything. He could even break down his seals down to the basic before being able to create even newer seals using different parts of different seals._

 _He knew he wasn't a master, nowhere near one, but he was proficient in the art that he would be extremely useful when in contact with seals… Well more proficient than he previously was, which was actually pretty good._

 _Glancing down towards himself, Naruto couldn't help but let out a small nervous chuckle as he caught sight of his old attire, which was exactly the same as his spider attire without the enhancements the outfit had given him._

 _Sadly, when he had woken up he found out that his spider silk outfit had unwoven itself when the vibrations from the chidori, fuck you Sasuke, had actually forced the materials to become unstable and weakened to a point of ripping with a small tug._

 _As such, he had to return to his un-spidered clothes. Long live spider silk outfit._

" _Seems to me that you got out of the hospital quite fast. Considering the chidori rammed through your shoulder anyway." Came the soft voice of the fourth hokage as he gazed down towards the black haired child that stared up towards the sky with an easy grin on his face._

 _Hearing the voice, Naruto turned his focus from the sky to the figure to his right with a small bit of shock before pushing himself up into a sitting position._

" _Yeah. Apparently my healing factor was able to heal me faster than when I originally lost my arm since it didn't have to re-create an entire body part. It also helped that it missed anything important along with the whole it allowed my body to close the wound which actually sped up the healing." Replied Naruto as he momentarily moved his left shoulder and chest around slightly as he got used to the newly healed section._

 _Minato gave the teen a small nod before looking out towards the small clearing that sat just in front of his old training ground._

" _I'm sorry in regards to the whole having to fight two jinchuuriki using their tailed beast's power along with an Uchiha who didn't consider their comrads softy." Replied Minato once more, gaining a small shake of the head from Naruto._

" _It's fine Hokage-sama. It just means that I have to get stronger… And to not hold back on my opponents if necessary." Finished Naruto with a blank look as his face as he caught the sight of a few animals scattering along the forest clearing._

 _Storing the fact that Naruto had apparently "held back" Minato gave the genin a small nod._

" _Very well… I do have to ask if you are going to come watch the chunin exam finals tomorrow." Replied Minato, gaining a small nod from Naruto as he looked down towards his hand with a small grin._

" _Yes I am hokage-sama. I can't wait to see how much stronger everyone had gotten while I was out of action for about a week." Replied Naruto as he clenched and unclenched his hand a few times before relaxing it._

 _Giving another nod. Minato gave Naruto one more look before giving a small grin._

" _Well then. I will be on my way… Oh and Naruto… You have been specifically selected for a certain mission for after the chunin exams." Muttered Minato with an evil grin planted onto his face as he began to walk away slowly._

 _Turning his head towards the hokage, Naruto blinked._

" _Oh, and what's the mission hokage-sama?" Asked Naruto curiously before feeling a large amount of dread tingling his spine._

 _Turning his head back, Minato showed Naruto the slightly evil grin on his face._

" _Mandatory mission for one Naruto. Rank level D. Mission requirements- Genin Naruto is required to become Kasumi Uzumaki Namikaze's personal butler/assistant for the week revolving around a certain incident. During this time frame, genin Naruto isn't allowed to take any other missions or train, unless requested from Kasumi Uzumaki Namikaze, and cannot disobey any order that does not inflict harm to the user or anyone else. That is all." Finished Minato with his evil grin widening before disappearing within a pool of smoke, causing the black haired teen to become Orochimaru pale as his mind went back to the certain incident where he had asked *ahem* Kasumi "helloblondiebimbochanhowsitgoing?Didyougetyourtitsfromtheoldladytsunade."_

 _Not his best moment, but it had served his purpose at the time._

 _Kami must have hated him for some reason and wanted him to suffer as her personal play thing._

 _Releasing a sigh, Naruto stood up before walking off towards his training field, intent on lowering the difference between his mind and body._

 _ **(The next day.)**_

 _When he had arrived at the chunin exam stadium, Naruto didn't know what to expect when he suddenly found out that the entire stadium was completely packed to the brim as the crowd cheered in delight for the event soon to take place._

 _It had taken him a small bit of time, around five minutes, to find a seat for himself before summoning two kage bunshin to quickly go purchase himself some rice balls from the stands within the stadium and place an odd bet or two while he waited for the matches to start._

 _As Naruto read a small pamphlet that had been on his seat, Naruto couldn't help but feel excited for the match line up._

 _ **1: Sasuke Uchiha vs Dosu**_

 _ **2: Kasumi Uzumaki Namikaze vs Neji Hyuga.**_

 _ **3: Mito Uzumaki Namikaze vs Kurotsuchi**_

 _ **4: Fu vs Samui**_

 _ **5-**_

" _Will Genin's Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha meet within the exam stadium and will every other genin participants please exit the arena." Came out the voice over the large speakers attached towards the massive TV screens hung around the arena._

 _Blinking, Naruto caught sight of the kage viewing room where all the kage's seemed to be staring at him and at the arena floor._

 _Giving himself a shrug, Naruto stood up before jumping down towards the arena with a soft thud as he landed on the soft earth across from the one person who had stuffed him inside of his mindscape for well over half a year, even if he didn't know about it._ __

" _Due to Dosu being unable to participate, the kage's have decided to allow a genin who was previously thought to be injured to fight within the finals." Spoke the speaker once more, causing the black haired genin to raise his eyebrow before focusing on his vision back towards the brooding Uchiha across from him as he simply gave him a bored look._

 _Oh that bastard won't be brooding for long… Or walking… Ok, the last part might have been much… But who said anything about not maiming him?_

 **(In the kage booth 10 minutes prior.)**

When Minato arrived, he didn't know what to expect from the kage's, although, when he did arrive, he was shocked to see the kage's each giving him a stare as they all pointed towards a single direction within the stand.

The direction they pointed to happened to land where Naruto was now calmly sitting down and reading a small pamphlet with a small relaxed smile.

Raising an eyebrow, Minato gave all the kage's a small look before tilting his head slightly.

"Yes? What about Naruto?" Asked Minato, gaining a small giggle from the Mizukage as she, along with the other kage gave a small grin.

"A few minutes ago a participant named Dosu had attacked Garra and had suffered an untimely… injury which restricts his participation into the final exams. However, we kage have decided that the Uchiha shouldn't get a free pass into the next round without a fight, and considering that Naruto-kun is there…" Trailed off the Mizukage with a small grin stretching on her face as she sent her gaze to the unaware black haired teen.

Minato caught on to what they were talking about before sending his eyes towards the other kage.

"Are you sure that you want to see Naruto vs Sasuke? Wouldn't a three-way battle help with the loss of a competitor?" Asked Minato, only to get a small gruff snort from the fourth Raikage.

"You know that we want to see the black haired brat fight once more Minato. So why not? It would fill up the loss of a competitor while also giving the genin who had been unfairly defeated to have a second chance in front of everyone in the stadium. Overall it's a win-win situation." Spoke the Raikage, gaining the nods from all the other kage, including the clothed Kazekage.

Seeing as how Minato didn't have any actual reason to not allow it to happen, he gave his fellow kage's a small shrug before giving them a grin.

"Well then. Let's see what Naruto has in store for us kage then against the Uchiha." Finished Minato with a small grin, mirrored by all, although each for different reasons.

 **(Stadium floor.)**

Staring at his opponent, Naruto couldn't help but feel a storm of excitement rush through his body as the crowed screamed for the match to begin.

He knew they wanted to see Sasuke, a member of the almighty Uchiha clan fight, but he couldn't wait to show what he's got against an Uchiha prodigy.

"GO SASUKE-CHAN!" Came the shout from someone in the audience.

Tilting his head slightly, Naruto couldn't help but cover his mouth with his gloved hand as he caught sight of an Uchiha woman holding a large banner with Sasuke's face printed on it with "Go my baby go!" in bold pink writing.

Tilting his head back towards Sasuke, Naruto watched as the Uchiha tucked his head slightly into his shirt before donning his blank bored look once more.

And that caused Naruto to laugh as he watched the twitching of Sasuke's eyes got to him.

It wasn't long before Naruto calmed himself down as the sudden appearance of the protector appeared between both him and Sasuke with his arm raised up high.

"Are you ready?" Asked the protector, a different one from the previous he might add, questioned the two of them.

Giving a nod, Naruto watched as Sasuke mirrored his action before he slashed his hand down.

"BEGIN!" Shouted the man before jumping off to a safe distance.

"You should just give up now." Came the voice of the Uchiha across from him as he stood there with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

Gaining a twitch, Naruto tightened his legs muscles.

"After all, we don't want a-"

BAM!

Suddenly the Uchiha was now slammed into the arena wall from a jaw breaking punch. Before the Uchiha had any clue what was happening, he suddenly found himself being flung across the clearing before skidding along the grass.

Opening his eyes, Sasuke quickly sent a burst of chakra into his eyes, awakening a three tomoe sharingan in the process, before widening his eyes as a foot connected with his head, once more sending him across the clearing like a ragdoll.

Catching himself into a crouching position, Sasuke quickly dashed towards his opponent with his crimson orbs glaring hatefully towards his opponents own set of crimson orbs.

"How dare a civilian shinobi like yo-"

Crunch.

"AHHHH!" Came the sudden scream of Sasuke as Naruto appeared in front of him with a burst of chakra before sending a knee towards his stomach, which then hefted the Uchiha up into the air slightly before being sent flying away once more by a spinning kick to the ribs.

Using a small burst of chakra for the shunshin, Naruto appeared towards the place where Sasuke was supposed to collide with before throwing a wild haymaker towards the Uchiha's back, causing a nice crunching sound to ring through the arena as Sasuke was sent flying once more.

However, this time Sasuke caught himself and landed on the ground in a crouch.

During this process, Naruto simply stared with a dead look within his eyes as Sasuke glared at him with a burning rage.

It wasn't a few seconds later that Sasuke was sprinting towards Naruto with a chidori blearing off his hand, something that made the kage give a small glare at as it was the same technique that had finished Naruto off a month ago.

When Naruto saw this however, he could only crack his right hand before sending chakra into his palm.

And like that, the crowed, the shinobi within the crowed, hell the kage themselves widened their eyes towards the sight of a glowing blue orb spinning around Naruto's hand as he appeared in front of Sasuke and slammed his own jutsu against the chidori.

"THE RASENGAN!" Came the shout of everyone within the arena as they watched the duel between chidori and rasengan with shocked looks on their faces.

No one was more surprised than the Uzumaki Namikaze family however as they watched a family technique being used without any form of difficulty on Naruto's part.

It wasn't even a few seconds later that Sasuke's body was blown back from his and Naruto's jutsu clash.

All was silenced within the arena before Naruto tucked his hands within his pockets with a small glare.

"Protector, I believe my opponents can move. And is unable to continue." Finished Naruto with a small irritated glare as he felt cheated once more from the Uchiha as he knew that he won as easily as he did became he was underestimated.

And that pissed him off…

But not as much as the sudden appearance of Garra.

 **And that is the end. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you all later. Remember to leave a vote on your summoning animal and your crossover timeframes.**

 **And before someone complains. I had mentioned that Naruto's mindscape was 1 day = 1 hour. Naruto was unconscious for a whole week. So, 24 hours= 24 days. 24 days x 7 = 168 days total.**

 **Also, Naruto isn't godlike at this moment, he only appeared to be because he blitzed Sasuke, who, was underestimating him along with not focusing much on the battle before getting his ass whipped around by Naruto. Also note that Sasuke was mid-air most of the fight with a strong attack that had hit him not a few moments prior his battle. So yeah, don't worry about how godlike he seems like now, it was only because of being completely underestimated.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. See ya.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey. So everyone, ok majority, enjoyed the last chapter quite a bit. Thanks. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter as much as the previous one. Also, sorry for taking a while to make this chapter, had a very… Irritating… Week which consisted of my boss screwing me over by constantly giving me the wrong pay, which now equals to 1.5 thousand dollars he now owes me, ass-hat won't probably pay me even now after harping on about it for over many weeks.**

 **That was the main reason for me taking a while, but aside from that I had my birthday on the 9** **th** **and yeah… It was distracting and all. Anyway, sorry for how my life seems to just enjoy screwing my fanfictions.**

 **1: Is Naruto being turned into a cliché drama character?**

 **A: No. While I may have made Minato give Naruto a mandatory mission which is mostly payback for saying that thing to his daughter, Naruto won't ever become a cliché drama character. It's Naruto, my version of Naruto, who is cunning and intelligent and uses his wits and equipment to live. But that also doesn't mean a good laugh can come from Naruto's unfortunate events.**

 **2: Will Kurama use Naruto's mindscape as a vacation place of sorts?**

 **A: Ok, so basically, Kurama's main consciousness likes to reside in Naruto's mindscape while Kurama's body, chakra and subconscious hangs out within both Mito and Kasumi's bodies. So Kurama's actual consciousness likes Naruto's mindscape for the peace and stuff, so he lets his mind sit there instead of his host's mindscapes. But he can still interact with the two while hanging out with Naruto.**

 **3: Does the Kurama within Kasumi only have the link or both?**

 **A: Both.**

 **4: How will Naruto treat his teammates when he sees them?**

 **A: All is not what it seems to be. And in a ninja world, the possibilities are as numerous as they are endless.**

 **5: Will there still be an invasion seeing as how there are 5 kage there?**

 **A: Read and find out.**

 **6: Was Naruto's name deliberately left off the battle pamphlet?**

 **A: No. Naruto's name wasn't on the pamphlet because he had originally lost against team 7 during the preliminaries. Because of this, Naruto wasn't even meant to participate in the finals. However, because Dosu had not arrived, the five kage had decided to give him another shot at the chunin exams as they wanted to see more of him.**

 **Lion: 1**

 **Gorilla: 1**

 **Reptiles (crocodiles/lizards): 2**

 **Wolf: 13**

 **Falcon: 14**

 **Cat family (Lions, Tigers, Cheetahs, Cats etc.): 1**

 **Toad: 1**

 **Tool: 1**

 **Dragon: 3**

 **Frog: 1**

 **Mouse/rat: 1**

 **Eagle: 1**

 **Spider: 2**

 **Oozaru: 1**

 **Squirrel: 1**

 **Rabbit: 1**

 **Praying Mantis: 1**

 **Komodo dragon: 1**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire release: Great fireball technique"**

Silence was the only thing Naruto heard as he stared towards the red haired genin that had stood across from him in silence.

He didn't exactly know what to do since this genin had just up and appeared in front of him after his battle with the so called "Uchiha prodigy" not a few seconds ago.

However, as he appeared, he hadn't said anything at all, just stared at him with a blank gaze.

 **(Kage booth.)**

Minato turned his head towards the Kazekage with a raised eyebrow before sending his attention back towards the arena.

"Kazekage-sama. May I ask why your son just appeared in the arena just now? Would there be a reason for this?" Asked Minato with a curious tone permitting through the room as the Kazekage simply gave a small chuckle.

"My apologies Hokage-sama. My son Garra just can't stop himself from wanting to face the strongest opponent he can find. It for some reason proves his existence within the world when he… Battles strong opponents… If I may Hokage-sama… Can we have my son Garra battle that Naruto boy now? And seeing as how we already changed a good deal of the rules with Naruto-san's re-entry, I won't believe the crowd would care about seeing him fight again-" However, before the Kazekage could finish, the shouts of members within the Uchiha clan soon broke through the arena silence as they finally registered what had happened.

"You cheat! How dare you cheat against the mighty Uchiha clan you commoner!"

"I dare you to battle us Uchiha fairly!"

"My sharingan will send you to hell you bastard!"

"If I find you in the alleyway you better pray for your life!"

"People call us thieves for stealing common jutsu! You are worse than a thief for stealing hokage-sama's legendary jutsu!"

The Kazekage seemed to chuckle slightly before returning to his conversation with the hokage.

"- And seeing as how loud the crowd is getting, I'm sure a fight would help change the anger against poor Naruto-san into cheers of excitement and entertainment. Anyone else agree with me?" Asked the Kazekage with a grin hidden behind his face cloth.

The other three kage's gave each other a small glance before Ay spoke up.

"He does make a small point… And I wouldn't mind watching the black haired brat continue fighting on. It would make the exam a bit more interesting." Muttered Ay with a huff while internally giving a narrowed glare towards the black haired teen down below.

" _It would also give me some more information to place in the bingo book about the brat. From what I see, he not only healed the upper part of his chest, but also had time to train himself in-between the month break issued. He may have a possible Bloodline to heal wounds faster… And kumo could definitely benefit from having a gene like that within its village… If not… One less potential future S-class enemy."_ Thought Ay with a blank stare.

Unknown to him, the Tsuchikage Onoki had a similar thought as he gave a nod towards the Kazekage.

Mei however seemed to be against it as she gaze the black haired teen a small narrowed stare.

"While it would be different and interesting to watch Naruto-san battle even more, if you call the last fight between the Uchiha a fight at all, it wouldn't be all that fair for the child to have a battle straight after he already had one." Replied Mei as she stared towards the protector of the event trying to calm the crowd, mainly the Uchiha there, down as Naruto and Garra simply stared at each other without moving a single inch.

Minato seemed to grit his teeth slightly before releasing a small sigh.

He wouldn't lie, he also had been curious about Naruto's abilities since the month break, which he knew was the reason for the Raikage and Tsuchikage to ask for Naruto to continue in battling.

Either way, as a leader of his village, not knowing what one of his own Genin's skills were was a very bad thing… But showing those skills to his competitors was also a bad thing…

But from what he saw… He knew Naruto would be fine. Even if his enemies seemed to have some basic knowledge on him.

Releasing a small sigh, Minato gave one of his anbu a small nod.

"Neko. Tell Genma that the next match will be Naruto vs Sabaku no Garra." Spoke the fourth Hokage, gaining a small nod from the anbu, causing her long purple hair to sway slightly before she disappeared in a plump of smoke, only to re-appear next to Genma and whisper into his ear.

Genma giving a nod, the anbu disappeared with a plump of smoke once more before appearing besides the hokage as if she hadn't moved in the first place.

Sitting down with his hands interlocked and covering his lower mouth, Minato couldn't help but mutter a quick "Let's see what you got Naruto." Before focusing his eyes on the black haired teen.

 **(Arena Floor.)**

Having the Neko anbu disappear a few moments after telling him of his orders, Genma brought his hand up to his face before giving a small cough, which in turn then caught the attention of everyone with the stadium.

"As a special request from the Kazekage, which was then seconded by both the Tsuchikage and Raikage, Genin Naruto will now battle against the son of the fourth Kazekage!" Shouted Genma, causing the crowd to roar with excitement, aside from the Uchiha of course, before watching Genma raise his hand up into the air.

 **(With the other Genin.)**

Kasumi Uzumaki Namikaze was pissed. Not just slightly pissed, full blown Uzumaki pissed as she stared at the black haired teen known as Naruto, the one who had been defeated against her team in the preliminaries just over a month ago.

Why was her father letting the black haired teen compete? Hell, why was the other kage's so…. Interested in him? He was just another shinobi, a civilian one at that.

Sure he had Yamato-sensei train him before he was requested to help her and Mito with their own bijuu control training, but that was it. Who cared if a genin did a few B-rank missions and all? She and her team had completed an A-rank not even a month into their lives as genin.

But… This genin… Irritated her beyond measure… And she didn't know why! Why was he so irritating? Why did he just seem so…

And that was it. There wasn't a word to describe him in her mind…

And that pissed her off Dattebane!

"Nee-chan. You got an idea how the dobe beat Sasuke-kun? I mean, he did get his ass beaten by us in the preliminaries right?" Asked Mito as she placed herself besides her minute older sister while moving a strand of long red hair behind her ears as she gazed towards the black haired teen in the arena.

Kasumi simply blew some air upwards, sending some of the hair covering her left eye up slightly before it feel down back into place.

However, before she could comment, a bored tone joined in on their conversation.

"I honestly don't understand your reasoning's. From what I saw, it was just that Naruto had been over-run by two jinchuuriki's and an Uchiha with their sharingan activated. Man it was such a drag to watch. Troublesome if you ask me." Muttered Shikamaru as he looked up towards the sky where he watched a lone cloud drifting by in peace.

Kasumi gave a huff along with Mito.

"That was only because he insulted that my breasts were stolen from Tsunade's." Replied Kasumi as she turned her head away from the arena to glare at Shikamaru, who, had completely ignored her.

Mito gave a small nod in agreement to her sister's statement. The Baka shouldn't have said that.

"Yeah! The dobe should have easily lost to Sasuke-kun! It was a fluke, right Mito?" Asked Ino as she appeared behind the three genin, causing the only male of the group to mutter "troublesome" before falling silent once more.

Mito gave the blond Yamanaka a small nod before noticing Sasuke returning from the medical section.

Giving a small wave and smile, Mito welcomed the now brooding Uchiha.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Unlucky fight, the dobe must have slipped you something before your fight." Spoke Mito, getting a nod from Ino as the two of them stood in front of Sasuke, who, had simply gave the two of them, more Ino than Mito, an irritated stare.

"The dobe couldn't have done that since he wasn't even supposed to fight… But the dobe is going to pay for what he did to me… I swear it on the Uchiha clan name." Muttered Sasuke with a glare directed towards the arena floor.

Because of this he missed Ino gushing over how cool her "Sasuke-kun" is while Mito held a small sweat-drop on her forehead.

Sure she had known Sasuke since both she and Kasumi were kids, but even she got irritated from his "Emo-mode level 2" as Kasumi likes to put it after a while.

Giving the black haired teen a wave, Mito sat next to her sister, who had once more taken to arguing with Shikamaru about Naruto.

"I'm just saying. The dobe couldn't have beaten Sasuke, especially since he had Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha and even Kakashi-sensei and probably more of his family training him in Nin, gen and taijutsu. Hell, I've seen him use a sword a few times. From what I got, the Naruto guy only got his wires, a few jutsu's and a mouth on him. There isn't any way that a mediocre shinobi could beat a teammate of mine." Argued Kasumi as he pointed towards the black haired teen in the arena once more, only to watch as he gave her, along with everyone in their general direction, a blank stare as he motioned towards his ears.

This seemed to give Shikamaru a small grin as he pointed towards Naruto once more.

"Troublesome red-eyed teen isn't mediocre as you put it." Returned Shikamaru with a small grin as he focused his attention back towards the sky, much to Kasumi's irritation.

 **(Hyuga area.)**

"Hinata. Hanabi. Remember what I told you. Dissect the taijutsu styles of all your enemies so that you may understand the basis of how they move. You never know when an ally can become a possible enem-" "Hiashi Hyuga. Leave our daughters alone so they can enjoy the match." Cut in a stern tone of a woman as the Hyuga head fell silent for a few moments.

The man in question had long straight black hair along with the pale lavender eyes of his clan along with a standard long sleeve kimono hadori combination with the main colour being a deep shade of brown, the hadori, and the kimono underneath being a similar pale lavender to that of his eyes. This was Hiashi Hyuga, the head of the Hyuga clan.

Besides him sat Hitomi Hyuga, the wife of the clan head Hiashi Hyuga.

Hitomi had pale blue straight hair that easily cascaded down towards her lower back with the similar pale lavender eyes of her clan. However, instead of a hadori and kimono crossover, Hitomi decided to go towards the event with just a pale lavender Kimono highlighted by a similar pale blue bird like design that flew throughout the entire kimono.

All in all, most people would say that Hinata was a smaller version of Hitomi, and most wouldn't be wrong as the two were nearly identical in their appearance.

Although, there was the small noticeable changes that the two had, but it took someone who was paying attention to notice.

Hinata gave a mental sigh of relief when she heard her father become silent, most likely fearing her mother as she was one of the only people within the world who had complete control over her father, as such, she was thankful for her mother.

Hanabi however just huffed. She actually enjoyed her father's advice thank you very much!

However, the relief Hinata had felt instantly washed away when she felt her mother's lips sitting beside her left ear.

" _So is that the boy that's caught your attention Hinata-chan?"_ Whispered Hitomi with a grin as she could feel her daughters face heat up slightly before cooling off just as fast as the heat had appeared.

Hinata simply chose to ignore her mother as she turned her attention back towards one of the most interesting people in the village.

That interesting person just had to be the genin Naruto.

She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she may, and that's a big MAY have gotten some feelings for the black haired teen after he had single handily saved their whole squad way back before the chunin exams.

So, with the intent of thanking him properly, Hinata had, after the mission, had taken to look for him. However, he was nearly impossible to find, for reasoning being previously unknown to her, she found out he's a training nut.

However, when she had finally managed to find him, the black haired teen had been helping out around the local orphanage the day she found him.

So, she did what any respectable person would do in this situation.

She walked up to him expecting him to react to her presence.

She was sorely mistaken when the black haired teen blew her off in favour of helping the orphanage build a larger shed so that there could be more sports equipment for the kids.

After that little event, Hinata had been determined to get her fellow teen to react to her presence as a respectable figure.

It never happened as Naruto didn't for all care about anyone aside from the hokage as they did have unlimited power within their village.

Either way, during her time attempting to get the teen to recognise her as an heiress, she may have developed a… childish crush… That hadn't gone away after a few months…

It would go away, she knew it would.

 **(Arena.)**

Genma gave the two shinobi a small narrowed look before releasing a sigh.

"Are you sure you want to battle?" Asked Genma, directing his attention towards Naruto, who, had taken to grin at him with a cheeky smile.

"Bring it." Replied Naruto, causing the protector to raising his hand up towards the sky.

"Then… Fight!" Shouted Genma as he slashed his hand down to the ground.

 **And that's it. Sorry, but you saw the reasoning's at the top. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the fic and I will see you all later.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So yeah… Hey… And enjoy I guess.**

 **1: Is there going to be a pairing?**

 **A: There probably will, but It will rather be random as I don't plan out my pairings or stories, so I just write the first thing that comes to mind as I type, which is why I usually smash a chapter out after a set amount of hours I feel like typing, I.E: I write for about 4 hours, then I don't feel like anymore I try end off the chapter there, each hour is around 1000-1200 words each. So if I feel like writing more, then there will be more, if not, then I usually have at least 2.5 hours at minimum limit so I can get a small, but decent chapter for you all to read. So yeah. It's rather random for the pairings.**

 **2: Don't you think that Naruto's friends, Satsuki and Sasame, treat Naruto like I had Naruto's girlfriends treat him within the story "the one who stands strong."**

 **A: Now that you mention it…. Nope! In that story, I had Naruto's girlfriends and lovers, betray him instead of talking to him first. This one isn't all that bad compared to the women within that story.**

 **3: Do Kasumi and Mito not like Naruto due to his social standings or because of his mouth?**

 **A: Well… Mostly for his mouth, more Kasumi than Mito, because not only does he have an "apparent" mouth on him, but he also manages to get people to believe that he is a descendant of the fourth or even Minato himself just with black hair and red eyes. Because of this, Naruto is a bit of an irritation to them as would you have someone you never knew of compare you to a complete stranger? It would be very odd and weird. Also, both Kasumi and Mito don't exactly "hate" Naruto, but they do… Dislike him and find him, or better yet his presence, irritating.**

 **4: Why did the Uchiha get so pissed that Sasuke lost to Naruto?**

 **A: Ok, so Uchiha have stated themselves to be the "elites" of other clans and shinobi's, and they do have very good shinobi that gains praise from their opponents who either live from a battle or seen an Uchiha shinobi battle someone else. Now, what happens when an apparent Uchiha, who is the next in line for clan heir, lose to that of an average child at birth, a commoner, what do you think that tells everyone else? It either tells everyone that there is a new strong shinobi out there, or, the Uchiha clan is quite weak compared to before. Something that would piss off any and all Uchiha within a seconds notice.**

 **5: Aren't Naruto's current skills too simple and common?**

 **A: Well… Somewhat. Currently all Naruto has is, skills included.-**

 **Ninjutsu: Wind, lightning and water primary affinities, with wind being trained to an extremely high peak because of Kurama, along with a basic earth affinity and a highly advanced fire affinity gained from training with Kurama.**

 **Taijutsu: that is currently rather common in the way Naruto, this one, still uses his taijutsu stances he learned from under yamato.**

 **Genjutsu: High capacity to learn and preform genjutsu, due to refined chakra control gained from Kurama's help during, is able to escape a decent amount of genjutsu's due to acute awareness.**

 **Strength: Strength matching that of higher end chunin's due to needing to keep up with the training ground Naruto currently resides in.**

 **Speed: Matching that of higher end chunin's due to needing to keep up with the training ground Naruto currently resides in.**

 **Reflexes: Middle range jonin due to Kurama attacking Naruto within the mindscape at somewhat fast speeds. This is a disadvantage currently as Naruto would instinctively react to attacks, only for his body to feel sluggish and slow to what he is reacting to, causing Naruto to focus more on his speed and reaction times rather than anything else.**

 **Durability: higher up in the chunin stage as he has been through a decent amount of battles at his age.**

 **Stamina: As his body heals, it also purges the fatigue toxins that his bodies produce, this allows Naruto to have a larger stamina than most, currently at the rate of a Mid-level jonin, as his body purges the toxins at a quicker rate, however, the body can only do so much before it is racked with fatigue toxins.**

 **Healing factor: Allows Naruto to heal or regenerate from any form of damage, depending on the damage and the location, Naruto's body can heal things between the ranges of 1-2 weeks all the way up to months, or even, if the damage was that intensive but not enough to kill him, years. This ability however, can grow and evolve to be more efficient as time goes on.**

 **Weapon of choice: Wrist mounted Shinobi razor wires that shoot out of the wrist mounted gadgets when using chakra directly into the item. Has the ability to also retract or detach wires shot out with a specific input of chakra into the device along with chakra conducting wires. This item was also constructed by Naruto after 5 years of tinkering.**

 **Chakra amount: The current size of Naruto's chakra is that of a mid chunin, however, due to Naruto's potency, training by Kurama a being made of chakra, Naruto's chakra in actual strength is around a common low-mid jonin with near perfect control.**

 **Experience: Mid chunin.**

 **Fuinjutsu: Unable to place as Naruto is following the way through the rikudou sennin learnt fuinjutsu, trial and error while gaining a bit of understanding from each bit of trial.**

 **Trap making: higher than an average ninja as most don't worry about this skill unless necessary.**

 **Poison abilities: Knows a fair decent amount of things about poisons and antidotes. Around Mid-chunin in this area.**

 **Medical Ninjutsu: Has the capacity to learn it, due to chakra amounts and mental ability, however, all this Naruto can do is use medical equipment to go along with a decent amount of knowledge of DNA and the body to a minor degree. High genin level doctor, Academy level medical ninja.**

 **Now I understand what you mean about Naruto's skills being common and all, but there is a varying mix of things that aren't usually there, the main one coming to mind is Naruto's razor wire weapons that hide underneath his long sleeve shirt. Aside from that, I do admit my Naruto's a bit common in ability wise, but don't forget. This Naruto is a Naruto who A) doesn't have a proper sensei after Yamato. B) Doesn't have enough chakra to spam shadow clones to learn everything, although, this Naruto does have basic skills in poison making and trap making along with his own variation of fuinjutsu created from his own understanding of the art. C) He is a civilian, who would not have access to all that much "rare" abilities and skills.**

 **Either way, there is a mix of common and uncommon skills to what I can see. However, you are right in the way he does, currently, seem a bit too common as a ninja.**

 **Owl: 1**

 **Lion: 1**

 **Gorilla: 1**

 **Reptiles (crocodiles/lizards): 2**

 **Wolf: 16**

 **Falcon: 17**

 **Cat family (Lions, Tigers, Cheetahs, Cats etc.): 12**

 **Toad: 1**

 **Tool: 1**

 **Dragon: 3**

 **Frog: 1**

 **Mouse/rat: 1**

 **Eagle: 1**

 **Spider: 2**

 **Oozaru: 1**

 **Squirrel: 1**

 **Rabbit: 1**

 **Praying Mantis: 1**

 **Komodo dragon: 1**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire release: Great fireball technique"**

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Came the shout of an enraged teen as he sent sand bullets towards his black haired opponent, who was now bouncing around the arena as he avoided the sand bullets and whips his opponent controlled.

" _FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"_ Screamed Naruto internally as he twisted his right shoulder backwards slightly, watching as a spear of sand flew right past his body slightly.

It wasn't a second after the match had started that Naruto found himself being forced into evasion maneuverers as the red haired teen he was supposed to be battling against decided to screw the whole shinobi dialog battle scene which nearly every other shinobi did, either out of arrogance or due to watching everyone else do it.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto pushed against the hard ground once more, sending towards the arena wall before he quickly latched onto the hard surface with his chakra, which, was still affected from the drain his rasengan had caused.

Narrowing his eyes towards the ground, Naruto began to run around the arena wall, causing the red haired teen Garra to narrow his eyes slightly as he sent continuous sand bullets after the black haired teen.

Using the wall, Naruto continued to run as he watched countless amounts of sand bullets narrowly miss him as he ran.

Using his left hand, Naruto quickly grabbed a kunai with an explosive note out from his waist pouch before grinning slightly.

Continuing his run, Naruto began to force more chakra into his legs, sending him blasting off the wall as he over surged the amount of chakra he needed to stick to the arena wall. However, this is exactly what Naruto was planning as he held the glistening explosive kunai by the small ring attached to the base of it.

Waiting for his body to sail over past Garra's form, Naruto began to prepare his chakra for his next attack as he awaited for the perfect moment for his attack.

And it wasn't a second after that did he throw his kunai down towards Garra's head, which was now staring up towards him with a blank gaze.

That blank gaze however disappeared…. When the sole explosive kunai soon multiplied to that of hundreds.

" _Boom."_ Muttered Naruto silently as he held his hand into the release handsign.

And just as he muttered, an explosion rang throughout the arena, which was then soon followed by that of dust and smoke which in turn caused all that were watching to cover their eyes for a few moments as the dust and smoke disappeared slowly.

However, no one could have expected to view what they did.

There, within the arena floor was Naruto, grabbing at what looked to be a massive arm of sand that then connected to the red haired teen's body.

But aside from that, the teen continued to look bored for a few moments…

Before a spine shaking smile appeared on the teens face as he looked towards Naruto's squirming body held within his hand.

Naruto however, was now mentally killing himself at how he managed to get himself caught, even now he should have been able to dodge the sand arm, but his reflexes were simply too fast for him while his body couldn't keep up.

Glaring down towards the owner of the sand arm, Naruto could only widen his eyes as he looked towards what used to be featureless teal coloured eyes of Garra… Now however as small bits of his face began to chip off…

There was a yellow coloured iris with a single star held within the centre of the eye where normally an average pupil sits now it was surrounded by four small pupil like dots in-between the star's points… That… Is not natural.

Hearing a huff from his mind, Naruto mentally visioned Kurama, who, had decided to make his presence known.

" **Naruto… It seems as if your attack caused Shukaku to take over… But for him to be able to do see so easily means that either the brat Garra allows him to… Or his seal is ridiculously easy to break… Seeing as how Shukaku decided to play dirty with him being the one battling you. Most likely since the beginning… Don't hold back on him… And use what you have learnt from me and show the pathetic tanuki who is the strongest."** Grumbled Kurama from Naruto's mindscape as he watched the events transpire from his most preferable mindscape.

Naruto couldn't help but blink slightly as he raised a single eyebrow.

" _But how would that show that you are stronger than Shukaku if I'm not your jinchuuriki?"_ Asked Naruto in a curious tone.

His response however was the sound of something clapping.

"… **Link up with the fool once you have defeated him… And then I can brag about it…"** Finished Kurama, becoming quiet once more as he mentally grumbled at how unfair it was to have someone he would rather have as his jinchuuriki host but he can't because he was stuck in a blond and red haired monkey.

Coincidently, somewhere in the earth country, an old man with red hair sneezed along with the bijuu within him.

Giving Kurama a mental grin and pat on the back, something that weirded the fox out as a mental projection of Naruto's hand actually formed and patted his back, the black haired teen glared into the star like eyes of Shukaku before grinning.

"Hey Garra! Kurama say's hi!" Shouted Naruto, gaining a widening look from Shukaku as he looks towards the teen before he suddenly felt the sand he was using detach itself from Naruto's body.

And as Shukaku looked, he widened his eyes as the sand around Naruto's body began to slowly crystalize into a clear looking substance, much to his shock.

He was turning the sand wrapped around his body into glass!

Grinning mentally, Naruto started to squirm even more, causing cracks around the glass he was now surround in to start to chip and crack.

Releasing the fire chakra he had circulating around his body, Naruto began to form water chakra before pushing it out to just under his skin, this in turn caused the glass to crack even further as the temperature changed from hot to cold too quickly.

And with a bit more squirming… Naruto broke from the glass, small shards somehow managing to cut his arms and face, his face now holding three slices on each cheek.

This caused the sand being to narrow his eyes… Before gaining a psychotic glint within them.

The spectators couldn't believe their eyes as the black haired teen managed to escape the red haired teens grasp while also turning the sand into glass.

Not only were the spectators shocked, the shinobi too as half of them couldn't fathom the amount of skill needed, along with control, to be able to produce fire natured chakra without any handsigns and in a few seconds.

Landing down on the ground in a crouch, Naruto gave the sand bijuu a small smirk before pushing off the ground disappearing in a cloud of dust before landing a devastating punch to the bijuu's jaw, sending the red haired teen's body smashing into the arena wall before lifting a single handsign up towards his mouth.

(Kage booth.)

"I-i-is that…" Muttered Onoki in slowly widening eyes, drawing the attention of the other kage's as they sent him a curious glance.

"What are you on about Onoki?" Asked the Raikage while keeping his attention onto the black haired teen. This has been an interesting match so far.

The fourth too looked at Onoki in curiosity. However, before he could also ask, the old man gave the hokage a glare.

"That brat can't possibly be a genin… Or better yet a civilian! How is it that the brat knows Iwa's most hated jutsu's aside from the hiraishin Yondaime! He must be your spawn if he knows the Rasengan, but not only that… He knows the jutsu of one man who had still given me nightmare's since I was but a young man… So I ask once more hokage… Who… Is… That… Brat!" Shouted the Iwakage as he glared hatefully at the Yondaime, causing the blond haired man to give his fellow kage a small parting glare.

"What do you mean? I for the lack of better terms am still shocked that one of my fellow ninja managed to recreate the rasengan on his own. And as for what he is? I wasn't lying, he isn't my son or better yet any other clan's child. His name is Naruto, a civilian born shinobi… Now onto the jutsu you were talking about… What is I-" Replied the hokage, only to hear a gasp from the only female kage besides him.

" **Fire release: Great fire annihilation!"**

Turning his attention back towards the genin, he couldn't help but widen his eyes in shock.

"H-how…" Muttered Minato, soon followed by the other kage aside from Onoki as he glared hatefully at the technique being shown below.

"… Spawn of madara…" Muttered Onoki as he clenched his fists with blood slowly slipping down from his palm at how much force he was clenching his fists at.

(Genin section.)

The Genin could only stare wide eyed towards the black haired genin known as Naruto as he broke free from the sand.

They knew what the sand could do, they had seen it in the preliminaries when one of the unlucky teams had been captured by the red haired teen and killed within a few seconds later.

How had their fellow genin, a civilian at that, managed to escape from that attack!

"W-what is he…" Muttered Kasumi, her sister slowly nodding her own shocked head as she couldn't keep her eyes off the back of their fellow konoha genin.

Shikamaru, however, decided to give Kasumi an answer with a small glint within his eyes.

"A civilian shinobi." Muttered Shikamaru with a small grin on his face. He didn't know why… But just watching the black haired teen gave him goose bumps, he felt energised from watching, something that he found "Troublesome" and relaxing at the same time as he watched Naruto lay a vicious punch to the sand shinobi's face.

"Hn." Muttered Sasuke, his sharingan eyes boring into Naruto's back as he attempted to steal and learn everything he could off the dobe, even if the dobe somehow managed to prevent any of his jutsu being copied by him...

He will take everything the dobe had and added that onto his own power. He would not lose to the dobe again. Even if the first time he lost was a fluke… His first… And last one…

Funny enough, other Uchiha within the crowd also began to grit their teeth as they began to pull their hair out at the fact that they couldn't even copy any of the black haired teen's jutsu.

Behind the genin, the jonin themselves couldn't help but let out a small whistle in amazement as they watched the genin break free from the sand using ninja and then follow up with a sock to the face, which in turn sent the red haired kid flying into the wall.

"Gotta admit, the kids good." Muttered Asuma as he let out a small puff of smoke, much to the irritation of a beautiful woman besides him with striking red eyes.

Kakashi couldn't help but glance towards Asuma as he continued to hold his book up, causing Yamato, who had also been stationed with his fellow jonin sensei's, to give an exaggerated eye widening as he looked towards his senior officer.

Kakashi didn't seem to notice however as he sent a lazy eye towards the chain smoker before giving a small shrug.

"Now, now. The kid isn't all THAT much." Muttered Kakashi in a bored tone as he waved a single hand towards his fellow companions, only getting a raised eyebrow from Yamato and Kurenai, who had seen first-hand at how exactly Naruto was.

Asuma however decided to get his point across however as he gave out a small chuckle.

"Well from what I can see he is. Just take a look at the glass on the arena floor. Not only does that show the black haired gaki knows how to utilise fire natured chakra, it also shows that it's been trained to a point that he can physically use the chakra without any seals. Gotta say, the kids interesting enough to draw my attention." Finished Asuma with a small smirk, causing the one eyed cyclops to simply let out a small huff.

"Sure he is able to do that, something I doubt many genin his age could do, but that isn't all that much when you compare it to all the other genin we have under our teams… Although… I am curious as to where the teen had managed to learn the rasengan seeing as how I know both Minato-sensei and Jiraiya-sama would never teach anyone the rasengan unless Minato allowed or requested it. And I sure as hell would have taught him… So that begs the question… How does he know how to do it?" Asked Kakashi, getting a shrug from all the other jonin-sensei's as they too had no clue.

Soon a small chuckle alerted the jonin, the chuckle however had come from Yamato as his eyes gained a small shine within them as he looked towards his sempai.

"Who knows Kakashi-sempai. You might learn something from the genin with your sharingan. He is rather… unpredictable. That much I can testify personally." Replied Yamato, gaining a small chuckle from kurenai as she too gave the black haired genin a small glance before returning her attention towards her fellow Jonin.

"Yes, he seems to be rather… Gifted when wanting to surprise you. I mean, not only did he rescue my team and I, but also the daimyo's niece Naho from a bandit situation. Although, I won't lie, I may have been a "bit" hard on him during the entire mission since I hadn't believed the Genin's mission completion chart that Hokage-sama had given me." Sheepishly replied Kurenai with a small blush residing on her cheeks as Yamato gave a smirk to the raven haired woman.

" **Fire style: Great fire annihilation!"**

At that, the jonin, along with the genin beneath them, snapped their head towards the arena, their jaws dropped slightly as they witnessed a jutsu that was only spoken upon in slight whispers.

As they watched, Yamato couldn't help but give his sempai a quick glance.

"Told you that you should have paid attention Kakashi-sempai." Muttered Yamato, getting a small nod from Kakashi as he openly gaped towards the arena floor.

However, even then, the group of jonin could easily hear the screams of anger and rage of the Uchiha's as they saw their previous leader's most famous jutsu out in display… Without them gaining the knowledge on how to create the technique since the black haired teen only used a single handsign.

Back with the genin, the small group could only watch with widened eyes, Kasumi and Mito however both couldn't help but let out a small gasp.

"… Amazing…" Muttered the two sisters in synchronisation, their fellow genin giving small nods of agreement as they watched… Aside from Sasuke who was too busy, like those of his clan within the arena, gritting his teeth as his sharingan eyes spun in fury.

(With the Hyuga clan)

Hinata could only gape as she watched the terror unleased from her Naruto's, She meant Naruto's, flames and couldn't help but blush slightly as she watched the black haired teens body glisten with small beads of sweat created from the heat of his own attack.

However, before Hinata could focus on the black haired genin more, she felt her mother's mouth move over towards her ear before shivering slightly as he mother grinned.

" _I approve."_ Were the only words spoken as Hinata's mother moved her head back, a larger than average smile firmly planted onto her face as she managed to see the developing blush appear on her daughters face.

Ah, to be young.

(With Naruto)

" **Fire release: Great fire annihilation!"** Shouted Naruto as he felt the building fire natured chakra expel through his mouth and onto his opponents like a flamethrower.

He had to admit, this was by far one of his favourite jutsu that Kurama had taught him, and with his rasengan being taught to him by his "little birdy" before the month preliminary break, Naruto couldn't help but grin as he sent more chakra into the attack.

I mean sure Kurama hated madara… But that didn't mean the man himself wasn't powerful in his own right, and with him battling Kurama and the fox gaining the knowledge of the techniques he used back when he originally captured him, the bijuu had managed to teach him how to utilise the ancient techniques that had been wiped off the face of the earth.

Looking into the flames, Naruto watched with a narrowed glare as the body of Garra slowly began to become crystalized, the bijuu currently in control couldn't even muster up a way for him to escape because of his limited control over his own element due to using his host's body.

However, before Naruto could finish the match off… And explosion rang through the clearing…

And with a single shout… Everyone within the stadium widened their eyes in shock and soon panic ran throughout the village.

"THE UCHIHA CLAN HAS BEEN DESTROYED! KONOHA IS UNDER ATTACK!"

 **And there, done. I know the first thousand words were more or less just a rundown of Naruto's skills, but hey! It's important to know things I guess. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope to see you all later Dattebayo!**

 **Also, before someone say's "This isn't civilian Naruto if he is the spawn of madara!" Don't worry, Onoki only said that because 1. Appearance, black hair and red eyes, not sharingan, but similar. 2. Silent attitude, so far no arrogance. 3. The great fire annihilation is Madara's main jutsu aside from his Susanoo.**

 **And yes, Naruto learned the rasengan from the hawk that he could speak to. How? Well, the hawk was just flying then came upon the sight of Minato training his daughters in how to make the rasengan while explaining the three steps while the hawk was there.**

 **So yeah. If you got any questions, ask away!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So yeah, enjoy.**

 **1: Will Naruto be adding elements to his rasengan?**

 **A: Of course, Rasenshuriken anybody?**

 **2: How did Naruto talk to the hawk?**

 **A: During his small break before the preliminaries, Naruto had learned how to, by accident, form a connection using chakra in a similar way to that of the rikudou sennin had done before. This connection is called "Ninshu" and what it is exactly is chakra linking the yin, or spiritual, energy of two or more beings and connecting them through chakra. When this happens, whoever is connected will be granted the ability to communicate through their feelings and in basics, understand anyone, or thing, without any problem.**

 **3: Will Naruto meet and or battle the sound four?**

 **A: Maybe.**

 **Owl: 1**

 **Lion: 1**

 **Gorilla: 1**

 **Reptiles (crocodiles/lizards): 2**

 **Wolf: 16**

 **Falcon: 17**

 **Cat family (Lions, Tigers, Cheetahs, Cats etc.): 12**

 **Toad: 1**

 **Tool: 1**

 **Dragon: 3**

 **Frog: 1**

 **Mouse/rat: 1**

 **Eagle: 1**

 **Spider: 2**

 **Oozaru: 1**

 **Squirrel: 1**

 **Rabbit: 1**

 **Praying Mantis: 1**

 **Komodo dragon: 1**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire release: Great fireball technique"**

It was like hell had descended down upon konoha. The usually peaceful village was shrouded within smoke, screams and blood as all konoha shinobi, both jonin and genin, fought for their villages safety and preservation.

Naruto was no exception as he gazed into the grinning face of Kagumi Otsutsuki as her hand held his throat.

Originally, when the shout had permitted through the air, the kage's from all nations seemed to snap to their attention…

However, it was only the Hokage who had immediately began to attempt to join the fray to protect their village, the other four?

They did what they had to do to protect both their daimyo and their own troops before fleeing…

Well… Three of them did as the Kazekage, the leader of their partners and allies of Suna… Immediately attacked the Hokage as the battle started.

And with a shout, Sand shinobi, both in uniform and out of uniform, attacked the closest person besides them in an attempt to flood the arena and seize control of a possible control point.

And with the Hokage trapped within a purple box barrier, the konoha ninja's had lost a major player in regards on their survival as without their leader, they now had to fight blind without any form of orders.

But, Suna wasn't the only attacking force… No… There were also hundreds, if not nearing the five hundred mark worth of shinobi, all wearing blank anbu like masks and cloaks, concealing any form of their body as they soon joined Suna's side, giving them more firepower against the konoha ninja's.

During this period, the Jonin's, mainly Kakashi Hatake and Guy, the sensei of team 9, had begun to issue orders with Yamato, Asuma and kurenai backing up other groups and squads as they attempted to push back the attacking force.

One of the orders, as issued by Kakashi hatake, was for a small squad, mainly the rookie ten, to go check up on the Uchiha compound and find any survivors with the Uchiha's within the crowd helping them.

During this however, Naruto was busy now dodging attacks from both a wind user and puppet user, both of whom were genin he had met during the exam, and who were also related to Garra.

The wind user, Temari, had started the assault, sending wave after wave of chakra enhanced wind towards him in an attempt to either send him flying towards a wall, or slice him wide open with razor sharp winds.

The puppet user however was busy trying to help Garra by prying him from the wall which his body, or a fair decent amount of it, had crystalized from Naruto's great fire annihilation.

It took a while, but with Naruto having to face both Temari and a small force of lower tier Sand nin, the puppet user managed to extract the now heavily bleeding boy before slinging him over his shoulder before making a mad dash towards the forests of konoha, the wind user following suit as Naruto quickly snapped the neck of what appeared to be an adult genin before making pursuit of the Kazekage children.

It was during this that Kakashi had wished he could honestly spend chakra as much as he wished as he watched the black haired genin, who after not only battling two separate rounds, along with killing or defeating what appeared to be 3 other Sand ninja's, then went after the Kazekage children without any form of break in between, not to mention the chakra reserves the teen most likely had from his rasengan and fire tricks.

Sadly, Kakashi knew he couldn't do anything to help the teen as the rest of the rookies had went towards the Uchiha compound.

Seems like Kakashi's observations were correct in regards to Naruto's strength, which was slowly slipping through his grasp as the effects of his two chakra intense battles and the small fight within the arena were now catching up to his sore and exhausted body as he ran.

The sounds of explosions had easily reached his ears even when he was chasing after his targets.

The black haired teen gave an exhausted grunt as he forced his legs to propel him through the bush like tree's before snapping his right eye shut in a slight jerk of pain as he had been hit from an off shot wind blade caused from Temari's fan, however, even with the blood going down his eye and jaw, he knew he couldn't let the three get away.

Not only could they be used as bargaining chips against Suna, but they also had the most potential to destroy konoha.

Sure not the wind or puppet user… But the one tailed Jinchuuriki however…

Clenching his jaw once more as he felt a surge of pain within his eye, Naruto quickly lifted his right hand before clearing some of the blood that was beginning to fall down over his eye lid before catching sight of the small group of three ahead of him, their foot prints being the way he identified that it was them.

Swiping his right hand away from his face and flicking the blood that was on his hand, Naruto shot his left hand into his hip pouch before he quickly began to rummage over what he had within it.

To his internal joy, he found what he was looking for; a small plastic bottle with the letters "FP" on the top.

Popping the lid open, Naruto quickly sculled the continents into his mouth, ignoring the cardboard like taste as he forced the pills down his throat as he jumped after the Kagekage's kids.

And with a jerk, Naruto felt his body seem to regain its strength before it began to twitch slightly as he ran.

He knew that will the amount of food pills he had consumed, he would definitely be unconscious for a while after his energy finally depleted and the pills effects wore off, but, this wasn't a time to go into a battle injured, the very lives of his home could be affected should the jinchuuriki unleash the one tailed beast Shukaku near the village.

And with the fourth locked within a purple barrier… It was either now or never to stop the threat before it could arrive.

 **(Wind Release: Wind Cutter!"** Came a shout from directly ahead of him within the trees and foliage ahead of him.

Hearing this, Naruto narrowed his eyes before lifting a single handsign up towards his mouth.

 **(Fire Release: Great Fireball!"** Shouted Naruto in return, using his fireball in a flamethrower type of fashion, which, when collided with the wind cutter, extended the range and began to burn through the tree's ahead.

"GAH!" Came the sound of a feminine voice, soon accompanied by a thud and a crack.

Not having any time, Naruto released his technique before rummaging through his waist pouch once more before pulling out a small scroll.

Quickly swiping his right hand up towards his bleeding head and onto the now wildly flapping scroll, Naruto quickly sent a small burst of chakra before throwing the scroll towards the direction he had heard the voice.

And like that, a shadow clone of Naruto's appeared from the scroll as it fell towards the voice, already knowing what its orders were.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going to happen in a few moments. And because of that, Naruto already pulled out another scroll before repeating his actions, which in turn, once again summoned another shadow clone. However, this one had back up as three more scrolls joined the fray.

Why did Naruto seal only a single clone in a single scroll? It was to 1. Practice his calligraphy and 2. To practice his fuinjutsu.

So far, his fuinjutsu revolving around sealing an object formed of chakra and having it gain the ability to absorb chakra from the surrounding environment without having it lose some form of it was working well… With one item at a time.

As such, Naruto had decided that it was better than nothing.

Pushing his legs against a tree branch, Naruto watched as he was sent sailing up towards the sky, his eyes glaring down into the green foliage down below as he looked for a black suit and blob of red hair.

However, before he could have found anything…

He felt himself being dragged down…

Fast…

Looking up at the sky with a grimace, Naruto mentally counted down before feeling his back come into contact with not 1, not 2, not even 3 tree branches… But over 42 before his back slammed hard against the grassy floor.

Naruto mentally released a small sigh as he thanked himself for using some food pills before as he was sure with his tired body a collision with the ground would have knocked him out without a single worry.

However…

"My, my… Would you look who I had stumbled upon! It's my dearest Naru!" Came out a soft adorable sound from his right.

Snapping open his bleeding eye, Naruto sent his now slightly blurry gaze towards the white coloured figure to his right before narrowing his eyes.

"K-K-Ka-Kagumi…." Muttered Naruto as he sent his hazy vision away from the white haired woman before sending it down towards the forest direction he was traveling.

As he lays there, the possibility of a bijuu attacking his village grew…

He couldn't waste time!

Gritting his teeth, Naruto began to force his body up as he attempted to force his body out of the indent Kagumi had caused him.

All this did however was make the woman giggle as she lowered her face towards Naruto's own before grabbing him by the throat with her right hand and standing back up, her grin not having left her face as she brought her "pray" close to her.

"Aww… Is the big bad shinobi not going to greet me properly? I was hoping for a "Kagumi-sama! Please don't kill me! I will be your perfect slave!" And instead I get whittle Naruto struggling in my hand… Aww paw baby." Muttered Kagumi as she grinned at the black haired teen.

However, just as she was about to close her mouth, Naruto sent chakra into his body before releasing a small seal within the top of his mouth.

Within that seal… Was a very powerful, fast activating poison.

Using his control over chakra, Naruto sent a burst of wind chakra straight into Kagumi's mouth, which in turn also sent the poison straight back into her mouth before sending his forehead into her nose, causing a crunching sound to reach both the civilians and the goddesses ears as they separated, Naruto having landed back on his feet and Kagumi crippling her throat on the ground.

As soon as that happened, Naruto heard a massive roar and slowly turned his head towards the cause…

Only to mentally let out a small tear as grief itched itself onto his face.

"Shukaku…" Muttered the teen before turning around and dashing off, he couldn't let that thing reach the village! Even if he had to let go of Kagumi.

Speaking of which, Kagumi Otsutsuki was now… Pissed… Originally, she had planned to "play" with her prey… But then… He poisoned her… He dare had the Gaul… To use such under handed methods against her… That… Filth…

It was with these thoughts that Kagumi's rinnegan shined red, small tomoe's appearing within her eyes as she moved a single hand up towards the black haired teen.

"Be gone..." Muttered Kagumi as she was about to send a small burst of chakra into her hand, however, she was then caught up with her hand covering her mouth, stopping any form of blood from escaping as she felt the poison within her body begin to disappear due to her own healing ability.

Gritting her teeth with rage, Kagumi disappeared with a blink.

She will kill him… For dare attempting to use such acts…

 **Ok, so I know its rushed and all, but I won't be able to update this until a week or two since my shifts at work and school hours are starting to cause me grey hairs, joke guys, but yeah. So sorry it's short, but just try to enjoy what's there for now. Ok Laters.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone, hope you are enjoy the fic and all, and yeah… I guess some may have noticed the "Ninja: DxD" fanfic being put up, which is basically the beginning of the first crossover alternate-scenario story which happens to be the world of Highschool DxD. So yeah, anyway, I also am just pointing it out right now, I'm going to start using "Water style" or "fire style" rather than "fire release" or "water release" as I think that "Fire style: Great fire annihilation just rolls better off the tongue, or rather thought, than "Fire release: Great fire annihilation" so yeah, just a littles heads up about that and all. Anyway, that's it from me and I will see you all later.**

 **1: Is Kagumi Naruto's love interest?**

 **A: … I have no clue when I have made any type of romance between the two other than Kagumi enjoying tormenting Naruto.**

 **2: Who is Naruto's love interest? (Not asked, but I know you are all thinking it… Don't lie to me I know you are…)**

 **A: …. No one! Currently, this Naruto has 2 things on his mind. 1, proving himself to the shinobi world (currently.) and 2, defeating Kagumi, even if it is a subconscious thought. Currently, my Naruto, while has had interactions with other people, isn't all that fixated on love or romance, some may say that there was love between Satsuki and Naruto, nope, that was just childhood joy. I know since I actually had a similar experience where I played around with a girl from when I was younger in a similar way. She actually took fighting lessons and had a mean choke hold on her, so yeah, nothing going on from Naruto's end. Everyone else's? Who knows… Muhahahahahah.**

 **3: Naruto's bullshit (apparently) regeneration/healing factor.**

 **A: … You all jumped the gun with the explanation I had given, note that this Naruto is a civilian who is basically showing the true potential that can be achieved by anyone. Everything this Naruto has, is what anyone else too can have. You just have to think outside the box. Also, I would actually believe that Naruto's healing factor is really… Weak… Compared to the likes of other's, example being a jinchuuriki's or even artificial ways like Tsunade's yin: release. And before anyone says otherwise, note that all of Naruto's injuries that required a new body part grown back was way over at least two weeks.**

 **4: Gary/Mary sue OC godlike character.**

 **A: … Really? Have any of you not seeing Itachi or Kakashi or even Minato when they were all Naruto's age? Anbu, jonin and most likely another jonin.**

 **5: Letting Naruto live after meeting Kagumi like waaaayyy back near the start of the story.**

 **A: … Really?**

 **6: Having an OP OC character that can curb stomp everyone because of whose legs they came from.**

 **A: … Pain/Nagato: destroys village (Konoha), kills Hanzo and takes over rain- Rinnegan not his own eyes. Obito: Manages to screw a whole unified alliance over with a single Rinnegan-not his own. Madara: … If you don't know what madara can do, then you are not a Naruto fan, but- Single eye, beats up all the bijuu after getting hit by all of them, can drop meteors from the sky and overall, kicks anyone's ass with a bored look on his face. Finally, Kaguya Otsutsuki, not going to add Momoshiki to list, Kaguya- Enslaved the entire human world at one point, manifesting the Zetsu army from the world and controlled the world with iron fist.**

 **7: In chapter 14, why didn't Naruto use either Kawarimi or shadow clones to dodge Sasuke's chidori?**

 **A: 1. He dodged two Kyuubi enhanced genin who are the daughters of the hokage, a very fast shinobi. 2, he just got out of a talk with Kurama. 3, his reflexes are faster than his body so he could see it, but not react quick enough. 4, this Naruto can't spam too much shadow clones out since his reserves aren't, at this point in chapter 14, high.**

 **Now, does anyone see a pattern for any of the rinnegan wielders? Because I'm sure I'm not missing something about it…**

 **Ok, so that aside, onto the story.**

 **Owl: 1**

 **Lion: 1**

 **Gorilla: 1**

 **Reptiles (crocodiles/lizards): 2**

 **Wolf: 22**

 **Falcon: 21**

 **Cat family (Lions, Tigers, Cheetahs, Cats etc.): 12**

 **Toad: 1**

 **Tool: 1**

 **Dragon: 3**

 **Frog: 1**

 **Mouse/rat: 1**

 **Eagle: 1**

 **Spider: 2**

 **Oozaru: 1**

 **Squirrel: 1**

 **Rabbit: 1**

 **Praying Mantis: 1**

 **Komodo dragon: 1**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

" _Kurama! I could use a hand with this!"_ Shouted Naruto mentally as he was dashing through the tree tops towards what now was a fully formed Shukaku, who, had been simply grinning down towards the forest below him, as if he knew that someone was there.

" **OHHH NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU! I JUST WANT TO SQUASH YA! HAHAHAHAHA!"** Screamed the bijuu in an instance of insane laughter as his golden star eyes searched for what was his most currently irritating enemy… Who had landed on his "To kill list" at the rank of No.1, which unfortunately for Naruto… Was only bringing happiness to the large bijuu as he shifted his eyes manically towards the forest below.

Naruto couldn't help but weep internally as he heard the shout from the deranged bijuu, it just had to be a fucking bijuu that wanted his head… Why couldn't it be another kage or something dammit!

At that thought, both Raikage and Tsuchikage gave a powerful sneeze as their thoughts went towards the future possible threat known as "Naruto."

Jumping through the tree's, Naruto began to slowly climb up higher upon the trees so that he could see what exactly was going on regarding Shukaku.

And just as he reached the top of a single tree, the black haired teen was forced to jump to another as a yellow and blue coloured hand slammed down on the previously mentioned tree.

" **FOUND YOU!"** Shouted the bijuu with glee evident in his tone as his crazed eyes stared towards Naruto's jumping form.

" _FUCK ME!"_ Shouted Naruto internally as he continued to hold his serious expression on his face as he jumped and landed on another tree, only to widen his eyes as he glanced down below the tree tops and onto the ground…

Which was moving…

Seeing this, Naruto grit his teeth. Now he was only reduced to the tree's as he was sure that if he were to step foot onto the ground…

His life was a forfeit.

" **RUN HUMAN RUN!"** Shouted the bijuu as it raised its hands up to its chest before puffing out its cheeks.

Naruto saw this and widened his eyes as he prepared a shunshin to another tree far from his current one.

" **Wind style: wind bullets!"** Came the shout from the bijuu as it sent tens of large balls of wind towards the teen.

When he shunshined away and saw the damage the bijuu had done…

He was thankful that he wasn't near the village when this happened. It had made ten craters in a single area, nothing of trees was left as the bijuu's sharp blades of wind sliced through any physical object.

And when he saw that… Naruto knew…

He had to stop the bijuu… At any cost…

Now openly glaring towards the bijuu, Naruto quickly noticed something that he had originally not, that happened to be the sand jinchuuriki's body sitting on the forehead of the massive beast.

Seeing this, Naruto grinned. If he could reach the teen, then he could simply place a seal on the red head and force the bijuu to return back towards its seal.

That was his only option at this moment… Well…

There was another… But with his lack of control, he was sure to die from it.

"Yo! Sand bucket! Kurama says you suck!" Shouted Naruto, drawing the attention from the bijuu once more once he turned his head away from his own "work of art" before widening his eyes with complete shock.

That shock was what Naruto used as he jumped towards the bijuu and began to sprint up its side. Seemed that his little shout distracted the bijuu quite well as there wasn't any form of defence from the bijuu as he got closer and closer to the forehead.

" **Kurama…"** Muttered the bijuu, its eyes wide with shock as it mumbled the name a few more times, getting a feel on the tongue from the way it rolled out of his mouth.

That shock turned quickly to surprise, evident with the further widening of the bijuu's eyes…

Before the bijuu quickly gained a sick, sadistic smile on its face as madness and anger seeped into the bijuu's head from the name as it felt the black haired teen run up his belly.

" **KURAMA!"** Screamed the bijuu, using its control over sand to quickly send spears from its body to attack the teen, who, was now somewhat up to his chest.

However, that's as far as Naruto got as he got flung into the air from a small spear of sand that had wrapped around his ankle before flinging him off… Straight into the path of the sand bijuu's fist which in turn sent the teen's body flying towards the ground below.

To end it off, the evidence of a new crater only added to the impact as the sound of a body slamming towards the earth rang through the area.

"You think that's gonna stop me sandy!" Shouted Naruto as he fell down from the sky with a grin, causing the bijuu to actually raise its eyebrow, or rather would have if it had any, before giving another maniac like grin.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHA! GIVE ME YOUR BLOOD YOU BASTARD! I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO KNOWS OF KURAMA!"** Shouted the bijuu as its cheeks puffed out once more, however, this time it rose its arm up slightly into the air.

Seeing this, Naruto quickly began to weave handsigns.

" **Wind style: Drilling air bullet!"** Shouted the beast as it sent a MASSIVE version of the wind bullets towards the air born teen, who, had simply smirked at the bijuu as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, a single kunai taking his place before getting sent sailing away from the drilling air bullet.

Safe to say, a sound Nin got a random kunai to the head, ending his life in a pitiful manner.

Appearing once more on the bijuu, this time near his target, Naruto began to sprint towards his goal while dodging the multitudes of sand defence's being sent towards him.

" _Jump, slide, twist, roll DUCK!"_ Shouted Naruto mentally as he twisted his way through the sand, only to feel the head of Shukaku start to move slightly as it rocked its head in random maneuverers in an attempt to get the teen off his head.

And it worked as the crimson eyed teen hadn't expected it.

But it wasn't all for naught as Naruto was close enough…

To wrap his wire around the red head teen.

And so he did, with a quick flick of his right wrist, Naruto sent the razor sharp wire towards the jinchuuriki before connecting it together around his waist, which, had stopped him from being completely flung off the tailed beast as he was now swinging around the bijuu from his wire.

" **GET OFF ME!"** Screamed Shukaku as it attempted to smash the swinging body of Naruto as he swang past the massive beasts face, all while giving him a large smirk as he held onto his wire.

He didn't reply, however, Naruto just began to channel chakra into his wire, and with a tug, he felt himself fling towards the jinchuuriki once more.

And in a matter of moments…

Naruto struck the jinchuuriki in the face with the force of a speeding bullet.

Shukaku saw this and could only scream in terror as its of its body began to fall off from him as Garra's eyes opened themselves up from both the shock and the pain of a fist hitting his face and sending him flying across the clearing.

Naruto, seeing as how he wouldn't be landing near Garra quickly summoned a kage bunshin before flinging him towards the red head teen.

However, he, Naruto, hadn't noticed Shukaku's last attack as a sandy fist slammed into his body, sending him further away from the village and towards the forest.

And as Naruto flew, he could only scream internally as he felt his left arm shatter from the strike, only to further scream as his body blasted through layers of tree branches before slamming into the ground…

Which he then continued to move through before feeling and going through another layer of dirt… And stone…

However, by then, the momentum that had been sending Naruto sailing ended, allowing the teen to fall on his right arm on the cold stone surface he was now laying on.

Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto could only stare into the dark with a blurry gaze as he moved his head slowly around him.

" _Where… Where am… I…"_ Thought Naruto slowly, his head becoming clearer as the seconds flew by.

He was so glad now that Kurama helped make his chakra more potent as his body, surrounded and hardened by chakra managed to take most of the damage, saving him from additional broken bones.

Didn't stop the pain from slamming into everything though.

Shaking his head slowly to clear the ringing sound from his ears and the fuzzy view, Naruto slowly began to push himself up off the ground, wincing slightly as his shattered left arm scrapped slightly against the floor as he slowly stood up.

" _SHIT!"_ Screamed Naruto internally as he felt his arm give out a large shock of pain.

"NO! PLEASE STOP!"

Naruto snapped his head towards the direction, his blurry visage and ringing ears instantly stopping as he heard the voice.

"P-PLEASE… NOT HIM!" Screamed a second voice.

Naruto didn't even notice himself being in motion as he ran towards the sound of the voice's, his feet making quite "taps" as he moved.

And as he ran, he heard a slink followed by a thump.

"NOOOO!" The two voices became one as they screamed towards the heavens, and with that…

Naruto appeared towards the locations the screams originated.

It was inside of a room being held shut by a solid metal door… That had a viewing slide on it.

Quietly moving his hand up towards it, Naruto slowly slid it open and took a small peak within…

And widened his eyes in horror as he saw four bodies within the room.

One was dressed similar to that of those who had helped attack the leaf, cloak and white blank mask.

But there was a difference between the two. The mask.

On the mask, at the very top, was a kanji…

The kanji for "root."

As Naruto stared at the shinobi who was leaning against a wall to the left, Naruto trailed his eyes over towards two now dry heaving people.

And tears began to drip from Naruto's eyes as he looked at their state.

Satsuki sat on the ground dry heaving as her eyes, her once coal eyes shone crimson as she stared at a body on the floor, her tears being a startling streak of blood as she shook her body. He couldn't tell in what however, but… He knew what it was internally.

Her once normal chunin attire had cuts and rips littered around through the outfit, her chunin like vest being shredded and laying besides her as she sat on her knees with blood dropping down from her chin and eyes.

Naruto felt his heart crinkling as he saw her expression. The look of pure sadness, shock and fear just wasn't something he thought he would see from Satsuki… Along with the two crimson eyes that were similar to his own… But the major difference?

The eradicate pattern of the eyes within the crimson background.

It wasn't even a nanosecond before Naruto saw Sasame also dry heaving, however, instead of being on her knee's like Satsuki, she was sitting against the opposite wall from the mysterious figure with the root kanji with, like Satsuki, twin pools of crimson eyes staring towards the figure in the middle.

Like Satsuki, she too had an irraticate design within her orbs.

His heart was shattering from just witnessing them in their states, their looks of shock and pain ringing through his mind, sending an image that began to permanently burn itself into his minds core.

Then, moving his eyes towards the centre of the room, Naruto gave a harsh glare towards the being what caused them to be in such states…

Himself… Or rather someone who had undergone a lot of plastic surgery to look like him. However, Naruto could only glare towards the downed form as there was a small smirk on it with a similar white mask sitting beside the decapitated head with the mark of "root" sitting on it.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto began to summon up what little chakra he had left before concentrating it towards his right palm where the sound of rushing wind began to permit through the area, the once dark corridor began to glow in a light blue-ish colour as the seconds flew.

Staring at the hard metal door, Naruto lifted his hand up, showing a small and tiny version of the rasengan within his palm before chucking it through the viewing section of the door, straight towards the head of the mysterious ninja.

This was his rasengan, his original one he had created from when he was learning the actual thing.

During his training, he had sent some clones to do some wind training away from him as he was attempting to create the rasengan from under the watchful eyes of the hawk he had befriended.

What happened was, as he was summoning his rasengan, a single wind release clone had popped, sending its information towards him.

And since he was learning how to use wind chakra, wind chakra, a small bit of it, seeped into his rasengan.

And when he had a small irritated view on his rasengan, he watched something amazing happen as he decided to throw away the orb out of irritation, he knew that it would dissipate as soon as it left his hand.

… It didn't however, as while it did disappear from being thrown, after a few feet, the spiralling attack still hit its mark… A lone tree across the clearing he was training in.

And with that, the vanishing rasengan was born. While it was nowhere near as powerful as a regular rasengan, it did serve its purpose as it would be a kill shot move depending on the speed and wind amount within the small sphere that was used to create the technique, power was always a plus, but this jutsu was for a person with smaller chakra reserves.

And as such, the mysterious Nin didn't see the attack coming as his head exploded once the connection of his jutsu happened, something that seemed to shock the two teenage girls from their own grief and sadness as they looked towards the door…

Where their eyes widened at the sight of two crimson eyes…

The two seemed to move away from the sight of the stare the two eyes gave.

Satsuki and Sasame moved towards each other, before holding each other as they shook in their place.

When Naruto saw this, he let out a small tear, something that the two saw and noticed as they slowly began to stop shaking from their fear.

Looking down towards the steals door knob Naruto slowly moved his hand around it before clenching it tightly in his grasp before opening it.

"Satsuki… Sasame… I'm here…" Muttered Naruto in a soft tone, his eyes tearing as he caught sight of their forms being forced into the corner in fear as they stared at his form.

"Naruto…" The two muttered their own set of crimson eyes glowing within the dark.

 **And end… Now you know what happened to both Satsuki and Sasame… Surprised? I wasn't! And as for summoning? Not yet you guys, lets you all have time to vote ya know. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you all later.**

 **Um yea, sorry for the wrong chapter… Yea so…**


	20. Chapter 20

**So yeah… Most may have seen the wrong chapter put up and decided that my head should be on a pike because of the little error, which, I had fixed by the way. Anyway, back on track, I have decided to write this chapter up today as a way of saying "sorry" that I had accidently put up the wrong chapter, if you also write fanfiction, you would understand that it is rather easy to fuck up when you have your chapters titled "Ninja" and "Ninja: DxD", yeah, when I put up the chapter files I only have "Ninja" for this one in a way that I will remember that this is the original and first of the soon to be massive "Ninja" collection.**

 **So yeah, now that that's done, I wanted to ask you for your opinion regarding my Naruto's abilities and whether I should actually make Kagumi a threat, when her real purpose is just, before the time skip, to simply appear whenever, or actually make her an enemy.**

 **And with that now out of the way, onto the story people.**

 **1: Why hadn't Naruto taken out Shukaku by killing Garra?**

 **A: Taking into the consideration of 1. The backlash of killing a jinchuuriki, whose bijuu would then reform where Garra had died aside, Naruto simply didn't have the means to kill him as he was swinging on the wire that he wrapped around Garra's waist, along with the fact that he never actually saw Garra do anything, seeing as how he failed at the preliminaries, he would have just thought that he killed an innocent, as far as he is concerned, fractured jinchuuriki. There is a difference between winning a fight and killing someone, so yeah. Then there is also Shukaku himself being able to defend Garra as Naruto was fighting the beast, and then to top it off, Naruto was basically drained of his chakra. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to do much aside from a couple of small jutsu's, the vanishing Rasengan being one of them. Hope that is a decent answer to your question.**

 **Owl: 1**

 **Lion: 1**

 **Gorilla: 1**

 **Reptiles (crocodiles/lizards): 2**

 **Wolf: 24**

 **Falcon: 22**

 **Cat family (Lions, Tigers, Cheetahs, Cats etc.): 12**

 **Toad: 1**

 **Tool: 1**

 **Dragon: 3**

 **Frog: 1**

 **Mouse/rat: 1**

 **Eagle: 1**

 **Spider: 2**

 **Oozaru: 1**

 **Squirrel: 1**

 **Rabbit: 1**

 **Praying Mantis: 1**

 **Komodo dragon: 1**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

Naruto could only stare with eyes full of pity and sadness as he looked towards the two girls huddled up in a corner.

How had this happened? Where was Anko? Hell, where the hell were they? Well, aside from underground and in a forest outside of konoha…

Staring towards the two girls, Naruto quickly gulped slightly, sending the saliva within his mouth down his throat before turning his eyes to the still smirking head.

Walking forward, with Satsuki and Sasame continuing to keep their blood soaked eyes on him, Naruto lifted his foot up…

Before stomping down onto the face, cracking and shattering the skull beneath his sandal before setting the remains beneath his feet on fire.

He wouldn't move his foot until the head was gone, he would not let either of them see his, or his doppelgangers head smashed in.

And thanks to his control, the head was gone soon after, the bones having been both crushed and melted onto the floor.

Stepping over the rest of the body, Naruto began to slowly walk towards the two girls, mentally wincing as he watched the fear within their eyes grow with each step he took towards them.

"P-please… Don't hurt us!" Shouted Satsuki, her red eyes continuing to spill blood out of their sockets in a replacement for tears, with Sasame doing the same.

Ignoring their pain filled screams, Naruto walked up to them before lowering himself into a crouch.

"Satsuki… Sasame… Are you- …. No… What happened to you two… Where is Anko-sensei?" Muttered Naruto softly, his crimson eyes gaining a small shine to them as he stared at his two friends.

The two could only let out a whimper as they backed themselves into the corner even more.

Seeing this, Naruto reached out his hands slowly, giving the two time to react before he reached over and held their hands within his own.

The atmosphere was suffocating him, just the sadness and fear he felt was enough, but mix in the whole dead body and mysterious vibe he was getting from the area, he could feel a shiver begin to work its way up his spine.

Gently grabbing the two girl's hands, Naruto slowly began to stand, dragging the two up with him.

He had to get them out of here… But he didn't know the state of the attack outside…

Shit…

Staring at the two, Naruto couldn't help but narrow his eyes internally.

He was stuck in a village wide attack, he found his two friends with their sensei missing, probably for a long time and had been tortured from what he had seen when he had peered into other rooms on his way to the shouts.

Of course, he could be wrong and they had simply been stuck in this room subjected to killing his look-a-like.

But why? Was it for the eyes that seemed similar to the sharingan? There was the whole red eyes and all, but the design was different.

Satsuki's appeared like a bird's eye view of a rose while Sasame's is shaped like a four pointed star shuriken.

Shaking the thoughts off, Naruto glanced down towards his pouch before looking back up towards the two girls and gentle giving the two a soft squeeze before moving a single hand down into his pouch and pulling out a small bottle.

These were chakra pills…

Popping the lid of the bottle, Naruto brought the bottle up to his lips before tipping it slightly, sending a single pill into his mouth before quickly moving it away from his face and shutting the lid with a flick of his free hand.

Swallowing the pill, Naruto mentally began the countdown that the pill needed before it took its affect.

He still had a battle to help in, and he wasn't going to be able to protect the two.

But while he was needed to help konoha… He wasn't leaving the two down here.

Removing his other hand from the girls, Naruto brought them up to his chest.

" _ **Kage bunshin"**_ Muttered Naruto softly, causing to puffs of smoke to appear behind him.

Tilting his head back and giving a small nod, the two clones moved forward.

Only to watch as the two girls gained fear within their eyes once more as they took a small step away from Naruto and his clones.

Mentally releasing a sigh, Naruto moved forwards, his clones standing by and watching as their boss now stood in front of the two terrified women.

Raising his hands up towards the two, causing them to shut their eyes and tuck their heads in, Naruto gave a small sad smile before placing his palms onto their foreheads, brushing some of the hair that covered their foreheads.

And like that, Naruto sent his chakra in. A range of emotions hit him all at once, doubled by the fact that there was two of them.

And using his newly incomplete link, Naruto brought the two to his chest before giving them a hug, a small sorrowful smile tugging onto his face as he stared into the darkness behind them.

"… I'm sorry I wasn't there… But now… I will do as I should have done as a friend… Satsuki… Sasame… I promise… I won't let you get hurt like that again… So… Sleep and get some rest…" Muttered Naruto softly as the hands that had maneuverer themselves to surround both girls neck had sent a small jolt of electricity, knocking the two unconscious within Naruto's arms.

Getting his clones attention, Naruto watched as the two gave a sorrowful stare towards the two before nodding and disappearing within a shunshin.

Holding his head down for a few more moments, Naruto released a small sigh.

Their pain was nothing like Kurama's, but it was heartbreaking. The large amount of fear and sadness rang through his body like a tidal wave without any stop.

But he had to push those feelings down… Or at least till konoha won their battle…

And they will win.

"… _G-good… J-j-job… K-k-kid… Mind giving… M-me… A hand… H-here…"_ Came out a ragged voice behind him. Turning his head slightly in shock, Naruto widened his eyes as he looked towards another door that had a larger viewing glass than the one Satsuki and Sasame had.

When Naruto had looked within the room however, the only sight he got was that of a man chained to the wall with multiple fuinjutsu seals wrapped around the chains.

But what shocked Naruto wasn't the fact that there was another person there…

But it was rather that he was looking at the face of a shinobi known world-wide and within the bingo book…

Shisui Uchiha… One of the Uchiha clan's greatest shinobi.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto quickly sent a single hand towards the doors nob, only to rip his hand away as raiton chakra rang throughout his hand.

Looking back towards the person within the room, Naruto sent them a nod.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of there." Muttered Naruto as he sent a small bit of chakra into his right hand before punching the solid metal door, which now had a gaping hole the size of a fist as Naruto's hand pierced through the metal.

The Uchiha chained to the wall couldn't help but let out a small muffled whistle.

" _W-wind… Release huh? G-gotta say… Y-you sure as h-hell know how… To use it..."_ Muttered Shisui once more as his head was looking towards the ground with a small grin on his face.

Ignoring the comment, which had made him beam, Naruto proceeded to rip the door out of the frame it was in before dropping it to his side with the chakra releasing from his right hand as he began to make his way into the room, only to stop in his steps as he took sight of multiple fuinjutsu marks spread out along the floor leading towards Shisui.

"… Fuck…" Muttered Naruto as he crouched down on his feet before pulling another scroll out from his pouches, which then was used to unseal a small bottle and a fuinjutsu pen.

Looking around the marks, Naruto could only twitch as his mind rang through his experience within his mindscape.

"… Locking seal, explosive seal, implosion seal and a medium grade hypnosis seal… Basically making whoever steps onto the fuin's become a suicide puppet that can be activated when requested… But because of the hypnosis seal is only medium grade, the user has a chance to free themselves once hypnotised… Only to blow up due to the hidden death seal printed on the centre of the implosion seal… Seriously, this is something that would make most fuinjutsu practioners simply smack themselves on the forehead for how easily identifiable it is. No fake seals, no crossover seals and no form of linking method to spontaneously activate if something goes wrong… Wow… being able to just go from trial and error really give you a perspective of how stupid some are." Muttered Naruto as he slowly began to draw on the palm of his left hand.

It took a minute, but he finished the seal. Sending a small pulse to his hand, Naruto gave himself a nod as the black ink began to glow a cool blue shade before slamming it down onto the floor where the seals then began to break down as they battled.

Sealing his supplies back into his pouch, Naruto moved forwards towards the chained Uchiha before moving his head up slightly, only to widen his eyes as he saw the bone like face of the Uchiha from up close.

Originally when he saw Shisui's face from the door, he couldn't notice how… Bony it looked and how he seemed so close to a death like state.

But now… The tired eyes of the Uchiha stared at him with a small spark within them.

Giving the shocked teen a grin, the Uchiha couldn't help but lightly chuckle.

"… _Seen better days haven't I kid? Guess… I should have pu-put moisturiser on today…"_ Muttered the man with a grin, which to Naruto was freaky as hell as his skull wasn't all that hard to see from how bony the man's face was.

However, before the teen could say anything the man's eyes instantly snapped into a red colour with a special interior before it began to spin.

" **Kotoamatsukami"** Muttered Shisui.

 **(World of Kotoamatsukami)**

Snapping his eyes wide open, Naruto couldn't help but gasp in shock as he saw he was back in his mindscape, or what appeared to be a red and black version of it.

"What the hell?" Muttered Naruto, only to come upon the sight of a now healthy looking Shisui looking around with a look of awe.

"Gotta hand it to the kid, he sure does know how to make a place look amazing, even if I added to it a bit." Muttered the Uchiha, ignoring the teen behind him.

Gaining a small twitch in his right eye, Naruto lifted a single finger to point at the man.

"You know I'm right here right?" Asked Naruto, causing the slightly awestruck Shisui to turn towards him with a slight widening of his eyes before chuckling.

"Oh right, sorry. Guess the fact that I barely had any chakra left, let alone energy, had made my Kotoamatsukami a bit weaker than normal… Oh well…" Muttered the teen as he walked up to Naruto and lowered himself slightly, causing the two to become eye level as Shisui gave him a grin.

"Thanks Naruto for the save, gotta admit, I was kinda losing all hope with being trapped down there." Replied Shisui, the ever growing smile stretching further on his face as he pat Naruto on the head, gaining another small twitch on his face.

However, before Naruto said anything, the image of Shisui's unique eye appeared on a moon that also phased into existence in the sky above.

And like that, Naruto's eyes gained a new appearance, similar to Shisui's own set of eyes.

Giving himself a nod, Shisui sat himself down onto his back before releasing a small tired sigh as he looked up towards the sky.

"Naruto, I command you to follow the power of Kotoamatsukami and give my eyes, the mangekyou sharingan towards Itachi, or even at least one of them at all cost. Had you been able to keep both eyes safe, I command you to use the other in any way that it would benefit and protect the village. However, should you turn rogue, the Kotoamatsukami will cause you to give my eyes towards hokage-sama, Minato Namikaze, before forcing you to commit suicide before you do anything to destroy the village. Once you have gained my eyes, you will burn my body and make sure that the one who captured me will not be able to use my decaying and dying body to his wishes. Do you understand?" Asked the teen, gaining a nod from the blank eyed genin, causing the older Nin to give a nod from his own as he raised his fingers up towards the sky.

"In return for doing this, I will give you the location of the scroll that contains my notes on genjutsu and my shunshin. Aside from that, there isn't anything else I am willing to give. Thank you." Muttered Shisui as he snapped his fingers, sending the world of Kotoamatsukami crashing down around him.

And with a final smile, the world blinked out of existence.

 **(Reality)**

Blinking his eyes back to reality, Naruto suddenly shot his hand towards his waist pouch, pulling out a single kunai before bringing it up towards the now asleep Shisui before closing his eyes.

"Shisui Uchiha, you were a hero to konoha and I pains me to do this…" Muttered Naruto, a buzzing in the back of his scalp causing him to twitch his left eye slightly before shrugging it off.

"Rest in peace Shisui." Finished Naruto, slicing the throat of the now dead ninja before placing his bloodied kunai into his hip pouch before grabbing a sealing scroll.

Unwrapping the scroll and summoning a jar, Naruto placed a single palm above the empty jar before using his water release to fill it up to the brim.

Seeing that he was now prepared, Naruto moved both hands towards Shisui's eyes before gently pulling them out from his eye sockets, the eyes not being all that damaged as the connection to their original host's body was severed.

Placing the eyes down into the water bowl below, Naruto quickly sealed the jar lid before sealing the entire thing within his original sealing scroll.

Once he was done, Naruto moved the scroll into his pouch before placing his hands into a single handsign.

" **Fire style: great fireball."** Muttered Naruto as he let out a massive flamethrower like flame, which, was morphed into the form from the original fireball that comes with the jutsu.

It didn't take long for the body to be burned to a crisp.

Pulling out a small bundle of explosive tags, Naruto began to place each tag around the room before walking away and exiting the way he entered.

He should probably tell the hokage about this little base… But not before dealing some damage and making sure nothing of Shisui's body can be used.

Jumping through the massive hole he had created from when he originally entered, Naruto gave himself a fair bit of distance before activating the seals, causing an explosion to rock through the ground before falling silent a few moments later.

Seeing as how he had done his job, Naruto narrowed his eyes before dashing towards the village with a determination.

He would make sure that he would protect his village!

Sadly, Naruto could only suddenly trip and skid across the ground as he held his head as he felt a rush of memories invade his head.

" **Nice place you got here…. HAHAHAHAHA!"**

 **And that's it from here. Yeah, still the konoha crush part I know. But, I am trying to make this story a bit more… Story-ish and you know, entertaining and stuff. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, once more, sorry for the whole placing the wrong chapter up and I will see you all later!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone… So yeah… lucky people you are today with me being able to write on a school day… Because I hurt my leg and can't walk all that much, I am forced to stay on my bed… And since I was bored… Yay more writing!**

1:Does the higher ups know about Danzo kidnapping Satsuki, Sasame and Shisui?

A: No. Danzo had made his move on Shisui now since if he were to disappear earlier on with nothing in the village going on, he would have instantly been caught out on it while Satsuki and Sasame were kidnapped earlier on during the preliminaries. Anko however? Who knows…

2: Your story is jittery and overloaded with OC's!

A: … Ouch… Since when is adding OC's that much of a crime? I'm just trying to get my Naruto to be his own person while having a few similar traits to that of the original… Only without the BS increase in power gained from Kurama, Uzumaki blood and the Sage of six paths. The sage mode was his own effort put in, but everything else just boosted him so much. Anyway, like I said in ALL my previous stories, I DON'T have a plan going into stories, I literally just start typing down on my laptop and just move my fingers to the keys as I think out a story. No planning, No pre-scripting and No editing, yep! If I usually have good grammar that's because I just have good grammar, you could literally count the mistakes I could make in the double digits, which is why I usually just leave the work un-edited and post it up. So yeah, there's a little bit of information on how my work is done up. I hope you know understand why it may seem a bit jittery. As for OC's, just trying to make the story a bit more original.

3: Shisui's eyes.

A: I may have wrote this part wrong as people think that Naruto only has a single eye of Shisui… No, he has both of his eyes as the thing with Itachi never happened and before Danzo could get the eyes of Shisui Naruto had stumbled upon him. So for a rundown, 1) Naruto find Shisui. 2) Shisui Kotoamatsukami's Naruto into grabbing his eyes and storing them away for future use of either himself or Itachi. 3) Naruto kills Shisui and destroys his body as one of Shisui's commands, thus making Danzo lose his chance at any way of gaining the Kotoamatsukami ability from Shisui. SO hope that cleared the mistake up, if there was one.

 **Owl: 2**

 **Lion: 1**

 **Gorilla: 1**

 **Reptiles (crocodiles/lizards): 2**

 **Wolf: 25**

 **Falcon: 25**

 **Cat family (Lions, Tigers, Cheetahs, Cats etc.): 12**

 **Toad: 2**

 **Tool: 1**

 **Dragon: 3**

 **Frog: 1**

 **Mouse/rat: 1**

 **Eagle: 1**

 **Spider: 2**

 **Oozaru: 1**

 **Squirrel: 1**

 **Rabbit: 1**

 **Praying Mantis: 1**

 **Komodo dragon: 1**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

 _(Flashback, with kage bunshin.)_

 _As the two were plummeting, Naruto's kage bunshin couldn't help but sigh as he felt his boss throw him towards the red haired teen, just before a massive sand fist hit him into a different direction completely._

 _Fuck you Shukaku._

 _Turning his head back towards the other teen who was freefalling with him, Naruto couldn't help but let out a small sigh as he threw his right hand out towards the teen, sending the wire that was held within to quickly wrap around the teens waist before pulling him towards himself. Once he felt the red head within his arms, the clone quickly threw out his left wrist down below towards the trees._

 _Watching with a waited breath as the wire wrapped around the tree's base, the clone could only narrow his eyes as he went sailing straight down._

 _He knew his wire was too long to use his momentum as a swing… That is unless he retracted the wire, pulling both himself and Garra into a swing that would prevent any damage towards the two, however, even the main Naruto had trouble with this as it was a rather new adjustment he made to his thin wire producing machine that resided beneath his shirt._

 _Closing his eyes for a few seconds, just enough time to calm himself, the clone snapped his eyes open before he began to retract the wire… Only for the wire to detach itself from the tree as the clones chakra stopped moving into the tree and into the device itself._

 _Watching with a twitch as the wire dropped from the large tree, Naruto gave out a grunt before glancing towards the red haired teen in his arms with a small glare before he retracted his wire completely._

 _His boss was going to kill him if he ran out of chakra before his mission._

 _As they were falling, Naruto quickly began to weave single handsigns before holding the final one as he was awaiting for the ground below._

 _A few seconds later Naruto felt the earth beneath him, however, just as he felt his body touch the earth, he release the jutsu he was holding._

" _ **Earth style: Hiding like a mole!"**_ _Shouted the clone, his body, along with Garra's, had sunk into the earth as if he had just dived into a pool of water._

 _However, because he had dived into the earth, the chakra that was required was a bit… Larger than the initial jutsu and as such, the clone quickly escaped from the earth, making sure to drop Garra on his back as he released a small sigh._

" _Boss better get his earth affinity strengthened… That was way too close to comfort." Muttered the clone as he sat down on his ass and looked towards the red head now staring at him with wide eyes…_

" _Stay away!" Shouted the teen, only agitating the clone as he simply stood up and walked towards the teen, completely ignoring the sand the teen threw at him with accuracy that would be accustomed to a new born._

 _Reaching the teen, Naruto placed his hands onto the boys head before closing his eyes and sending his chakra into him, allowing the boy to slowly widen his eyes as Naruto sent his emotions through his wire._

 _Looking into Garra's teal coloured eyes, the blood eyed teen gave Garra a small smile._

" _See that wasn't so hard?" Asked Naruto, causing Garra to slowly nod his head before his eyes became bland… Along with the clones before it popped and disappeared in a wisp of smoke._

 _(Flashback end- Naruto's mindscape)_

Naruto could only hold his head in pain as he sat on his knees and staring up towards the one tailed bijuu Shukaku grinning menacingly at him.

Fuck! He had Kurama around that he forgot HOW he had Kurama within him! Stupid shadow clone!

Gritting his teeth, Naruto stood himself up with a glare on his face as he stared up towards the bijuu with nothing but a determined gaze, something that brought a grin to the massive bijuu's face as he stared down towards the crimson eyed teen.

" **Great seeing ya brat! Now I can have all the fun I want right here-" "Well look who it is… It's my dear little brother Shukaku."** Suddenly a voice broke through Shukaku's crazed voice, however, this tone was easily identifiable to the black haired teen as he gave the massive sand bijuu a grin…

Just before an orange paw pushed the bijuu on its stomach before a larger object laid on its back with a grin.

" **KURAMA! GET OFF YOU FOX PELT!"** Screamed Shukaku as it attempted to wiggle its way from underneath the massive fox, only to get a huff as Kurama continued to sit on his "brothers" back.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he saw the sight of Kurama sitting on the younger bijuu, was he younger? He didn't know, but it was funny nonetheless.

However, Naruto wasn't the only one to chuckle and when he heard that, he turned his head to his left in a snapping like motion, causing the giggling to increase further from the owner of the said voice.

Said voice however left Naruto's mouth wide open as he stared towards the woman who was beside him.

A kind looking face greeted him, framed ever so gently by sandy blond hair that made her indigo coloured eyes stand out.

Wearing nothing but a yellow scarf and a regular jacket and pants, Naruto could help but let out a gasp.

"W-who are you? How did you get in here?" Asked Naruto with his eyes widening as the woman gave him a small giggle and smile before giving a small bow.

"My name is Karura… I am Garra's mother… Well, a chakra form of myself as I promised little Garra that I would always protect him." Replied the woman, now staring towards the black haired genin with a small smile.

"Thank you for what you did Naruto-kun… Thank you for accepting Garra for who he is and linking yourself to him… While it isn't like that of mine, I can feel the link you have made in order to let him have some closure and know that someone is there for him… After all… That's why you made the link in the first place didn't you?" Asked Karura with a gentle smile on her face, causing the red eyed teen to gain a small smile on his face as he looked back towards the pinned bijuu who had still been shouting.

However, it was his mind so he could shut the volume around the bijuu whenever he wanted silence.

Returning his gaze back to the woman, Naruto let out a small chuckle before gazing up towards the blue sky of his mindscape, the corner of his eyes catching bits of white balls of energy floating up.

"Seeing as you know if I'm lying or not… Yea… I… I did do it for the kid… His eyes, while clouded with hate and anger and a thirst for death… Were only hiding what was beneath, the desperate cry for help and companionship that no one seems to notice… It reminded of me before I met my best friend Satsuki… Who I had forgotten about in favour of my own life…" Muttered Naruto as he continued to gaze towards the sky with a hint of sorrow on his face.

Karura saw this and placed a hand on the teen gentle, allowing him to continue with his tale if he wanted.

Giving a small thankful look towards the woman, Naruto returned his gaze towards the sky.

"Early within my life, before I had become friends with Satsuki… I had an accident with the wrong people, child slavers. Originally, when I was at the orphanage, the children would be allowed to play outside for over four to five ours. Under the watchful eyes of some staff of course… I hadn't listened and wanted to explore… So… I did what I wanted to… I explored… Then I was kidnapped and dragged out of the village at a young age, basically becoming a child slave… It wasn't long before I was bought, all while I had been unconscious mind you, before I woke up inside what appeared to be a dungeon and my wrist cuffed…" At this, Naruto's eyes narrowed, his ruby red eyes shining as his mind went over what had been his first set of nightmares.

However, Karura said nothing but stood there, waiting for the genin to continue.

And with a sigh, he did.

"I remember hearing the sound of a door being opened before a man came in. He was pretty generic, brown spiky hair, buttoned up white shirt and blue trousers and a pair of sandals. Apparently, this guy had a little thing for beating on children… And I learned that first hand as I screamed for help as the man bashed my head in all over the dungeon and took his time. Some days he would do barely anything, some he would continue well after I passed out… I had been in that dungeon for over a month before someone saved me…" Muttered Naruto, a small smile appearing on his face as he gave the woman besides him a big smile.

"It was Satsuki… She… She had found me, or rather, originally followed me to where I had been captured and had taken a while to plan a way to save me… Considering that she was 8, I doubted anyone would believe what apparently was a very kind man that I had been kidnapped and stuffed in a dungeon in the man's home… So Satsuki did everything she could to help me, even when she may have gotten lost getting back to konoha… She still did it at her own risk… That… That is why I would always put up with her, no matter what she did to me… And that was also why I originally wanted to get strong. To match up to her and be better than her in every way, even if she was a prodigy at her age… Not one to Itachi Uchiha's or Kakashi Hatake's degree… But still a head above the rest…" Muttered Naruto, a small tear appearing in the corner of his eye as he remembered the fear stricken face of both Satsuki and Sasame as he found them.

Clenching his fist, Naruto gave a small grunt.

"No one but her tried to find me... Hell… Because I was one of the more silent ones in the orphanage, they hadn't noticed that I was gone! Even my records were lost during the period that I was captured! Who the hell does that to a child?" Shouted Naruto as his eyes surged with a crimson shine as he glared towards the sky, tears slipping down his face as he mentally felt the pain of being alone and abandoned down in the dark dungeon like cellar to be nothing but a punching bag.

"No hokage… No Shinobi's… No caretakers… Just a fellow orphan… And orphan that meant the world to me… An orphan… Who… I let…" At this, Naruto lost the anger that sat upon his face as he now stared down towards the ground with tears down his eyes.

Karura simply gave a small smile to the teen.

"You wanted to do what your friend also did for you… Be a hero that saved them from the darkness that was beginning to creep up on them as they were alone… But you know the feelings you have are nothing compared to the bijuu behind you, the ones who know that you felt their emotions… And yet, you can't help but cry even now…" Muttered the woman as she pulled the genin in for a small hug.

"I don't know what I can say Naruto… But… Thank you for being there for my son… Thank you for being the light that he can now use to begin anew… But… It is also a time for you to return the favour for that Satsuki girl and your other friend… Be their light and help them through what they are going through… I know you can do it Naruto… After all… Not many can hold such a flame in their heart that doesn't want to give up… Once more, as Garra's mother… Look after my son from the outside… While I protect him from within…" Muttered the woman, tears trailing down her face as she held onto the genin who hut shut his eyes before nodding his head into her neck.

Moving his head back, Naruto gave the woman a grin, his eyes shining in a crimson glow, only this time it wasn't from hate, it was from the fires that sat behind the eyes themselves as Naruto stared at Karura.

"I-I promise… I will be the light that will help Garra through his darkness… Along with that of my friends… Just count on me Karura." Spoke Naruto with a grin, gaining a nod from the woman as she began to disperse, returning back to her son's body so that she may protect him once more.

Watching as she left, Naruto felt another single tear tremble down his face before quickly wiping it off and replacing his sad look with a determined grin before turning towards the two bijuu that were still fighting.

Holding his hand out, Naruto watched as his mindscape began to rumble slightly before two massive trees began to wrap around the bijuu's arms before dragging them apart, getting a shout from the two as Naruto turned his attention to them.

"Shukaku… I know that you originally formed the link between me and you, allowing you to enter my mind as you please, and in return I am able to do so to yours… I will allow this if you promise to leave Kurama and Garra alone. I will even let you create a small pocket dimension within my mindscape for your self should you choose. Is that a deal?" Asked Naruto as he stared towards the sand bijuu with a small stare.

His only reply was from the link between them as the sand bijuu thought out it.

And like that, Naruto looked at the massive bijuu before causing a black hole to appear behind the bijuu.

Within the black hole was a massive desert, which, had made the bijuu give the teen a blank stare. That changed however when he noticed massive buildings scattered all over the desert. And with a grin befitting the psychotic bijuu, Shukaku went into the portal, not even paying attention as it shut itself behind him and disappeared.

Shukaku knew that he would keep his end of the bargain if he kept his own.

Letting the massive fox go from the tree he had manifested, the teen quickly made the orange fox's favourite massive pillow appear beneath him before letting the fox go, causing it to land on the fluffy object with a small grin on his face.

" **If only my jinchuuriki would do this… I would probably only want to kill them a bit less."** Muttered Kurama before shutting his eyes, gaining a small twitch from Naruto as he shook his head.

"Night Kurama." Muttered Naruto with a small smile before exiting his mindscape…

Only to stare up towards white painted walls.

" _Fucking hospitals."_

 **And that is it. So yeah, hope you liked the small bit of backstory I had for this Naruto, pretty dark, but there is a reason that will be found out later on. So don't worry about this piece of info being nothing but a waste, as, trust me, it will be a shocker for you all later on.**

 **And yes, the chunin-invasion arc will soon be over! Just one more step towards the end of the "Naruto" series and closer towards the beginning of the "shippuden" series!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Enjoy.**

 **1: Can Naruto send his chakra into inanimate objects that have a sentience within them?**

 **A: Probably, as EVERY thing has chakra in the shinobi world.**

 **2: How did Naruto meet Garra's mother since she wasn't sealed within Garra?**

 **A: Well, Garra's sand defence is actually automatic, since, Karura chakra is the one actually controlling it, it stands to reason Naruto's chakra can link to hers, Garra's and Shukaku's. Thus allowing him to meet her chakra form.**

 **3: Didn't Shukaku feel Naruto's emotions once he formed the link?**

 **A: Yes he did, doesn't mean that he will get along with Naruto straight away as Kurama had, remember, when he and Kurama formed a link, it truly showed Kurama how affected Naruto had been from his emotions while with Shukaku there wasn't much, if at all that affected Naruto aside the sudden burst of sadness.**

 **Owl: 2**

 **Lion: 1**

 **Gorilla: 1**

 **Reptiles (crocodiles/lizards): 2**

 **Wolf: 26**

 **Falcon: 27**

 **Cat family (Lions, Tigers, Cheetahs, Cats etc.): 12**

 **Toad: 2**

 **Tool: 1**

 **Dragon: 3**

 **Frog: 1**

 **Mouse/rat: 1**

 **Eagle: 1**

 **Spider: 2**

 **Oozaru: 1**

 **Squirrel: 1**

 **Rabbit: 1**

 **Praying Mantis: 1**

 **Komodo dragon: 1**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

" _C'mon Satsuki-chan! I bet you will love it!_ " _Shouted Naruto with a grin as he ran ahead of his best friend Satsuki as she shook her head at him._

" _No! I don't want ramen! The ladies at the orphanage told me I could get fat from it!" Shouted the girl on protest as she got tugged along with Naruto to the stand._

 _Turning his head slightly, the black haired teen gave the girl a dead pan stare before stopping in the middle of the street before giving her a grin and pointing towards himself._

" _So what! I like Satsuki-chan any way she is! It doesn't matter to me because were friends!" Replied Naruto, a massive grin on his face as he looked towards the slightly embarrassed and blushing Satsuki._

 _Lowering her head slightly, Satsuki gave a small nod and smile before lifting her head up, a similar grin on her face._

" _Fine! But if I don't like Ramen AND I get fat you have to be my slave ya know!" Shouted Satsuki, gaining a nod from Naruto as he pulled his friend along the road with him._

"… I never did get to eat my bowl of ramen after you took a bite of your own you know…" Muttered Naruto in a small joking tone as he glanced towards his hands where a hot bowl of ramen sat.

Giving a small chuckle, the teen placed the bowl besides the table next to the bed he was sitting next to before releasing a small sigh.

Turning his attention away from the ground, Naruto looked up towards the sleeping visage of his friend before letting a small smile appear on his face as his hands sat idly on his lap.

" _Naru! C'mon! I can do it so can you!" Shouted Satsuki, a grin on her face as she ran up the side of a massive hill with ease, only to look back at a slightly struggling Naruto as he trudged his way up the hill._

 _Breathing through his mouth, the red eyed boy couldn't help but let out a small whine as he pushed his aching legs against the hill in an attempt to get further up, only to drop down on his knees as he began to gulp down massive chunks of air in an attempt to breathe properly._

 _Seeing this, Satsuki ran back down, almost over shooting past Naruto, before helping him stand up and walking with his arm around her shoulder._

 _Turning her head slightly, Satsuki gave the black haired boy a massive grin._

" _Aww, little Naru can't keep up! But, I am just too awesome, I don't even think that Hokage-sama could keep up with me you know!" Spoke the girl with a grin, drawing an irritated stare from Naruto as he simply turned his head in irritation._

" _Ha! I was just too tired from running around konoha over 300 times in the morning! This is nothing!" Shouted Naruto, only to get an evil stare from Satsuki._

" _Oh really… Well then… Would you like a reward?" Asked Satsuki as she and Naruto reached the top of the hill which then revealed a small waterfall lake down the hill._

 _Not getting what she meant, the boy nodded his head with a grin, he was so cool being able to make Satsuki believe that he ran around konoha 300 times!_

 _Satsuki however fell silent as they went down towards the base of the hill, a massive smile on her face as she glanced towards Naruto._

 _Reaching the base, the girl turned towards the boy before standing in front of him and grabbing the front of her blue buttoned up shirt._

" _Here's your reward!" Shouted the girl._

"…. I almost drowned from when I flew back with a nose bleed you know… But… Even then we had fun after the little stunt you pulled… When the ladies at the orphanage said that all men were perverts who would sprout blood at the sight of a woman's body, they meant that you shouldn't do it… But… You were never really one to follow the rules…" Muttered Naruto as he was now holding Satsuki's pale hand within his own as he stared at her face sleeping face with a small smile.

This smile was wiped from his face however as he looked towards his left, towards the table besides Satsuki, and came across a small green book lying face down on the table.

Moving his right hand away from Satsuki's, while keeping his left one there, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he picked up the book and skilfully flicked towards the page that had caught his attention, along with a few other ninja's.

 _Bingo Book Entry-9999_

 _Name: Naruto (?)_

 _Nickname (s): N/A_

 _Hair colour: Black_

 _Eye colour: Red_

 _Skin tone: pale peach coloured_

 _Height: 168 cm, 5'5_

 _Family: Unknown (Possibly Uchiha/Uzumaki/Namikaze.)_

 _Bloodlines: None (Possible underdeveloped Sharingan capable of only following movement. Possible sensor.)_

 _Naruto is a genin of slightly above average height, wearing a standard konoha get up coloured in black, with white medical wraps surrounding a thigh. The genin has dark midnight black hair along with crimson eyes, similar to the likes of the sharingan, along with an average konoha headband. Along with this, Naruto also seems to have devices beneath his long sleeve shirt that shoot out ninja wires with either a flick or twitch of movement._

 _Personality: Aware and attentive. Be cautious when planning assassinations and or sneak attacks. He is most likely to have strengthened his basic senses to a point that there isn't all that much that can get by him._

 _Basic Statistics –_

 _Strength: 9/18: High Chunin._

 _Speed: 10/18: Low jonin_

 _Reflexes: N/A: Possible underdeveloped sharingan impacts reaction rate._

 _Durability: 12-15/18: High jonin-High Anbu: Survived being caught within the sand jinchuuriki's sand and possibly being crushed, also note that the jinchuuriki used sand to constrict and crush Naruto._

 _Stamina: N/A: Not enough information was gained for this statistic. However, the genin was able to face both an Uchiha and jinchuuriki before fighting a full blown tailed beast. His stamina is suggested to be around that of a jinchuuriki or that of a kage._

 _Shinobi Statistics-_

 _Taijutsu: N/A: Battled against an Uchiha with hand to hand for only a small amount of time, however, the battle was too short to determine the actual strength of the taijutsu skill. Suggested around about Mid-Chunin to Low-Jonin._

 _Ninjutsu: 13/18: Low Anbu: Only fact that is completely correct, the genin uses a combination of wind, fire, lightning and water style jutsu, possible that he may also use earth style jutsu, but probably not. Also note that it seems that Genin Naruto is proficient enough in wind, Fire and lightning release to be able to send individual chakra natures into his wrist mounted wires to add an elemental affect to their natural properties. Naruto also seems to be able to cast Fire style ninjutsu's with a single handsign._

 _Genjutsu: N/A: No use of genjutsu during battles. Don't take the chance to believe he is weak to them._

 _Rank: Genin._

 _Final declaration: Genin Naruto is someone not to be underestimated with as he is not only a heavy hitter, he is an intelligent heavy hitter using both his hidden weapon and his ninjutsu capabilities to his advantage. Suggest to engage in close combat and restrict the use of his abilities using fuinjutsu, which, could possibly be a weak field. However, this entry has been completed with multiple gaps regarding the targets skill. Take caution when engaging._

 _Achievements:_

 _Defeated Shukaku jinchuuriki: Garra of the sand._

 _Bounty-_

 _Iwa:_

 _Alive: 4,000,000 Ryo_

 _Dead: 1,000,000 Ryo_

 _Kumo:_

 _Alive: 6,000,000_

 _Dead: 500,000_

 _Rank: B+ to A- : Take caution when engaging the target._

 _Information provided was gained from both Raikage, and Tsuchikage along with several eye witnesses._

As he read this, Naruto couldn't help but let out a glare towards his supposed ranking and abilities.

There was too much correct information about him.

The rank was complete bullshit.

Why the hell was he put down "Might be" as an Uchiha, Uzumaki and or Namikaze!

Add into the fact that the Tsuchikage and Raikage probably increased his rank to simply get rid of him, it only made his life all the more difficult for when he is out on any missions.

Staring at the book a bit more, Naruto simply shook his head before snapping it shut and dropping it down onto the table before moving his hand back to Satsuki's.

Holding her hands a few more seconds, Naruto gave the girl a grin before letting go of her hand and summoning a kage bunshin besides him.

Giving the clone a nod, the teen walked out of the hospital room before walking passed Sasame's room, only to get a nod from his clone as well before continuing on his way.

It had been a few days since the attack on konoha, led by Orochimaru, who, had disguised himself as the Kazekage before the final round of the chunin exams. However, it seemed that they, konoha, couldn't identify any of the blank masked nin's as they combusted once they either got captured or killed, preventing konoha from finding out who was the leader for the group of blank faced nin's.

Scratching his head as he walked out from the hospitals front entrance, Naruto couldn't help but release a small sigh as he stared up towards the dark shiny night.

When he had woken up from the hospital, the first thing he did was check on Satsuki and Sasame, which thankfully his clone had looked after them before moving them towards the hospital so that they could have healed from any injuries they may have gained.

And with a little bit of… Begging… He may have gotten one of the Yamanaka elders to put up a mental block on what they have been through, or rather, a numbing block on it. Allowing them to remember what they had been through, but they just couldn't feel it.

Side effect, they were put to sleep for a few days.

Walking down the dirt road towards his destination, Naruto couldn't help but give a small smile towards the little kids that ran along the road with their parents following close by, waving a small hand to him as they went.

While no one really knew of his achievement over the one tailed bijuu, Naruto was quite happy to simply watch the smiles of the civilian's faces as they enjoyed the life they have. After all, if Shukaku was left alone, the people he saw besides him could have also disappeared without a single trace… And no one would know it.

Shaking his heads from the thought, Naruto moved his hand towards the door knob in front of him before getting a decent grip on the handle and pulling, sending the door open past him as he entered the apartment and shut the door behind him.

As he walked, the teen lifted his hands up to his chest before sending out a small pulse of chakra, causing the walls within the apartment to shine blue for a moment before fading back to its original colour as if there wasn't anything wrong with the walls in the first place.

Walking further into the apartment, the teen could only release a small sigh as he went towards the fridge before opening it slightly.

"Now what to eat-" "Naruto-san. Seems that you aren't as aware as I had been lead to believe you were." Muttered a voice behind him.

Snapping his eyes wide with shock, the teen turned on his heel, only to come across a black haired elder who had a multitude of bandages and injuries ridding his body, the most noticeable being both his right arm being held like a sling in his clothing, and the cross shape scar on the man's cheek.

Giving the man a glare, the teen moved a hand towards his pouch, only to watch as a sudden gleaming blade was sitting just in front of his throat.

"Make a move and you shall die in the name of Danzo-sama." Muttered a voice behind him, his tone blank and bland as the sword gleamed just under his throat.

Shifting his eyes quickly, the black haired teen gave a small nod before lowering his arm, causing the older man in front of him to narrow his eyes, or rather eye, at the genin.

"Genin Naruto…" Muttered the man as he walked towards the teen, his cane making deep and heavy thudding sounds as he moved closer towards the red eyed genin.

Watching as the man appeared just in front of him, Naruto narrowed his gaze.

Matching Naruto's narrowed visage with that of his own, the older man gave the teen another blank stare before further narrowing his eyes.

"What happened to the body of Shisui Uchiha, along with his eyes?" Spoke Danzo, causing the red eyed teens eyes to go blank for a few seconds before returning back in full force.

Shaking his head at the rather sudden shock to the back of his neck, the teen gave the older man a small sneer.

"How In the blue hell would I have any clue as to where Shisui's body is, let alone the fact that you just told me he had died, that really doesn't make any sense." Returned Naruto as he felt another gnawing buzz hit the back of his head.

Seeing this, Danzo gave the child a blank stare before giving a slight nod.

"Very well Naruto-san. We are very sorry about the intrusion upon your home and we will now be on our own way." Returned Danzo, only to get a nod from the teen as he pointed towards Danzo's shoulder.

"You also shouldn't simply predict that I am an average genin." Chuckled out Naruto with a grin as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, alerting Danzo that he was talking to a clone.

Turning his head towards the anbu, Danzo gave a small nod.

"Tiger. You have a new mission. Force Naruto to give up Shisui's eyes and kill him, or get him to join our side… And make sure to get both Satsuki and Sasame Uchiha during Orochimaru's little capture plan revolving around Sasuke Uchiha." Muttered Danzo before shunshining away, the anbu code named tiger doing the same.

During this, neither had noticed a small bug fly off towards the hokage tower.

 **I know it's a bit small, but like I said, this is more of a "break" chapter between arcs, so yeah. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you all late.**


	23. Chapter 23

**So yeah, positive reviews, thanks, anyway onto the story.**

 **1: Wouldn't Danzo attack Naruto when he is on a mission?**

 **A: … Muhahahahahah! If only you knew what I had planned…**

… **And yeah… That's it for the questions… Well… I'm disappointed now. Anyway, onto the story, PS, the next chapter up will be for the "Ninja: DxD" story, just to let those who enjoy the fic a little bit of a surprise… If they don't read this chapter I mean.**

 **Owl: 2**

 **Lion: 1**

 **Gorilla: 1**

 **Reptiles (crocodiles/lizards): 2**

 **Wolf: 26**

 **Falcon: 27**

 **Cat family (Lions, Tigers, Cheetahs, Cats etc.): 12**

 **Toad: 2**

 **Tool: 1**

 **Dragon: 3**

 **Frog: 1**

 **Mouse/rat: 1**

 **Eagle: 1**

 **Spider: 2**

 **Oozaru: 1**

 **Squirrel: 1**

 **Rabbit: 1**

 **Praying Mantis: 1**

 **Komodo dragon: 1**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

Minato couldn't help but send a glance towards the clan members sitting within the council room without a small sigh escaping his lips.

Earlier within the week, a day after the failed invasion, during a meeting that Danzo appeared, he had a slightly shocked expression on his face for a few moments as he entered before schooling his features and continuing his stride into the council room.

That was strike one of a cause for reason. Danzo Shimera did NOT show emotion.

It wasn't long into the meeting before someone had made a passing comment on the whole bijuu incident, which, had been recorded by a passing anbu guard.

Safe to say, some were completely shocked that a genin, a civilian one at that, had defeated a full blown bijuu in a fight in order to defend konoha.

Most didn't believe the anbu, but Minato knew that his anbu wouldn't lie to him. As such, he gave a small smile at the bit of information.

Danzo had shown another emotion after that piece of information, slight shock… And interest…

Which then set of his concern bells straight through the roof. Especially after the man had made a few passing comments to gain information about the genin.

And like that, Minato had Shibi Aburame send one of his beetles to follow Naruto for a few days.

This brought out desirable results as it seems Danzo had become impatient with gaining Naruto under his control…

Along with Shisui Uchiha's eyes, which, seem to have gone missing along with his body.

Holding his chin up with his two interlocking hands, Minato couldn't help but release a small sigh, drawing the attention of all the council members currently there, which thankfully, were just his clan heads.

"From what I have gathered, it seems that Danzo Shimera is attempting to sway genin Naruto onto his side through any means. Should those means fail, he plans to kill the genin. It also seems that he is believing that Naruto holds Shisui Uchiha's sharingan. How or why wasn't mentioned, but any information that was gained holds merit… No Fugaku-san, drawing Naruto away for you to talk to him revolving around the matter would only cause Danzo to go back into hiding." Finished Minato, sending the Uchiha head a blank stare, causing the black haired Uchiha to back down slightly as he was about to voice his opinion about the matter.

Releasing a tired sigh, Minato continued.

"It also seems that Danzo had identified another pair of Uchiha, Satsuki and Sasame, the pair that had been on Naruto's chunin exam team. I believe that he had previously captured the two during the chunin exam break and had disposed of Anko, their sensei at the time. It's obvious that Naruto had saved them during the invasion. Most likely by accident too. Aside from this, there is another… Problem… That problem being Orochimaru going after Sasuke, all while planting seeds of hate into the teen from when he saw Itachi Uchiha slice down a large number of the Uchiha clan. We must do all that we can to prevent this from happening." Finished Minato, sinking into his chair as he unfolded his hands and placed them on his desk.

Not even a few seconds later did Fugaku speak with a narrowed red stare towards Minato.

"Hokage-sama, I ask if you have any plans revolving around two of my supposed clan's men. If not, I would like to take over their current positions as genin and have them properly integrated into the clan. How two Uchiha had slipped through my hands I won't know, but I will not let them be a target for Danzo. Neither Sasuke for Orochimaru. As such, do I have permission to have Satsuki and Sasame transferred into the clan compound?" Asked Fugaku, not flinching in the slightest as Minato gave a small and lazy raise of his eyebrow.

Giving a small shrug, the man rolled his neck.

"You have permission if Satsuki and Sasame Uchiha would like to. If not, then they are free to do as they want. However, I will have some anbu guarding the two starting now." Replied Minato as he felt the odd crack on his neck before sitting up once more.

However, before anyone could further the conversation, a chunin dashed into the room. Throwing the two double doors wide with a slam as his face was sweating heavily.

"Genin Sasuke Uchiha has left konoha! Genin Naruto has gone in pursuit. There had been traps placed all around the forest around konoha and it seems only genin Sasuke and Naruto had made it through. We aren't able to send anyone out before the traps are released!" Shouted the man, hysterical due to the lack of air circulating through his head.

Hearing this, Minato's slightly slouched and lazy stature stiffened up and like his title, the man leapt to action.

"GET ANY AVAILABLE SHINOBI DISABLING THE TRAPS! SEND SOME SHINOBI TO GUARD AND PROTECT SATSUKI AND SASAME UCHIHA!" Shouted Minato, the clan heads springing to action within a second the order had been called.

Turning around, Minato stared out towards the window behind him, watching as the dark night gave a gleam from the stars above as he looked out towards the horizon.

"… Orochimaru… Danzo… I can't let the two of you live any further…" Muttered Minato as he disappeared in a flash, ready to help his troops with the disabling of the traps around the forests of konoha.

 **(Hospital)**

Laying on two beds, two bodies began to twitch ever so slightly before a single voice vibrated through the empty room.

" _Naru-kun…"_

 **(With Naruto)**

Fucking walk, fucking Uchiha, fucking sound four or whatever they had been sprouting as he chased after the small group.

It wasn't long before his run in with Danzo had he decided to go on another walk to clear his head, only to find Sasuke Uchiha knocking out the two gate guards and escaping with a group that called themselves the "sound four." Or as he liked to call them "Orochimaru's sluts…." Which had worked since three of the four were males.

He felt slightly sorry for the red head woman as she was stuck in such a sausage fest without any companion.

Add to the fact that she cussed out her teammates so much didn't help give him the idea that she hated the group.

Worst thing about this dam "mission" was his lack of equipment. He had left his wrist mounted wires back at his apartment, hidden of course, before going on his walk… Without any of his shinobi pouches aside from the ones on his chunin like jacket, which, only had the basic three Chakra, food and blood pills.

Basically, he was running in without his equipment that could definitely affect the outcome of the battles he was about to face.

Pushing against a tree branch, propelling himself further, Naruto could only glare towards the group of four in front of him, seeing as Sasuke had been stuffed into a little box like thing mid run, before holding up a single handsign.

"Get back here teme's! **Fire style: Great fireball"** " Shouted Naruto, sending a larger than average fireball into the group, causing them to scatter into four different directions. One fell to the ground with the barrel, the red head chick, the orange fat one jumped towards his left, the spider like man to the right and the double head? Just slightly in the air.

Bad mistake as Naruto wasn't in the mood for this.

Pushing chakra into his legs, Naruto sent himself propelling forwards towards the double head shinobi before holding a hand outwards to the mid-air shinobi.

" **Fuin: burning of the dammed!"** Shouted Naruto as a thick black line shot out of his palm, before quickly attaching itself onto the double haired shinobi.

And with a quick yank, the caught shinobi suddenly found himself lit ablaze in a purple like flame before disappearing into a smouldering pile of ash, which, had then blown away with the wind.

" _Fuck!"_ Shouted Naruto mentally as he felt the seal on his right hand burn right off. The plus side of his jutsu was that it was really useful, using a combination of capture fuin and elemental fuin to create an offensive fuinjutsu seal.

Downside, it took a long time to create, and store the necessary amounts of both regular chakra, for the seal, and elemental chakra, for the effect. Also add the slight burning of the host's hand to the list.

"Sakon!" Came the sudden shout towards the right, watching as the large orange haired one flew at him, Naruto narrowed his eyes before using a bit of wind chakra to swerve himself in mid-air before channelling wind chakra into a blade on his hand.

And just as the large fat one went by, Naruto's wind coated hand sliced his head right off, leaving the body and head to drop to the ground with a thud as Naruto landed on the next branch and continued his chase.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE!" Came the shout from the woman down below on the ground with red hair as she ran as if the devil was on her ass.

Well, a pair of red eyes did help present that image he guessed.

Soon the sound of a whistle caught his attention, however, due to his rather short focus on the two dead members of the small group, Naruto hadn't noticed the third male, who now resembled a human spider, shot a pair of arrows that seemed to be made from his mouth.

Sadly, the black haired genin did see them coming, his reflexes basically being at their heightened state told him so, but because of his body's speed, he was only able to dodge a single shot, leaving the second arrow to pierce his left shoulder and through the tree bark that was to his left, effectively trapping him in place.

Giving a grin, the spider like man gave a nod to his red head teammate before jumping forwards towards Naruto with an arrow being held as a sharp knife.

And that was when Naruto narrowed his red eyes as he surged lightning chakra through his body.

If the bastard wanted to underestimate him… Then he could and get put down for it.

"Not so tough are you bastard!" Shouted the man spider as he stabbed the junction between Naruto's right shoulder and chest…

"Tougher than you." Muttered Naruto as he released the chakra within his body, effectively cooking the spider ninja with a red stare as he spazzed in place, his hands firmly locked onto the blade just above his right chest.

Once he watched the life drain from the teen, Naruto ripped his left shoulder free from the tree before removing the blade between his shoulder and chest.

Once the two pieces were gone, Naruto pushed the dead spider ninja off the tree and onto the floor.

"…One left…" Muttered Naruto as he ran off towards the direction he saw the red head run.

He wanted to be there in person when Satsuki and Sasame woke up. He would not have Sasuke or whoever wanted him to screw that up.

It wasn't a few seconds later that Naruto came upon the sight of a lone red head standing on a tree branch with a flute in her mouth.

Seeing this, Naruto narrowed his eyes before quickly going into a crouch, watching as a massive club flew over his head, only to quickly dodge to the left as a massive fist fell down onto the branch.

"Die you bastard!" Shouted the girl as she moved the flute away from her mouth, only to widen her eyes as Naruto exploded in a puff of smoke.

" _You first."_ Muttered Naruto as he hit the back of the girl's neck before placing her down onto the ground. After doing that, Naruto once again placed his palm against the girls back before sending a small burst onto her clothing where a slightly choppy fuinjutsu marker appeared with the kanji for "Capture" and with that, Naruto turned his head towards the direction of crashing waves.

Rolling his shoulders, which had caused him slight pain on both his shoulders.

Giving a glare, Naruto walked forward, the darkness around him swallowing him up as he walked towards Sasuke.

"You're not going any further Sasuke."

 **And end, yea I know short again, don't worry, next chapter is the chapter I have awaited long for, as such, the next chapter for this story will be a lot longer than average.**

 **So yeah, sorry about it being short and all, I will make up for it next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

**So yeah, the final chapter to the "Naruto" section of the story, next up is the three year time skip. Don't worry, everything will be done in this fic and not miniature ones. So yeah, enjoy.**

 **1: Is Anko dead.**

 **A: ….**

 **2: Is Naruto going to learn senjutsu?**

 **A: That, along with other things.**

 **Owl: 3**

 **Lion: 1**

 **Gorilla: 1**

 **Reptiles (crocodiles/lizards): 2**

 **Wolf: 27**

 **Falcon: 30**

 **Cat family (Lions, Tigers, Cheetahs, Cats etc.): 12**

 **Toad: 2**

 **Tool: 1**

 **Dragon: 3**

 **Frog: 1**

 **Mouse/rat: 1**

 **Eagle: 1**

 **Spider: 3**

 **Oozaru: 1**

 **Squirrel: 1**

 **Rabbit: 1**

 **Praying Mantis: 1**

 **Komodo dragon: 1**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

"You know… I would have thought you would have continued to run further ahead… Not sit down and wait for me to catch up… Sasuke…" Muttered Naruto as he finally came upon the sight of a smirking Sasuke Uchiha as he stood upon the clear blue waters within the riven of the valley of the end, the final death match between two legends. Madara Uchiha, and Hashirama Senju, with the first hokage winning the battle.

As Naruto was walking closer towards Sasuke, the Uchiha couldn't help but widen his smirk as he stared towards his opponent with glee.

"Hn, I just wanted to prove to myself that it was a fluke that you beat me-" "It was. Had you been fighting properly and not underestimating me it would have been a tough fight. However, after battling Shukaku, I can now say that I have little doubt in my mind that I will be able to defeat you Sasuke. So, I suggest you surrender and return to the village where I doubt you will be prosecuted as you haven't done anything yet." Replied Naruto, cutting Sasuke off as he now stood a few metres away from the black haired Uchiha, who, had glared at him when he was cut off.

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke gave a huff before unwrapping his arms.

"Hearing you say that… Pisses me off even more than the fluke you had against me… The only way I will know that it was a fluke was if I defeat you. And I plan to do so right here and now, before I meet with Orochimaru and get the power I deserve… After what Itachi did… He deserves to be hunted down and killed like the weasel he is." Shouted Sasuke as he gripped his fist, causing the red eyed teen to shut his eyes slowly before nodding as he opened his eyes once more.

"I agree what Itachi did isn't right, but going rouge to gain a boost in power? Power that isn't even yours to begin with? Why that option Sasuke, why not train and gain your own power to show that you are more superior to that of Itachi?" Asked Naruto, awaiting Sasuke's answer as the black haired Uchiha fell silent…

Before activating his sharingan. Seeing this, Naruto released a small sigh before crouching down slightly as he tensed the muscles of his legs.

Looking at Sasuke once more, Naruto attempted to reach out to him once more.

"Sasuke… Are you sure you are willing to do this?" Asked Naruto as he felt his chakra surge within him.

Giving his opponent a small smirk, the Uchiha disappeared, appearing a few centimetres away from Naruto with a fist just barely away from Naruto's face…

Which he then deflected with a swipe of his right hand, sending the fist away from his face, causing the Uchiha to stumble slightly before using his hand's momentum to send himself into a spin, sending a kick straight towards Naruto's face.

Seeing the kick coming, Naruto quickly used a small burst of his chakra before disappearing from Sasuke's position, appearing on the stone hard ground near the first hokage's feet.

Just as Naruto appeared, so did Sasuke with a grin on his face as he appeared with another fist flying towards Naruto's head.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto tilted his head slightly before turning into a spin and sending a kick straight towards Sasuke's ribs, only for him to manoeuvre himself around so that he could use Naruto's leg as a spring board, sending him up into the air where he then expanded his chest and shot a small fireball towards him.

Seeing this, Naruto had to give Sasuke props before "catching" the ball of chakra with his own fire natured chakra, which had been stored within his left hand, before increasing the size of the attack and thrusting it forwards towards the now falling Sasuke.

However, he was surprised to see that the Sasuke he had just hit with the fireball explode into a puff of smoke before a pair of two hands wrapped around his ankles.

Giving a blank look towards the ground, Naruto couldn't help but release a small sigh.

"Fuck." Muttered Naruto as he felt his legs pulled into the earth until his neck was the only thing remaining of his body.

Watching as Sasuke appeared from the ground with a smirk, Naruto couldn't help but give the Uchiha a look of sorry, which, had confused him as he stared down towards the head of his opponent.

Shaking his head, Sasuke walked up towards the captured teen with a grin as he pulled a kunai out from his pouch.

Crouching down slightly so that his head was near Naruto's, Sasuke let out a taunting chuckle before lowering the kunai down towards Naruto's head.

"What was that about you being able to beat me dobe? No matter, I knew that you couldn't beat the likes of me." Muttered Sasuke with his grin still in place as he swiped the kunai into the head of Naruto… Only to widen his eyes in pain and shock as Naruto exploded into bright flashes of electricity, sending electricity currents into the Uchiha's body as he plopped down towards the floor with random muscle spazzes.

Appearing with a swirl of leaves, Naruto crouched down towards the spazing Sasuke before holding a single hand out, forming black ink lines upon his palm reading "restraint" which then formed into a chain link that connected itself into a perfect circle.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are under arrest for attempting to leave the village and its people in order to join forces with a missing Nin. As such, I hope you will now be quiet until you are taken to be dealt with." Spoke Naruto as he grabbed Sasuke's left hand with his right hand, which in turn formed the link of a half completed chain on his hand.

However, just as Naruto was about to grab the right hand, a surge or dark and evil chakra ran through Naruto's body as a deep purple chakra cloak surrounded Sasuke, who, had then taken to turning his head slightly to look towards Naruto's face.

And Naruto widened his eyes as he saw a golden yellow eye with a single slit staring at him before it changed into that of a tri-tomoe'd sharingan.

Shit.

Naruto couldn't react fast enough towards the sudden elbow Sasuke smashed into the teens jaw, sending him skidding across the ground from the brute strength of the hit.

Using the hit to his advantage, Naruto quickly used the momentum to send himself into a crouching position before standing up with a narrowed glare, Sasuke, who now sported rather random patters of what looked to be black flames, riding across his body also gave him a glare before giving him a grin.

"This is what I need. The power to kill those who oppose me… And since Orochimaru has the ability to train the likes of me, then I will gladly take his power and add it to my own. Any power I possess is mine and mine alone… Remember that when I snap your neck and disintegrate your body with a fire jutsu." Shouted Sasuke as he ran towards Naruto, who, had mirrored Sasuke's actions.

Appearing in the middle of the ground, standing on top of the river once more, Naruto smashed his fist against Sasuke's before applying chakra into his appendage, allowing him to match up to the jonin like strength Sasuke now possessed.

However, as the fist's clashed, Naruto felt his hand start to shake and buckle, indicating that Sasuke's strength was increasing as the two held their positions.

Thanks to Sasuke's newly improved eyes, he could see the struggling of Naruto's hand.

"What the matter dobe! Losing strength!" Asked Sasuke with an evil grin stretching across his face as he forced his fist against Naruto's even harder, causing the civilian genin to shut a single eye as he felt his fist begin to weaken itself and the bone with a high chance of his bones getting to the point where he could break or fracture them.

Giving a small grunt, Naruto quickly opened his fist and caught Sasuke's hand within his. Shocking the teen slightly as he felt Naruto pull his arm towards his chest, dragging Sasuke with him.

Because Sasuke wasn't prepared for this, even with his sight, Naruto quickly capitalised on the situation as he fell onto his back and tucked his legs towards his chest, where Sasuke then landed.

Giving his enemy a final smirk, Naruto forced chakra into his legs before sending Sasuke up straight towards the sky.

Watching as Sasuke's body flew into the sky, Naruto began to go through handsigns with a fury before letting out a sizeable amount of his chakra into the water beneath him.

" **Water Style: Water dragon!"** Shouted Naruto as he sent his chakra into the water, which in turn then formed a massive water dragon which then flew up towards the sky in pursuit of the Uchiha heir.

Now, when Naruto sent up the water dragon, he had thought two things would happen. 1: the water dragon would hit Sasuke up higher, and 2: Catch the Uchiha before slamming him down into the ground and rendering him unconscious.

Guess he was wrong when he saw a massive grey purple thing fly down from the sky with lightning in its hand, which then cut through the massive water dragon.

Listening as the chirping sound became louder and louder, Naruto gave the remaining water dragon a blank stare before letting go of his chakra, allowing him to sink into the depths of the water.

Just as a demonic looking Sasuke appeared and landed on the surface of the water, Naruto sprang back out, a rasengan armed and primed to slam into the demonic Nin's body.

However, with the sharingan and the demonic body enhancing him, the teen easily reacted and flew up towards the sky, only to watch as a gold like object fly past his face…

And when Sasuke turned around, Naruto gave the teenage a grin as he slammed the rasengan into his stomach and then sent him flying towards the chest of Madara Uchiha.

Funny enough, it seemed that his rasengan was strong enough to deal with Sasuke when being overloaded with chakra pills.

 _(Brief flashback)_

 _As Naruto sank in the water, he quickly brought up a small bottle of pills towards his mouth before opening it, allowing both a mixture of water and pills enter his mouth._

 _Swallowing it, Naruto gave a grin._

 _(End of flashback)_

Watching as Sasuke's body laid stiffly against the stone wall he was sent into, Naruto released a small tired sigh…

Before twisting his body to the right, narrowly dodging a gleaming silver blade before evading once more, avoiding another swipe from the sword.

" _What the hell!"_ Shouted Naruto internally as he dashed backwards, only to quickly latch onto the ground below him as he felt the air move from just a centimetre from his back.

Giving a small glance towards his back, Naruto widened his eyes as he caught the sight of a blank faced anbu wearing a black full dress cloak.

However, there was one thing that identified them… The kanji for "Root" Sitting on the top of their masks.

But before Naruto could get any information, he had to duck once more… Only to feel a group of kunai pierce his right leg.

"FUCK!" Shouted Naruto, giving a scream of pain as he disappeared in a shunshin and appeared on the top of the first hokage's head, his two attackers appearing not far away from him.

The two stood as still as statues as they stared towards Naruto with no form of emotions.

However, it was because of this that Naruto didn't feel the presence of another.

"Naruto… It is time to make your choice… You have seen the strength of my shinobi. Now, will you join us in the darkness to protect konoha…? Or are you going to die." Asked a voice slightly behind Naruto, causing the genin to widen his eyes as he turned his head…

Only to get his neck grabbed by the same man talking to him.

Getting lifted up off the ground, Naruto could only attempt to pry the old man's hand from his neck before he looked up towards the man's eyes…

Where a single sharingan laid beneath the original bandages that covered that portion of his face.

Naruto widened his eyes in shock, before that shock turned into a blinding pain in the back of his neck.

"You will fall before my sharingan… Now… I want the eyes of Shisui Uchiha. Where are they." Asked the man with a dead-like stare, the sharingan in his right eye socket spinning slowly as an image of the sharingan began to appear within Naruto's eyes…

Before the teen bit his lip hard, attempting to think of something other than the pain in his neck, which in turn, released him from the genjutsu.

Danzo noticed this, and as such, placed the teen into another genjutsu, only to watch as an incomplete sharingan appeared within the teens eyes, signifying that Danzo's sharingan was beginning to control him, however, like before Naruto bit his lip, wanting the pain of his neck to go away.

This continued for a few more tries before Danzo sent more chakra into the eye in his head, evolving it into a new pattern. This one having something similar to sharp and pointy crosshairs.

Narrowing his eye, Danzo sent more chakra into his eye.

"You will obey… Not even a bijuu can escape from this eye… Now… Where are the eyes of Shisui Uchiha!" Shouted the man, his crosshair eye spinning incredibly fast as he stared at Naruto's red eyes…

However, like before, the image of a cross haired sharingan began to appear… Before disappearing from the teen's eyes.

Naruto hadn't felt anything like the pain his neck was given him at that moment, it felt like it was being disintegrated by that of acid and lava, only to regenerate and do it again.

It hurt. It hurt badly.

Still grasping the older man's hand, Naruto grit his teeth before sending a deathly glare towards the man who continued to stare at him with that eye…

Turning his head slightly towards the sky, Naruto gave the old man a deathly grin before slowly releasing a single hand from the man's hand before raising it up towards the sky.

"Fuck you! **Lightning style: Lightning rod!"** " Shouted Naruto, drawing a massive lightning bolt from the darkened clouds above which then ran through his arm and body straight into the body of Danzo, who, had widened his eyes as he let out a silent scream of pain as he was shocked to oblivion by the lightning surging through Naruto.

Soon what was an old man became a chard corpse, which Naruto then freed himself from as he rubbed his throat in pain.

The man had a very strong grip.

He was also a cockroach if anything else.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a hand grab the back of his head before slamming him down straight into the stone head of hashirama, only to have it lifted up and smashed once more, leaving an indent of his head on the scalp of the first hokage.

Naruto then felt the hand release his head, however, just as he attempted to push himself up, Naruto felt the bottom of a sandal stomp on the back of his head, shattering the back of his head as blood began to pool from the injury.

This continued for a few moments, the sound of a sandal slamming down on a head, which then was further dugged into pure stone, before a chuckle was heard from the one doing the damage.

Watching as Naruto continued to twitch and struggle. Danzo gave the brat a grin, something that meant that whatever he was going to do wasn't for the faint of heart.

"Still moving brat? Very well… I guess in my old age I can't keep up with those of your standards… Fuu! Torune! Finish the brat! Send his body down the river once you are done." Shouted Danzo with a grin as he walked away, the remains of a single eye sitting down where his old body was struck down before even that eye disintegrated.

By now, Naruto's hair was that of a crimson and black colour, the blood mixing in with the natural colour of the teen as he twitched against the stone head, blood soon began to fill the small hole his head was in, suffocating him with his own life source.

" _By kami…."_ Mentally called out Naruto as his near lifeless eyes stared blankly into the crimson coloured liquid, which in turn stung his eyes as he couldn't shut them.

Suddenly, he felt a single hand grab his hair before pulling him out of the whole… Only to throw him down towards the raven below.

Landing on the side of his neck, which in turn let out a resounding "CRACK" Naruto could only stare at the sight of the river besides him with a lifeless gaze.

" _The pain…"_ Thought Naruto, as he suddenly felt a slick blade stab through his back and through his lung, not a second later another blade then sunk itself into his body, this time through his kidney.

" _Satsuki… Sasame…"_ Thought Naruto once more as he felt the blades simply sit in their position.

Soon the sounds of footsteps became clearer as he felt two presences move towards his body, most likely to finally end him.

" _I'm sorry… All I said… Guess it was… An empty promise… Will I even have anyone waiting for me on the other side? Maybe my family? Maybe a friend who I had forgotten?"_ questioned Naruto as his eyes were drooping slightly as his heartbeat began to fall out of place.

Suddenly the two sets of feet stopped before they suddenly disappeared. However, in their place was a hand that grabbed his shattered face, which in turn brought him face to face with a blank faced Kagumi Otsutsuki.

Kagumi only gave him a small once over before scowling.

"Is this how you will die? Not by my hand or any other threat, but from injuries you sustained from… Insects and an old cripple? Guess you weren't as interesting as I once thought you were… Where is the determination? The drive? Where is the boy who had gained my interest long ago?" Asked the woman with anger surging through her face as she held Naruto's head towards her.

Naruto couldn't move, he couldn't do anything as his eyes stayed slightly open, his mouth letting out soft puffs of air as his lung began to collapse along with his kidney, and soon, all his other organs began to fail one by one, his brain having taken a sizeable chunk of damage.

Seeing this with her eyes, the woman scowled.

"I had originally planned to kill you after that little poison tactic… But then I realised how interesting it was, the ingenuity and creativity… But now here I find you at the end of your rope… If you are going to die… You are going to die like a battery. I will be taking all your chakra now." Spoke the woman as she began to suck the life energy out of Naruto, causing the teen's once full looking body to become similar to that of a skeleton as she sucked more and more chakra from his body.

At the end of it, Naruto was nothing more than a near husk with two blades stabbed through him.

Looking towards his bone like frame one last time, the woman gained a small tear before throwing Naruto's corpse towards the river, which then began to take his slowly sinking body away.

Giving one last look at the river, Kagumi disappeared. Leaving no trace of her existence in the destroyed valley.

It wasn't a few moments later that a grey one eyed man appeared, holding onto a red haired woman as he did so, looking slightly disheaved as he landed on the valley's stone ground. A small pug soon appearing moments later with his head lifted up.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, seems that Sasuke isn't here anymore… What's worse is that the trail ends here, meaning that Sasuke had either used a jutsu to escape… Or someone helped him." Spoke the pug, causing Kakashi to dip his head slightly before narrowing his single eye at the sight of multiple blood splatters.

"Pakkun… Was Naruto here as well…" Asked Kakashi, gaining a small, sombre nod from the pug.

"I can smell he was here Kakashi… The nearest pool of blood has his scent… along with a strong amount of blood somewhere near the shodaime hokage's head… Kakashi… All these blood splatters… They belong to Naruto…" Replied the pug, gaining a small wince from Kakashi as he looked around the field, taking in all the skids of blood that were spread out.

And if what Pakkun just told him was true, there was a large amount of blood near the shodaime's head.

Gulping slightly, Kakashi crouched down on his hunches before leaving the girl on the ground before jumping up to the top of the shodaime hokage head… Only to crouch down as he saw a hole filled to the brim with blood, which, had begun to spill out due to the amount.

Along the blood… Was a bloody headband silently floating on top of the blood, the metal leaf emblem having blood within its gaps as it floated.

Turning his head once more, Kakashi gave the pug a small stare.

"Can you sniff out a body Pakkun…" Asked Kakashi, his tone silent as he gazed towards the headband of the genin who had taken it upon himself to try bring back of his students… His ex-student.

The small pug shook his head.

"The body was near the river bend, but it may have fallen in and for how long? I have no clue. The blood is still somewhat fresh, but that's because there isn't all that much removing it. Best bet is, the body was either taken or destroyed… I'm sorry Kakashi." Replied the pug, gaining a small sigh from the jonin as he turned his head back towards the forest towards Konoha.

"Pakkun, please reverse summon yourself towards the hokage… Let him know that Genin Naruto has been… Killed in action while Sasuke Uchiha has escaped… Also let him know one of the sound four has been captured, probably through Naruto's effort while the rest has been killed." Said Kakashi as he jumped back down towards the stone floor where he then picked up the red haired girl.

The pug didn't even give his summoner a nod before he disappeared in a pool of smoke.

 **(Kasumi's and Mito's mindscape)**

Laying on its belly, the mighty kitsune the Kyuubi no Yoko gave out a small huff as it laid in its hosts head asleep as its mind relaxed in the mental prison.

After having to help its host's out of an Uchiha's genjutsu, the tailed beast was exhausted and drained of its energy, which was why it had been in hibernation mode for the past few days, silently regaining its strength as it laid…

Suddenly, the perfectly still body began to shake slightly before a single red slit eye opened itself wide open… Before snapping it further as they eye began to shake in its socket.

" **No…"** Muttered Kurama, a look of shock appearing on his face as he searched for something.

" **How… How… Did this happen…"** Asked the fox as it desperately attempted to find something, anything, of what he was looking for.

However, after minutes of effort wasted looking, the massive fox looked out towards the darkness around him before letting out a small tear trail down its face.

" **Naruto…"** Muttered the bijuu as it felt the link that connected the two disappear from his system.

 **(Suna- Garra's mindscape)**

Sitting back in its cage, Shukaku could only narrow his eyes.

" **And I was beginning to enjoy myself too… So long Naruto… HAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Laughed out Shukaku as it laid down on the sandy floor with a grin on its face as he felt the link shatter between him and Naruto.

Ahhh, one less Ningen alive.

 **(Konoha Hospital)**

Blinking into consciousness, Satsuki could only widen her eyes in shock as she came upon the sight of a white and blue plane of existence with an expression of shock as she looked around in wonder.

"Where am I?" Asked Satsuki with a look of wonder, only to hear a small chuckle behind her.

Turning around, she could only widen her eyes once more in shock as the sight of Naruto standing behind her with his arms crossed ran throughout her mind.

"Naruto?" Asked the girl curiously as she walked towards him. Giving a grin, Naruto walked forwards.

However, whatever Satsuki was about to say was cut off when the black haired teen wrapped his arms around her smaller frame.

Blinking in shock, Satsuki was about to open her mouth before the sight of Naruto's face stopped her.

The sight of tears trailing down his face and a sad smile being forced down into her memories as he held her slightly.

"Satsuki… I'm so sorry…" Was all Naruto said before his form began to flicker and disappear.

Seeing this, Satsuki tried to desperately grab onto him, only to slip right through him.

Quickly turning around, Satsuki only came upon the sight of a hospital room as she felt herself now laying down on a hospital bed.

Moving her head around, Satsuki caught sight of a bingo book before tilting her head slightly.

"Naruto?"

 **And that is the end. Hope you enjoyed the rather shocking ending I had come up with… So yeah… Peace…**


	25. Chapter 25

**And I am back with the next chapter of "Ninja: Civilian shinobi." So yeah, shocker end to the "Naruto" series. Now, onto the time skip saga!**

 **Also, seeing as how you all thought the story was finished, my bad for the way I ended the chapter off with "the end. Peace" which is probably why you all thought "motherfucker just killed the MC off in a brutal way… The ass must die!" but yeah sorry.**

 **Seriously, my bad. But it was for the plot to continue, as I have said, this Naruto wouldn't be getting any bloodlines or special abilities, hell, you will soon find out how his healing was created. So yeah, chill everyone, the story is still going… Seriously, I don't want another heart attack from everyone thinking the stories over. I still have the three years and shippuden arc to get through ya know.**

 **Owl: 3**

 **Lion: 1**

 **Gorilla: 1**

 **Reptiles (crocodiles/lizards): 2**

 **Wolf: 27**

 **Falcon: 30**

 **Cat family (Lions, Tigers, Cheetahs, Cats etc.): 12**

 **Toad: 2**

 **Tool: 1**

 **Dragon: 3**

 **Frog: 1**

 **Mouse/rat: 1**

 **Eagle: 1**

 **Spider: 3**

 **Oozaru: 1**

 **Squirrel: 1**

 **Rabbit: 1**

 **Praying Mantis: 1**

 **Komodo dragon: 1**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

"Well… At least the place is pretty I guess…" Muttered Naruto as he walked along the rather grassy plane he awoke on.

It had been… How long ago? He didn't know. But after he… Died… He had awoke in this place, and of course, like his thoughts, he woke up alone. No one waiting for him. Just a massive area that had the sound of rushing water and grass around him.

Looking up towards the sky, which happened to be the same shade of blue as his mindscape, the black haired genin began to walk towards the sound of rushing water, which wasn't all that far away.

As he walked, Naruto couldn't help but enjoy the peace and tranquillity he felt from the area, it just seemed to give a vibe of happiness and purity that reached him to his very soul.

Walking towards the sound of rushing water, the black haired genin gave out a small whistle as he walked, a joyful tune appearing from his throat as he continued onward towards his destination.

And when he finally arrived… He was pretty shocked to see what he had.

There sat two large pools… One a bright orange colour and the other a nice smooth silvery white. Attached to these pools was a smaller one that was connected slightly just under the middle, it gaining a small amount of water from the two larger pools.

But that wasn't all. The two pools then connected once more… Before falling down over the edge.

Apparently, he was on a waterfall hill. However, when he looked at the two lanes which connected to go over the edge, he noticed that the water seemed to simply… Stay, not moving the slightest at the opportunity to flow out of its compact state.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Naruto walked towards the orange coloured pool before slipping his hand in, not caring much for his sleeve if it accidently got wet at all.

To his surprise, he felt energised as he held his hand into the pool.

Taking his hand out from the orange coloured pool and inspecting it, Naruto gave his right hand an experimental grip, only to watch as a cracking sound ran through his hand, as if the bones in his hand had just been strengthened.

Giving a grin, Naruto took off all his cloths, leaving him in a pair of Kurama boxes, which he had gotten as to poke fun at Kurama, before jumping into the pool of orange coloured water, not really caring what it was in the least.

And as Naruto swam in the pool, he couldn't help but let out a laugh of joy as his body seemed to gain energy from the pool like that of plants towards the sun.

It felt amazing, it felt spectacular, it felt… Like it was a part of him.

He didn't know how long he had simply laid down on the water and swam around. But when he finally got out, he was shocked to find that he wasn't wet as he thought he would be. But he was still feeling the energy his body seemingly absorbed from the swim.

Taking a glance towards the silver pool, Naruto gave a grin before doing a flip into it, making the sound of a splash as he sank into the depths of the silvery white pool.

And as he sank, Naruto felt his body crack and relax, like he was getting a massage that fixed any and all wounds he had on him.

Funny that he had to be dead to feel this.

As Naruto swam within the silver coloured water, he couldn't help but mentally go over how each of the pools felt. The orange one was bursting with uncontrolled energy, something like a chakra cloak if he had to guess, while the silver one felt nice and controlled, like nice lake that would gently take you down a river.

Overall, the two felt amazing, the warm and uncontrollable energy that seemed to be the orange one, and the cool and gentle silver one.

Floating on the top of the silver lake, Naruto sent his eyes towards the small pool that was a mixture of the two pools, which, had created a lighter orange with a mixture of silver white water infused with it in a spiralling motion.

Giving a small grin, the teen slowly got out of the silver pool, not wanting to lose the amazing feeling the water had on his body, before walking over towards the much smaller pool of water and easing himself into it, with the water reaching up to his chest.

And when he got in? By kami he didn't know there was a better feeling than what he thought was a perfect place.

The uniqueness, the actual full blown peace of the two waters fusing, the happiness and soothing properties he felt towards the two pools before melted perfectly into the small pool.

"Oh kami… I think I wouldn't mind being dead if I can stay here…" Muttered Naruto as he sunk his head into the water up to just under his nose…

Wait…

Opening his eyes, Naruto came upon the sight of the water rising as he sat within the pools, hell, the only reason why he didn't realise that the other two had increased in size was because they were already large enough to not notice a change.

Suddenly, Naruto felt something shift beneath his feet as the water finally completely covered him from head to toe, and just as it did…

The ground crumbled away, causing Naruto, along with the water, to fall a great distance before landing into an empty pool, in which, began to fill itself up as the water Naruto had sat and rested in fell down from the original pool up above.

Now, when Naruto landed, he had thought that his ass would be getting a massive surge of pain running through it, not absolutely nothing, which he was happy for, but when he did sit down, he realised something.

As he was getting drenched in the orange and silver pool, he never actually took any time to search through the empty pool that was supposed to fall down from the waterfall connection to the pool just in front of him.

So, reluctantly standing up and moving away from the pool that was slowly starting to fill itself up, the red eyed genin walked around from behind the supposed waterfall before climbing back up the hill towards where all the pools originally were.

Moving towards the one closest to him, which happened to be the empty one, Naruto stood upon the edge for a moment before sliding down into it, using the edge of the pool as a small slide.

When Naruto had stood within the centre of the empty pool, he couldn't help but feel as if he should be doing something. Something like filling it up with the two other pools like the one what now had its own smaller waterfall pool that was building up from behind this one.

So, seeing as he had nothing else to do, Naruto began to walk towards the two larger pools before scooping up a handful of water from each, the orange and silver/white one, before tilting his hands sidewards, sending the liquid down onto the floor… Before the two started to mix as they fell, turning into what appeared to be a completely white liquid…

Squatting down, the black haired genin looked at the liquid with curiosity before sticking a single finger into the now white puddle of water…

Before jerking his hand back in shock.

Was that-?

"ONII-CHAN! WAKE UP ALREADY BAKA!" Came a shout, startling Naruto as he moved his head from side to side, absently noticing the small thin trails of water flooding into the once empty pool.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto continued to move his head, completely weirded out from the experience.

However, just as the first shout, the area started to shake, sending Naruto onto his ass as his vision began to shake.

"BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA-ONIICHAN!" Came out another shout, which then caused the ground Naruto was sitting on to change… Into a white area with floating white particles.

When Naruto saw this, he widened his eyes in shock. He wasn't dead? Just in another part of his mind? But, how?

He simply couldn't answer it as his vision began to shake once more, however, this time darkness began to take over his field of view before completely shrouding him.

As he was shrouded, Naruto felt his eyes become heavy by the second before finally, any once of strength and will left, him. Leaving him in a completely peaceful state as he fell asleep…

Before he suddenly snapped his eyes open and saw a small brown haired girl, probably around 7, jumping on his gut. Not noticing in the slightest as Naruto opened his eyes.

Giving the small girl who was jumping on his stomach repeatedly a small once over, which made him internally shiver at the thought, Naruto came upon the sight of the small girl who had short brown hair that reached her chin with a fringe that covered a majority of her small forehead before covering small bits of her emerald green coloured eyes.

Naruto refused to travel his eyes further down, as he noticed that the girl was wearing something similar towards PJ's, and he did not want people to know why he was able to give a very good description of the girl and her rather tomboy like appearance.

Shaking his head slightly, Naruto gave the jumping girl a small grin before moving his jaw a bit. It felt rather… unused along with most of his body… But for some reason… It felt great, better than it did before.

Coughing slightly, which drawn in the attention of the jumping girl, Naruto gave the small child a cheeky grin.

"Aren't you supposed to jump on beds?" Asked Naruto, getting a blank stare from the girl as she looked at him for a few moments… Before jumping off the bed and screaming as she ran around in circles.

"NOOOO! ONII-CHAN SAW ME JUMP ON HIM! HE'S GONNA GET PAYBACK ON ME!" Screamed the girl as she ran in a few more circles before tripping and landing face first onto the ground, much to Naruto's amusement… And shock as he saw a small spirit pop out of her mouth and hover in the air for a moment.

Suddenly, Naruto heard a small chuckle come from the front of the room, which drew in his attention towards the now laughing woman who had a similar facial pattern to that of the screaming tomboy, however, the main difference was both the longer hair, reaching just above the ends of her shoulder blades, and the two blue eyes staring at him.

"Hello there stranger-kun. How do you feel?" Asked the woman, causing Naruto to push himself up into a sitting position, not really noticing the bandages wrapped around his whole body as he stretched his neck.

"Kinda sore, but mostly fine. I'm guessing you were the ones who found my body after I got washed away from the valley of the end?" Asked Naruto as he vaguely remembered his body being thrown into the water which then dragged him in.

Getting out of his thoughts, he saw the rather surprised look on the woman's face as he stared at him.

"You drifted from the valley of the end to here? Do you even know where you are?" Asked the woman, causing the black haired genin to scratch his head with a grin.

"No clue whatsoever." Replied Naruto with a chuckle as the woman's jaw had dropped down in pure shock.

Shaking her head, the woman released a small sigh before gaining a small smile.

"Very well. Then. I should probably introduce both me and my daughter, and if I can be so bold, extend my hand in a place for you to stay should you require. My name is Migumi Fuki and the little child trying to now bit your leg that's beneath the covers is my daughter Uroka Fuki. Please to meet you." Replied the woman, giving a small bow, one of which Naruto returned in his current state.

Giving a grin, Naruto gave the woman a small wink as he held little Uroka's head away from his leg with his right hand which had slipped under the covers.

"My names Naruto, no last name, and I used to be a farmer near konoha." Replied Naruto, gaining a small smile from the woman who nodded.

Looking down at his form once more, Naruto looked back up towards Migumi before scratching his head slightly.

"I would also appreciate the housing if possible. I don't think my body will be well enough to get me back to konoha, but I think I can easily help around here." Replied Naruto getting a shining smile from the woman in return as she held her hands together.

"That would be amazing. Thank you Naruto-san. It would be a big help having a strong looking male help out my daughter and me." Returned the woman, gaining a small smile from the teen as he waved the thanks off.

"No worries, I probably would have been… Asleep a lot longer than I would have hadn't I been saved." Replied Naruto, noticing that Uroka's face popping out from under the covers with a scowl.

Seeing this, Naruto sent his eyebrow up.

"What's wrong Uroka? Did big bad Naruto stop you from biting him?" Asked Naruto with a grin, only to get jumped on by the girl as she began to hit his head.

"Shut up Naruto-nii-san!" Replied the small girl with a scowl on her tiny face, drawing a laugh from Naruto and Migumi.

Unknown to Naruto, he would be stuck there for three weeks, time simply going past him as he enjoyed his stay with the family a bit too much as it became harder and harder for him to simply leave due to the warmth he gained from the pair.

During his time there, Naruto had come upon the startling information regarding how long he had been "hibernating" with the Fuki family, which was apparently over 3 months with them not knowing how long he had been adrift the sea, but thanks to the good old calendar… Naruto realised he missed his birthday as it was October 29th when he awoke, over four months had he been unconscious, a single month of that was simply drifting in the sea and somehow surviving.

It was during this period, Naruto would feel some random surges of the water energy he had felt within his apparent mindscape at certain points, strengthening and healing him at the same time, along with those he was touching or having interactions with during those moments… Not a good combination as he felt the rather energised orange energy go into Uroka, causing the little girl to bounce around for over three hours straight with the following days having more energy than she usually did.

Another thing he found out was… His chakra… Wasn't the same as it once was… And he barely had enough to be able to do the leaf chakra control. Meaning he lost everything he had worked hard for during his time as a genin of konoha.

But, when he felt the energy, it gave off a similar feel to that of his other energies, making it, his chakra, seem like a true part of himself. Like it wasn't originally created from someone else and passed down onto him.

This was another reason why Naruto hadn't returned to konoha as fast as he thought he would. Without his chakra being at suitable levels, it would take him a longer time to reach konoha, along with a boat since he had drifted wwweeeellllll away from the main part of the elemental nations, he had in fact landed on the wolf country where Migumi and Uroka had went on a small vacation, in which, seeing as how no-one was around them and he was apparently alive (and left in his boxers since the water ate up his cloths), decided to take him with them towards the marsh section of the large land, being right in the middle of the country where the countries of wolf, forest, neck and valley surrounded them.

After that, Naruto began to help Uroka, who, had apparently been helping her mother with growing fruits and vegetables for the town only a couple of minutes away, so, when he had told them he was a farmer, they couldn't believe their luck at finding someone who could help them.

And Naruto being Naruto, couldn't help but release a small relieved sigh when he remembered how he had studied up on just about anything civilian during his free time in the academy so that he could pass off as any type of person.

Releasing a small sigh, Naruto rubbed the sweat off his forehead with his long white sleeve shirt before giving a grin as he turned his head back towards a small seven year old finishing up on planting some seeds on the ground.

"Yo Uroka-chan! Wanna head towards the market for lunch? I'm sure you're hungry from all the work." Shouted Naruto, gaining a small nod from the girl as she stared up towards him with a smile.

"Yea! Let's go nii-chan!" Shouted the girl in reply as she bolted over towards her older brother before she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck with Naruto holding her thighs as he gave the farm a quick glance, making sure everything was in place before walking off towards the farm house so that Migumi could also tag along with the two.

It wasn't long before the trio, with Migumi agreeing, were joyfully talking down the street as they headed down towards the market with smiles on their faces.

As they reached the market, the trio sat themselves down at a normal noodle bar before gaining their food, enjoying the taste along with the people around them, the small group made idle chatter, with Uroka being the loudest.

And as they enjoyed their food… A shout soon broke them from their chatter.

"HELP! THESE KUNOICHI'S ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!" Shouted a voice, belonging to that of a fourteen year old like Naruto with black hair.

Snapping his eyes towards the teen, Naruto watched as a hail of kunai raced towards the teen, aimed directly for major blood vessels and organs with a large amount being instant kill shots.

Lowering his head slightly, Naruto shut his eyes.

He could go there and help the teen out, but that would be exposing his skills and he didn't know how Migumi and Uroka would react.

But then, the image of the man with tears streaming down his face with fear held within his eyes appeared on Naruto's head.

He had the abilities, chakra-less or not, to be able to at least give the man some more time to run away. And add in the fact that his healing, which he didn't know if it was still there or not, would most likely heal him if it still worked.

So there was a high chance of him surviving if he were to go out and help the teen.

Now this dilemma happened in the span of a single second with Naruto making his choice in the second after the first.

Giving the two besides him a small smile, naruto quickly moved from his seat before appearing in the path of the kunai with a single butcher knife he yanked from the counter of the noodle place.

The sounds of multiple kinks rang throughout the now silenced area as Naruto stood in front of the still sobbing teen as he laid on the floor with his arms over his head.

Turning his own head slightly, Naruto snapped the teen out from his own fear.

"Yo, if I were you I would start running you know." Spoke Naruto, gaining a small nod from the teen on the floor as he dashed off, the Kunoichi seeing this, attempted to move forward, only to have Naruto appear in their path with a grin on his face.

Sure it took a while for his body to remember how to function and fight, but after a few midnight training sessions and a whole lot of farming, he was able to regain most of his abilities to just under what he had before his… Near death?

And then add in the whole mindscape training he did twice a week so that he could rest, Naruto was able to make his tiny amount of chakra way more potent than his original amount as it was in the smaller scale of chakra size. Still being, while potent, just under a Genin's amount.

The three kunoichi in front of him, completely covered with a cloak and mask, most likely gave him a glare as the leader of the trio, being slightly taller than the other two, spoke up.

"Boy… Get out of our way! That… That pig dare tried to not only deflower our leader's daughter, but also try to get her to fall in love with him without defeating her as per our village's traditions! Should you not move, we will kill you?" Replied the cloaked women, causing Naruto to narrow his eyes towards the male which had not taken his original advice to run AWAY from the area, all the teen did was hide behind a post barely a few feet away from him.

Staring at the teen, Naruto caught sight of the fear within the male's eyes before releasing a small sigh before turning his attention back towards the masked ninja.

"Seems you are correct if what his eyes tell me are true… But to kill him for that? While deflowering a kage's or leader's daughter is rather a high rule on the "not to do" scale, but to execute him for it? When he hadn't even done it is a bit extreme. And considering you are ninja's, couldn't you simply ban him from your area?" Asked Naruto, getting nothing but silence from the trio before the leader nodded to one of the ninja's to the right, this one being the shortest of the group being around 5'4, two inches smaller than his own height.

And like that, Naruto found himself twisting his head slightly as a kunai blitzed past his cheek, only to get caught in his left hand by the handle.

Turning his eyes towards the people in the district, Naruto gave them a stern stare.

"Everyone! Get out of here! I have no clue what these kunoichi's are capable of! Please escape with all your family!" Shouted Naruto, watching as a majority began to run off after the teen had broken the silence with a few being a bit reluctant, mainly those who have shops against the streets they were in, while a few stayed there to watch the fight.

Noticing that both Migumi and Uroka were standing still with their eyes widened in shock, Naruto shook his head.

"Migumi! Uroka-chan! Run away!" Shouted Naruto, watching as that shout snapped them away from their shock and into the mindset of escape as the two left, with some reluctance as they took glances of Naruto before they disappeared in the crowd.

Suddenly, Naruto snapped into a crouch before stabbing the butcher knife into the ground and then springing into a kick, which then sent the assailant flying away further as Naruto smashed his foot against their hips, propelling them into a building wall.

Watching as the body went through the wall, Naruto turned his attention back towards the two taller kunoichi, only to dodge a barrage of kunai being sent towards him from the hole in the wall.

Blocking with both the kunai and butcher knife, Naruto suddenly felt the butcher knife start to crack. Seeing this, the red eyed teen quickly jumped into the air before flicking his wrist, sending the knife towards the hole where he watched the small masked kunoichi rush out before the sound of an explosion rang throughout the clearing.

Just because his chakra was small currently, it didn't mean he couldn't use it. So his explosive seals he could create became something that he cherished.

Landing on the ground, Naruto sprinted towards his enemy, who, had a flinched slightly as he appeared right in front of their face.

Giving a small glare, Naruto brought his unarmed hand towards the woman's face before slamming it against the mask, shattering it as the person's body flew and skid along the ground, appearing once more above the skidding body, Naruto sent his heel down into the person's ribs, stopping them from flying away any further and instead deep into the ground with a small crater appearing beneath them.

Quickly getting on the back of the ninja, Naruto held the kunai towards the top of the girls head while focusing his vision on the two taller ninja's.

"What will you do now? Will you leave both the village and the male teen alone? Or will you risk your teammate's life!" Shouted Naruto as he edged the kunai's tip closer towards the enemy Nin's head.

However, to his surprise, the two ninja's simply began to clap.

"It seems Shizuka-sama has found her husband. Congratulations ninja." Replied the tallest one of the group as she continued to clap.

Blinking, Naruto tilted his head in curiosity.

"What?"

 **And there is this chapter, beginning the three year time skip. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you all later.**


	26. Chapter 26

**And back to the main story, hope you all are excited and rearing to go! Cuz I sure am!**

 **1: What kept Naruto alive during his time out at sea?**

 **A: A combination which can only be sustained by those who have either extreme luck, or practice. Know right now that there is no possible way for Naruto to replicate the way he survived, and because of that… The reasoning of how he managed will be explained in later chapters. Something for you all to think about.**

 **2: Who was the teen?**

 **A: He was Shizuka's original lover, however I changed it so that the teen had attempted to "deflower" her and run. It didn't work out well for him.**

 **3: Will Naruto ever train with Jiraiya?**

 **A: No. Like I said earlier on, he won't be trained by the stronger jonin, kage, sennin etc. The only exception to this would be his summoning animal's elder and leader.**

 **4: Why was Naruto shouting towards the ninja when he was close to them?**

 **A: You will see right at the start of the chapter.**

 **5: Does Naruto remember what Kagumi did to him?**

 **A: Yes, but considering he thought he was dead before she did anything, it really didn't bother him all that much, well, as much as it would have had he been fine and all.**

 **6: questions.**

 **A: Some questions cannot be answered as they actually impact on the future of the story and I am afraid that if I give any information about those types of questions, it would practically give away the story from that point on. So if you notice that I don't answer some of your questions, which is probably because I can't write anything up without it affecting the story. Do not be alarmed however as I do read all the reviews given to me, even the ones that are like "kill yourself" or "shitty story", trust me, I do care about what you people think, aside from the obvious ones, and I do take your reviews and questions seriously in the way I choose if it is hazardous or not.**

 **So with that done, onto the story!**

 **Owl: 3**

 **Lion: 1**

 **Gorilla: 1**

 **Reptiles (crocodiles/lizards): 2**

 **Wolf: 28**

 **Falcon: 33**

 **Cat family (Lions, Tigers, Cheetahs, Cats etc.): 12**

 **Toad: 2**

 **Tool: 1**

 **Dragon: 3**

 **Frog: 1**

 **Mouse/rat: 1**

 **Eagle: 1**

 **Spider: 3**

 **Oozaru: 1**

 **Squirrel: 1**

 **Rabbit: 1**

 **Praying Mantis: 1**

 **Komodo dragon: 1**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

"… Kaa-chan….. Why are the scary ninja's standing there and not moving? Are they using some powers to make the passed out dude wake up or something?" Asked Uroka as she scratched the top of her head as she sat with her mother and brother figure at the noodle bar.

Her Nii-chan had fallen asleep apparently before the ninja's came. He would know what to do, he was her Nii-chan after all.

Glancing towards the black haired teen that had laid his head down onto the noodle table with a single closed eye showing, the little girl grinned at him before looking towards her mother, who, had simply given her daughter a small shrug.

"Sorry Uroka-chan. I have no clue." Replied the woman as she simply watched the three Nin begin to walk away with a single arm out, which to her, seemed like they were carrying something or someone.

However, considering that there was nothing in their hands, the mother could only give the group a blank stare as they disappeared.

While this was happened, Naruto was sending delicate chakra pulse's from his shut eye directly into the trio's body, making them see, hear and touch whatever he wanted.

As he laid there, Naruto could only release a small sigh of relief when he felt no one notice that he had his small chakra reserves flaring a few times.

Originally, he was planning to go head first into battle, like what his genjutsu said he did. However, as he stared on, he couldn't help but abuse the fact that his eyes had caught sight of the enemies own, using the information he had gained from a scroll one day that actually was jam packed full of genjutsu knowledge, along with theories that would enhance the shunshin to levels that would even shock Shisui Uchiha himself, Naruto couldn't wait to try out his new genjutsu, which was quite low on the power setting seeing as how most of the jutsu revolved around his eyes being used as a medium for the jutsu.

And with a quick amount of handsigns and a pulse of chakra, the women went into their own world of idea's and thoughts.

When he felt them leave from the range, Naruto sent a single burst of chakra, which basically made the trio, who was now gone, loose the last bit of their memory, erasing over 3 hours of their life.

Dammit if that didn't drain him, nothing will. Not only was it stupidly hard to control the chakra to a perfect degree, which was then sent from his right eye, which had been shut after he caught the trio in the small genjutsu, but then using the chakra in their body to attack the memory section of their brain was a massive pain.

Add the fact that the range between him and them was a bit far, it really did take a lot of effort to sustain the jutsu for as long as he did.

Dam he missed his old reserves, sure they weren't as… Powerful his chakra now felt, but it was bloody larger than his current amount… And slightly less potent.

Guess increasing both his amount and potency, along with control, was doing wonders for his overall chakra.

Moving his head slightly against the desk, drawing his "nee-chan's" attention, Naruto gave the girl a lazy eye as he opened his right eye, causing the girl to giggle slightly as she poked his cheek.

"Nii-san! You missed the weird ninja's!" Giggled the girl as she jabbed him in the cheek multiple times, causing the black haired Nin to grin slightly as he tensed his cheek, causing the girl to grab her finger once she felt a very uncomfortable feeling at the base of her finger.

It was jarred from the suddenly stone like cheek.

Giving her brother the stink eye, Naruto gave the little girl a small grin before he lifted his head up off the table and gently guided her hurt finger to his lips where he then softly kissed it, running small amounts of medical chakra into the girl's finger, which, had then fixed the problem near instantly.

Ever since he had relaxed within the pools of gold and white, he felt… Better, more connected with his own chakra and life. He didn't know why, he didn't know how… But it just did.

And the benefits of it? Being able to learn things even easier than before, sure. The theory was still a pain, but using his chakra? Amazing.

Watching as the little girl grinned at him, Naruto raised a single hand up to her head before rubbing it softly with a grin.

Turning towards Uroka's mother, Naruto gave her a similar grin.

"Seeing as how I apparently missed out some "weird Ninja's" I think you have been eating too much it's starting to rot your head. How about we go back and I'll whip up some-"

"WHERE IS SHIZUKA OF THE VILLAGE OF NADESHIKO! IF NO ONE TELLS ME WHERE I WILL BLOW UP THIS ENTIRE TOWN!" Came the shout of a crazed voice, turning his head slightly, Naruto narrowed his eyes at the sight of an older man sitting in what appeared to be a massive machine.

Giving the man sitting in the machine a dead eye, Naruto gave the man a full blown glare as the glasses wearing man began to stomp around the area, causing the ground to shake, which in turn began to bring down stalls and shops around the stomps.

Looking down slightly, Naruto came upon the sight of Uroka shaking slightly as she stared up towards the machine with a pale expression.

Sending his eyes around the area, Naruto could only release a small sigh as he watched all the civilians shocked into paralysation as they hopelessly gazed up towards the older man stomping around the area.

Moving his hand slightly and grabbing onto Migumi's hand before moving it towards Uroka's head, snapping the girl out of her fear as she looked up towards her nii-san in curiosity.

"Nii-san?" Mumbled the girl as she looked at Naruto, who, had given both her and Migumi a small smile before he narrowed his eyes towards the man in the suit.

Picking himself up off the seat, Naruto began to walk towards the man with a glare on his face as he mentally went over his small chakra supply.

Sadly, he barely had anything left in the tank after he did that little medical jutsu and genjutsu.

Walking out onto the slightly dusty road, Naruto moved towards the centre of the road before cupping his hands over his mouth.

"OI! BASTARD!" Shouted Naruto, drawing the attention of all those around him as he stood there waiting for the random man in the suit to turn around.

As soon as he did, the man gave him a very… Disturbing… Grin.

"You… What did you just call me…" Asked the man with a grin, only getting a thumbs down from Naruto as he moved his hands away from his mouth.

"You know what I said. Anyway, the "shizuka" girl you were on about had left a few minutes ago, probably heading home. So if you're looking for her, best bet is to go towards her home." Replied Naruto as he moved his hands into his pockets not all that worried about the man.

Hearing that, the man gave a scowl. Before glaring towards the black haired teen in front of him.

"How is it you know that!" Shouted the man, only gaining a bored look from Naruto as he turned his back to the man.

"I saw it happen just then." Replied Naruto as he made his way towards the noodle bar where Uroka was looking at him with awe at not being afraid from the man in a massive black gorilla like suit with the number 32 printed on the belly.

However, just before Naruto entered the noodle stand, the man's voice rang throughout the area once more, this time in a mocking type of tone.

"Another thing brat!" Shouted the man as he brought his foot down onto the ground once more, sending the civilian's around Naruto to snap back into their shocked states, suprising Naruto slightly as he walked.

And as Naruto had his back towards him, the man in a gorilla costume sent his left fist towards Naruto, which then was sent flying towards the teen who was slightly un-nerved as he head the gorilla suited man.

"YOU'RE GENJUTSU CAN'T AFFECT ME IN MY MACHINE!" Shouted the man crazily, causing Naruto to widen his eyes in pure shock as he looked into the reflection of Migumi's eyes, showing a fist flying towards him.

Shit.

Turning around quickly on his heel, Naruto smashed his right hand against the metal fist sent towards him and like that, gasp's rang throughout the clearing as they viewed the sight of a regularly looking boy smashing a massive metal fist, sending it back to its owner who widened his eyes as he felt his suit get sent back due to his gorilla fist's velocity.

When Naruto saw this, he released a small sigh of irritation as he turned his crimson eyes slightly towards Uroka and Migumi, who, had stared at him with widening eyes of shock.

"NINJA!" Shouted the man as he got back up, his gorilla machine having a single fist missing from its position as the man within the machine pointed his finger towards the black haired ninja.

Shutting his eyes slightly, Naruto released a small sigh, before snapping his eyes wide open, showing his crimson eyes glowing a menacingly red as he stared towards the man in the machine with an angry look on his face.

"And what are you going to do about it…" Muttered Naruto in a dark tone, causing those around him to flinch slightly as the man in the machine glared at him.

"If I were to allow such a brat live, then it would only reduce my chances of gaining Shizuka for myself… So…" Mumbled the man towards the end as he raised his gorilla suits opposite hand, showing the fist opening up with a hole in the palm.

However, before anything could happen, the sudden sound of metal crunching and being reshaped was heard.

And when it was, the crowd couldn't help but widen their eyes in pure shock as Naruto calmly crunched the man's gorilla suit's hand up into a demented ball before giving the man a harsh glare.

"Are you going to leave now?" Asked Naruto with a glare, only getting a scared nod from the man.

"Y-yes I will! I promise-" Began the man, only to suddenly snap his eyes wide open with shock before a sudden dull look appeared within his orbs before the man's head fell forward, showing a kunai wedged deep into the man's skull.

When Naruto saw this, he widened his eyes in shock as the masked form of the ninja's from earlier appeared once more.

The tallest one seemed to be chuckling beneath her cloak as she stood on a roof across from Naruto.

"Seems to me that you didn't listen. As the winner between Shizuka-sama and yourself, you must now accompany us towards our village… Failure to do so will resolve in the deaths of everyone here." Spoke the woman, causing a mass panic from the people around as they stared towards Naruto, who, had given the small trio of Nin's a blank look.

"Dammit."

 **And that is the end of the short chapter, sorry, this chapter and the previous one was meant to be connected however, I had simply been too busy to slice them together. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and I will see you all later.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Yo, so enjoy the chapter I guess.**

 **1: Will Naruto regain his chakra size like before?**

 **A: No, he will surpass it. Just wait till you see how.**

 **2: Can I put the questions at the end?**

 **A: Nope! The reason I put them here is so people can get their answers for their questions before diving head first into the chapter. If you want to skip the questions, then just go to the part where it ain't bold writing.**

 **3: Will Naruto be training and or sparring with Shizuka's mother?**

 **A: No, while she was pretty strong, being able to match base form jiraiya when he was younger, she is more of a mother now than a fighter if the small cut scenes in the anime have told us anything.**

 **4: There is no way the three ninja can kill the townsfolk with Naruto there.**

 **A: Probably, however, this Naruto is drained from the genjutsu he originally placed on the trio, of which he hasn't mastered the jutsu allowing it to be broken a bit easier, along with that, he isn't all 100% from when he was before the valley of the end. So while he is getting back to his original strength, he is still limited. Along with that, I am sure Naruto wouldn't want any civilians to get caught in the crossfire regardless.**

 **5: Can Naruto get a wolf pup if falcon's win?**

 **A: No, it's either one or the other. But even then I don't plan to have either summoning groups appear all that much unless Naruto really needs them.**

 **6: How come Naruto could use only one genjutsu before he was tuckered out?**

 **A: The genjutsu was mainly a sharingan genjutsu that Shisui changed so that anyone could utilise it, although it would be a bit weaker in terms of power, and as such, Naruto who was now at a genin level chakra amount, which was mostly because of his potency, could not supply enough chakra to the jutsu to complete it.**

 **Owl: 3**

 **Lion: 1**

 **Gorilla: 1**

 **Reptiles (crocodiles/lizards): 2**

 **Wolf: 32**

 **Falcon: 37**

 **Cat family (Lions, Tigers, Cheetahs, Cats etc.): 12**

 **Toad: 2**

 **Tool: 1**

 **Dragon: 3**

 **Frog: 1**

 **Mouse/rat: 1**

 **Eagle: 1**

 **Spider: 3**

 **Oozaru: 1**

 **Squirrel: 1**

 **Rabbit: 1**

 **Praying Mantis: 1**

 **Komodo dragon: 1**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

"Nii-san… Why didn't you tell me you WERE A SUPER COOL NINJA!" Shouted a voice towards Naruto left, causing the teen to twitch slightly as he glanced down towards Uroka, who, now had a single kunai directed at him as she hopped down the road with a small pout on her face as she stared up at him.

Hearing a small chuckle towards his right, Naruto gave the owner of said voice a small blank stare before sighing.

"Is my current situation really all that funny Migumi-san?" Asked Naruto with a blank gaze towards the woman, who, had simply turned away her grinning head and continued to laugh slightly.

"Keep moving Naruto-san." Spoke a voice from behind him, causing the teen to gain another twitch as he felt a sheathed katana blade poke him in the back, causing him to stumble slightly as he continued his walk.

Turning his head slightly and giving the supposed "shizuka" a glare, Naruto turned around before he continued to walk backwards, pointing his finger towards the figure who was walking behind him with their hood up.

"Hey, just because I won doesn't mean you can be all shitty about it, I mean, I could just happily leave your little group and you can continue with your lives if you want. If you're so against the idea, simply close your eyes for a few seconds and I will disappear." Spoke Naruto, causing the hooded figure to tilt their head down slightly…

Before shoving their sheathed katana into his gut, only for him to dodge it and return to walking normally.

"It is my village's customs… And I won't go against them, even if I am stuck with one who used genjutsu to beat me." Replied the woman, her tone showing her anger at the way she had "lost" as the black haired teen gave her the stink eye as he tilted his head back towards her.

"Stick in the mud." Replied Naruto, causing a loud chuckle to run through the area as Uroka was quickly moving both her hands in front of her mouth, stopping the laughter she wanted to let out…

She happened to forget the kunai that she dropped when she did that…

…. What? No one stepped on it, they were ninja's for Christ sake.

Returning his eyes forward, Naruto could only release another small sigh as he caught sight of what appeared to be a large flat mountain with a hidden entrance towards the bottom of the mountain.

Well… At least the term "hidden village" actually meant something towards these ninja, as it was pretty easy to find the entrances of all the other main villages.

Hell, konoha was probably one of the easiest to notice as the massive gate could be seen from miles away, and there was a clear road straight towards the front entrance of the village.

Although, that may be for merchants getting access to them… Still, At least this village actually had hidden their village well enough.

"Shizuka-sama, I believe now would be a good time to reveal yourself to your future husband so that he can adjust to your visage before entering the village." Spoke out one of the women behind shizuka, causing the stab happy girl behind him to nod her head slightly.

"… I guess you are right Tokiwa… Naruto-san… Turn around…" Muttered the girl behind the red eyed teen, causing him to merely sweat drop at how important her appearance was to her, only to release a small sigh as he turned his head.

After all, he would be escaping after he was sure Uroka and Migumi were able to be integrated into the village, seeing as how they wanted to go with him.

As he finished turning his head, Naruto could only let out a slight widening of his eyes, or rather eye as he hadn't turned around before letting out a small bit of his jaw fall down.

Staring into his own eyes were a set of deep forest green eyes highlighted by her natural pale complexion, which was then covered by her long princess like hair cut which had short bangs covering her forehead protector along with separate bangs framing the sides of her face all the way to the chin.

And as Naruto stared, he couldn't help but continue staring for the next few moments, causing the woman to narrow her forest green eyes at him.

"Do you have a problem husband?" Asked Shizuka with a small glare, causing the red eyed teen to simply shake his head before giving her a thumbs up.

"Nope! Just wondering how a demon such as yourself got such an innocent and amazing face." Replied Naruto, only to get a rough hit to the back from Shizuka's sheathed katana.

"Shut up and keep moving. We aren't all that far from the main gate." Muttered the woman with a small twitch riding upon her forehead, only for the teen to turn his head once more towards her.

"Who the hell made you the man in the relationship here?" Asked Naruto sarcastically as he gave Shizuka a raspberry, only to get a sheath to the back of the head, curtesy from an irritated Shizuka.

Feeling the hit, Naruto gave the woman another blank stare.

"Either this is domestic violence, or you're just into the whole BDSM thing. Good news for you, I can heal faster than average if you want to know." Muttered Naruto dryly, causing all those who weren't shizuka, and Uroka, to instantly cover their mouth before laughing into their sleeves.

Too bad their laughter was loud enough to simply overwhelm their sleeves and arms.

However, for Shizuka, she could only freeze on the spot before staring widely towards the black haired teen who continued his walk with a grin on his face.

This grin disappeared when he heard the sound of a blade being taken out from its sheath.

Turning his head slightly and seeing an ominous purple form around Shizuka's quiet form, Naruto gave her a grin before turning around and holding a single hand up with an expression of sorry.

"I see that I have made you upset Shizuka-chan… If you want I have a device I created that lets you use wires in many sorts of- Where the hell did you pull out ten kunai!" shouted Naruto as he watched the woman drop her sword before pulling kunai out of her cloak.

Now, as to why Naruto was shocked was because Shizuka hadn't moved her hands to the lower portion of her body, where her hips and waist were to pull out her kunai.

Nope, she moved her hands up the upper part of her body before, lo and behold ten kunai, appeared within her two hands.

 **(2 hours later)**

….

…

"So… This… Man has defeated you Shizuka?" Asked an old voice, causing the black haired, green eyed girl to nod her head slightly.

"Yes Takichi-sama." Replied Shizuka as she bowed her head forwards slightly, causing the older and greying woman across from the table to chuckle slightly before looking towards Naruto, who, was now giving the older women with green eyes an interested raised brow, causing the woman to chuckle once more.

"You wouldn't be a student or disciple of Jiraiya the sennin would you?" Asked the woman, causing the black haired teen to cork his right eyebrow in confusion.

"No, who would a civilian like me who has no ties to the man be trained by him?" Asked Naruto, causing the woman to frown slightly as she looked up towards the celling of the room.

"Oh, just a question. After all, decades ago I and Jiraiya had fought with the same stakes on the lines as you did, either win and marry Shizuka, or lose and die to her." Replied the woman, causing the teen to widen his eyes in genuine shock as he appeared across the woman with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Wait, if he's still alive then you must have lost to him. Why is it that he isn't here like I am?" Asked Naruto, only to get a small smirk from the woman.

"I didn't lose… Neither did he… Which is why he had made a deal for our students to face off against each other one day to "settle the score" between us… Have to admit, I am slightly shocked that Shizuka here lost to a wondering ninja instead of Jiraiya's student like we had agreed upon." Muttered the woman, causing Naruto to simply gain a twitch within his eye.

"So the man simply passed his responsibilities onto someone else? What the hell was Jiraiya-sama thinking." Muttered Naruto as he looked away for a moment before turning his head towards Shizuka and bowing.

"Shizuka-sama, while I am so… Honoured to be married to you. I believe we are simply too young to be married, and should one of us die, I suggest we pass on this promise to our children when the world is a bit safer for them to be together." Spoke Naruto in a serious tone, only to get a smack at the back of his head from said woman as she crossed her arms around herself.

Giving the black haired teen a stare, Shizuka huffed.

"Their situation was different. Did you not listen?" Asked Shizuka, only to cause Naruto to release a small sigh as he scratched his head.

"But we are kinda young to be married and all, let alone it probably wasn't a fair fight since you didn't know that I was fighting you in the first place, well, fight if you consider me using genjutsu fighting." Replied Naruto, getting a small nod from the woman across the desk as she held her eyes shut before gaining a grin.

"Very well then… How about a rematch between the two of you as one of my final acts before I retire? Surely you would like a fair fight before the village rules affect you two?" Asked the woman, causing both Naruto's and Shizuka's eyes to widen as they gave each other a nod before shaking their heads in agreement.

"That would be amazing. At what age would we have to fight?" Asked Shizuka, gaining a grin from the woman as she held two and a half fingers up.

"Two and a half years. Just enough time for Shizuka here to turn 16. How about that?" Asked the woman, causing the two to nod.

"That would be fine." Replied Naruto, gaining another chuckle from the woman.

"Well then… Hold out your wrists so that I may make this a blood bound agreement." Replied the woman as she pulled out a small scroll from under her desk, causing Naruto to flinch slightly.

"Erm… Why would we need to go to this length?" Asked the teen, only to get a small blank look from the woman.

"So you can't simply disappear from the face of the earth at the end of the time period." Replied the woman, causing Naruto to sigh as he begrudgingly took off a single glove before slicing his hand, causing blood to drip down from it and onto the scroll, which then fused both his and Shizuka's blood together before glowing a light shade of red.

Seeing this, the village leader smiled slightly before releasing a small sigh.

"Ok… The contract is done. Now, I believe you should get some rest Naruto-san. And I now believe I need to create an academy entry form for little Uroka-chan and her mother, who, will be now staying with us. You may go in the morning." Replied the woman, causing the teen to release a small relieved sigh as he disappeared towards his hotel room before jumping face first onto his bed.

It was because of this that he hadn't managed to see the other being within his room.

"Hello there Naruto-san... Got to say… There isn't that much that can escape our eyes…"

 **And end, yeah short. But enjoy it as much as you can, my throat has an infection and breathing hurts so yeah sorry but I want this over and done with.**


	28. Chapter 28

**So yeah… My throat has the greatest side effect of not only being completely torn up, but it also not only screwed with my basic sense's, but also my head and mind in the way that I couldn't have stood up for over a minute before collapsing and also having my brain feel like it was being crushed from all sides… Just letting you all know, I was planning on writing all day today when I originally woke up, only to feel my head attempting suicide.**

 **So yeah, sorry.**

 **Anyway, onto the story.**

 **1: When will Naruto regain his chakra?**

 **A: He has already regained, it, it's just really small in size compared to his previous amount.**

 **2: Will Naruto be marrying Shizuka someday or will he get out of it?**

 **A: I don't know currently. Like I said, I have been creating "Possible" routes with different female characters that Naruto can act upon to get close with them. But until it happens, I even have no clue as to who he will be paired up with.**

 **Now, onto the story.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

"FIGHT ME COWARD!" Came out a shout, causing the tree's to sway slightly in the wind as a single man stood within the centre of a small clearing with a shaking kunai moving around in his grip as his eyes dashed from one side to the other.

His answer was answered in nothing but silence and wind, causing the man with a slashed Kirigakure headband to gain a new sheet of sweat upon his cheeks as he glared outwards into the clearing around him.

"WHAT ARE YOU? A COWARD OR A NINJA!" Shouted the man once more, his eyes soon developing some bloodshot as his heart began to pound even harder as the wind continued to blow.

"… _A ninja…"_ Muttered a voice behind the man. However, before he could turn around, he felt his head soon detach itself from his neck as his body dropped down onto the ground with a thud.

Standing above the man's headless corpse, a set of crimson eyes simply stared down at the form of the missing ninja for a few more minutes before disappearing in a puff of smoke, appearing at what looked like a different clearing before drawing out a single kunai and lobbing it forwards.

Soon the sounds of metal hitting metal was heard along with a few gasps of shock as a small group of people, all females, rushed out of a single large cage with shocked eyes as they started to look around for the one who threw the kunai.

But by the time they had done that, the ninja continued on his way, not bothering to be found out or talked to as he began to tree hop without a care in the world.

"Well, well, well Naruto-boy. Seems to me you have stealth down packed now-a-days don't you?" Asked a voice slightly above him, causing the red eyed teen to simply continue his hopping before coming upon the sight of the valley of the end.

Landing down onto the shodaime hokage's head with a silent thud, the black haired teen pulled down his face mask before giving a grin towards the dark brown coloured falcon that landed besides him.

"Really Taruchi? After a whole year training with you falcons and you still underestimate me? Am I that good that not even "the birds of prophecy" can find the "ninja" within any of their searches? Gotta say, I'm liking the feeling that I can hide from a stupid prophecy, it means I can decide my own fate you know." Replied Naruto, pulling out a small sliver of meat from his pouch before chucking it towards the dark brown falcon besides him, watching in amusement as the falcon caught the piece of meat effortlessly before swallowing it whole in a single gulp.

The bird gave a small scoff before turning his head away.

"Hah! It's because of you not being in any of our prophecy's that it means you aren't all that important brat! Just wait and see when the children of prophecy show themselves as the heroes of the world!" Squawked out the bird, causing the black haired, red eyed teen to simply give the bird besides him a blank look.

"I wasn't all that important, and yet I am still your summoner? Now what does that tell you?" Asked Naruto, gaining a small peck in the leg from the falcon as it narrowed its eyes at him.

How the summoning bird could do that, Naruto didn't have a single clue.

"Considering the blasted toads were already connected to the children of prophecy, it didn't exactly allow us to connect with them and have them as our summoners… Stupid pieces of meat…" Grumbled the falcon as it lowered its head slightly at the thought of a toad of all things being the summoners of the children of prophecy.

Preposterous! Only because of one toad being able to see the future they seem like gods among summons! Their entire upper portion of their clan could see the future to a better degree!

Seeing his summoning animal in despair caused the black haired teen to chuckle as he sat on the shodaime hokage's head with a grin as he listened to the sound of rushing water.

"You know… I probably would have never been able to grow so much without the knowledge the falcon clan had given me… So I really do appreciate it Taruchi." Spoke Naruto, drawing the falcon's attention as it got out of its depressed standing.

Turning its head up, the falcon simply gave the black haired teen a small grin.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-boy… It… Was interesting training you in things that not even the children of prophecy will learn. The most ironic thing about it that it's available to everyone, but one must re-create their chakra to do so." Replied Taruchi, causing the teen to simply give a small nod.

He wasn't unique. He was generic… But to other's he would seem special, unique.

Funny how that works doesn't it?

As the two sat there, the falcon turned its head up towards Naruto once more with a slight tilt of its dark brown head.

"How's the seal going? Is it functioning well?" Asked the falcon, gaining a small nod from Naruto as he pulled up his long black sleeve shirt over his head, exposing his chest and arms.

And sitting upon said chest, was a small image of a konoha symbol.

Pulling down his shirt once more, Naruto gave the bird a small nod.

"Yeah, the restriction seal is working… But why is it that I must limit myself to the strength and speed of my opponents? What does that exactly do except screw with my reaction time further?" Asked Naruto, mentally feeling the seal release itself as he wasn't in combat.

The bird simply gave the teen a blank look.

"I've already told you brat. Experience! What's the point of simply blitzing all your enemies within seconds of your battles if you had access to your actual speed and strength! You know since the removal of your chakra gates your body would continue to grow stronger and stronger the longer you train." Muttered the falcon, drawing a small irritated sigh from Naruto as he looked down towards his fist and clenching it, feeling his knuckles pop within his hand for a moment before releasing and relaxing.

"… It's kinda stupid losing my chakra gates you know… Sure my chakra is purely mine, but I lost a massive boost in power in the long run." Replied the teen as he laid down on his back, staring up towards the darkening sky with a blank look as his mind went over towards his own chakra supply.

During his time with the falcons, Naruto had been given information that would either change the world for the better… Or destroy the world to an even further extent should the children of prophecy turn rogue during their decisive moment.

He had learned not only that he had recreated his own chakra using the purest forms of both Yin and Yang energy, which were the two pools he had been swimming in when he was stuck in his mindscape, but in doing so he removed himself from "everyone" connected through the original link of chakra, the chakra passed down from Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the sage of the six paths.

And because of that, he basically was given a few advantages and disadvantages. The advantages were being able to spam his chakra at any moment and no-one noticing it, including chakra sensor's, but a massive disadvantage happened to be the loss of the eight gates that one could unlock and release more chakra from their bodies, allowing them to access power at the cost of their bodies.

Then there was his chakra being a completely different colour, well three different ones depending which technique he was using. Had he been using chakra that was more suited to being spiritual, aka genjutsu, his chakra would become a more silver-ish shade of white. But, like the opposite, should he be using more yang natured chakra, his energy would turn into a light orange colour. That also included healing techniques.

And when he was doing simple chakra techniques, his chakra would appear as a brilliant shade of pure white.

The falcon simply chuckled… Well, chuckled in a way that was more of a squawk, before pointing a single wing towards the teen.

"Bah! So what if you lost the gates! You are now possibly one of the strongest when it comes to terms of strength or speed… Well… Would be without the seal, I mean, with the training involving the separate energies we put you through, along with pushing the Yin-Yang training. You have nothing to complain about brat!" squawked the bird, causing Naruto to give said bird a dead eye.

"If you call throwing me into lava to strengthen my Yin-Yang energy, in which would then strengthen my "regeneration" then I think you birds have a few screws loose in the head." Replied Naruto with a slight wince as he remembered how much of a sadists the birds were…

Oh the dive-bombing, lava swimming and dismemberments… Sadistic motherfuckers…

Taruchi simply gave a bird version of a shrug.

"Well, at least it now allows you to determine the speed of your regeneration when using that separate yin-yang pool of yours." Replied the bird, causing Naruto to slowly raise his right hand towards the bird's neck, only for said bird to aim his wing at Naruto's raising hand.

Giving the teen a glare, the bird gained a dark grin.

"Do you want me to detach that hand of yours? I remember the odd comment from you saying that regenerating body parts still hurts." Replied the bird, causing Naruto's slowly moving hand to slowly lower itself down.

The two sat there for a while before the bird tilted his head towards Naruto once more.

"You're targets here you know…" Muttered the bird, causing the black haired teen to let out a small sigh before standing up.

Pulling up his face mask up once more, Naruto moved a hand towards his back before sending a small amount of chakra, causing a bow and a set of arrows to appear on his back.

Holding the bow in his right hand and pulling out an arrow with his left, Naruto aimed the arrow slightly before giving a strong tug… Before sending a minuscule amount of chakra into the arrow and letting it soar down towards the valley's floor.

Not a second later did Naruto see his target drop down onto the floor dead with an arrow piercing through the back of his head and exiting from the other side.

Shaking his head at the rather anti-climactic kill, Naruto sealed his bow and arrows back into the seal printed on his right shoulder blade before doing a flip and gliding down towards the ground bellow with a small skid from his landing.

Walking over the dead body, Naruto reached his hand down slightly before grabbing a slightly metallic looking object before sending a small burst of chakra into it, causing a rather weird looking yellow blade to appear from the odd looking hilt.

Raising his brow slightly, Naruto moved the sword a bit, listening to the hum it gave off before releasing the chakra in the blade, causing the yellow light to disappear.

Turning around slightly, Naruto gave the body a blank look before kicking it into the water of the river before walking towards his current destination.

Konoha.

 **(1 day later)**

" _Bored… Bored… Bored… I wonder how Kurama is doing. Old fox must have had a fizzy fit at losing the chance to lay down in my mindscape."_ Thought Naruto with a grin on his face as he walked down a grassy road without any care in the world.

Spinning the metallic object he collected from the missing Nin whose name was… Something… Naruto finally came upon the sight of konoha in all its glory.

" _Show-time."_ Muttered Naruto with a grin as he channelled pure yin energy into his body before disappearing all together from anyone's sight.

Walking towards the gate guards, who couldn't see anything, Naruto walked over towards the entry form they had at the desk to the left before picking up a single pen and writing down the name "ninja" before placing the pen back down and continuing on his way inside the front gates, all with the two chunin guards none the wiser.

Continuing his straight path down the streets of konoha, Naruto gave people a grin as he watched some people walk through him without any notice and some staring directly at him and yet not being able to see nor sense him.

Ahhh, the gift of being able to use your yin energy's purest form… For over ten minutes anyway.

Shaking his head, Naruto crouched down slightly before jumping up onto the roofs of konoha's buildings before bouncing off buildings without a care in the world.

It didn't take all that long for Naruto to appear at the hokage tower, hell, it only took him two minutes of jumping before he phased through the hokage's office window before landing in a crouch.

Turning around, Naruto came upon an interesting sight of the hokage and his wife making out on the floor…

It was also at that moment that Naruto felt his respect for his leader drop slightly. But hey, from what he heard the yellow flash of konoha was usually stuck in his office every day without much spare time.

Shaking his head, Naruto walked through the duo making out before walking towards the hokage's desk.

Taking a seat, Naruto pulled out an empty sheet of paper and a pen before scribbling a small note and laying the blade of the thunder gods handle on the paper before walking out of the building in a leisurely way.

It wasn't till he was outside of the building that he heard the scream of the hokage and his wife as they found the piece of paper, which happened to be a picture of him and his wife passionately making out on the floor with a small message bellow saying "Yeah, so you were kinda busy and since I was in the office I thought of capturing the image in pen because of what I saw and stuff… Yeah, here's the nidaime hokage's lightning blade I retrieved… Have fun I guess – Ninja"

Hearing the scream, Naruto watched as a small group of anbu began to rush towards the hokage tower before the whole building feel silent as they entered through the hokage's window.

Letting out a loud laugh at the sudden silence, Naruto continued to jump around konoha before landing down at his old apartment.

Phasing his head down through the roof, Naruto could only come upon the sight of an empty apartment. And seeing as how it was empty, Naruto gave a small sigh before looking out towards his old training ground.

"Well… I guess I could re-make my wire launchers… And since konoha's barrier only sense's people once they enter, they won't catch me…" Spoke Naruto with a small grin on his face as he dashed off towards an alleyway before letting go of his yin energy, thus allowing his body to begin restoring his lost energy.

It would take a lot longer than chakra does, but still, the whole ghost like power's he gains from it was really amazing.

Walking out of the alley with a set of two blue eyes Naruto began to quickly push down the two horn like pieces of hair sticking up slightly.

" _Just because I said the sage's pointy hair looked cool didn't mean I wanted a hair style that was a crossbreed of the yondaime's and his dammit!"_ Shouted Naruto internally as he finally managed to flatten the two pieces of hair that were now pointing forwards rather than upwards from his head.

Releasing a small sigh at that, Naruto continued his walk through konoha's populace before his eyes caught the sight of a lone ramen stand.

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto gave himself a grin before walking towards said ramen stand before entering it with a grin.

Seeing as how there was no-one currently within the stand, Naruto took a seat on one of the stools before placing a single hand to hold up his chin as he stared forwards, listening to the sound of a tap running from behind the wall that separated the kitchen and front.

This continued for a few minutes with Naruto simply trailing his eyes over the menu as he sat there silently.

"Oh! Hello there! I didn't hear you come in." Spoke a voice, breaking Naruto's attention from the menu as he gave the brown haired woman in front of him a small smile.

"Don't worry about it, I am known to be quite stealthy when I want to be." Replied Naruto with a small chuckle before giving the woman a grin. One of which was returned with a small smile and chuckle from said woman.

Ayame couldn't help but gaze towards the stranger as he sat there chuckling slightly before his blue eyes, similar to that of the yondaime's and his daughters, stare at her with a warm expression. An expression one would give to people they once knew and hadn't seen for a long time.

It felt kind of nice to be seen that way.

Shaking his head slightly and breaking out of his small chuckle, Naruto gave the woman behind the counter a small grin.

"Anyway, I would like to order two bowls of chicken ramen along with a miso thanks." Spoke Naruto, causing the woman to give a small nod as she raised a single arm and gripped her muscle with a small eye smile.

"OK! After all the years of having to feed the yondaime's family I should be done in about three minutes… With each bowl only taking a minute." Spoke Ayame passionately as she turned around and entered the kitchen where the sounds of machines being turned on rang throughout the shop.

And like promised, Naruto gained his first bowl of ramen in 60 seconds, which was then eaten in 10 seconds. Something that shocked Ayame as she delivered the second bowl, only to watch as the black haired teen devoured the second bowl before her eyes.

He could probably give the Namikaze twins a run for their money.

And once the third bowl of ramen was delivered, and devoured, Naruto released a small happy sigh of joy as he felt his stomach growling happily from the food.

Deciding to make some small talk with the woman, seeing as how she was the only one there aside from him, Naruto gave Ayame a small tilt of his head as his eyes caught the sight of a shirt near the back.

"So, you a fan of princess gale?" Asked Naruto with a tilt of his head, only to get a very fast nod from Ayame as she pulled out a stool from somewhere and sat directly across from Naruto with hearts within her eyes.

"Yes! She is absolutely amazing! Have you seen the newest movie? Princess gale: Return of the throne? Where they announced that she was actually the princess of a country? I think it was the spring/snow one! It was amazing! And the ending where the newest character "Ninja" appeared and saved the day with the fire ball thing he had in his hand that changed into a rainbow of colours! It was amazing!" Squealed Ayame as she thought about the ending of the movie with the "ninja" finishing off the evil guy, who was actually the princess's uncle.

Seeing the reaction of the woman in front of him, Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop as his mind went over towards two months ago where he helped said woman reclaim her throne.

So… They weren't actually lying about the whole princess of her own country thing… Was that why Koyuki could only sigh at him when she took the throne? Woops… His bad…

But hey! Now he could proudly say that he had a picture with a daimyo in his memory book… But sadly the picture entitled him being bed ridden without his gear on with Koyuki kissing him on the lips after passing out from his rather large use of Yang and Yin energy during the whole trip.

Why the lips, he never would know. But hey… At least she was hot…

After talking for a while with Ayame, Naruto gave the brown haired girl a small smile and wave before exiting from the stand, leaving her with her father who had appeared not long after their talk.

Walking through the village once more, Naruto couldn't help but release a small sigh as he felt a single shinobi seem to stare at him from behind.

Continuing his walk, not alerting the shinobi behind him that he caught onto them, Naruto moved towards a public bathroom before activating his yin release and walking out, watching as the shinobi stand across the roof seemed to wait in position.

Seeing that it happened to be a shinobi Naruto had actually known off, Naruto gave the man a small sigh before heading towards his training ground, leaving the scarecrow to stand in a single place for the next couple of minutes.

During his walk towards his training ground, Naruto MAY have been slightly curious to see where his "grave" was and so, walked towards the area where shinobi's were buried after they fell in battle.

Arrive at the place, Naruto released his yin release before walking around, reading all the names of those fallen before finally coming upon the sight of a large black stone with names chiselled on the piece… Before feeling a twitch within his eyes.

His name… Wasn't on anything… MOTHERFUCKERS!

Grumbling as he walked away, Naruto returned towards the direction of his training ground, all while muttering "Stopped a bijuu, blew up Danzo's base or at least one of them… Fucking teme's can't even write my name down on a grave…" Grumbled Naruto as he appeared at his old training ground, still looking as it had once he had repaired the place and cleaned it up.

Giving a grin at his former home away from home, Naruto did a small flip before splashing into the water below, enjoying how the water felt on his skin for a few moments before he jumped out of it and entered the mountain training section where he watched as the still pieces of training dummy's stood still.

Walking past said dummies towards his workbench, Naruto gave himself a small grin as he saw a large amounts of pieces scattered around his work table with a grin.

Moving towards the slightly dusty chair that sat in front of the table, Naruto sighed happily as he felt his body sink into the chair before releasing a small sigh.

"Ohhh yeah… I forgot how soft this chair was…" Muttered Naruto with a grin as he sat there…

"And you would know how?" Asked a voice slightly behind him, causing Naruto to blink as his mind began to clear itself out from all the memories flowing back into his head.

Turning in his seat slightly, Naruto could only blink in shock.

"Satsuki?"

 **And we have now hit 100,000 words for my first story with most of them hitting the 50-80 k range. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter and I shall be now writing up one chapter for a crossover seeing as how I got time. Laters people.**


	29. Chapter 29

**So yeah people, how's it going? Sorry for the lack of updates, but I am currently within another country… Forced to sleep on a 6 year olds bed while my brother and mother share a queen sized bed… In the same room…**

 **But hey! At least I'm not sick anymore right!**

… **. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter and I shall see you all later.**

 **1: Is Naruto staying in konoha?**

 **A: We shall see.**

 **2: Can a bird make an expression other than its eyes…?**

 **A: … it's a summon… Is all I'm going to use to make it seem correct…**

 **3: Will Naruto be able to use sage chakra?**

 **A: You mean nature energy that mixes with chakra? Yep. The six path one? Kukuku…**

 **4: Why was there no grave for Naruto?**

 **A: You shall read why later on, but trust me, it will be for an irritating reason. And it's because of the irritating reason it will be put up.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

Hearing her name come from the Naruto in front of her, Satsuki could only close her eyes sadly as she kept her gaze towards the frozen image of Naruto sitting on the work bench chair.

Moving a single hand up towards her eyes, Satsuki could only let out a small tear as she gazed towards Naruto's form.

"… Of course it's Naruto… It's always Naruto that appears whenever I train to hard. What are you going to say this time consciousness Naruto? Take a break? Spend some time with Sasame who is currently sleeping? Or continue with my training till I drop from exhaustion… Well… Tell me already!" Shouted the girl as she furiously wiped her eyes of the tears that began to stream down her face before she fell onto the floor with a soft thud running through the room.

Pulling her legs towards herself, Satsuki could only give the form of Naruto a sharingan enhanced stare as tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"Why… Is this the curse of the stupid sharingan or something! Why can I only see you when I feel so drained! Are you some goal my mind created for me to keep on moving? Answer me this time dammit!" Shouted Satsuki, her voice trembling with sadness as her eyes morphed into a new design once again.

However, it wasn't the same as when Naruto first saw the original design. Instead, it was slightly similar in the way that a four pointed sharingan surrounded the bird's eye view rose.

But how did that happen?

Continuing her stare, Satsuki narrowed her eyes.

"… Why did you die on me Naruto… Why did you die on your best friend… I thought… I thought you would be my light… Instead… It was the cause of the darkness that had given me and Sasame these eyes…" Murmured Satsuki as she stood, her sharingan spinning slightly as she walked towards the still slightly frozen Naruto, who, could only blink in shock as she moved a hand towards his cheek before rubbing it slightly.

Feeling tears trickle down her face, Satsuki gave Naruto a small smile.

"I don't know anymore… Is this an illusion, or am I just going insane? I can't tell anymore…" Spoke Satsuki, her smile trembling as she continued to move her hand gently across Naruto's cheek.

Feeling the soft hand against his cheek, Naruto gave the woman in front of him a small sad smile before gently grasping her hand, causing said women to stare towards Naruto in shock before feeling herself being pulled towards Naruto's form, causing her to land on his lap as he held her within his arms.

Glancing down towards Satsuki, Naruto gave the girl a warm smile before holding her tighter towards him.

"… You might be right… I guess I shouldn't have died on someone who depended on me for a long time… Can you forgive me Satsuki?" Asked Naruto, a small grin spreading along his face as he caressed Satsuki's tear ridden face.

And when Naruto did that? He suddenly found his throat slashed open with an angry Satsuki standing a few feet away from him with a bloody kunai held within her grasp as she stared towards the bleeding Naruto.

"Don't you dare… EVER… Henge yourself into that man… To think there are some people willing to go that far to get with me… Choke to death you bastard!" Shouted Satsuki as she watched Naruto fall out of his seat with a hand around his throat.

Watching the blood pool from the man, Satsuki moved her hands through some handsigns before a single hand raised from the downed form.

"It's ok! Healing factor save's the day!" Spoke Naruto in a happy tune, causing the woman to widen her eyes in shock as the downed form of Naruto stood up from his position, showing an already healed throat to Satsuki.

Rubbing said throat a bit, Naruto walked towards the frozen Satsuki for a moment before standing a single foot away from her with a small smile on his face.

"Hey Satsuki… Been a while huh?" Asked Naruto, his smile turning sheepish as he watched Satsuki simply stare at him with widened eyes.

Those widened eyes soon gained tears within them once more as she backed away in fear.

"No… Please god tell me he wasn't Edo Tensei'd back… Please honest to god tell me this is a nightmare only…" Muttered Satsuki as she felt her back hit a wall as she attempted to walk away from Naruto, who, gave a small blink before tilting his head.

"Seriously? Hadn't you paid attention towards my healing factor? Even before I trained to strengthen it, it was pretty strong already?" Asked Naruto, watching as Satsuki trembled slightly against the wall before her eyes spun, causing Naruto to suddenly snap his eyes wide open as he shifted into his ghost mode, watching as a pitch black hole appeared where his stomach was before it began to spin, sucking everything within it around him.

As this was going, Satsuki's right eye was beginning to bleed as she kept her focus on the black hole. However, before Naruto's yin release died down from depletion, Naruto released a small breath of relief as Satsuki shut her right eye and covered it with her hand.

Patting himself down, Naruto let out a small happy sigh before appearing in front of Satsuki with an orange coloured hand.

Said hand was then placed above Satsuki's right eye.

Moving his chakra directly towards Satsuki's right eye, Naruto smiled warmly towards her left one.

"Satsuki… I'm alive… Trust me on that." Spoke Naruto, causing the black haired girl to shake her head with a glare as she felt her right eye relax and heal at a faster rate.

"No! You can't be! Naruto… Naruto's body was never found! There was too much of his blood spilled to be humanly possible! There is just no possible way that you are-" Began Satsuki, her voice piercing through the air in a shout, only to quickly fall silent as Naruto gave her a small smile.

"Watashi no kokoro no karasu… Raven of my heart…" Muttered Naruto softly as he removed his orange glowing hand away from Satsuki's right eye, showing and revealing a tear ridden face once more, however, this time there was a small trembling smile on her face.

"Naruto…" Muttered Satsuki before glomping the black haired teen, causing the two to fall down onto the floor with Naruto wrapping his arms around Satsuki's slender frame.

Brushing her long black hair, Naruto felt a small smile appear on his face as the two descended into silence.

"… Sorry I died on you…" Spoke Naruto, shattering what silence there was as he felt Satsuki shuffle her body slightly before giving the teen a glare and a small smack on his chest.

"Die on me again… And I will forever hate you… Got that Naru?" Asked Satsuki with her eyes narrowed, only to get a small smile from Naruto as he shut his eyes and pulled Satsuki closer.

"Sure Satsuki… But I can't stay here long…" Muttered Naruto, causing Satsuki, who was listening to Naruto's heartbeat, suddenly snapped her head up before narrowing her crimson sharingan eyes.

"Why?" Asked Satsuki, causing Naruto to flinch slightly as he scratched the side of his head.

"I'm still training." Replied Naruto simply, causing Satsuki to widen her eyes in shock before narrowing once more.

"And why can't you train here huh?" Asked Satsuki, causing Naruto to simply blink before giving a sheepish grin.

"Because, the training is something only I can do… And it gets destructive…" Replied Naruto, causing Satsuki to narrow her eyes further before grabbing him by the black long sleeve shirt she was laying on.

"No." was her reply, causing Naruto to widen his eyes in a dumb founded way.

"No?" Repeated Naruto in an uncertain way, gaining a small nod from Satsuki as she continued to hold his shirt tightly within her grasp.

"I already lost you for a year… I'm not losing you again." Replied Satsuki, only gaining a small blank look from Naruto as he laid there with Satsuki's budding body pressed against him.

"But-" Muttered Naruto, only getting a finger to the mouth from Satsuki as she laid on him.

"No. We now have to tell hokage-sama that your alive so that you can be placed back in the shinobi core and join me and Sasame in a team again… A proper team this time…" Spoke Satsuki, while keeping her head firmly planted on Naruto's chest.

Shaking his head, Naruto rubbed Satsuki's back for a few more moments before stopping.

"Satsuki… Didn't you see how I dodged your black hole of death thing? I can simply phase through things… Which means that I can simply disappear the second I want to… So how about a compromise?" Asked Naruto, gaining an interested look from Satsuki as she gazed up towards his eyes.

"… What compromise?"

 **And that is it. Sorry, but this helps start up the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the small chapter and I shall see you all later.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Yo! Hope you enjoy the chapter and I shall see you all later!**

 **1: Is this turning into a harem?**

 **A: Don't know. I have only simply made "pathways" for possible pairings.**

 **2: Is Naruto going to get with Kasumi and Mito?**

 **A: Don't know.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

 **(1 year later)**

"… So… You're the leader of Akatsuki?" Asked a voice, causing a small group of people to simply stop in place before turning their eyes, which were an amazing shade of purple with multiple rings surrounding a pupil, towards the sound of the voice.

Pain, a man who had orange hair and multiple piercings ridding along his face and most likely his body, narrowed his eyes as he searched through the thick foliage around him and his companions.

It hadn't been long since he had defeated the five tailed beast host, leaving his body in the care of Konan, his childhood friend and ally, before walking towards Takigakure in an attempt to capture the seven tails jinchuuriki. However, he had gotten a report that both Hidan and Kakazu may capture her before he arrives.

"You know… You would be a lot more imposing if I hadn't seen the stupid eye already in my life you know…" Spoke the voice once more, causing Pain to narrow his eyes ever so slightly as he continued to search for the voice.

Seeing as how he wasn't getting anywhere, which surprised Pain quite a lot, the orange haired man simply gave a blank stare.

"I have no time for this mortal… Fall before the might of kami… **Shinra Tensei!"** Spoke the man in a clear voice as he raised his left hand up before snapping his head forward where a sudden force propelled hundreds, if not thousands, of tree's within the area away with a majority of the ground following suit in being flung a few hundred metres away from him and his small group's position.

Giving a blank glance, the man turned on his heel before walking down the ditch he made, not bothering with finding out whether or not the voice was truly gone.

Following the man was five others, all similar in the way that they old had orange hair, except for a single one who was completely bold, along with familiar piercings riding along their forms.

Suddenly. A thud was heard from their original position. Turning around, the small group all narrowed their eyes slightly upon coming against the sight of a tall man standing there with his arms crossed.

The man stood at 5'8 with mid-short spiky black hair that jutted out in every direction along with two single pieces of hair sticking up above the rest, giving an image of something similar to that of horns.

Next came the man's eyes, the two crimson coloured ones that were distinctively similar to that of the sharingan.

But aside from this, the man's face was unrecognisable due to the face mask that covered his lower face.

Going down further, the man wore a long black sleeve shirt with a black anbu styled vest sitting on top along with black, slightly baggy, pants that reached his ankles, which were then also tapped with black medical wrap and neatly tucked into his black shinobi sandals that didn't expose his toes to the world.

Standing on the single piece of earth that hadn't been sent flying, the darkly dressed shinobi gave the small group a small stare as he wrapped his arms in front of his chest.

"… The **Shinra Tensei** huh? So that jutsu does have a name after all…" Muttered the man softly before tilting his head.

"Leader of Akatsuki! Where is the jinchuuriki of Ko- Gobi? I know that you cannot have already extracted the tailed beast from its jinchuuriki." Spoke the man, causing the orange haired group to simply give a blank stare…

Before the bald headed one shot out a missile directly towards Naruto from his arm, causing the shinobi to simply jump upwards, only to block a massive kick from the main one who seemed to be the leader of the small group.

Turning his head ever so lightly towards the ground, Naruto gave a calculated glance before returning his focus back towards his enemies, who have seemed to all have jumped into the air as they now fell down towards him.

Leading the charge happened to be the bald one, so, using a slight bit of his yang energy. Naruto stopped himself in mid-air, causing the small group to widen their eyes in genuine shock as they sailed past the floating Naruto, who, immediately cut of his yang energy and returned falling.

Watching as the group turned around towards him, Naruto held a single open palmed hand towards them.

" **Water style: Water bowl!"** Shouted Naruto, watching as how a torrent of water escaped his palm, and rushed towards the descending group below.

However, Naruto could only narrow his eyes as the jutsu seemed to hit an invisible barrier from the leader who was sitting at the back of the descending group.

" _Must be the Shinra Tensei again…"_ Thought Naruto with a glare as he watched the group land on the ground without any strain before quickly creating a small circle around the likely position of his landing.

Seeing this, Naruto grinned beneath his mask before narrowing his expression to that of a serious one.

Spreading his arms wide, Naruto began to glide along the wind, causing the group below to narrow their gaze before the bald headed one's head opened up, showing a metallic sphere within the centre before a laser shot out from his head. Said laser became a small group of bolts before they seemed to instinctively aim towards him.

Twisting and twirling within the air, Naruto watched as bolt after bolt flew by before a sudden force seemed to drag him faster towards the earth than he was falling.

Turning his attention towards the leader of the group, Naruto sent chakra into his left eye, causing the previously red eye to turn into a shade of black-ish red before blood began to pool from said eye.

It should also be told that the area around his eyes gained a black shading similar to that of the yondaime Kazekage.

" **Magnet style: Focus point!"** Shouted Naruto as he continued to stare for a few moments before sending a pulse of chakra into his back pant pocket, causing a large amount of kunai's and shuriken's to escape from the fuinjutsu seal that they resided within… Before homing in towards the Pain that Naruto focused on.

Said Pain snapped his eyes wide open in absolute shock.

Quickly cancelling the jutsu, Pain thought that he was safe from the hurling weaponry, only to widen his eyes in absolute shock as he watched the kunai and shuriken continue on their path towards him. His other companions showed the exact same shock as they jumped away from their leader's position with the long orange haired one slamming his hand onto the ground in a hurry.

" **Summoning jutsu"**

In a puff of smoke, the area in front of the leader was soon easily blocked by a massive three headed dog who took all the kunai and shuriken to the side of its body, however, it also took the incoming Naruto who had a wind enhanced katana within his grip.

Pushing through the summoning animal with the katana tip, which then caused the beast to explode in a puff of smoke as he flew through the air towards the orange haired leader.

However, when he made it through the smoke, Naruto widened his eyes as he felt his leg get caught on something. Turning around, Naruto quickly swiped his blade, causing the long pink tongue that had wrapped itself around his leg to quickly get sliced off, sending the green chameleon like summon away.

Only for a larger than average man to appear behind him mid-air and grab onto his frame.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly for a few moments before grinning as the man widened his eyes in absolute and total shock.

"Sorry, but I really don't like my chakra stole." Spoke Naruto as he channelled raw fire chakra through his body internally before sending it outwards, enhanced further by a surge of wind chakra blown from his body.

BOOOOOOOOM!

An indistinguishable body slammed against the dirt crater the leader had created when he originally used **Shinra Tensei** against Naruto.

Skidding along the ground, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked around, only to gasp in shock as he felt his throat get grasped from the metallic man appearing from the ground with a rocket enhanced leap.

Getting thrown up into the air, Naruto quickly clenched his right eye shut as he glared with his still bleeding left eye.

"Metal? Guess I got a test subject then!" Shouted Naruto his left eye becoming bloodshot as he focused on the grinning face of the bald man as the two flew higher and higher.

" **Magnet style: Scatter!"** Cried out Naruto, sending a massive burst of chakra through his eye as he envisioned multiple points within the air around his and the robotic person's body before sending his chakra to those points.

And like the name, all pieces of metal began to fly towards said pockets of chakra…

The metal Pain was in-between over seven of those…

And like that, the man that was once grinning suddenly felt its body rip apart and scatter into different places within the air before falling harmlessly down towards the ground.

Falling down into a free fall once more, Naruto quickly shut his left eye with a grunt as he felt blood fall from his shut lid before falling down his cheek and off his face into the air he was passing by.

As this happened, the black shading around his eye began to disappear before it revealed untouched skin beneath as he fell down towards the earth below.

" _Shit."_ Was the only thought Naruto could have at the moment as he watched four orange bodies moving down below towards his falling form.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto quickly threw out his right arm outwards before channelling chakra within it…

And what appeared with a massive white bladed shuriken with a blue core, spinning in random directions as it roared louder than the whipping wind around Naruto's form.

Holding the destructive jutsu outwards, Naruto gave the ground a glare before corking his arm back.

" **Futon: Rasenshuriken!"** Shouted Naruto as he threw his arm forwards, sending the maelstrom of chakra towards the earth where the pains down below, causing them to scatter as they watched the white and blue technique soon collide with the ground below… Before it exploded into a massive storm of white as the technique turned into a dome of pure wind slicing up any and everything it could.

When the technique finally died down, there was nothing but a perfectly cut dome within the ground where the technique had landed.

Pain during the battle could only give a narrowed glare towards the still falling ninja, his mind soon began to review over everything he had seen.

Floating, Magnet release, Fire release, Wind release, Skill in both fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu, being able to block his chakra absorbing technique along with a massive amount of chakra, which STILL escaped his eyes!

But not only that, the recent technique was called **Futon Rasenshuriken.** Meaning that the orb within the centre was the rasengan. A technique only a few could use… All of which was from konoha…

And he was certain that none of them had taught a random shinobi the technique.

Although… There was an instance he remembered reading with his rinnegan before…

Ah… He remembers now…

Watching as how the black themed ninja landed against the floor with a silent thud, suprising Pain as he couldn't even hear the landing of the ninja, the leader of the small group gave the black themed ninja in front of him a blank stare as he was flanked by his other paths, one of which was holding onto the separate body parts of the robotic one.

The charred one was nothing but ash now with no possible way of returning.

Holding a single hand out towards the slightly huffing Naruto, the Pain gave the teen a bored stare.

"I know who you are mortal… You are the one who I had previously read about within a bingo book one of my members had gained… Shinobi of konoha, name: Naruto. No standing last name… If I am corrected… It was believed that you died with my spy confirming that titbit of information out of his own amusement." Spoke the man, causing Naruto to simply pull down his facemask slightly before spitting out some blood that filled inside of his mouth as he was healing his crushed throat previously.

Still holding onto his left eye, Naruto gave the man a bloody grin as he bore his crimson right eye at the man's purple ones.

"Well, it's as how you would say, news of my death was gravely exaggerated within the factions if you wish… On a serious matter… Why would the leader of Akatsuki remember the name of a lone genin?" Asked Naruto, attempting to buy time for his body to refill his spiritual energy so that he could begin healing his eye. He had been running low on his separate energies after he had used his Yin-Yang energy pool to create the magnet release chakra nature his body then used… He was kinda stuck with a slower than average healing factor.

The man simply continued his stare.

"The eyes of kami remember everything they see. You are nothing of importance mortal. All you are is an irritation that I should finish off right now… But I have more important matters to deal with." Spoke the man before giving the teen another blank look…

Before suddenly shooting a black rod from his hand straight towards Naruto's form, only for him to twist out of the way at the last moment before dashing forwards toward the small group with his katana being picked up from a tree it had wedged itself into when it fell from the sky.

Removing his left hand from his eye, which was now back to its original crimson colour, Naruto sent chakra into his left hand before grinning as he jumped off a fallen log that was laying on the ground.

Watching as the leader stood behind two other orange haired people, with the one holding the robotic pieces running off in some other direction.

Watching as a long haired one jumped up towards him, Naruto quickly spun his katana within his hand into a reverse position before spinning into a front flip, before shoving the katana through the chest of his opponent before using said opponent as a platform to send him over the second man, allowing him to sprint towards the leader.

However, just as Naruto did, the leader gave Naruto a glare before lifting his hand up slightly higher than before.

"Know pain. **Shinra Tensei!"** Finished the man, watching as how the Naruto in front of him got crushed beneath the pressure of the technique, only to suddenly feel a fist shove itself through his chest.

Glancing down in shock, Pain could only widen his eyes in fear as he watched a black gloved hand and arm appear from just under his chest.

Behind him, Naruto gave a small smirk.

"Well sir. I think I see the problem here! You seem to have an arm shoved through your chest. I should probably move it." Spoke Naruto in a joyful tone as he ripped his arm from the body, watching as it feel to the ground in a thud.

Turning his attention towards the other's, Naruto could only lower his left eyebrow slightly as he looked towards the still orange people who were glaring at him with pure hate.

However, seeing as how they were frozen in place. Naruto simply gave the two a strong stare before holding a rasengan within his right hand before it soon began to turn into a spiralling ball of flames.

Giving a glance towards the body, Naruto tipped his hand slightly, watching as how the ball fell from his hand directly onto the downed leaders back.

Not looking back, Naruto shunshined in front of the two frozen people before slicing them apart with the katana he ripped from one of them.

And like the other body, Naruto made sure they were un-recognisable to anyone as the flaming rasengan swallowed their body's whole and exploded.

However, as Naruto walked away from the wreckage. He suddenly turned his head backwards to the destruction with a narrowed gaze as he looked towards the former leader of Akatsuki staring at him with a single rinnegan eye.

"Naruto… I… Will… KILL YOU!" Screamed the body as a gust of wind strengthened the fire swallowing the man.

When Naruto saw this, he could only shake his head slightly.

"Neat trick with the **Shinra Tensei** being used to protect you from the flames… But we both know that you ain't walking out from this alive… But… In respect for the battle… My name isn't Naruto… It's Naruto Hayabusa. Maelstrom peregrine falcon if you want… I earned my last name… So long." Spoke Naruto, turning his back on the flaming bodies of the orange group before narrowing his eyes.

" _And the seal on the other body should be going off right about… Now."_ Thought Naruto, feeling a small tingle on his left hand as he felt the seal activate from the robotic man's separate pieces.

Continuing his walk, Naruto slowly began to pull up his face mask before releasing a small sigh.

"Thanks for the information Taruchi. Getting rid of the leader of Akatsuki should make freeing the bijuu or at least giving them some measure of freedom attainable now… Once the rest of Akatsuki is taken care of anyway…" Muttered Naruto as he calmly walked into a forest as he felt his energy return to him.

A squawk was heard from above, alerting Naruto that his thanks was heard before he released a small sigh.

Pulling out a small scroll, Naruto moved a miniscule amount of chakra into it before gaining a grin as he used a finger to write down on the paper.

Once he was done, Naruto closed the scroll for a second before opening it back up, watching as the ink bled into the scroll and disappear. Only for new words to appear in place of his writing.

" _You better be back here before tomorrow Naruto. Sasame and I want to host a "returning" party for you."_

Reading the note, Naruto grinned.

" _YO! KURAMA! WAKE UP YOU BASTARD!"_ Shouted Naruto mentally, only to gain a headache in return not a few moments later.

" **SHUT UP BRAT!"** Was the reply Naruto had gained from said fox as it laid on the fluffy pillow as it attempted to sleep.

Snickering slightly at the old fox, Naruto continued on his way.

" _Great to have you back Kurama."_ Thought Naruto, a grin making its way onto his face as he stared towards the direction of Konoha.

When he heard this, Kurama didn't reply. But a small smile was easy to make out from his face as he laid down.

" _ **Great to be back."**_

 **(Unknown area)**

"… Konan…" Muttered a voice silently as it awaited for a reply.

"… Yes…" Replied the voice, causing the original male one to chuckle slightly.

"… Alert the Akatsuki about an additional target… While you're at it… Place this target within the bingo book as well…" Muttered the man, causing a nod from the other person.

"… Very well…" Replied the woman, gaining an evil grin from the silent man as he kept his head down towards the ground.

"From this very moment… Naruto… Naruto Hayabusa… Is to be brought to me alive… Where I will then show him PAIN!" Shouted the man towards the end, his head snapping upwards as his eyes gained a look of pure hatred within them as he stared up into the darkness.

 **(With Naruto)**

As Naruto continued on his trek home, he couldn't help but shiver slightly as he glanced back towards the foliage he had just left.

" _I get the feeling… That I will be pretty popular soon."_ Muttered Naruto internally as he continued his walk.

However, should he have kept his eyes focused on the foliage behind him. He would have seen a set of purple eyes, gazing at him from behind.

The owner of said eyes gained a small seductive smile on their face.

"…Interesting indeed…"

 **And there we go, new chapter for you all to enjoy. Well, yeah. See you all later then. Also, before a smart cookie talks to me about why I hadn't made the chakra piercings within the pain bodies go towards the magnetic pulls, it because the chakra metal isn't actually metal, but rather a creation from imagination that was given life… Just accept the excuse ok…**


	31. Chapter 31

**Yo. So time for the beginning of the "Shippuden" Era. Hope you all enjoy it like most of you did with my pre-shippuden era.**

 **1: How does Naruto, who has been injured, a lot, regain his strength and surpass it not long after recovery.**

 **A: That, would stem from his healing. For instance, if you were to be a boxer, the more hits you get, the stronger your get after those hits heal. For Naruto, who is able to regenerate practically anything and everything, if he has enough Yin Yang energy, the most he has to do is simply get used to the new limb and or muscle he gained, as it is actually stronger than the previous one he had. So he technically "surpassed" his strength after each injury is because he never recessed in any way shape or form as his healing would stop the degeneration of his muscles.**

 **2: Chapter skipped a lot…**

 **A: Yeah… But unless you wanted to actually be surprised about this Naruto's abilities later on, it was needed as I am simply giddy about the prospects of his abilities that utilise the pure forms of Yin and Yang along with Yin-Yang.**

 **3: Who was spying on Naruto?**

 **A: I thought the whole purple eyes would give it away, but yeah. It was Kagumi.**

 **4: Naruto using his eyes like a doujutsu.**

 **A: Ok, I will admit that I am a sharingan FTW type of guy. So I have always been interested in the blasted things. I mean, it's cool. Stupidly overpowered. And Itachi has them along with madara, who is simply a god-like badass. What's not to love? Anyway, along with me loving doujutsu's, I find that using the eye as a medium for jutsu is actually very useful as it doesn't give anything away before something happens. Like if you're preparing a genjutsu you just look at someone and BAM caught. So yeah, I like using the eyes of a character since it is simply just cool and useful. Something that this Naruto would probably use should he have the capabilities… Which he has in this…**

 **5: Pain getting his ass handed to him way to easily.**

 **A: Fair point, it was "easy" in the way that Naruto simply took out the figurehead of Akatsuki in a matter of minutes, BUT before the pitchforks come out. There were limitations that the pain bodies had when they fought Naruto, which would not happen against anyone else.**

 **1: They couldn't see his chakra, or even absorb it. Reason? Naruto's chakra is his own. It isn't passed down from hagoromo's, whose chakra was gained from his mothers. Basically, everyone but Naruto's chakra is linked from one source, that being Kaguya who gained her's from the chakra fruit which is all in different dimensions. Basically, everyone has chakra that is connected, through passage, while Naruto has recreated his chakra to be his own when his body lost all forms of it from Kagumi.**

 **2: Naruto could phase through basically anything, which would basically be saying to pain. "Can't touch this." Sure, he was hit, but that's because his form of Yin power stems from his actual yin power that also works to help his healing. So, if he was to waste his Yin energy and only leave Naruto with a Yang energy, his healing would drop a lot in speed.**

 **3: Naruto had fought a Rinnegan user before, and also got information from his summons beforehand. So, Naruto had all the advantages within the battle, along with being one of the few people in the entire elemental nations who actually use fuinjutsu in a masterful way with being able to place a seal without writing it down in ink.**

 **So, it all basically comes down to Pain 1. Not being able to utilise the full extent of the rinnegan against possible the only opponent it work completely work on. 2. Lack of information about Naruto's abilities, which he now has. And finally 3. Underestimating a ninja like Naruto. So when the two fight next time (spoilers) it will be a more intense fight… One of which won't in Naruto's favour.**

 **6: Naruto's chakra pool.**

 **A: Back in the "pre-shippuden" Naruto originally started off with a moderate reserve, one of which was actually the size of a low chunin if Naruto pushed his all into his chakra. The reason he was able to use his chakra very well was because of his control and elemental training, allowing less of his chakra to be wasted. However, when Naruto was under the slight guidance of Kurama, his reserves had gotten more Potent, allowing him to use stronger attacks without wasting a lot of his chakra reserve, which was steadily getting stronger. This was all done between just under a year… Now, a Naruto who is 16, who had been training since his near death, in all forms of his abilities, along with training from his new summons… His chakra pool can be considered… Large… By just about everyone's standards… When it isn't being restricted to match his enemies max amount.**

 **7: The seal that restricts Naruto. What does it do?**

 **A: Ok, so I know that some might be thinking "what's the point?" of a seal that restricts Naruto's strength, speed and chakra to that of his opponent? Well, it's to strengthen him further and give him experience from his fights. I mean, it would get boring watching a Naruto curb stomp everyone he met within seconds, something which I had done in my first story. But, this seal his its faults as when Naruto battles a group of enemies, the seal automatically makes Naruto match up to that of the strongest enemy. There are some things that stop this, for instance if Naruto was to VS genin and chunin, the seal would only place a "restriction" on how much Naruto wants to restrict. Allowing him to not move at academy level speeds if he was to be training with a weak opponent.**

 **8: Will Naruto find out that Nagato is still alive?**

 **A: No, not until around the time of when Jiraiya is supposed to die in the manga and anime.**

 **And that is it for questions. Hope this answers all your questions so that you can enjoy the story to its maximum capacity and I shall see you all later.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

"Well… Seems Danzo's still around… Gotta thank him someday, without him basically attempting to off me I wouldn't have gotten anywhere near as strong as I am now… Still doesn't mean I'm not going to off him… Oh well, his little followers will do for now." Spoke Naruto with a small blissful sigh at the end of his sentence as he absentmindedly flicked a sleek black bladed katana sidewards, causing the glistening blood on the black to flick itself off before the all black blade was slid into his sheath before it disappeared in a pool of smoke, allowing the red eyed ninja to stretch his back slightly before cracking his neck slightly as he continued his walk.

Glancing towards his left chest, where the image of a red flickering konoha emblem was, Naruto released a loud sigh.

"Really wished I could de-activate this thing. I would rather simply try hold back than being forced to hold back… Sadistic birds…" Muttered Naruto as he absentmindedly watched the emblem flicker for a moment before disappearing all together, allowing Naruto to release a small sigh as he felt the seal release its hold on him.

Keeping his crimson eyes forwards, Naruto easily caught sight of the konoha gates up ahead before grinning slightly.

"Well, guess what they say about home being where the heart is, is true… Wow, that is rather weird to say, is, is… Oh well. It's good to be home anyway." Replied Naruto with a sarcastic tone as he chuckled slightly.

" **Are you done talking to yourself like a lunatic?"** Asked a deep voice within the centre of his mind, causing Naruto to grin slightly.

" _Nah, I kinda had gotten used to you being in my head so it was kinda obvious I would start talking out loud at certain points fuzzy."_ Returned Naruto, gaining a glare in return from the massive fox as it laid within him mindscape.

" **Aww, Kura-chan! Naru-kun gave you a cute nickname!"** Spoke another voice within his head, causing Naruto to grin slightly.

" _It's ok Mata-chan! You're nickname will always be the best. Ain't that right kitten?"_ Asked Naruto, grinning as he heard a small snickering from a few voices before a purr was heard.

" **Oh Naru-kun! Just wait for when you visit us in here! I will definitely show you how much of a "kitten" I am…"** Purred out Matatabi as it sat within Naruto's mindscape, causing Naruto to chuckle slightly.

" _Never knew you felt that way Kitten, I would have thought that the whole "chakra construct and human relationship" thing would never work out for either of us. Maybe you should stick with your Jinchuuriki miss… what's her face…"_ Replied Naruto, now hearing a roaring laugh coming from multiple voices as he continued his walk.

" **Do you want to be eaten?"** Was all Matatabi said, causing Naruto to give a bored smile as he continued his walk towards konoha.

" _The question is, do you want to be tied up with chakra rope? Wait, don't answer. I don't wanna know your fantasies, kitten."_ Replied Naruto, gaining a brief silence from his mind… Before the loud voices of multiple bijuu ran through his head like a drum.

" **Kid! You are the best!"** Shouted Isobu, causing the rest to follow in his stead with Kurama giving a smirk.

" **He is my Jinchuuriki after all."** Replied the nine tails, causing Naruto to raise his eyebrow.

" _Kurama… You do realise that I was never your jinchuuriki right? Your main body is still stuck within Yondaime-sama's daughters Kasumi and Mito."_ Replied Naruto, causing Kurama to lower his head, for what felt like it, before releasing a small sigh.

"… **I had forgotten about that…"** Grumbled Kurama, getting small pats on the back from his fellow bijuu before silence ensnared the bijuu relaxing within Naruto's mindscape.

Realising why they were silent, Naruto gave a small smile.

" _Cheer up guys. Like I said, once I figure a way to safely pull you out of your Jinchuuriki's and defeat Akatsuki, if there is still one after the whole pain thing, then I will try find a place for you all to reside in."_ Spoke Naruto, causing the bijuu to smile towards themselves before Isobu gave a small narrowed stare up towards the blue mental sky.

" **But what about our brothers and sisters who have been captured by the Akatsuki? We still don't know where they are."** Asked Isobu, causing Naruto to shake his head slightly.

" _At this point we don't know. My summons are still flying around and collecting information, but they won't be able to uncover everything. Akatsuki at this point has been extremely secretive. It's only because of an orange masked member grumbling to himself that we found where pain was. We just have to give it time Isobu."_ Replied Naruto, a grim expression appearing on his face as his mind went back to the information of the orange masked man.

How exactly did that member know about pain's position and location anyway?

Seeing the sight of konoha's gates only a few hundred feet away, Naruto shut his connection off with the tailed beasts, leaving Kurama's on if the fox wanted to talk. After all, he was "technically" the first bijuu he connected with.

As he came upon the sight of the entry box, Naruto gave a small grin, still hidden by his facemask before giving a small wave.

"Yo! Izumo! Kotetsu! How's the yondaime hokage after I blew up the hokage tower?!" Shouted Naruto, watching as the two widened their eyes in shock as a sudden explosion assaulted their ears before they quickly ran to the front of the gate and watched with eyes filled with horror as an image of a burning hokage tower came to view.

"N-no way…" Muttered Izumo, his eyes shaking as he watched the flames bath the village in an astounding red before he suddenly snapped his eyes open, showing a black wearing man in front of him.

Glancing around, Izumo widened his eyes in shock as nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary before Naruto gave the man a small cheeky grin.

"That was just a genjutsu, calm down." Spoke Naruto, startling Izumo as he stood up in the entry box before giving a glare towards the man in front of him.

"HOW DARE YOU-" "Give you a reason as to what could happen should you and your partner fall asleep at the front gate?" Asked Naruto, cutting in slightly as he watched the chunin gate guard's mother drop open in shock for a moment before falling silent.

Shaking his head, Naruto chuckled before patting the man on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. You and Kotetsu are a great team and all, but you seemed to be slowing down in the years of being gate guards. I don't blame you, the job must be boring as hell… But it's still important you know." Replied Naruto, gaining a small nod from the man before he gave Naruto a serious glare.

"Who are you and what are you here for?" Asked Izumo, not noticing that Kotetsu was still sleeping besides him.

Giving a grin, Naruto cracked his neck slightly.

"Well, my name is Naruto Hayabusa, originally it was simply Naruto, and I'm here to reinstate myself as a konoha shinobi." Replied Naruto, gaining a shocked look from Izumo as he stared at the man ahead of him.

Giving the black haired man a glare for a few moments, Izumo relented his glare before tapping a button under the desk, watching as a small group of anbu appeared in a single second.

Turning his head towards one of them. Izumo opened his mouth.

"This man claims to be Naruto Hayabusa, formerly just named "Naruto" and-" "Naruto?" Asked one of the anbu, startling the group slightly as they looked towards a cat masked anbu with purple hair.

The leader of the group, or most likely the leader, wore a tiger mask before tilting his head slightly.

"Cat, do you know something?" Asked the man, causing said woman to nod.

"Yes… Wasn't Naruto the name of the genin who had defeated Sasuke Uchiha and the one tailed beast Shukaku before also retrieving Satsuki Uchiha and Sasame Uchiha from an abandoned location?" Asked Cat, causing one of the other anbu there to lift their arms and hold their chin in thought.

"Now that you mentioned it… I do remember that Gaki, he had black hair and red eyes right? Hell of a genin from when I watched the Chunin exams as a Jonin." Replied the falcon masked anbu, causing Naruto to blink in slight shock that he had anbu shinobi praising him.

Finally, tiger nodded his head.

"That's right, I remember. He died when he went to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha before he crossover the boarder to reach Orochimaru…" Replied the man before turning his head towards the silent Naruto, who, was internally grinning at all the praise.

" **Attention whore."** Grumbled Kurama, causing Naruto to mentally form a large pillow to drop on the foxes head. Effectively shutting him up.

Seeing all the anbu staring at him, Naruto pulled his face mask down, showing a grin on his face.

"Thanks for all the praise and all… But shouldn't we be going over towards the hokage tower now? I'm sure Yondaime-sama would be wanting to find out how I survived my supposed death." Asked Naruto, gaining silence from the group before they nodded and formed a circle around him before the cat masked anbu placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Ok, we should get going now." Replied the woman, only to feel her hand phase through Naruto's body as he shook his head and looked towards the village.

"If you would mind… I would rather take the scenic route, you know. Take in all the sights again." Replied Naruto, walking through the tiger anbu with his hands behind his head as they watched Naruto's back in shock…

Before they instantly tried to grab onto him, only to once again phase through him as he continued his walk towards the village.

Glancing around, Naruto watched as the civilians around him began to stare as he walked through the city, reason for this was probably the anbu who were trying to capture him as he walked at a slow pace.

Mentally laughing as he watched the anbu desperately attempt to capture him while he walked, Naruto continued to stare ahead before his eyes caught an interesting sight.

"Yo! Temari, Shikamaru! How's it hanging?" Asked Naruto, drawing the attention of the two shinobi as they turned towards the source, only to widen their eyes as they watched the anbu slip through his form as he walked.

Turning her head slightly, Temari gave Shikamaru a small glance.

" _Do you know who he is?"_ Asked Temari, gaining a shake of the head from Shikamaru.

Finally, Naruto stood in front of the two before holding his hand outwards towards the two of them before giving a small smile towards Temari.

"So Temari, how's Garra doing? Haven't seen him since I kicked Shukaku's ass. Life gotten a little better for him?" Asked Naruto curiously as his crimson orbs stared into Temari's teal coloured ones.

Blinking for a few moments, Temari widened her eyes in pure shock.

"N-Naruto…" Asked Temari in a mumbled voice, causing Shikamaru to widen his eyes before he stared at Naruto for a few moments before making out an image of said teen when he was in the chunin exams before his death.

Seeing the two know who he was, Naruto gave them a small smile before winking at the two of them.

"Got it in one blondie! But seriously, how's it-"

Thud…

…

…

"Well… Ain't that irritating?" Asked Naruto with a small smile on his face as he watched his right hand drop down onto the floor with a blood splatter as everyone stared at the black haired teen with shocked eyes.

Especially the civilians around him who began to move away from the anbu's in fear as the cat masked one stood in a cutting stance… Only completely shocked and frozen as she couldn't believe she had actually sliced the man's hand off.

However, while the silence rang through the clearing, Naruto could only chuckle before reaching down with his left hand before grabbing his limb and holding it out towards the cat anbu.

"Well, if you needed a hand you could have just asked you know." Spoke Naruto, snapping the frozen anbu from her shock before she stared towards the gloved right hand in her face… Before disappearing in a shunshin. Most likely to puke her guts out from the rather calm looking Naruto who scratched the back of his head with his right hand…

"What's her problem?" Asked Naruto, as he scratched the back of his head with his right hand before moving his dismembered right hand around for a bit before clicking his fingers.

"Oh right… The whole holding decapitated hand like its nothing thing… Kinda forgot that it would freak some people out." Replied Naruto before pulling his black glove off from his dismembered right hand and dropping the limb onto the floor before slipping his glove back onto his new right hand.

Something of which other people began to notice as they gasped at him.

Seeing the gasp, Naruto tilted his head slightly with a grin.

"What? Can't everyone regenerate limbs?" Asked Naruto rhetorically as he began to walk away from Shikamaru and Temari while scooping up his old right hand.

Giving a wave, with the dismembered right hand, Naruto gave them a grin.

"Later Shikamaru! You too blondie! Gotta go talk to the hokage about being alive and all." Shouted Naruto as he continued his walk towards the hokage tower before disappearing in a swirl of leaves as he had his fun.

Now, all he had to do was wait for Danzo to issue his death warrant within his root troops, allowing his summons to find his base of operations.

Ahhh, the disappointment of revealing some of his skills for the sake of finding an old man's hiding place… But when even his summons couldn't find it, drastic measures would be needed to be taken.

After all… A ninja was a master of misconception… Your move Danzo…

 **(Hokage office)**

For Minato Namikaze, it had been a hectic two years. With the rise in Akatsuki sightings and the tenseness between the nations. He had gotten a lot of things on his plate. Along with the whole incident a while back, being someone snuck into the hokage tower, with him and his wife in it, and managing to paint a rather… Detailed… Picture and also leave the nidaime hokage's thunder blade, it was a little bit concerning considering no one, not his barrier team or anbu noticed him or her enter the building or even the village. It was in a similar way to that of the masked man who originally unsealed the Kyuubi from his wife, causing the death of the third hokage who used the Reaper death seal to separate the Kyuubi into two and then sealed them into his two daughters.

Releasing a small sigh, Minato looked out of the window behind him before giving a small smile. It would be the day his two daughters were returning from their training trip with not only Jiraiya and Yamato, but also Kakashi, which had begun just after news of Sasuke's escape reached his ears…

Along with the death of a shinobi named Naruto…

"You know hokage-sama, Reminiscing is nice and all, but you still shouldn't let your guard down even with the four anbu you have constantly in the room… Or even the fifth one you have usually hidden behind the secret wall you have." Spoke a voice behind him in a bored tone, causing Minato to widen his eyes in shock before disappearing in a flash…

Or would have hadn't he felt himself frozen in place as his eyes stared outwards towards the village as he couldn't even twitch a single eyebrow.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Minato attempted to narrow his eyes into a glare before hearing a small sigh.

"Hokage-sama. Before you go all "Hiraishin + Rasengan" on my ass, I would like to talk first." Replied the voice as he turned the hokage's chair around so that he was facing the front of the room, of which stood a black haired, red eyed teen who was sitting on the opposite chair in front of his desk.

Suddenly, Minato felt his body begin to move again. However, instead of instantly hiraishin behind the man and killing him, he gave a narrowed stare instead.

"Who are you? How did you get in here? And what did you do with my anbu guards?" Asked Minato, his voice cold as he gave the masked man a glare.

Seeing that glare, Naruto lowered his facemask once more before raising a finger up.

"For the first one. My name is Naruto Hayabusa, formerly just Naruto. I was a genin in your forces hokage-sama. My sensei was Yamato before he had to help train Kasumi and Mito in their bijuu's chakra. For the second question, I got in here with the shunshin. And as for the anbu, they are still in their positions, only stuck in a genjutsu." Replied Naruto, causing Minato to widen his eyes slightly before regaining his glare.

"Genin Naruto was declared KIA a few years ago after the incident of the valley. How could you prove you are him Hayabusa?" Asked Minato, his tone still ice cold as he watched the man grin slightly before moving his face forwards, his grin remaining intact as he cupped his mouth slightly.

" _I said your daughter had gotten her breasts from Tsunade during the preliminaries…_ " Muttered Naruto softly, causing Minato to widen his eyes… Before Naruto shook his head and simply held his right hand out so that it was between both him and the hokage.

Suddenly, a white rasengan was formed in his palm as it spun in every direction.

Staring at his rasengan, Naruto gave himself a grin.

" _White so looks cooler than blue."_ Muttered Naruto internally as he looked at the hokage's face before deactivating the jutsu and moving back into his seat.

The two sat there in silence for a few minutes before Minato sunk into his seat slightly.

"… So… You seem healthy Naruto-san… Please can you explain to me why you hadn't come back to konoha earlier and instead wandered to who knows where…?" Asked Minato, causing Naruto to simply wave his hand.

"Sorry hokage-sama. But the reason for that was because I was washed pretty far away from the valley and couldn't return due to… Complications… However, another reason for me not returning was because I was being trained by my summons." Responded Naruto, causing Minato to nod before releasing a sigh.

"You know that I will need to force you to have your mind scanned by Inoichi to make sure you aren't lying to me?" Asked Minato, gaining a nod from Naruto as he looked up towards the celling.

"No problem Hokage-sama. But, I should let you know that I have blocked out most of my mindscape so that it couldn't be invaded upon. I can simply let Inoichi-san view my memories however… Just the ones that don't show my techniques and all." Replied Naruto, gaining a small nod from Minato for a moment.

"… Care to tell me why you seem less… Respecting of me?" Asked Minato, causing Naruto to grin slightly.

"Well… I was the one who drew the picture of you and Kushina-sama… Be honest Hokage-sama, could anyone really have the same respect to a man who was ravishing his wife in their office?" Asked Naruto as he gave the hokage a grin, causing said hokage to widen his eyes in shock.

However, before Minato could react to the shock, Naruto placed his left palm over the hokage's desk before summoning a large file.

Said files name was simply titled: Akatsuki.

Seeing the file, Minato opened it up quickly before skimming his eyes across all the information before staring up towards Naruto.

"How did you get this information?" Asked Minato, his tone serious as he skimmed his eyes further down the file.

Shaking his head, Naruto's voice also became serious.

"I gained the information from personal experience and my summons Hokage-sama. During my period away, I had become friends with a jinchuuriki… Said jinchuuriki was then later captured by the Akatsuki. I had then managed to infiltrate the location the two Akatsuki members that had captured my friend before witnessing the extraction of the bijuu from said jinchuuriki. I was too late to stop it as he died a few seconds after I arrived. As such, I had begun to find bits of information for the sake of all the other Jinchuuriki in the elemental nations… When I had presented the information under the disguise of different people to the kage's, most ignored my information before running me out of their village. Only Suna and mist didn't, however, their leaders at the time were a bit busier than I thought with the Mizukage rebuilding her village and Suna trying to elect a new Kazekage." Replied Naruto, gaining a nod from Minato as he closed the file, only for Naruto to place his hand on the file, stopping the hokage from placing it within his desk.

Raising his eyebrow at the teen, Naruto shook his head.

"Hokage-sama, if I may, can I seal the file into your hand? I'd rather not have anyone else gain access to the file without your say so and permission… We wouldn't want some old hawks gaining access to it after all." Replied Naruto, causing Minato to nod his head.

A few seconds later, Minato watched Naruto complete the seal on the back of his hand before allowing the hokage to seal the file.

Watching as it disappeared, Naruto stood up.

"I can sense your daughters coming in this direction. I recommend you showing them the file so that if they encounter the Akatsuki outside of the village. Not only that, but… What of my reinstatement hokage-sama?" Asked Naruto, as he stared towards the hokage for a few moments, only to widen his eyes as he caught a black konoha headband that the hokage pulled from his desk.

Giving a small smile, Minato gave Naruto a nod.

"Naruto… Thank you for the information about the Akatsuki… And… Forget about the mind scan from Inoichi. Go and relax for a while, I will send a carrier hawk later today so that I can determine the rank you deserve… While I'm at it, where will you be staying?" Asked Minato, his voice slightly soft as an image of a younger Naruto stood above the current Naruto.

Giving a grin similar to his younger version, Naruto scratched the back of his head slightly.

"My training ground of course… if I can still claim it as my own anyway." Replied Naruto, gaining a nod from Minato.

"Very well. Tomorrow I will announce your return to your fellow peers. Make sure to not cause any trouble while you're here Naruto." Spoke Minato, gaining a nod from Naruto as he turned his back towards the hokage.

"Very well hokage-sama… But… If I have the chance…" Mumbled off Naruto, gaining a small nod from Minato as he watched Naruto turn his head back slightly.

"You have my permission." Replied Minato, gaining a nod from Naruto before he disappeared in a burst of speed.

Glancing down towards his hand, Minato narrowed his eyes.

" _Danzo was the one who attempted to kill me in the valley._ "

However, before Minato could ponder over the Akatsuki file any longer, the sound of two sets of feet rushing towards him was heard.

Not long after, the door to his office was slammed open with two teenage girls grinning happily.

"Tou-san!"

 **(Naruto's training ground.)**

Appearing in a burst of speed, Naruto couldn't help but smile as he caught the sight of his home.

"Satsuki… Sasame… I… I'm home…" Smiled Naruto, a small tear making its way down his face as he saw Satsuki standing on the training ground entrance with a similar smile to his own with a set of tears streaming down her face.

 **Boom. End. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I shall see you all later… And no, this isn't the end of the fic ok. It's still going.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey, how's it going people? So you may have noticed that more of the crossovers are getting updated… Well that's because I wanted to write something a bit different for a while, don't worry, this fic is my No.1 prized story which I will complete, unlike the other's I've written before the "Ninja" series I have created.**

 **Anyway, let's get onto the questions.**

 **1: Who has been taking care of Kagumi when she was born?**

 **A: Her mother who died when Kagumi was at the age of around 10. However, due to the rinnegan she developed a lot faster than others as the rinnegan helped her understand things easier.**

 **2: Pseudo Jinchuuriki?**

 **A: Yeah, no-can-do on that one. I already know that there was a pseudo jinchuuriki within the Naruto series, I had earlier within the story actually put up a vote for if anyone wanted that to happen, majority said no, so I'm sticking with that decision to the bitter end. At most, if I do seal a bijuu within Naruto their chakra will not be accessible by him.**

 **3: Harem dammit!**

 **A: … Ok calm down now… I still have no clue as to what I'm doing, but considering that it's the "shippuden" section of the story now I will have to eventually do something as it would make sense being their age and all.**

 **4: Which jinchuuriki did I kill off?**

 **A: None, Naruto wasn't actually friends with any Jinchuuriki, rather the bijuu instead. Even if there was a jinchuuriki killed, Naruto wasn't actually being serious. But because of that he used a half-truth as he knew a Jinchuuriki, not specifically the actual host, but the bijuu within the host.**

 **And that is it. Anyway, hope you're excited for the chapter and I will see you all later.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

A small gust of wind, the slight shuffling of leaves, the scent of fresh air… Surrounded by silence as a small group stood within the centre of a large clearing, the gentle rustles of a lake near them…

Standing amongst the groups were the children of the yondaime hokage and Naruto Hayabusa, the crimson eyed ninja.

Kasumi stood at the respectable height of 5'7 with her long blond hair kept in the same hairstyle as her younger years. Her cerulean eyes seemed to have grown a brighter shade of blue as she grinned confidently towards Naruto, who returned her grin with a challenging one.

Her attire remained somewhat the same with a crossbreed of orange and black jacket laying on top of a white stretched shirt with an image of a red flame held within the centre, going down, she seemed to have preferred long orange coloured anbu styled pants that laid above her black open toed shinobi sandals with her kunai and shuriken holsters both wrapped around her right thigh and waist.

Going onto the other daughter of the hokage, Mito Uzumaki stood at a somewhat smaller height than her sister, being at around 5'6. Her crimson hair adopted an even more similar look to that of their mothers, however, due to the battle coming ahead in a few moments, the red haired Uzumaki adopted to tie her hair up into that of a long, mid-back ponytail, which then also kept her crimson bangs from also covering her violet eyes.

However, unlike Kasumi, Mito seemed to adopt a more anbu style of clothing in the colours of a mix of black and grey.

Another key difference between the two was the katana laying across Mito's back, much too how Naruto does when he summons his katana.

Minato couldn't help but release a small sigh as he glanced between the three, mainly his daughters who were grinning towards Naruto while he grinned back with a look of eagerness on his face.

Originally, the test he was calling Naruto for was to see him and his daughters fight against a jonin of his choosing, which would have been Kakashi, to determine both rank and skill in their fields, but, Naruto didn't want that. No, he wanted a rematch between him… And both his daughters in a no-holds bar fight.

Hell, he even asked for the two to use their bijuu cloaks if he forced them too far, something that worried him quite a bit as he was sure there wasn't a man or woman out there who would willingly allow a jinchuuriki to battle at their best… Aside from Orochimaru who would rather watch and observe the difference between a jinchuuriki's base strengths against their bijuu-enhanced strengths.

Glancing towards the three once more, Minato coughed into his hand.

"Seeing as how the three of you agreed to fight a one V two battle, I am going to establish some ground rules. 1: No death shots unless you know that your opponent can avoid and deflect them. 2: At no point should the other opponent call from backup, aside from the people participating. 3: Should someone surrender, you instantly stop the fight. No ifs or buts… Do I make myself clear?" Asked Minato, gaining a nod from the three as they continued to stare at each other with grins on their faces.

Hoping that they did in fact listen, Minato turned his attention to all those around him.

"Kakashi, you will have to focus on their ninjutsu and give me an estimate at what levels they are. Guy, you will focus on their taijutsu while Tsunade will focus on their control. Should the fight take a turn for a more interesting route, you will also focus on their medical skills, like Jiraiya-sensei, should they, or rather my daughters use… The ability you taught them, asses them in that area. Yamato, you along with Kushina-chan will be on standby to restrain the two girls should they fall towards the Kyuubi's corruption should they use its chakra. Kurenai, genjutsu's and Asuma is on the whole weapon/taijutsu/ninjutsu compatibility. And as for me, I will be assessing their fuinjutsu usage while an anbu overwatching the battle will handle Kenjutsu. Is there any questions?" Asked Minato, gaining a small tilt of the head from Kushina as she slowly raised her hand up, much to everyone's amusement, easily drawing a blush from the red head as she lowered her hand.

Smiling towards his wife, Minato gave her a nod.

"Yes Kushina-chan?" Asked Minato, causing the woman to point towards their left where the sight of two girls sitting upon a tree was seen.

"Are you sure it's wise to have the Uchiha girls watching? I mean, the two of them have basically avoided everyone since their rescue from the hidden facility that the black haired brat told them about." Replied Kushina, causing Minato to chuckle at how his wife called Naruto a brat due to his past misdoings in the chunin exams.

Waving his hand, Minato smiled.

"Well, I don't mind as long as they don't interfere due to Naruto requesting beforehand if they can watch since they are his friends. It would be pretty rude for me to send them away when the rest of Kasumi's and Mito's graduating rookies are trying to hide behind you in the trees." Replied Minato, drawing a loud amount of "dam it's!" from the tree's behind the group, causing the Jonin's to all chuckle slightly as the sight of the rookie twelve came out and sat themselves around the clearing as the hokage already said that it was fine for them to stay and watched.

Seeing as how her question was answered, Kushina gave her husband a smile before nodding.

"Is everyone ready?" Asked Minato, gaining a nod from both his group, and the three shinobi about to fight. Seeing this, Minato held up a single handsign before the outer sections of the training ground became shrouded with seals which then trapped the area off in a purple, but harmless, dome.

"You may begin." Spoke Minato as he moved beside his fellow subordinates and wife, with his keen blue eyes focusing on the trio within the field.

 **(With Naruto)**

" _I really couldn't have waited for this rematch… You better not hold back on me Kurama!"_ Shouted Naruto mentally, gaining a huff from the fox.

" **I'll make it a bit easier for them to control my power… But aside from that I don't care about your petty rematch."** Replied Kurama, only to gain a chuckle from Naruto as he shook his mental head.

" _Ah! But it is a thing you should worry about. How would you feel knowing that the jinchuuriki's of the great "Kyuubi no Yoko" was defeated by a regular civilian shinobi? Wouldn't that shame live with you forever?"_ Asked Naruto, getting a chuckle from Kurama.

" **You realise that I have seen your power first hand right? I'm pretty sure no one will remember "Naruto, the civilian ninja." No, they are more likely to remember "Naruto, Kami no shinobi" due to how powerful you have become. I face no shame at having either my jinchuuriki's lose to you, or me lose to you."** Replied the fox, getting a small sigh from Naruto as he crossed his mental arms and let out a small disappointed sigh.

" _Sure. Don't be a fuzzy ass hole when I want to have a good fight. Hell! I even planned to not use my pure Yin and Yang energies just to make it a bit more fun… I wonder how the hokage and the jonin will react to my Yin-Yang release however. Now that, will be fun."_ Returned Naruto, gaining a grin from Kurama as he could already imagine the faces of the human's before him.

" **Especially if you start pulling out techniques like you had against Pain, then it would stand the reason they would instantly want to send you on high ranked missions…"** Replied Kurama, causing Naruto to gain a cheeky grin on his face as he looked towards the two girls grinning at him as if they knew they were going to win.

Returning the grin, Naruto mentally sweat dropped at how they seemed as if this fight was going to be a repeat of the chunin exams when he versed their entire team while his was captured by the cripple Danzo.

" _We'll, let's get this party started!"_ Shouted Naruto mentally before crouching down low… And waiting for one of the two girls to attack seeing as how his seal, which limits him to his opponents strength, was currently not working as he hasn't seen either of the two's speed or strength.

He didn't have to wait long however as Kasumi simply gave a nod to her sister, who then grinned as she dashed towards Naruto, causing the black haired teen to gain a twitch within his right eye as he saw what they were doing.

Not even bothering with a thought, a familiar blast of heat on his chest alerted him of the seal, once it was done, Naruto grinned as he met Mito with a punch to the face, sending the girl back a few feet as she looked at him in shock, the jonin were also looking in shock as to them, Mito had displayed elite jonin level speed, one of which was easily matched by Naruto as it seems.

Gritting her teeth as she picked herself up from the floor, Mito dashed forwards once more, intent on engaging Naruto in a hand to hand battle for a while, only to once more meet the end of the black haired shinobi's fist as he twisted himself away when she dashed at him.

Once more being sent skidding against the ground, Mito quickly moved into a more stable stance before rushing through handsigns.

" **Ninpo: Hiding in the mist!"** Announced Mito as she expelled a larger than average thick mist from her mouth, covering both herself and Naruto from the group as the technique sat in place.

Within the mist however, Mito was now glaring hatefully as she began to utilise hit and run tactics, only for Naruto to either parry her attacks, or throw her away from him and back into the mist.

Having enough of this, Mito slowly pulled out her katana from her sheath before rushing back into the area she knew Naruto was before taking a single overhead slash towards the black haired teen, only to meet with nothing but air.

"… _He moved!"_ Screamed Mito internally as she was now looking around for the black haired teen with a slight look of panic, which was soon changed to that of a look of pure seriousness as she changed her stance to a guarded one.

"Well, aren't you a smart cookie!" Chuckled a voice from all around her as she continued to glance around, not letting any possible openings appear within her stance as she looked for her opponent.

"Get out from where you're hiding Naruto! This is supposed to be a fight!" Shouted Mito in an attempt to egg Naruto into appearing, only to hear a chuckle.

"Weren't you the one who put this mist up?" Asked Naruto, his chuckle still running through the mist as his crimson eyes focused on Mito from within the mist.

Mito held back a minor sweat drop as Naruto was correct. However, it was because of this slight, miniscule second worth of distraction, that Mito had dropped her guard, allowing Naruto to strike.

Grasping his pitch black katana within his hands Naruto swiped it downwards as he fell from the sky, his after image following closely behind as he cut through the mist and soon appeared above the slightly distracted Mito, who widened her eyes as she hastily brought up her katana.

Soon, a cling ran through the mist, followed by another and another as Naruto and Mito clashed, Mito hastily managing to block all of Naruto's swift strikes, ranging from proper single handed gripping to reverse gripping and even at points duel gripping.

Striking upwards with his katana with Mito parrying it to the side, Naruto spun around, his sword slicing horizontally as he spun, only to meet Mito's blade once more in a position where she stabbed it into the ground to prevent the swing.

Seeing this, Naruto sent chakra to his foot before spinning once more before kicking the sword with his heel, sending it out of both Mito's grip and the earth before following up that spinning kick with another, this time kicking Mito firmly in the gut and out of the mist.

To the Jonin's, seeing Mito flying through the air and scrapping against the ground gave them, along with Kasumi, a much needed eye opening as the watched Mito's slightly tired form push herself up into a standing position. However, before she could do anything else, a sword was flung towards her in a slow and safe manner.

Catching the sword, which had been the one Naruto kicked away, Mito focused her attention towards the mist with almost a psychotic glare, causing those surrounding them to take a small step back as they watched the girl position the blade in front of her.

"That was a bit of fun. Good job Mito-chan!" Joyfully spoke Naruto as he escaped from the mist, his black katana glistening as the water vapour from the mist clung to his blade.

When she heard this, Mito couldn't help but let out the littlest's of blushes as she tilted her head down before snapping out of the compliment. She was supposed to defeat Naruto so that she and her sister would be able to have a true spar and show all their strengths to their friends and family, however, she had deeply underestimated the black haired ninja in front of her.

Breathing in a bit of air, Mito released an audible sigh before clenching her katana handle a bit tighter before sending chakra into the blade, allowing it to shine slightly as the blade strengthened itself from her chakra.

Seeing this, Naruto grinned as he held his arm out before sending his chakra into the blade, which then transformed the pitch black blade into a brilliant shining white with a mystic like glow around the once dark blade.

Continuing to hold his grin, Naruto held his katana loosely in his right hand as he pointed the blade down to the ground.

"Well, you are getting a bit more interesting Mito-chan. Maybe we can exchange some notes regarding Kenjutsu? What do you say?" Asked Naruto, his grin widening as the girl's tiny blush increased itself a bit before she narrowed her eyes towards Naruto.

"Naruto-san… Please SHUT UP!" Screamed the girl as she charged towards Naruto, her blade's shining visage cutting through the air as she met her blade with Naruto's as he simply raised his katana over his head, blocking Mito's strike.

Dropping his grin, Naruto narrowed his eyes before parrying the attack to the right, sending Mito twirling to the left, leaving her side exposed, something she seemed to notice as Naruto threw his left hand out and grabbed onto her anbu clothing before pulling his hand back, sending her flying away from him.

Continuing to hold his blade, Naruto walked slowly towards Mito, his crimson eyes gaining a hard shine to them as he walked slowly towards her, his blade cutting through the ground behind him as he walked ominously towards the now shaking Mito.

"Mito-chan… You get to easily distracted… Should this have been a battle to the death, you would have not seen either your family or your friends… Do NOT make rash decisions when in battle, the first person to lose their cool… Will most likely lose their heads not long after…" Muttered Naruto, his aura screaming "killer" "murderer" "demon" and the like, however, just as Naruto got close enough to Mito, the aura died down and became a peaceful one as he crouched down and held out his left hand with a smile replacing his serious look.

"But overall, good effort. You Kenjutsu stance was pretty good, only something that a serious dedication to the art can gain. However, there were still too many gaps within the stance, along with a stiff positioning which decreases your ability to turn and maneuverer when someone attacks you. Other than that, good thought on using you hiding in the mist jutsu to your hit and run tactic. It will work against a large amount of people, just not the higher level ones… Now go take a small break, Kasumi-chan seems to be itching for a fight…" Spoke Naruto, his tone and voice soft as he glanced towards a twitching Kasumi towards the end, before returning his attention towards Mito, who was now sporting a large blush on her face as she nodded her head and took Naruto's hand to help her up.

Watching as Mito walked away, Naruto turned his attention towards Kasumi before Sheathing his katana before sealing it within his shoulder seal, much to the shock of everyone, more or less Minato, Jiraiya and Kushina as they watched the effortlessness it took Naruto to seal his weapon.

Standing across from Kasumi, Naruto grinned.

"Well? You gonna move or what?" Asked the teen, causing the blond haired girl to narrow her eyes before sending a large amount of chakra into her hands.

"You first…" Replied Kasumi, gaining a grin from Naruto as he felt his seal still limit him to Mito's speed and strength.

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto smirked before disappearing within a blink of the eye, causing Kasumi to stumble back in shock before feeling something behind her, which then whispered into her ear.

" _Shunshin no jutsu…"_ Whispered the voice before Kasumi spun around and smashed her fist, shattering the log that was behind her.

However, before Kasumi could react to the substitution, she suddenly felt her eyes widening and a large surge of pain and heat erupt from her lower body.

And like the chunin exam's, Naruto made everyone fall silent as he shoved his fingers up… Woops…

Mentally laughing, Naruto shouted his jutsu out towards the world proudly as he continued his thrust.

" **Water Style: Thousand years of death!"** Shouted the teen, his finger's penetrating the girls… Special place by accident as he shoved his water infused fingers into her, causing the girl to shudder slightly as she was flung into the air, her hands gripping her ass as she cried as she was flung away.

"…"

"… Brats got diamond balls I'll give him that." Spoke Jiraiya, gaining a nod from Kakashi as he gained an eye smile.

"I think I may have found the perfect apprentice Minato-sensei." Spoke Kakashi, causing everyone to snap out of their shock.

"What an unyouthful technique!" Screamed Guy, his eyes wide with shock as he continued to stare.

"Did you see the distance she flew? Dam it makes Kakashi's version look like a wimp." Muttered Asuma as he lit a smoke as he continued to stare, his eyes gaining a small twinkle from the attack.

"… What has become of my apprentice…" Muttered a depressed Yamato as he lowered his head down in disappointment as he clutched his head.

"…."

"…"

"….."

"… Minato-Kun…" Muttered Kushina, her eyes seemingly like a void as she stared towards the now openly laughing Naruto with a scary grin.

Seeing this, Minato turned towards his wife before nodding, his eyes having the similar void like look to them as well.

"… I understand Kushina-chan… For his actions I will force him to become both Mito's and Kasumi's slave… And test dummy… Don't you worry about that…" Replied Minato as his eyes continued to hold their emptiness as he glanced back towards Naruto, who was now somewhat weirded out by Kasumi's still form, which was her laying down on her knees and head while her hands were holding her ass.

Because of everyone's distracted state, no one noticed Mito looking towards the ground with a large blush as she rubbed her legs together slightly.

" _Lucky nee-chan."_ Mumbled the girl as she continued to look down towards the ground.

Over with the rookies however….

"OH GOD MY LUNGS! I CANT BREATH!" Shouted an obnoxious voice as it laid on the ground in a laughing mess.

However, unlike the person who was laying on the ground laughing, most of the other rookies were just staring blankly at the sight, with a few of the girls, mainly hinata, Satsuki and the ever silent Sasame, staring to deeply as they re-watched the scene within their heads. However the rest of the rookies? Well… They would probably be fine after a while…

Returning back over towards Kasumi, Naruto was starting to feel really bad. I mean, sure the attack was supposed to land on, or rather in, her asshole. But still, the girl should have simply stood up and gotten pissed at him.

However, when Naruto got close to the girl and looked at her face, he couldn't help but blink in pure shock as he watched a red blush sitting upon her cheek.

Leaning down slightly, Naruto blinked in shock as Kasumi's blue eyes travelled and met his crimson ones.

"… _Do it again…"_ Spoke the girl, causing Naruto to blink before tilting his head slightly.

" _What?"_ Asked Naruto, gaining a bigger blush from Kasumi as she moved her eye away from Naruto before returning it back.

" _You're fingers… Shove them in again…"_ Replied Kasumi, causing Naruto to actually blanch before standing up, a shiver going up his spine as he walked away from Kasumi.

Raising his hand up, Naruto coughed slightly.

"Hokage-sama! I believe that Kasumi-chan and Mito-chan can't fight… Properly anymore… So… Can we go onto voting what our skills are?" Asked Naruto, the image of a blush Kasumi sitting within his head as he kept his eyes away from the blond haired girl.

" **Well, wasn't that interesting?"** Asked Kurama, his voice hiding his mischiefs nature back as he laughed within Naruto's mindscape, causing him to narrow his eyes internally.

" _Ok Kurama, what did you do?"_ Asked Naruto mentally, his response being a chuckle followed by silence.

Hearing nothing, Naruto let out a sigh before watching as the hokage and the other's walked towards him.

"…. Naruto Hayabusa…. You are now to be given a very important mission…. Starting tomorrow…. Will be the personal butler for both Mito-chan and Kasumi-chan. This mission has been requested by Kushina-chan and cannot be declined… I aspect you to be there before my two daughters wake up. Is that understood?" Asked Minato, his eyes still voided of anything as he gave Naruto an easy smile, one of which Kushina also gave.

Blinking, Naruto tilted his head.

"What?"

 **And that's the end of the chapter, I plan to have Naruto become closer with everyone, namely Satsuki and Sasame, along with the Namikaze family. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed the story so far and I will see you all later.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone, glad to see my last chapter was such a… Review worthy one… So yeah, glad you all enjoyed it and sorry for taking so long with the next chapter, getting used to the jetlag and all is a pain when coming back from traveling.**

 **1: What the hell were Kasumi and Mito doing for three years?**

 **A: Listening to Jiraiya… The super pervert and Kakashi… The super pervert follower…**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

" _Wake up Mito-sama… Wake up Kasumi-sama… It's time for breakfast!"_ Mumbled a disorientated voice within the darkness.

" _Wake… Up…"_

" _Wake… Up…"_

There it goes again. What was that voice? Who did it belong to? What does it mean?

"… _."_

"…"

" _ **Water style: Water Bowl!"**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Suddenly, two screams rang out, each having being woken up at the same moment as the owners of the two screams shambled around slightly as they felt a cold liquid smash against them for a few moments before slowing down and then disappearing soon after.

Wiping her face, Mito opened her violet eyes before widening them in pure shock at the sight that befell her.

Standing in front of both her and her sister Kasumi, who was now also gaping in shock, was the sight of a black haired, crimson eyed teen wearing an actual black butler get up with the additional black gloves covering his hands.

Returning her attention off the attire and onto the person's face, Mito couldn't help but stare as the owner of the crimson eyes stared both her and her sister down with a grin.

"Well don't you two have some unique underwear." Spoke the man, causing Mito to blink slightly before glancing down… Before snapping her eyes wide.

"AHHHHH! MY WHITE BRA AND PANTIES!" Screamed the girl as she quickly began to cover up the now see-through underwear she was wearing before rushing past the black haired teen and out in the hall away from Naruto's crimson eyes…

"MITO-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING AND WHY ARE YOU WET!" Screamed a feminine voice from outside the hall, causing another scream to appear before the tall tale sound of a running Mito was heard going down the stairs.

Laughing out loud mentally, Naruto turned his gaze towards the still shocked blond haired girl, whose hair was even messier than usual, before giving another grin.

"You may want to tighten those string panties up Kasumi-sama. You don't want them to fall off now right? I heard Jiraiya-sama would be visiting soon." Spoke Naruto, causing the blond haired girl, who was wearing a set of string light blue panties and oversized grey T-shirt, to blink for a few moments before she widened her eyes.

"PERVERT!" Screamed the girl as she ran out of the room, only to follow Mito's lead and rush into her mother, who was now with her husband, before drawing another set of screams before rushing out the room and down the stairs where the door happened to open at that exact moment.

"How it going Kasumi-" "DIE PERVERTED TOAD!" Screamed the girl before the sound of a crunch was heard, along with a very girlish scream before a loud thump.

Trying to desperately not crack out a laugh, Naruto held his left hand out towards the wet room before using his control over water to force all the water to go into the palm of his hand, basically leaving everything dry once more before sealing the ball of water into his hand.

Giving the room a quick glance over, Naruto smiled happily before walking away.

" _Payback the hokage- Phase 1 complete."_ Muttered Naruto happily through his head as he walked down the stairs where the sight of a bleeding Jiraiya, confused Minato, and blushing Kushina was seen, along with two now stuttering daughters as they were now wearing plain white robes they had most likely gotten from their down stairs shower.

Walking towards the group, while making sure the sounds of the heels of his new leather shoes made enough sound, Naruto walked up towards the group before smiling and giving a bow.

"Morning Namikaze-sama's! I hope your morning was pleasant!" Cheered Naruto happily as he removed himself from a bow before walking past the group and towards the Livingroom table the whole family, and godfather, managed to meet up, before walking towards the kitchen table and placing his right hand down on it.

Moving his eyes towards the seated members, along with the still on the ground Jiraiya, Naruto gave the now confused family an eye smile.

"I have already cooked your breakfast for you. Please enjoy ~!" Cheered Naruto once more, mentally laughing at the confused looks before he sent a small pulse of chakra onto the kitchen bench, where a large amount of small seals appeared in a white glowing fashion before causing a small clump of smoke pools to appear.

Waving his hand slightly, Naruto showed the family the silverware on the kitchen table, which happened to be a couple of restaurant quality cloche's with lids on them, before using his control over wind release to move it over towards the now sitting family, whose faces still shown confusion and surprise, before using his control over wind to lift up the lips of the cloche's, showing a large variety of different foods sitting on the table, with ramen being probably the most common out of the bunch.

Still standing behind the kitchen table, Naruto gave a grin as he stretched his arms out onto the kitchen table as his own set of eyes gazed around the family's looks of shock aimed directly at him.

"So, having a variety of different foods there, you must be wondering why there is ramen of all things there. Well, due to having two ramen lovers, myself included living with each other, I have developed my own variety of ramen, which is not only delicious, but also extremely healthy to the human body… So… enjoy my cooking." Spoke Naruto, a happy tone being used throughout the whole small speech.

Continuing to watch as the family continued to stare between himself and the food, Naruto continued to hold his easy going grin on his face, before slightly gaining a happy eye squint as he watched Mito slowly grab a bowl of ramen and move it closer towards herself.

The family went silent as they watched the small red head girl snap her two chopsticks apart before slowly twirling the two thin wooden sticks within the bowl.

During this, Naruto continued to grin as he watched Mito slowly lift up her chopsticks, showing the sleek and shining noodles bathed within the liquid broth being held within the air slightly… Before being moved towards the violet eyed girls mouth…

Where she then placed the noodles within her mouth… And then suddenly threw the rest of the noodles hanging outside of her mouth in before quickly chewing on the noodles and swallowing…

Closing her eyes… Mito looked down towards the ramen for a few moments before looking up towards Naruto, a serious shine within her violet eyes…

"Naruto-san…" Muttered Mito, her tone serious and cold as she held her serious gaze against Naruto's grinning one.

….

….

"MARRY ME!" Screamed the girl as she got out of her seat and ran towards Naruto before jumping over the kitchen table and onto him, sending the two onto the ground with Mito clinging onto Naruto's body.

Raising her head up from Naruto's chest, the crimson haired girl gave Naruto the largest set of "puppy eyes" he had ever seen, aside from Satsuki when he originally created the dish, before letting out a whimper.

"If I marry you, you'll cook me ramen right? Please Naruto-kun! You are the prophecies child of the ramen kami!" Whimpered the girl, causing Naruto to chuckle slightly before raising a single hand up to her head and giving the girl a small gentle pat on the top of her head.

"Who knows…? But you should probably eat the ramen before Kasumi and Kushina do, who knows what they will do with the rest? But I doubt they would leave you with any." Replied Naruto, causing the red head to widen her eyes before she quickly jumped off Naruto and ran towards the table, where the sight of Kasumi and Kushina met her eyes with the two of them stuffing the ramen bowls they hand down their throats.

While Minato and jiraiya weren't having a bit of the ramen, they were shovelling food down their own throats as well.

Hearing the sounds of crunching and slurping, Naruto pushed himself up slightly before straightening his butler attire out before summoning a camera within his left hand.

Using his Yin release to cover said hand, and camera, Naruto gave a grin as he lifted his left hand up towards his head, where he made it seem like he was scratching his head, before taking multiple photos of the rushing family.

" _Phase 2 – Blackmail… MUHAHAHAHA!"_ Laughed Naruto internally, causing the residing bijuu there, which happened to be only Kurama, to sweat drop slightly before shaking his head and laying down before continuing to watch the events through Naruto's eyes.

Moving his left hand down and sealing his camera, Naruto continued to watch the eating family with an evil grin on his face.

" _That's right… Keep eating the food… I seriously can't wait till you start talking… Satsuki and Sasame have told me the food I make is so that good that it's like a truth serum… Oh this is going to be fun…"_ Thought Naruto evilly as he watched the food supplies slowly run out, mostly due to the seals on the bottom of the cloche's continuing to refill themselves once they become empty.

 **(?)**

"Please! It's all I know! I swear!" Screamed out a man as he was gasping for breath, his eyes staring down towards the crimson coloured eyes of his attacker.

Gripping the throat in his black gloved hand even tighter, Naruto narrowed his crimson eyes, causing them to shine ever so slightly within the darkness of the room he was within.

"You have more… Tell me before I get bored of you…" Muttered out Naruto in a bored tone, causing the man to shiver a bit more before shaking his head in pure fear.

"P-PLEASE! I HAVE A FAMILY! LET ME GO!" Screamed the man, tears beginning to drip down his face as Naruto stood silent for a few moments… Before tightening his grasp even further.

"… That… Is a low blow scum… Never… And never lie about having a family…." Muttered Naruto as he sent a potent blast of electricity through the man's body, causing the man to shriek in pure pain as his body spazzemed within Naruto's grasp.

"PLEASE! PLEASE KAMI SAVE ME!" Shouted the man in a hysteric voice as he felt lightning rush through his body.

Naruto simply watched this with a blank gaze as the man continued to scream his plea's out towards the celling in an attempt for a kami to appear and smite the "devil" holding him.

And that pissed Naruto off as his crimson eyes gave out a shine within the darkness as the memories of the man ran throughout his mind from his link of Ninshu. However, the reason why Naruto was so sure that the bastard in his grasp had more information was due to a very large gap within his memories, which would usually mean that if there was information there it would have been forgotten, but considering that the man still knew something about Akatsuki in the first place, it meant that it was a defensive measure the man had.

Growing tired off the man's screams, Naruto threw his left hand wide, sending the screaming man smashing through the wall before slowly following the still screaming man.

Walking into what appeared to be a morgue with multiple tubes within two walls, most likely holding corpses of dead missing ninja's, or rather anyone with a bounty on them, Naruto walked up towards the man before leaning down and taking a hold of his throat once more.

Lifting him up off the ground once more, Naruto gave the man another glare.

"Akatsuki. Information. Now." Spoke Naruto as he simply choked the man once more.

" **Have I ever told you that I really like your style?"** Asked Kurama, causing Naruto to simply shake his head internally.

" _Yes. Yes you have. And I have a feeling that Shukaku would also."_ Returned Naruto as he kept his crimson eyes baring down at the bounty collector within his hand.

Chuckling slightly, Kurama continued to lay down on his pillow with a grin.

" **So, was it really necessary that you had your clone protecting my two jinchuuriki as their butler? For all I care, they could simply die in a hole. Even if I were needed to be contained, you would be a fine jinchuuriki who I could work with."** Replied Kurama, causing Naruto to shake his head with a small smile.

" _Glad to know that you care Kurama. Your' an awesome bastard yourself… But I would prefer not being a jinchuuriki. You know how I am about using any power that ain't my own. Besides… While I don't exactly express it, I am thankful for the hokage allowing me to continue being a ninja even when my teammates left. It should have been an easy decision to place me on the reserves while also returning Yamato-sensei back into his anbu position, but he didn't. For that, I thank him… And his daughters aren't that bad as well. They are actually pretty entertaining… And as for Kushina-sama? Well… Red-heads like her and Mito are really fun to be around as my clone is proving."_ Returned Naruto, causing the massive tailed beast to chuckle slightly.

" **Oh? Is that so Naru-chan? To me it sounds like you may like the girls! Didn't know a brat like you had a set."** Purred out another voice, causing Naruto to simply chuckle slightly.

" _Oh, don't worry about what I got. Besides, you can't even get laid, or even feel how it is to get laid since Yugi-chan's seal prevents it. Then there is the whole "no sex parts" which really doesn't help out with a bijuu romantic life and all… Seriously, I feel sorry for a horny pussy like you. While you are a female based creature, due to your voice and personality, you don't have any woman parts with it."_ Chuckled out Naruto, causing the two tailed cat to become silent in irritation.

Returning his focus back onto the man in his grasp, Naruto released a small sigh.

"Well then… Guess you won't mind me feeding you one of your own eyes then." Droned out Naruto in a bored tone as he slowly lifted his right hand up towards the man's face, causing him to fall silent in pure terror.

"I TOLD YOU I KNOW NOTH- ARG!" Suddenly, the man screamed as Naruto viciously ripped out the man's left eye with his thumb and his fore and middle fingers.

Taking a quick glance at the appendage in his grasp, Naruto slammed his forehead against the man's nose, causing a massive crack to be heard, soon followed by a scream, which was then also followed by the sound of a covered mouth trying to scream.

While watching the man taste his own eyeball within his grasp, Naruto internally felt sick at what he was doing, before his mind had a brief flash of the man's memories and how he would use similar tactics against innocent people who had crossed his path by sheer accident and unluckiness.

" **Once again. Love your style. Reprehend via past misdoings and torture."** Spoke out Kurama, causing Naruto to nod his head internally.

" _Treat others how you wish to be treated. Treat them like trash… Die like the trash thou was."_ Monologue Naruto internally before using his right hand to hover over the man's remaining eye.

"Talk. You have exactly 10 seconds before I rip the other one out and then shove it into your mouth. And if you don't talk after that? Well, I did want to see how you would react to your intestines being pulled from your gut." Replied Naruto in a blank tone, causing the man to have tears drip down from both his remaining and now missing shut eye.

"Please… What have I done…?" Begged the man silently, only causing Naruto to simply stay silent for a moment… Before ripping the other eye out of the man's head, erupting another scream as Naruto held the eye within his fingers.

Lowering his right hand down slightly and slamming the now completely blind man against the wall that didn't have any bodies sitting within them, Naruto growled.

"192 Hits against civilians, 29 against shinobi… And against 2 different children… Your children that a couple of woman you raped decided to have… You then proceeded to torture those woman, along with a few others using the same tactics I am using against you… So… Don't… EVER… TRY DRAW EMPATHY FROM ME YOU SACK OF INHUMANE SHIT!" Growled Naruto as he crushed the eyeball within his fingers before sending wind chakra into his previously mentioned fingers.

The man in his grasp was once again crying and screaming for help. His voice seemingly causing Naruto to increase the amount of wind chakra being collected within his fingers.

Clenching his fist once more, crushing the man's throat enough to shut him up, Naruto lifted his right hand, which was now enveloped in a seemingly white energy, being surrounded by flickers of green, before holding it up to the man's stomach, just around the area where his intestines were.

"I will heal your throat. If you don't talk when I do so, I will create an opening for me to rip your small intestines out into the open. Got it?" Asked Naruto, causing the man to hesitate a few moments before nodding slowly.

Sending a small, miniscule amount of medical chakra into the man's throat, Naruto watched as the man swallowed a lump of saliva before openings his mouth…

And screamed.

"KAKAZU! HELP ME!" Screamed the man, causing Naruto to mentally blanch for a second before an explosion was felt from behind him.

Turning his head over towards the explosion's origins, Naruto gave out a savage grin beneath his facemask as the sight of two men appeared in his vision.

Returning his attention towards the man in his grasp, Naruto sent another burst of medical chakra towards the man once again, causing the once empty shut eye socket to suddenly become filled, which the man being held also felt as he snapped open a single eye in pure shock.

But, like before, Naruto crushed his throat in his grasp.

" _Thank you for your services… Know that you just had given me two fresh leads to follow… And for that, I give you one of your eyes back… To watch the battle before I kill you…"_ Murmured Naruto next to the guy's ear before dropping him down onto the floor, where a small seal appeared beneath the man, locking him in place.

Turning his body towards the two Akatsuki members, Naruto stretched his neck for a moment before resting his hands on his hips.

"Hello. Would you now tell me why there are rumours of Akatsuki still being in action after I offed the supposed leader?" Asked Naruto as he stood there, causing the two to glance towards each other, before the silverette of the group gave out a savage grin as he looked towards his partner.

"Hey Kakazu… Isn't that the brat leader-sama wants dead? What's his face…. Oh right! Naruto Hayabusa right?" Asked Hidan, gaining a nod from Kakazu as he kept his eyes focused on Naruto before glancing down towards the one eyed bounty collector before returning them towards the all black Naruto.

"… Zangei was most likely my most favourite bounty collector… Business with him was always less of a hassle and he always gave me all the money… And considering what you appeared to have done to him, it seems he will be spending a while in a hospital… For that, you have reduced the amount of money I will be able to gain from bounty hunting…" Spoke the man slowly before giving Naruto a rather intense glare before relaxing and looking at Hidan.

"Don't lower your guard Hidan… This brat was able to combat Nagato-sama with his puppet forms… Which were still stronger than us in the physical sense that they could still combat us and defeat us… But accounting our uniqueness… We should be able to survive where his puppets couldn't." Spoke out Kakazu, causing Hidan to grin before pulling his large scythe from his back and pointing it towards Naruto.

"Hey! You hear that teme! The leader put a hit on you. Dead or alive, and I'm feeling a bit stabby today since I haven't sacrificed anything to Jashin-sama in a while! So please die!" Screamed the man as he charged forwards, causing Naruto to feel the burn of the limiter seal on his chest before grinning beneath his face mask for a moment before killing his emotions as he watched the crazed silver haired man charged at him.

As this happened, Kakazu simply stood there with his arms crossed as he watched Naruto with a keen eye.

Gaining a crazed glint within his eye, Hidan lifted his scythe over his head before bringing it down directly at Naruto, who, simply stared at the incoming scythe with a blank look… Before simply catching the tri-bladed scythe by the largest blade, causing Hidan to stop his descent, before suddenly being flung by Naruto out of the building and past Kakazu, who widened his eyes briefly…

Before they widened completely by the sight of a katana wielding Naruto ramming him through his heart appeared in his vision before being suddenly flung backwards towards his partner Hidan, who had been smashed through a wooden electric poll, causing the surrounding one's wires to fall onto the ground.

Walking out from the bounty collection agency, Naruto stood in front of the massive hole in the wall before flicking his katana blade to the right slightly before glaring down towards the Akatsuki members, who were now standing beside each other once again.

"… Ikuzo…"

 **And that is the end of the chapter. So yeah, just because Naruto is back as a konoha shinobi, doesn't mean that he isn't going to be doing his own hidden things behind the scene. As for why he was out of the village and after Akatsuki, considering that he "killed" the leader, Naruto simply had his summons check for more information regarding the group before deciding to gather more info himself.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will be him fighting the two and all. Later.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Enjoy.**

 **1: Is Anko alive?**

 **A: Yes. However, note that she wasn't all that important in this story as she was simply a sensei, although I already know how her character is being used currently, so don't worry, Anko will make an appearance later on in the story.**

 **2: Does this mean that Asuma won't die?**

 **A: Maybe, who knows?**

 **3: Would Naruto's regeneration be considered a "bloodline" and be legitimate for the CRA?**

 **A: Like I have already described, the regeneration isn't exactly a "bloodline" as its simply Naruto's body having created a separate Yin-Yang energy pool that appeared within Naruto at the age of when he was tortured, thus giving him a faster healing rate. One of which is still growing and strengthening. However, to anyone other than Naruto, who can still teach how to gain a similar regenerative ability, it would look like a bloodline, and thus make him legitimate for the CRA, which is over used, but a simple way to introduce a harem.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

"GAAHHHH! FUCK THAT HURTS SO BAD!" Screamed out a voice as it stood in place while looking down towards its chest, where the sight of a large fist size hole sat.

"Hidan. I told you, don't underestimate him." Muttered the screaming man's partner as he stood beside the crazy silver haired man, who was glaring hatefully at the rather lazily standing Naruto, who was now playing around with a still beating and bleeding heart.

Flicking the heart a bit into the air, Naruto gave the two Akatsuki members in front of him a rather dull glare before simply catching the heart he had ripped straight from Hidan's body before giving the two men brief glance.

"You know… For Akatsuki members… You're quite… Bad…" Spoke out Naruto as he gripped onto Hidan's heart before clenching his fist, causing the once whole heart to simply explode in his grasp, with multiple pieces being sent all around the floor. Much to the silverette annoyance as he lifted his scythe onto his shoulder.

"Oh really?! Well good luck trying to kill us you fucker!" Shouted the man as he charged directly at Naruto, who simply held his katana at his side… Before dashing past Hidan, straight towards Kakuzu, who widened his eyes for a split second before he quickly threw his arm up to intercept Naruto's sword, which, had stopped itself in place as the sword couldn't even make a tiny scratch on the man's arm.

It wasn't the same for the cloak however as the fabric was showing a nice clean slice… The same being said for the spot Naruto attempted to stab on the man previously, only for his sword to not do anything but thrust the man away.

Narrowing his eyes for a split second, Naruto used his Yin release to make his sword Phase through the man's arm, much to the utter shock the man held, before Encasing his katana with pure wind chakra, which was sent sailing straight towards the man's left shoulder, where it was soon to be expected to slice through the man near instantly.

However, before Naruto could follow through with the idea, he suddenly felt a quick surge of pain at the base of his neck, before he quickly phased his body entirely, so that the sudden scythe that was lobbed at him went easily through him before smacking itself against Kakuzu, who jumped a small distance away before going through handsigns.

" **Fire style: Intelligent hard work!"** Shouted the man through his mouth piece before blowing out a small fireball that was sent hurling towards Naruto's form.

Seeing the fireball, Naruto deducted the amount of chakra used into the jutsu was far too large to simply create such a tiny ball, so, Naruto back flipped away, dodging a charging Hidan, who looked head on towards the attack before glaring up at his "partner" Kakuzu.

"FUCK YOU KAKUZU!" Screamed Hidan as the fireball hit Hidan directly in the face before exploding and expanding into a wide-spread fire attack.

Glad he dodged the attack, Naruto gripped his left hand before sending pure lightning chakra into the centre, where a dark ball began to form with sparks and flickers of white surrounding the ball.

Pooling his lightning release chakra into his palm, Naruto gave the now descending Kakuzu a glare before flinging his right arm back.

" **Lightning style: Screams of the thunder god!"** Shouted Naruto as he threw his katana blade at Kakuzu, who simply went to catch it with his bare hands.

However, this happened to be a mistake as Naruto suddenly appeared where his sword was via a glowing seal on the handle of the blade.

"RAHH!" Screamed Naruto as he threw his left palm towards Kakuzu's chest, where the sound of thunder rocked the area, sending the surrounding tree's dangerously pushed back as the black ball in Naruto's hand was tearing apart Kakuzu's stomach, along with any internal organs there where.

But, that wasn't the end as Naruto used a sudden burst of Yang energy to push himself away from Kakuzu, where the sounds of thunder rocked the area once more… However, this time the thunder came from the sky as the dark lightning sphere was wedged inside of Kakuzu's stomach, where the Kirigakure shinobi attempted to rip out the technique from his form, only to spazzam as more than billions of volts erupted through his body.

BOOM!

The sound of thunder once more was heard, however, unlike before. The thunder wasn't alone as dozens of bolts of pure lightning travelled down to the earth… Where they then struck the same target over and over again.

During this, Kakuzu hadn't made a sound as his body was being pelted by pure lightning that was raining down from the sky.

Naruto, during this, had focused his attention towards the shocked Hidan who was too busy admiring the technique to notice Naruto's descending form.

It was because of this that Hidan didn't notice a blade slice his head clean off his body.

Watching as the thunderstorm slow itself down, Naruto let out a small crimson glare towards his two opponents, well, rather former ones, before walking back towards the building where the now one eyed bastard was still sitting.

That was of course before he felt himself get a spear of lightning blitz through his chest, which now had a fist sized hole in it.

"Hahaha! This is the guy leader-sama lost to? What a joke!" Laughed a voice behind Naruto, causing the teen to widen his eyes as he turned his head slightly to his left, where the head of the silver haired ninja was laughing on the floor.

"Hn… Either way, I'm pretty sure leader-sama will give us a reward or something for this guy's head." Spoke another voice, causing Naruto to tear his eyes away the laughing beheaded silverette towards a man now standing where his thunderstorm was, Naruto couldn't help but blink in pure shock as he felt some blood pool within his cheeks before spilling from his lips and onto his black mask, which now had visible blood stains drenched into the lower face mask he wore.

"H-how?" Questioned Naruto as he looked towards a still standing Kakuzu who was now glaring towards Naruto's still standing form.

"… You took out three of my hearts with that jutsu of yours… I guess your heart will be a good replacement for the ones I've lost… But first… I'm going to torture you for a bit till you die." Spoke the man as he moved towards Naruto, causing the silver haired man to snicker on the floor as it moved its eyes over towards Naruto with an insane grin residing upon its face.

"Nighty night "Devil" see ya in hell!" Screamed the Jashin-ist with a large grin on his face as his head was now propped upright so that he could see Kakuzu rip Naruto's heart out from his body like the teen had done to him.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto watched as the Akatsuki member, who was now draped in a damaged Akatsuki cloak with his headband missing, showing somewhat long black hair, walk towards him with a serious expression still riding upon his face as he moved.

Having his knee's buckle, Naruto dropped down onto stomach before attempting to crawl away from the man, the hole in his body still visible along with the blood pooling from the wound.

As Naruto crawled, Kakuzu followed with an expression of ease as he watched the teen struggle to survive.

" _This was too easy-_ GAHHH! _"_ Suddenly, the man screamed as a blood red circle beneath his feet lit up and travelled up his body before locking him in place.

Grinning from his "downed" form, Naruto stood up easily before brushing his clothes off of the dust, before turning around and greeting Kakuzu with a cheeky grin, not that the man could see due to the mask.

Getting rid of his grin, the teen walked up towards the Akatsuki man before shoving his fist through the man's gut until he felt the tall tale signs of wind brushing against his fingers.

Giving the taller man a glare with his crimson eyes, Naruto harshly ripped out his arm, showing Kakuzu's blood staining his long sleeve shirt.

Keeping his eyes on Kakuzu, Naruto couldn't help but smirk as he saw the unanswered question that had run through Kakuzu's eyes.

"Why hadn't your other "heart" attack me once I had turned my face towards you? Simple, the fuinjutsu seal you got imprinted on you… Basically cuts off any and all chakra of the user, even if they have chakra that is externally out. Meaning, if you were using a jutsu and I had the seal on you, your jutsu would instantly cut itself off, leaving nothing of its existence." Replied Naruto as he briefly glanced backwards where he came upon the sight of a single blue coloured mask laying on the floor with blood pooling from underneath it.

Grinning, Naruto looked down towards his feet before using his right foot to flick his katana blade up into the air, where he then proceeded to backhand the blade directly towards the heart where it cleanly pierced the mask and heart beneath it before digging itself down into the soil bellow.

Returning his attention back towards the man, Naruto let his body release itself from its tense positioning before a sudden "weight" seemed to befall Kakuzu, who couldn't move a single part of his body.

Looking down slightly towards Naruto's eyes, Kakuzu looked on in shock as the sight of crimson eyes bore into his mind, taking whatever he wanted at his leisure, leaving Kakuzu aware of the foreign presence but not being able to do anything.

"Hey bastard! Stop eye raping my partner you sack of shit!" Screamed Hidan as he watched Naruto gaze into Kakuzu's eyes for a few moments, before glancing over towards him, where he felt his mind also probed at.

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" Screamed Hidan as he felt his mind crumble at the sight of a set of crimson eyes boring into his skull.

As he was screaming Hidan's mind briefly flashed back towards Deidara's hatred towards Itachi and his genjutsu, something he himself originally laughed at. Now however? If this was truly just a regular genjutsu, he completely agreed that the genjutsu Itachi Uchiha could produce to be a literal hell.

Grinning darkly behind his mask, Naruto enhanced the amount of Yin energy he fused with his chakra to enter their mind, causing the white haired head of a man to scream even louder as Naruto ripped apart all the man was from his very core.

Removing his gaze from Hidan, Naruto turned his head back towards the now openly pissing himself man who he had captured, before walking over towards him as the knowledge of Akatsuki sank into his head from both Kakuzu and Hidan, or at least parts that weren't somehow blocked.

Standing in front of the man, Naruto sent a snapping kick to the man's head, sending him straight onto the cold floor before pushing his foot down on the man's neck.

"Now… I got dumb and dumber over there's knowledge on Akatsuki… And since Kakuzu is your main contract, I believe… You aren't needed anymore…" Growled out Naruto slowly as he watched the fear in the man's single eye widen itself… Before he felt the pressure of Naruto's sandal force itself down on his neck.

And in a brief few seconds, Naruto crushed the man's throat, letting him choke out as he attempted to gasp in as much air as he could in a vain attempt to live.

Staring down towards the man's now near dead and gasping body, Naruto shut his eyes for a moment before sucking in a rather small breath of air before looking up towards the celling where his mind flashed over all the tortured, hurt and dead people the scum bellow him had hurt before letting out a single breath.

" _I hope you all find peace wherever you all are. Know that the one who tortured you is finally shoved into the ground and on his way to hell… I regret… Not being around to save anyone of you…"_ Muttered Naruto in a dead tone as his mind briefly flashed over towards two people, one being a fearful mother, and a single child, who was simply staring at him with a look of curiosity that all children exhibit whenever they come into contact with something new.

Letting his eyes wander down towards the corpse bellow him, Naruto's crimson eyes shone for a moment.

"A mother and her son… Dead… Dead by your hand… After you found out Kiachi-san decided to keep the child you have created within her nine-months prior to little Zuka's birth… And for what? Was there a reason… No… I've went into your head… You did it… For no reason whatsoever… You just killed them… Because you knew the mother…" Muttered Naruto darkly as he stared at the corpse below him… Before lowering his face mask down and spitting a small condensed ball of fire out onto the man's forehead, which then began to light up after having burned through the forehead.

Lifting his mask up once more, Naruto turned himself around before walking towards Kakuzu with his blade now in his hand once more.

Flicking his katana slightly, Naruto's crimson eyes bore at Kakuzu's frame once more… Before a sudden white sheet of chakra surrounded Naruto's blade.

Giving the man a rather bored look, Naruto lifted his head up towards the sky once more.

"You know… For someone who's had hundreds of years of knowledge and possible training… You sure were… Idiotic in regards to me… You're sheer idiocy at announcing yourselves with an explosion, in which revealed both you and your partner to me, but not only that… You didn't even realise this entire time…" Muttered Naruto with a blank voice as he returned his head back towards Kakuzu's silent figure before lifting his right arm up into the air, where his silver blade glistened from the sun's shine, Naruto gave the Akatsuki member a hard glare.

"That I had a genjutsu easing you into being no more than a cocky rookie genin." Muttered Naruto as he brought his blade down, separating Kakuzu's wide eyed head from his body, before slicing the missing ninja's head in half, causing two separate pieces of the man's head to drop down onto the floor, where the man's twitching body now resided.

Staring down at the dead form for a single moment, Naruto let out a rather small sigh before turning around… And coming face to face with a suddenly red world with a secondary colour of black making out the objects of the world.

Moving his eyes down towards his own hands, Naruto could only blink in shock as his body was constructed of either a white or black colour.

"It's… Amusing how one such as the likes of you would comment about lowering your guard… Naruto-san…" Spoke a voice behind him. Turning around, Naruto suddenly widened his eyes as he felt a sword slash through him.

Taking a look down, Naruto widened his still crimson eyes as a black blade simply sat there, stabbed through his gut which was now profoundly spewing from his new wound.

Attempting to move his arms to pull the sword out, Naruto once again widened his crimson eyes as he felt a resistance at his wrists, taking a look, Naruto saw a tightly wrapped set of chains and cuffs tied around his arms… Which were stretched out on what looked like a T shaped cross.

"It's hopeless… You are in the world of Tsukuyomi…" Spoke a rather calm tone once more, causing Naruto shift his attention towards the owner of the voice.

And like a thief in the night being caught, Naruto stiffened as he gazed into a set of crimson eyes with a tri-curved bladed kunai design.

"M-mangekyou…" Muttered Naruto as he looked at the face of his captor, that being the legendary Itachi Uchiha, the S-rank criminal who had killed a majority of his clan during his chunin exams.

"I-Itachi… What the hell…" Muttered Naruto as he suddenly watched as a katana appeared in the man's hand, of which was soon imbedded into his heart where he let out a gasp of pain due to the blade piercing his body.

Continuing to give Naruto a rather calm look, the Uchiha simply summoned another katana within his grasp before stabbing it into Naruto, who simply grit his teeth.

"So you know what the mangekyou is Naruto-kun? Interesting… But I guess you only know about it due to your connection with Satsuki and Sasame I believe… Either way… Nagato-sama has ordered your capture and within the next few minutes he will have you in his grasp. Farewell Hayabusa…" Muttered Itachi as he stabbed another katana blade through Naruto's head, causing the teen to black out.

 **(?)**

"… _What happened…?"_

"… _. Where am I…?"_

" _Nagato… He's awake…"_

" _Good… stab him into the wall, have it so he can clearly see us… I want to see the fear he has within his eyes as we kill him for destroying Yahiko's body."_

"… _Ok Nagato…"_

" _Ugh… Why does it feel like I'm being lifted up off the ground? Wait, what's that feeling on my wrist-_ GAHHH!" Screamed Naruto in pain, his mind, what was once hazy, suddenly snapped wide awake as he felt his wrists being pierced by two objects, one for each wrist.

Moving his head around, Naruto came upon the sight of a blue haired woman with amber eyes staring at him with a rather small hate filled glare, along with a red haired man, who was standing beside the woman with his arms crossed.

Seeing this, Naruto let out a grin.

"Oh! Would you look at that! There is a member of the Akatsuki that's a woman! Dam… I kinda feel bad for you, you know, since you're in such a large sausage fest and all…" Spoke Naruto, directing his condolence to the blue haired woman, who simply narrowed her eyes slightly.

"… For one who is about to die… You sure are confident." Spoke the woman, drawing the attention of Naruto once more as he simply gave her a wink.

"Oh, trust me…" Spoke Naruto as he roamed his eyes over Konan's face.

"When I got to see such an angel like yourself, I'm sure there's a kami watching over me. Who knows, maybe this is his/her way of awarding me?" Replied Naruto as he sent the woman a wink… Before feeling the red haired man's fingers around his throat.

Glancing down with a smirk, since he was pinned up a bit higher than the man, Naruto let out a chuckle.

"Sorry, did I struck a nerve with you strawberry? Or is it tomato? I remember hearing that another Uzumaki I happen to know being called that during their time in the academy. Which do you prefer mister mic grabby hands?" Asked Naruto, taunting the man holding his throat with an easy going smile, causing the man's grip to tighten itself to a point that his hand was shaking.

Holding his head down for a few more moments, the man continued to be silent… Before lifting his head up and showing the awe-inspiring rinnegan in all of its indigo/violet glory.

Seeing this, Naruto let out a strained chuckle.

"Ohh… Pretty eyes you got there my friend. However, I think that certain contact lens you got there is going out of fashion with so many people having them. Don't you agree?" Asked Naruto as he made jabs against the man's all powerful eyes, of which caused the man to glare hatefully at him.

"… I must thank you Naruto… It was because of you… That my hatred has grown to a point… That I pushed myself into regaining the ability to use my legs… However… The cost for the ability to re-use my legs came at a cost… The cost being my best friend's body… Which you burned to nothing but dust and ash…" Muttered the man in a calm soft tone, causing Naruto to simply give the man a rather serious stare as he felt the man put more pressure on his throat.

"Let it be known… I'm not going to kill you now… But instead… When I get my hands on the yondaime's daughters… I will be sure to extract their tailed beasts from in front of you, making sure you watch as they scream and beg for death as I slowly tear the beast from their bodies… And then… After the two brats die… I'm going to have your friends Satsuki and Sasame… Strung up by their necks, with you being chained to a wall where you then watch as their dead and insignificant forms dangle from a single strand of rope around their necks... And then… After all that… When the world is under the control of Akatsuki… Only then will I let you die… After making sure to torture you to a point your mind snaps… Got it Hayabusa…" Growled out the man in a deathly tone, causing Naruto to simply give him a stare…

Before having his crimson eyes shine bright as the Naruto in his grasp turned intangible and walked through him before glancing towards his left, where a massive downpour of rain was seen, along with metal like buildings.

During this, Konan could only widen her eyes as she watched the previously captured man calmly walked around the room before finally glancing down at a set of papers.

Staking a good look at them for a few moments, Naruto turned his head back towards Nagato, who was now glaring hatefully at him, before looking away with a sigh.

"Seriously? You had spent a majority of the time away from our encounter making a single use teleporting fuinjutsu technique, which from what I can see is so full of holes and weak points, that it would take an absolute miracle to work, before attempting to not only tell me how you would kill the Yondaime hokage's daughters, but also two of my friends? Wow, who kicked you when you were one? Never mind that… I have other things to do, like convincing the hokage to send me and a few other's to stop… Who's this? Deidara and his partner Sasori? From capturing the one tailed jinchuuriki Garra, of whom is someone I know. As such, I'll make this brief." Spoke Naruto as he walked around the hidden rain's desk, before propping himself down.

"1. Stop using your Rinnegan's gravity release to hold yourself up and make it look like you are mobile." Spoke Naruto, holding up his forefinger towards Nagato, who narrowed his eyes at him.

"2. You aren't a genjutsu user. Don't even try that weak attempt to force me to drop my guard and drop onto the floor unconscious." Replied Naruto, holding his fore and middle finger up.

Finally, lifting up his third finger, Naruto propped his head up on his right hand's palm, before sighing.

"3… I know about your story… And I for one… Am sorry about how you were betrayed by Hanzo at the cost of… Yahiko was it? As such… I want to hear your side of the story, before giving you a gift…" Replied Naruto as he calmly sat at Nagato's desk.

The two members of Akatsuki widened their eyes before narrowing simultaneously before Nagato opened his mouth.

"How is it that you know of Hanzo betraying us?" Questioned Nagato as he glared at Naruto, who simply held his hands up above his head.

"Let's say… If you tell me your story, I'll let you know ok?" Replied Naruto, causing Nagato to narrow his eyes… Before agreeing.

"… Know that I will kill you…" Replied Nagato, letting out a sigh.

"We… Were a small group…-" "Yeah ok this is going exactly how it did the first time." Replied Naruto cutting Nagato off as he stood from his seat before pulling out a scroll from his pocket before throwing it towards Nagato, who caught it with a single swipe of his arm.

Stretching his body slightly, Naruto released a sigh.

"Make sure you are positive you are alone before opening that scroll… Wouldn't want any plants to pick out later on…" Spoke Naruto before walking towards the room's window.

However, just as he stood there, he watched the sight of a paper spear go straight through his stomach and out through his body before shattering the window in front of him into bits.

Turning his head over towards Konan, Naruto let out a wink.

"Oh, by the way… He's still interested in you." Replied Naruto with a grin before jumping off from the buildings window.

Moving to intercept him, Konan stuck her head out of the broken window before looking down, at which she saw nothing but air.

Glaring slightly, the blue haired woman turned around before walking towards Nagato, who was staring at a puff of smoke with a look of pure and unadulterated shock, before walking up to him and grasping his shoulder in a quick squeeze.

"Nagato? What's wrong?" Asked the woman as she glared directly at the smoke still lingering in the room, before suddenly it was blown away in a gust of wind, causing the blue haired woman to cover her eyes for a second.

"Geez… That Naruto… Is kinda cool…" Murmured a voice within the smoke, causing Konan to freeze up, before staring in shock at what appeared in front of her.

Sitting there, on the floor with a black cloak with a red zipper… Was a smiling and very much alive Yahiko, looking just as old as his pain puppet look-a-like.

Giving a smile, the orange haired man gave a small wave.

"Hey guys… Been busy?" Asked the spiky orange haired man as he let out a small chuckle as he sat on the floor with a gaping Konan and Nagato staring at him.

Tilting his head slightly, the man widened his grin.

"Ok. I know that I'm amazing and all, but this is getting embarrassing." Spoke Yahiko, letting out another chuckle as he stared at his two childhood friends.

"H-how…" Choked out Nagato, causing Yahiko to simply let out a small reserved smile before holding two fingers up.

"Two words… Naruto Hayabusa…"

 **(?)**

"… _Good… that's one thing I don't have to worry about now… Yahiko should knock some sense into his baka friends… But they will still need to act under the guise of the leaders of Akatsuki… That is… Until I get rid of this "Madara Uchiha…" Either way. I need to get back now."_ Thought Naruto with a serious tone as he glanced down from his parched position on the recently destroyed bounty collection depot.

Stretching his neck slightly, Naruto glanced down towards his right hand before clenching it tightly.

"It won't be long before I take the Akatsuki down… But I still have to deal with Danzo before the old bastard does something to Kasumi, Mito and even Satsuki and Sasame… Either way, its time I return to konoha… After all… I've been gone for what? 8 hours?" Questioned Naruto as he glanced up towards the sky for a moment before shaking his head.

"Doesn't matter…" Muttered Naruto before disappearing in a burst of wind, causing the remains of the building to collapse to the ground, leaving nothing but a shattered building… And a now burning corpse held within.

 **(Yondaime's home)**

"Kasumi-sama~ would you and Mito-sama like some muffins?" Asked Naruto with a large smile as he held out two separate muffins, one covered in berries and one covered in chocolate.

Watching the two muffin's in Naruto's hands with stalker like focus, the two looked at each other… Before looking at Naruto…

"MINE!" Screamed the girls, pouncing on Naruto in an attempt to grab the chocolate flavoured muffin.

 **And that is it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it and I shall see you all later!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey, glad to see a majority of you are enjoying the fic still. Hope you continue to do so I guess.**

 **1: How did Naruto revive Yahiko?**

 **A: I thought it would be kinda obvious, but it will be told at a later chapter.**

 **2: Is Naruto the reincarnation of Ashura?**

 **A: No. He has no link to the sage, or his family.**

 **3: Why are there so many oc's that this Naruto fights?**

 **A: Well, I have to make it original you know. And I can do that with characters constantly used by every other fanfiction author. Besides, with oc's you can literally give them any power you want, and throw in a bit of backstory and boom! Instant character that could potentially become an important character, or just off them in a blink. Oc's give the author a wider range to play with, which is why I use them more than the generic enemies.**

 **Anyway, that's it for me. I hope you enjoy the chapter down below.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

It was dark… It was cold… It was… Empty…

Glancing around, Naruto could only let out a small chuckle as he floated on nothing.

The darkness that surrounded him was immense, spanning infinite directions and leaving no form of light to permit its darkness, but even then, the black haired teen could clearly see his body as it floated in a random direction.

Roaming his eyes around, the teen couldn't help but let out a grin… Before he started to cough up a lung as he began to hysterically laugh out into the silent darkness.

"HAHAHAHAHA! SERIOUSLY! WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE! DID I DESERVE THIS OR SOMETHING! HAHAHAHAHAHA! DID I KILL A KAMI IN MY PAST LIFE OF SOMETHING! WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE FOR THIS SHIT TO HAPPEN!" Shouted Naruto out into the darkness with a smile stretched along his face as he continued to laugh at the sheer disbelief of his current situation.

Shutting his eyes and mouth, the teen tried in vain to stop his laughter, but, the chuckles continued to escape from his mouth as he curled himself into a ball and continued to laugh.

"IT HAD TO BE ME RIGHT! AFTER ALL! I'M JUST A CIVILIAN! SOMEONE OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T PUT ME INTO THEIR PLANS AND DECIDED TO GET RID OF ME RIGHT! WELL GOOD JOB YOU ASSHOLE!" Shouted Naruto once more as he screamed into the darkness around him.

Of course, nothing responded to his screams, his anger, his hate, his irritation… No… No one heard the teen scream at how unfair this situation was, how he, a regular person, was now trapped in some sort of in-escapable prison he found himself in.

Slowly but surely, Naruto stopped his hysterical laughter, his voice dying down into a silent whisper as he glared down hatefully towards his hands where he began to clench and un-clench them.

"It had to be a mangekyou sharingan user… There is no possible way for a regular person to somehow force my existence outside of my reality! FUCK! I should have just turned intangible! I could have healed any part of my body ripped apart or taken by the jutsu! But no! I tried to blast away the pull like feel the jutsu let out with my chakra! Dammit kami! Dammit all!" Shouted Naruto as he moved his chakra into his palm before creating a massive ball of flames within his palm.

Gritting his teeth, the floating teen hurled his arm back before sending it forwards, sending the massive ball of fire above his head soaring into the darkness in which case swallowed it a few moments after it left his hand.

Gritting his teeth, the black haired teen screamed once more before sending numerous amounts of chakra into random directions as he let his hate and anger explode from his body as he set hundreds of jutsu's out into the darkness, where they too were soon swallowed up by the darkness.

It wasn't long before the teen stood in a vertical position with numerous amounts of sweat seeping down his forehead as he sucked in his breath.

"Hah… Hah… Hah… That's it… I can't do anything here… Hah… All my friends… My- Hah- village… All of it… I can't return to them…" Muttered Naruto silently as he continued to gaze towards a random direction with a look of acceptance on his face as he lifted his legs up into a sitting position before falling silent as he dropped is head for a few minutes… Before suddenly feeling a small surge of energy appearing from behind him…

Turning around slightly, Naruto blinked at a sudden light appearing in the distance of the darkness, which had actually surprised him, before widening his eyes slightly as he felt more power and energy coming from the light.

"Oh shit…" Grumbled Naruto as he watched the light in the distance expand in all directions.

Letting out a small sweat drop, the teen turned the opposite way before using his wind chakra to propel him through the darkness and away from the blast, which was steadily creeping up to him. Something that made the teen shiver as he flew.

But even with seemingly endless darkness surrounding him, the black haired teen wasn't fast enough to avoid been blasted by the holy white light as it ripped past him and continued to spread.

And as the white light rushed by, the black haired teen instantly felt his eyes drop, as he seemingly became instantly heavy as his eyes stained to focus on any one object, much less pure shining white walls.

And as he felt his eyes slowly shut, the teen could only bask in the pure white colour surrounding him for a few more moments before finally shutting his eyes.

 **(Flashback)**

" _Seriously Gaara… Kazekage already? That's amazing you know… But I seriously wonder how dumber and blonder over there got the jump on ya. Seriously, they weren't even a sweat."_ _Grumbled out an irritated Naruto as he hefted the Kazekage over his shoulder as he walked away from a small clearing with two Akatsuki members laying fast asleep behind him due Naruto not really thinking they were at any form of danger as he continued to move towards Suna in a slow pace._

 _Shaking his head slightly, Naruto gave his friend a pat on the back as he held him on his shoulder for a second before grinning._

" _Just wait till I tell you about how I knocked the two Akatsuki members out in like ten seconds… Seriously they weren't all that you know… Well, there was the red-headed puppet one who I simply forced my chakra into him to stop all his movements, but still… It wasn't all that hard…" Smirked Naruto as he walked for a few more feet… Before giving a lazy stare towards a single direction._

" _And it's also not all that hard to catch someone staring at you either." Replied Naruto, gaining nothing but silence from the "now" noticed person._

 _It was silent for a few more seconds… Before Naruto gave the general direction of the man a rather odd stare… Before a sudden explosion appeared in the direction of where Naruto sensed the person._

 _Funny enough, the explosion sent the man in question flying out of the explosion directly towards Naruto, who simply shook his head while sending out a miniscule amount of healing chakra to his eye since he had actually used a combination of his Yin-release and an odd explosive kunai that he had stored within his eye._

 _Hey, he was creative with how he could use his abilities…_

" _My, my… Impressive aren't we? Just how in the world had you achieved the ability to create explosions the size of an explosive kunai with a single look?" Asked the man who was now pushing himself up off the ground, showing an orange spiral mask, of which had gained a few cracks on it._

 _Giving the rather odd masked individual a blank stare, Naruto shrugged his shoulders for a second before letting out a small sigh._

" _And what would a one eyed sharingan user be doing here? Trying to pull a Kakashi or something?" Asked Naruto, getting a small, but rather dark, chuckle from the man in the mask._

" _Oh ho… Like Kakashi Hatake huh? Funny… However… It seems to me that your existence can no longer be tolerated with your constant interruptions of my plans… Now… Either let go of the Kazekage, or die to the might of Madara Uchiha!" Shouted the man as his lone sharingan shined within the darkness of his mask's one eyehole._

 _Giving another blank stare Naruto simply made his own crimson orbs shine._

" _Ohh noooo… I made my eyes shine… Now I look all so powerful to everyone… Muha-muha-muhaha-ha… Really? Cos that's just getting sad." Replied Naruto, not really giving a rat's ass about his currently annoying opponent._

 _The man narrowed his single sharingan eye within his mask for a few seconds… Before grinning._

" _Good bye… Hayabusa…" Laughed out the man as Naruto finally glanced down towards his stomach, before widening his eyes as he watched his body seemingly disappear slowly in a spiral like void._

 _Gritting his teeth, Naruto shoved Gaara off his shoulder quickly before exploding his chakra from his body, however all that did seemed to cause the spiral to move the opposite way, and at an even quicker pace if that._

 _Watching this from a few meters "Madara" couldn't help but let out a curious stare as the black haired, crimson eyed teen seemingly disappeared at his own accord, leaving the Kazekage, or rather saving him from the teen's current problem and predicament._

 _Letting out a glare as his body was being swallowed whole, Naruto sent a final stare towards the man in the mask._

" _Bastard!" Screamed Naruto as he disappeared within the void._

 _Letting out a blink, the man grinned._

" _Well that's one nuisance out of the way… Now to quickly wake the two idiots up and have them thinking that they only decided to take a small break…" Mumbled the masked man before he quickly picked up Gaara's still limp form before walking back towards Deidara and Sasori._

 **(Flashback end)**

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…. Ok… I'm not dead… Best get up…" Grumbled out a tired voice as the owner of said voice laid helplessly against the earth on the floor.

Opening his eyes, Naruto slowly lifted his head before giving a quick glance around for a few moments before sweat dropping.

"Sure… Ok let's go with the largest fucking tree I've even seen in my life being the first thing I wake up to…" Muttered Naruto as his eyes travelled up the base of the massive tree he was now staring up towards.

Shaking his head, the teen pushed himself off the ground below before moving himself into a comfortable standing position.

Getting the kinks out of his body with a bit of stretching, Naruto let out a relieved sigh… Before walking towards the base of the tree and slamming his head against it.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! YOU OVER-CONFIDENT MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD OF A BAKA! You got taken out by a pissy Uchiha in a fucking mask! What the fuck is wrong with you, you son of a bitch! The man had one fucking eye! Maybe two under the mask but still! He literally beat me with one eye closed!" Shouted the black haired teen as he smashed his forehead against the tree repetitively as he shouted his irritation out into the world.

"When I felt the tree in trouble… I had thought that the tree was getting attacked… Not yelled at by a child…" Muttered a calm voice behind him.

Letting out a rather large sigh, the black haired teen turned his head towards the voice, only to come upon the sight of someone he thought he knew, Kagumi Otsutsuki… However, before he opened his mouth, the teen quickly surveyed the woman.

Pale skinned, refined features, similar to Kagumi, only much more… Prestige, he guessed, the woman stood in front of him only slightly shorter than him by about an inch, leaving her at 6'1 or 6' in general.

Scratching his head slightly, Naruto let out a small laugh.

"Ha-ha… Sorry that you had to see that, I was just fighting someone and I kinda lost to them with one eye closed… Ninja's am I right?" Laughed out Naruto as he scratched his head, getting a rather odd look from the woman who let out a small frown.

"I neither know who your friend is or what a ninja is, but I must ask you to move away from the divine tree… Or face the consequences of your actions." Replied the woman in a serious tone, causing Naruto to simply shake his head before nodding slightly.

"Sure… I'll go away from the tree that had probably been growing for hundreds of years… Did your family grow it or something?" Asked Naruto as he moved towards the woman, who was now giving him a rather odd look.

"It didn't affect you?" Asked the woman, getting a small stare from Naruto as he tilted his head as he stood in front of the pale skinned woman.

"Erm… What didn't affect me? Are you saying that tree of yours in poison-ness or something?" Questioned Naruto, getting a glare from the woman.

"Why didn't it work on you! Speak now!" Shouted the woman as she lifted her arm up slightly… Causing Naruto to simply poke her under the arm, thus causing the woman to suddenly freeze as she let out a small giggle from the touch… Which seemed to mortify her as she quickly lowered her arms and covered her body from Naruto, who was now sweat dropping from the over exaggerated movement.

Shaking his head from the movement, Naruto roamed his eyes around the area before looking back towards the woman, who was now sending dagger like glares towards him.

"So what's your name?" Asked Naruto, getting nothing but silence from the woman…

"LADY KAGUYA!" Screamed a voice, causing both Naruto and the now identified Kaguya to turn towards the owner of the voice, revealing a black haired woman with brown eyes rushing towards them.

Blinking as the woman ran in front of Kaguya began to protect her with her arms out wide, Naruto couldn't help but send the pale skinned woman a questionable stare, of which she ignored and turned her head away… Something that seemed to be caught by the woman protecting "Kaguya" as she stood there silently.

"Um… Am I Interrupting a reunion or something Kaguya-sama?" Asked the woman, gaining a small glare from Kaguya.

"No. This is simply a trespasser who should be imprisoned and then killed, but not before being heavily maimed in the process." Spoke the woman with a clear bout of irritation within her voice, causing Naruto to let out a small awkward chuckle as he stood there.

"Right… Well… Anyway…. I'll just be going now…" Spoke Naruto awkwardly, causing the two other women there to simply stare at him before Kaguya opened her mouth.

"No. You are coming with us to the village. Understand." Spoke the still un-named woman, instead of Kaguya.

Scratching his head once more, the teen shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure. Why not… But what's your name?" Asked Naruto, gaining a small look form the woman.

"Aino… And yours?" Asked the woman, gaining a small grin from Naruto as he jabbed his thumb into his chest.

"Naruto Hayabusa... Nice to meet ya."

 **And like always, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey everyone, glad to see most of you are doing well, some might be sick while reading this so I hope you all get better, anyhow, I hope you were all excited for this chapter as much as I was, but anyway, here it is. Civilian shinobi No# 36.**

 **1: Did I forget about Shizuka and how Naruto has a blood-promise with her?**

 **A: Hahaha, nope. I already have an explanation as for what my little version of Naruto had done about the pesky blood-oath thing. So don't worry about it, Shizuka will return later on down the tracks.**

 **Anyway, onto the story ladies and gents.**

"Speaking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

 ** _"Summons/ bijuu thinking"_**

 **"Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

"Why must I suffer…?" Questioned a woman irritably as she gave the male besides her a rather narrowed glare, resulting in a snicker from said male as he gave the irritated woman a small smile.

Giving Kaguya a smile, Naruto gave her a quick wink.

"Not my fault Aino-chan was so convincing Kaguya. Who knew she had it in her to make such good points in what should happen to me after I got dragged to the village." Replied Naruto, absentmindedly gazing up towards the clouds in the sky for a moment before lowering them slightly towards the sight of a massive lone tree standing tall and proud miles away from him and Kaguya.

Taking in a small sniff of breath, the teen let out a grin as he let a sigh escape from his lips, allowing his body to relax as he loosened up as he sat besides Kaguya, who was now also staring towards the direction Naruto was, which was at the massive tree far away.

The two sat in perfect silence as they both stared at the sight of the massive tree, one with a look of easy and one with a look of both determination and peace. However, even as they sat there, the two couldn't help but smile slightly, even if Kaguya's smile was a small one as they remained in silence, basking in the glow of the sun as it stood above the clouds up above.

Shutting his eyes, Naruto's grin widened slightly.

"Aino-chan… You know you can sit down with us right? It's not like Kaguya here would do anything to her precious hand-maid you know." Replied Naruto with an easy going smile on his face as he turned his neck slightly, catching Aino off guard as she stood behind him with her hand in a position of a swing.

Seeing this, Naruto shook his head for a moment before pointing towards Kaguya, who was still watching the tree silently.

"See? Kaguya there doesn't mind. Don't ya Kaguya?" Asked Naruto, getting nothing but silence from the woman as he soon turned towards Aino before patting the wooden floor besides him, of which Aino sighed for a moment before accepting.

But not before slapping Naruto in the back of the head, causing a small lump to grow as she crossed her arms beneath her breasts in irritation as she looked away from the black haired teen.

"Hmph! Show Kaguya-sama the respect she deserves! It was only due to her word that you are alive for trespassing on the divine tree's land. Understand me Naruto!" Growled out the woman slightly as she turned to berate the crimson eyed teen, only to get a small smile in return from Naruto as he gave her a lazy wave.

"Sure, sure miss "Tenji-sama! I believe that having a secondary servant would help make Kaguya-sama's life a lot easier for her." Geez, who knew the man was spineless enough to fall to the words of a woman like you." Laughed out Naruto, getting an elbow to the ribs from said girl as she moved her attention away from the apparently irritating Naruto, over towards the now silently watching Kaguya, who had moved her attention away from the tree, and over towards her two servants.

Aino smiled towards her mistress before pointing towards Naruto.

"It was only due to your words that the baka here was allowed to live wasn't it Kaguya-sama? Tenji-sama wouldn't listen to anyone else's plea's should it hadn't been you." Spoke Aino, getting a rather blank look from Kaguya who panned her eyes over towards Naruto for a brief second before returning them to Aino.

"I would have preferred to have him killed before setting his body in flames in order to prevent his soul from reincarnating into a next life." Replied Kaguya honestly before returning her eyes back towards the tree, leaving a shocked Aino and a betrayed Naruto, who was honestly laughing internally at the rather honest reply.

Thinking it was a joke, Aino laughed slightly in a disturbed manner.

"Ahaha… Very funny Kaguya-sama, but surely you wouldn't condemn someone to that, especially if your dream is to achieve peace right?" Asked Aino, getting another bored look from Kaguya who pointed towards Naruto.

"I was very honest Aino. And I'm sure he wouldn't be that harmful to my dream of peace. Who knows, he may be a killer in his next life. This way, we prevent that chance." Replied Kaguya, getting a rather awkward laugh from Aino, who fell silent as she glanced between Naruto and her mistress as if she was expecting Kaguya to stab Naruto. Sure she hadn't done anything threatening to the teen in odd clothing for the past few days that they were together, but now she knew of her mistresses rather… Odd want of the teen being killed…

However, before Aino could think further down the track, she was suddenly surprised by Naruto's curious crimson eyes staring into her own in a side glance.

"Oh? So Kaguya also dreams for peace? That's pretty cool. Any specifics you know about since I doubt she would tell me Aino?" Asked Naruto, getting a shake of the head from the brown haired woman as she genuinely didn't know much aside from Kaguya wishing for peace.

"So you too… Seems like peace is not only my own dream… But many others as well..." Muttered as she turned her eyes over towards Naruto for a second, before narrowing them gently.

"Why do you wish for peace Naruto…?" Asked Kaguya softly as she stared into Naruto's crimson filed eyes for a moment, before watching as a small smile appeared on the teens face as he shut his eyes for a moment.

"The reason for why I want peace… I guess it's because I don't want to see pain being brought to anyone… If there was peace, there wouldn't be conflict, there wouldn't be any needless hatred amongst others… Children could grow without having to suffer any loses and could be with their parents…" Muttered Naruto softly as he held his eyes shut, gaining a small nod from Kaguya as she listened in.

However, Naruto wasn't finished as he sucked in a breath.

"But… I know for a fact that true peace, a peace like that is impossible…" Muttered Naruto gaining a look of anger from Kaguya for a moment, along with a look of disbelief from Aino.

But even still, with his eyes closed, Naruto continued.

"As human's… Anger, hatred, jealousy, sadness and even pity will always be within us. We as a kind will never be 100% peaceful with each other… But… That doesn't mean we can't try… Peace, as long as there is any hope for it, can be achieved… As long as everyone can understand each other's feelings and accept them, true peace is attainable, but… There cannot ever be darkness without light, and light without darkness… But… If we can all co-operate together, a peace can be attained." Replied Naruto softly with a smile as he opened his eyes and stared up towards the calm blue skies with a look of easy riding upon his face.

He didn't even bother to look towards Aino and Kaguya's faces, preferring the sky as his mind ran back to his time in his actual home where he met the smiling faces of his peers and comrads, along with his friends.

Had he looked however, he would have seen both an interested looking Aino and a rather shocked looking Kaguya, who was now staring towards Naruto critically as his words played through her mind like they were on a loop.

However, she soon snapped from her thoughts as the sight of what appeared to be irritated farmers appeared from the corner of her left eye.

It seemed that she wasn't the only one however who noticed as Naruto stood up and walked towards the farmers.

Walking towards the slightly shorter farmers, Naruto gave the rather generic looking male duo in front of him with a rather curious stare.

"Is there anything wrong Luro-san? Tai-san?" Asked Naruto as he stood in front of the two farmers, who were glaring daggers towards the ground.

"Hai Naruto-san! It's the land of Ka! They keep sending their men to harass us! It's getting to the point that the other farmers are demanding something be done! However, Tenji-sama hasn't done anything!" Shouted the farmer, drawing in attention from all those around him as Naruto narrowed his eyes for a moment before releasing a small sigh.

Placing a hand on one of the farmer's shoulders, Naruto gave the duo a silent stare for a moment.

"Very well, I'll deal with them as they should know the rules about harassing villagers and civilians… Just show me to them and I'll make sure to settle the dispute of those troubling you. After all, they could very well endanger you and your family should they decided to go the step further." Replied Naruto, gaining looks of joy from the two farmers as they stared up towards Naruto for a moment before going on their hands and knees and giving Naruto a formal bow.

"Thank you Naruto-sama! You're arrival has been nothing but a good omen!" Shouted the two on the floor, causing Naruto to let a small blush appear on his face as he scratched the back of his head slightly.

"C'mon you guys! You don't need to bow to me, after all. A village is nothing without her villagers, so in order to protect the village, you have to protect the villagers." Replied Naruto, getting nods and smiles from all those around him as they watched the black haired teen follow behind the two farmers as they walked back towards their section of the village.

Turning his head over slightly, Naruto gave an eye smile and grin combo towards Kaguya and Aino.

"Sorry guys, but I'll be back in a few minutes! Don't get bored without me!" Shouted Naruto joyfully, gaining a blank stare from the two who looked away from him as he left.

However, when he was out of hearing range, Aino let out a small smile as she looked over towards Kaguya.

"He truly is amazing Kaguya-sama… Maybe even a once in a life-time type of person." Replied Aino, smiling at the thought of Naruto for a few moments being with her in a more sacred way, thus causing a small blush to develop on her cheeks as her mind flew deep into self-thought.

But, due to this self-thought, she didn't notice Kaguya nod ever so slightly before glancing down towards her stomach where she softened her eyes before glancing over back to Naruto as he finally left the village gates.

 _"Peace… Can be attainable… Funny how our end views are the same… But how we achieve them and our beliefs in them seem so different… If only you had appeared before I had arrived… I wouldn't doubt you being the one who would have given me children…"_ Thought Kaguya silently as she briefly rubbed her stomach softly before moving her hand away, making sure to not reveal the fact that she was pregnant to anyone around her.

Thankfully, Aino seemed to be too lost in her thoughts to notice.

 **(With Naruto)**

"So… How have the men from the land of Ka being harassing you? Is it physically?" Asked Naruto as he walked besides the two farmers, drawing their attention as they let out a small glare towards the ground once more.

"They've been firing arrows near us Naruto-san… We know that they have been trying to provoke us into attacking them… But just yesterday one of the farmers had been shot in the arm! And now… And now he can't work since he's being stuck in the medical ward… His poor family…" Muttered one of the men there, gaining a look of sympathy from Naruto as he nodded.

"I understand the situation now… But I must ask, why hasn't Tenji-sama done anything?" Questioned Naruto, gaining a glare from the men.

"Because he doesn't want conflict to arise! We too don't want that to happen, but were being treated as play things for the land of Ka! Even worse, I hear that Tenji-sama is going to announce that should we harm any member of the land of Ka, for any reason, they are to be executed on his order… It isn't fair I say!" Shouted the men, drawing Naruto's attention once more as he narrowed his eyes as he glared over the horizon where he saw the figures of multiple people on the Cliffside that over looked a set of farms.

Glancing towards the left, where a large amount of bush was found, Naruto pat the two farmers on the shoulders before walking off with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry! I see those responsible. However, I will not be able to reach them should I go with you directly to the cliff face, allow me to travel and confront them face to face. For now, simply take the day off as I get rid of the nuisances." Replied Naruto, not even bothering to turn his head back around as he got enveloped within the bushes and trees, leaving the two farmers happy as they walked back towards the village.

And as they did, Naruto watched from the bushes.

Seeing them leave, while also making sure no-one else was around him, Naruto glared over towards the spot he saw a group of men before disappearing in a burst of wind before appearing just behind the laughing men who were staring over the cliff face.

"Haha! Look at the farmer's face! What an idiot!" Laughed out a brown haired man with a set of collar bone length bangs framing his face, causing the black haired teen standing behind him to glare silently.

Another soon joined in on the laughter as they pointed towards a certain direction.

"Hey, hey! Look over there! That brown haired woman looks fine if I must say!" Laughed out the man, causing the other's to leer, if Naruto's thoughts were correct, towards the woman down below.

However, another man, the brown haired one with long bangs, laughed out loud.

"You may have her, I think that Kaguya will be the only woman I want! And as soon as we invade, I will make her mine!" Shouted the man between his comrads, drawing smiles and laughs from them all… Before another voice caught their attention.

"So… You were planning to attack the land of So?" Questioned a voice behind the members of the land of Ka, causing said member to turn around quickly as they caught the sight of a black haired, crimson eyed teen in an odd set of black clothing.

The brown haired man glared with a smirk.

"Yeah! So what?" Asked the man with an overconfident look on his face, which was being matched by all those around him as they held their arrows pointed towards Naruto, who simply let out a bored stare… Before disappearing.

Seeing this, the brown haired man widened his eyes before turning around, where he then came upon the sight of all his men's bodies splattered on the ground with their heads either indented or their arrows shoved through their heads.

 _"Well then… You should run back to the place you call home before I kill you like I did your men…"_ Replied Naruto darkly as his voice rang within the ears of the brown haired man, who stood frozen in place as he shivered… Before suddenly losing the light within his eyes as he began to walk back to his base with Naruto simply standing behind him where all his escorts laid dead.

Giving the brown haired man walking away a grin, Naruto turned his head around before disappearing, leaving the dead bodies to suddenly combust into a set of flames, flames of which ate at the recently dead bodies of the soldiers.

And as Naruto left, the wind blew behind, carrying the hidden message within his original words.

 ** _"Genjutsu: Ignorance of bliss..."_**

 **(With Naruto)**

Reappearing near the village gates, Naruto made sure he was out of sight before slowly walking out from his rather out of sight hiding spot before walking out silently towards the villages entrance, giving a small wave to a few people he saw, the teen slowly walked past two of the gate guards of the village without much hassle. However, as he moved past them, he suddenly felt a small bout of irritation appear within the back of his head as he caught sight of the emperor of the village staring at him with a small bout of contempt.

Of course the man would be looking at him like that, not even nearly a week from when he arrived Naruto had become known to all occupants of the emperor's village, becoming someone that they considered a "god among men" due to his personality and his willingness to help anyone he could as he stayed with the village.

And that had turned originally helped the emperor as people thanked him for allowing Naruto to join their village, but alas, their praise then turned directly towards Naruto for everything. Whether it be the safety of themselves, believing that it was due to Naruto's actions that they could truly feel safe from everyone, including the irritating people of the land of Ka.

To even how the weather seemed a lot more vibrant with Naruto simply walking around. And that, irritated the emperor to a point of discomfort as HIS villagers seemed to believe that Naruto, a wanderer who he LET into his village, seem like a kami.

But worst of all, it was how close he seemed to be Kaguya that pissed off the emperor the most, considering he had spent months with Kaguya before she gave him the slightest bit of day, and yet, the black haired teen hadn't spent even a week with her and was already close to her, if the rather lengthy talks heard by others said anything.

And as Naruto thought this, he simply ignored the emperor before walking back towards Kaguya's regular sitting place, of which she rarely left as she seemed peaceful watching the sky from her position.

Continuing his walk at a moderate pace, the black haired teen couldn't help but shake slightly as he felt a tingle riding up his spine, which he is actually rather accustomed to through his training in lightning release, but even then, the sensation always drew a slight shiver from him as he shut his eyes briefly.

However, when he opened his eyes once more, Naruto couldn't help but feel something off, something wrong.

So, narrowing his eyes, Naruto glanced over towards the front gate, where he widened his eyes as his sight seemed to zoom in on a single thing.

That thing, happened to be the appearance of what was a small battalion of troops charging to the gate.

Looking around quickly, Naruto widened his eyes as he saw the Emperor gone and the sky turned from a bright blue to a dark one with stars now shining in the sky.

"Naruto-sama!" Screamed someone, causing Naruto to quickly turn his head, only to come upon the sight of a small child yelling at him while holding what appeared to be his mother, who was suffering from an arrow to the chest.

Gnashing his teeth, Naruto quickly appeared besides the small boy, his hands instantly surrounded and breathed in a golden colour, astounding the child as he watched the black haired teens hand hover over his mother's chest.

Naruto held it there for a few seconds before releasing his pure Yang energy before grabbing the arrow and ripping it from the woman's chest. The child was about to scream, however, his voice died down as he saw his mother's eyes snap open as if she had just woken up from a dream.

Dazed, the woman looked around before feeling a pressure on her arms.

There, holding her arms, was her son crying happily all while shouting "Kaa-chan!" as he desperately clung onto his once apparently dead or dying mother.

And as she watched her son cry, she could hear the gasp's from those who were watching Naruto save her.

"He- he healed her!"

"I-is Naruto-sama kami himself?"

"Amazing…"

And as the mother listened to the tails, her eyes drifted towards the black haired teen, who was now staring towards the large force of troops charging towards the village.

It seemed that everyone also now noticed, if the sounds of thousands of feet thudding on the earth below said anything.

The villagers couldn't do anything but watch helplessly as they saw their deaths charging in towards them. Their emperor had disappeared in order to kill Kaguya, who had hurt a member of the land of Ka the night before.

What was worse, he took a majority of his soldiers with him in order to execute her from her going against the law and endangering them.

And as the villagers watched on with their thoughts spiralling out of control. Naruto simply glared towards the incoming battle ahead. And as such, the teen walked forwards towards the enemy, who had dared attack the village he was currently staying at.

And as he walked, more and more of the villagers watched on as the crimson eyed teen silently moved forwards, his body and posture being relaxed as he moved.

"N-Naruto-sama! D-don't go! You'll die!" Screamed a small child, the child being the one who bare witnessed Naruto himself saving his mother from an arrow.

At this, more of the villagers widened their eyes in shock as they choked on their words to prevent the one who protected them for the past few days he had been here.

"Naruto-sama!"

"Please don't go!"

"Wait!"

And as the voices screamed in desperate pleas, Naruto didn't look back until he stopped for a brief moment at the gate.

Turning around, Naruto gave all the villagers, who were now staring towards him with tears in their eyes, a small eye smile and child-like grin.

"Don't worry… This will be over… In a flash." Spoke Naruto with a joyful tone as he turned his head back towards the charging enemy, who were now only a few meters away from Naruto and the village.

Giving the enemy ahead of him a crimson eyed glare, which seemed to simply shine in the night, Naruto tensed his muscles slightly… Before disappearing in a black streak.

At that, silence fell over the village as they stared ahead at the sight of hundreds, no, thousands of men began to be decimated with skill and precision that no one thought was possible.

The armoured men fell one by one in the span of mere seconds, making it seem like the whole group died within the few moments Naruto disappeared.

"RETREAT- GUAH!"

"PLEASE HAVE MER-AHHH!"

"I HAVE A FA-"

These were only the few among the things shouted by the dying force as Naruto swiped them all clean from the earth in a black streak.

And the villagers watched on as their hero, their saviour, simple wiped out the enter army that was ready to attack them. And it hadn't been even a single minute later that they watched as their hero stood victorious over countless bodies only a few hundred meters away.

They were silent, they couldn't speak as they watched the shine of the sky seem to bath their hero, presenting him in an all-powerful way… Before they suddenly felt their minds go blank as they all stared up towards the white light that suddenly appeared.

As for Naruto… He couldn't help but stare towards the village with a look of curiosity as he simply feel their eyes move to view something else other than his gruesome display of murder, of which he made sure to check all the soldiers memories before killing them, less he wanted to dam an honest man amongst the attacking force.

Sadly enough, there wasn't any that were deserving of life within the bunch.

Turning his head slightly towards where he thought the villagers were looking towards, Naruto widened his eyes at the sight of a bright white light seemingly bathing everything around him from every direction.

And that's when he felt it. A sudden drowsiness within his head as he kept his gaze lingering on the white sky.

 _"What's… Happening… I… I'm so… So… Tired…"_ Muttered Naruto mentally as he continued towards the white shining sky as he felt his body simply relax and loosen itself as he continued to stare.

And as he did, Naruto grit his teeth as he felt his body seem to give up at the sight, and what was worse, he could feel SOMETHING happening to his eyes. Something that was forcing them to.

Shaking his head a bit, Naruto bit the inner part of his mouth hard, causing a small bit of blood to drizzle into his mouth slightly.

But the point wasn't to draw blood. No, it was to see if it would snap him out from the daze he was feeling.

It didn't work though, and Naruto could only feel more of his eyes seemingly change with only a small bit of struggle still remaining within his body.

Glancing towards his right hand, the teen caught the gleam of the kunai within his grasp before bring his arm and blade up as much as he could before widening his eyes in pure shock as he came upon the sight of what appeared to be the rinnegan manifesting from the outer edges of his eyes.

 _"T-the rinnegan?! S-shit… I… I have… To get free… From this…"_ Spoke Naruto as he began to absorb nature energy around him.

And as he felt the nature energy sink into his body, the black haired teen squinted his eyes as he felt them become heavier as he continued to stare at the light.

 _"… Yang… Or Yin… I can't… Use both…"_ Thought Naruto as he began to feel himself sync up with the nature energy. Letting out a small smile, the black haired teen let out a small sigh… Before moving his Yang energy into the combination of his chakra and nature energy.

What happened next? A suddenly blinding glow exploding from Naruto, bathing him in an orange fire that was created from his Yang energy and nature energy combining with his natural chakra.

"GAAAAHHHHH!" Screamed Naruto within the golden flame that continued to build and build in size before finally exploding up into the sky, creating a solid like beam that cut through the darkness.

The light stood tall for a while before slowly, ever so slowly, sinking back into the original place it escaped from… Which was now a glowing Naruto who was known standing up silently in his new garb.

Standing with a golden waist length cloak over a black body suit with golden orange sandals, Naruto felt himself brimming with power as his waist length cloak moved in the wind of the night.

Moving his now orange slit eyes over towards the massive tree where he felt a chakra presence, the golden haired teen let out a small tired sigh before disappearing in a golden flash. Leaving the dead bodies of his enemies behind.

 **(At the divine tree)**

"K-Kaguya…" Spoke a man as a single long piece of wood began to cover up his long free rinnegan eye, which was the only thing left that wasn't already covered by the long piece of wood that held his body.

Kaguya, now garbed in a long high collared princess kimono stood there gazing silently towards the father of her children, of which she softly rubbed her stomach.

"I'll bring peace to the world with my children…" Muttered the woman silently as she stood there. However, she suddenly felt something appear behind her, of which shocked the living daylights out of her as she hastily turned around, which then allowed her to come upon the shocked stupid face of a glowing Naruto, who was now staring towards the horns now jutting out from her hair.

The two simply stood there with expressions of shock on their faces for minutes without the two saying anything. However, as Naruto stood there, his eyes panned over slightly towards a single body, which he instantly took notice of.

Widening his eyes, Naruto disappeared in an orange flash, leaving Kaguya once more stunned as she turned towards the direction she felt Naruto at, before letting out a small tear from her eye as she caught witness of her dead friend Aino… Who was stuck down by the man she fell pregnant too.

"Aino…" Mumbled Kaguya as she hovered over towards her position, of which already had Naruto seemingly sitting silently after having ripped the multiple arrow's from her body just moments after he appeared besides her.

As she floated over towards him and her dead friend, Kaguya couldn't help but stare at the glowing form Naruto was bathed in. It was unique to her, hell, it was still shocking to her as he should have been under her illusion by the infinite Tsukuyomi she had just cast.

Finally reaching the glowing teen and her dead friend, Kaguya couldn't help but softly land besides the silent and still Naruto for a few moments before just gazing towards her bloodied friends face.

"I'm sorry Aino…" Mumbled Kaguya as she fell silent besides Naruto, who had his eyes shut…

Before he suddenly let out a grin and opened his eyes, showing the golden coloured slits filled with pure joy as he lifted a single hand up from his sides before placing it on Aino's body.

Shutting his eyes once more, Naruto began to channel his pure Senjutsu enhanced Yang energy into Aino's body, of which too also became bathed in an orange/golden glow for a few moments.

And as Kaguya watched, she couldn't help but be amazed at the sight of Aino's body seemingly healing itself at an extraordinary rate as Naruto's apparent energy seeped into her.

Once all the wounds on her dead friend's body was gone, Naruto's suddenly bright cloak and clothing disappeared, being replaced by his regular black shinobi garb. Only this time, with the set of what appeared to be blue eyes with slits for pupils taking his crimson eyes place.

Turning his head slightly towards Kaguya with a grin, Naruto clapped his hands together before returning into a sitting position… Where he was suddenly wrapped in two separate energies, one being a silver-ish colour and an orange/gold like one.

However, each of the energies seemed to only occupy one half of his body as he sat, his left side holding and being surrounded by the silver energy, while his right side being surrounded by the orange one as he sat still.

Finally, Naruto moved his hands over towards Aino for a final time.

"Kaguya." Muttered Naruto, his voice seemingly silent for what appeared to be no reason, began to channel energy into the woman, who was being surrounded by the silver and gold energies collected by the teen.

Keeping his eyes focused on Aino's form, Naruto let out a small grin.

"You're about to see something cool." Spoke Naruto as he continued to stare towards Aino's bloodied face for a few seconds.

 **"Ying-Yang release: Return!"** Shouted Naruto as he suddenly forced a large amount of the silver and gold energies directly into the body, causing a sudden upheave of dust to go flying around both Kaguya and himself.

It didn't take long for Kaguya to simple stare in pure amazement once more as her eyes caught onto something amazing… The slow, extremely slow opening of Aino's eyes.

 _"Impossible…"_ Muttered Kaguya silently as she stood there now gazing directly into Aino's wide open eyes with a look of joy, of which was returned from Aino.

"K-Kaguya-sama…" Spoke Aino, her voice a tad strained as he attempted to move, however, she was pushed back down by an obviously tired Naruto, who wagged his finger at her.

"A-Aino… G-get used… To being alive… Before moving… Ok…" Replied Naruto with a small smile as he stared towards Aino and Kaguya, who let out a small set of smiles… Before they suddenly widened their eyes in pure horror as Naruto's form began to disappear.

Staring at the duo for a second, Naruto briefly looked down before widening his eyes once more as he caught sight of something he hadn't expected.

A spiralling void appearing within the centre of his stomach and sucking him in once again.

However, this time that wasn't the only thing he felt, no, he felt the shiver of his spine once more, he felt his eyes instinctively shut again.

And, within seconds of shutting his eyes, Naruto felt himself disappear, the sounds of Kaguya's and Aino's shouts reaching him just before he was gone.

"NARUTO!"

 **Boom, end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and I shall see you all later… I guess…**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys and girls, sorry for disappearing on ya, but I kinda lost the motivation to write a month or so ago, don't worry, I actually feel like writing again. So yeah, there's the apology to my dedicated fans done, now onto the story.**

 **1: Where was Naruto?**

 **A: He is currently in the past due to the shockwave of Obito's Kamui and Naruto's chakra colliding, so instead of being sucked into Obito's dimension, he is sent back through time.**

 **2: Can I do a Ninja and fate and stay night crossover?**

 **A: Well… I haven't ever seen the anime or read the manga, so it's kinda hard to… But I guess I can take a look at the anime and if I like, I could possibly make the crossover. But like the other ones I got going now, it won't be regularly updated, more or less at random points it will update.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

"Thank you! Kami bless your soul Naruto-sama!" Screamed out a woman as she held onto her young daughter tightly as she shook in pure joy and happiness, with her eyes letting out tears fall down her face and onto her crying daughters face.

Seeing this, Naruto's face softened as his crimson eyes seemed to shine slightly as he glanced around, watching as hundreds of villagers held their loved ones close to their body's as they screamed their thanks to him.

Shaking his head, Naruto turned around before walking off while waving slightly as his cloaked covered body walked through what appeared to be a wooden entrance.

"Don't thank me. It was something anyone would of done had they have the power to do so." Replied Naruto loudly as he stood still in front of the entrance of the village before giving a quick glance back.

"Besides… You shouldn't have lost your loved ones in the first place…" Muttered Naruto softly as his crimson eyes shined ominously for a second… Before everyone in the village began to walk to their homes, where the memories of the past few days escaped their minds.

And as Naruto saw this, he let out a tired sigh before walking away from the village, his mind and body seemingly drained as he stared up towards the sky helplessly.

" _I can use the Yin-Yang jutsu more… But the drain is unbelievable. I don't think I can get any better at the technique without doing the final stage of my nature training… But even now…. This should be enough. And making sure that my actions go un-noticed is the best thing to do given the fact that i can revive people from the dead."_ Thought Naruto tiredly as his body seemed to shake slightly before locking in on itself, sending the black haired Hayabusa down onto his knee's for a few moments, where he began to grasp his head in pain as he felt his energy surge for a brief second before calming.

Shaking his head from the sudden energy spike, the teen propped himself down against a rather large tree before letting out a small sigh.

Shutting his eyes, Naruto couldn't help but seemingly melt with the tree he was laying against, his breath having gone shallow as he rested and recharged from the drain of using his strongest form of yin yang techniques… The revival techniques he had created back when he was learning to use his pure energy. Sure creating sub-elements and creating something from nothing is hard, but playing god? Way harder than it looks.

Letting out a rather tired grin, the teen let out a small chuckle as he breathed in and out slowly.

"Naruto Hayabusa, the civilian shinobi… Playing god… Take that over achievers…" Muttered the teen cheekily as he laid against the tree with his shoulders shaking from the chuckles he let out from his mouth. Soon falling silent, the teen slowly opened his eyes before letting a calming smile appear on his face as he watched the light of the sun pierce through the forests leaves before hitting his form.

"… How long will it be before I get sent back to my time? It's been months since I saw Kaguya and Aino last… But who knows how long that has been in the world's time? Could it have been ten years, a hundred years, a thousand? I don't know anymore… The shinobi system isn't even created yet, which means I'm somewhere before the warring state period… What am I to do?" Questioned Naruto lamely as he continued to stare up at the leaves above him with contempt as his mind ran over his predicament.

When he originally woke up in Kaguya's time, he didn't really think about what he could do, rather he was distracting himself from thinking about his predicament by hanging out in the land of ancestors in order to keep him distracted. But when he was sent further through time and into his current period, he couldn't recognise where he was. Which not only meant he was still in the wrong era, but also in a random location.

But that itself wasn't what he was distracting himself from, rather it was what would happen when he found himself in the right era? Would he stop shifting through space and time? Or will it continue to happen? Sending him further and further into the future, leaving him a wondering Nin lost in time.

" _And suddenly, I find myself thinking about the negatives again… Satsuki… Sasame… Kurama… Old bastard of a falcon… Will I get to see you guys again? Or will I blast by you, never knowing the end of our generation and lives back in konoha… Oh well… I'm sure the old fox will be there… Won't you Kurama?"_ Questioned Naruto with a small smile, his mind returning to the time he first met Kurama before letting out a small laugh at the big fox.

Shaking his head and pushing himself off the tree, Naruto slowly pushed a small bit of his chakra into the tree he laid against before walking off. Ignoring the sudden flowers growing on the tree as his chakra ran through the wooden surface.

Continuing to walk forwards, the teen couldn't help feel a shiver crawl up his spine… Before he suddenly felt his eyes shut and his body seemingly disappearing for a split second, and when he opened his eyes once more? He found himself in the middle of a sandstorm.

Raising a single arm over his head, the teen couldn't help but release another small sigh as the once delightful forest around him disappeared into a magnificent, but irritating, sandstorm that continued to pelt itself against his exposed face.

Using his free right hand to pull up his black mask, which the cloak hid beneath the area around his neck, the teen then quickly pulled the hood of his cloak over his head while making sure to stick the hood over his head with a small bit of chakra.

Keeping his head down low, the teen continued to move forwards through the sandstorm, ignoring all the sounds of wind crashing against each other as they blitzed by past his form.

" _If Shukaku was around, I'm sure the crazy bastard would be singing…"_ Thought Naruto with a deadpan stare as he pushed forwards through the desert storm with his cloak and mask now taking the brunt of the sand and wind.

"Ashura! We can't keep the tents down!" Shouted a voice, somehow beating the sounds of the rushing sands and winds, causing Naruto to briefly glance over towards the direction of the voice.

"We can do it! We just have to work together!" Screamed another voice, once again beating the sounds of the rushing sands and wind.

Shaking his head, the black haired teen moved over towards the sounds of the voice, before swiping his hand, causing a thundering wind to push against the natural wind and sand, showing a group of ten or so people using what appeared to be chakra to form a make shift barrier to protect their camping equipment from the harsh conditions.

Watching as few of the members of the group turned towards him and stared, Naruto shook his head before clasping his hands together.

" **Barrier style: spectre sphere"** Spoke Naruto quietly, watching as a seemingly invisible orb was surrounding his hands before shooting outwards, forcing all the sand and wind to bounce off it and change directions.

Now staring towards the shell shocked group of people who had now turned towards him with their full attention, Naruto gave out a small wave.

"Yo. Great weather we have huh?" Asked Naruto with a smirk hidden beneath his mask as he slipped his hand back under his cloak before falling silent.

Waiting for a reply, Naruto couldn't help but feel a tad bit irritated as the group stared at him in shock before moving their intention towards the wind and sound bouncing off the barrier he had created before returning their focus onto him…

Where a loud voice broke the silence.

"COOOL! Hey! How'd you do that?" Asked a voice loudly, causing Naruto to turn his head slightly as he gained the sight of a brown haired teen, probably only a year or two older than him staring at him with a look of amazement on his face.

Pulling his hood and mask down, the black haired teen let out a small smirk before jabbing a thumb into his chest.

However, before he could actually do anything, he suddenly felt a shiver crawl up his spine and his eyes shut, only to open them once more to the sight of what appeared to be hundreds of white haired people charging towards him in a flat forest area.

Mentally blanching at how his unpredictable warping was, the teen let out a sigh before putting his hands up.

"To all white haired people charging towards my direction. Is a massive misunderstanding that I would rather not be a part of! So, I'm just going to – and they don't care…" Muttered Naruto lamely towards the end as he watched a few of the white haired people grow what appeared to be bones out of their bodies.

Seeing this, Naruto felt a bead of sweat drop from his head.

"The Kaguya clan… And they sorta have a bit of her features as well now that I think about it… Probably descendants of the woman…" Muttered Naruto as he lowered his hands to his sides… Before re-raising his right hand up towards the air, where the sight of a glowing red ball was created.

Sending an abundant amount of fire natured chakra into the orb, which began to let wisps of flames escape from the spiral, Naruto held the orb in front of him before charging forwards.

" _From what I know, there seems to be a large amount of Kaguya clan members here, but not enough to be a full clan. Maybe a battalion at most… Oh well, didn't see all that much history based on this clan other than them being assholes…"_ Thought Naruto as he narrowed his crimson eyes at the white group of male kaguya clan members.

"Kill the Uchiha!" Screamed the white haired group, causing Naruto to blanch slightly before shaking his head as he jumped into the air, watching as a few followed his actions while the rest continued to charge on the ground.

Seeing this, Naruto grinned… Before twisting in the air and throwing the flaming ball straight towards the ground, causing the red spiralling ball to explode into a hurricane like flame that began to absorb the attacking shinobi down below.

Grinning at his attack, Naruto couldn't help but let out a laugh.

" **Fire style: Spiralling Hurricane!"** Shouted Naruto out gleefully as he completed his twist just in time to catch onto a long bone sword that was sharp enough to cut through his gloves and skin, while also long enough to cut and stab through his cloak.

Using the force of the man against himself, Naruto twisted himself in mid-air before throwing the white boned man back towards his comrads, before going through a set of handsigns.

" **Acid style: Acidic burn!"** Shouted Naruto as he spewed forth a green liquid towards the ground, of which started to scream in vain as they fell to the ground with the acid burning straight through their bodies and bones.

Landing down onto the ground in a crouch, Naruto couldn't help but pat himself on the back as he felt his Yin and Yang energy seem even better than it originally had back before he was sent through this time warping hell.

" _It's probably since I've revived so many random people though…"_ Spoke Naruto blankly as he stood himself up, tearing his cloak off as he did as the cloak had been torn when he threw the Kaguya clan member that had pierced his cloak just moments ago.

Glancing down towards his right hand, which had the palm of his black glove sliced, the teen couldn't help but sigh as he used a small bit of yin-yang energy to create basic little threads to stitch together the glove.

Watching as it happened, Naruto completely ignored the footsteps that appeared behind him, along with the kunai that sailed past the side of his head as he simply watched his glove fix itself before his very eyes.

Sure he'd seen it happen so many times, but it still amazed him of the power he possessed. Even though everyone could potentially tap into their own yin-yang powers, he was sort of happy it was only him who had ever achieved this feat, something he knew Kaguya hadn't either.

And considering the red rinnegan he had a quick look at on her forehead? He was pretty sure if she could do things like this it was accounted for by the unique rinnegan resting upon her forehead.

"You! You're coming with us!" Screamed a voice behind him in a violent tone, causing Naruto to twitch slightly as his gaze broke from his already repaired glove before shaking his head.

"… I know I was planning to get rid of the cloak, but why don't I just repair it and use it for later…" Muttered Naruto as he glanced down towards his light cream coloured cloak on the floor with a small stare… Before reaching down… Where a flaming kunai landed, burning the cloak as soon as Naruto's fingers made contact with it.

Briefly smacking himself in the face mentally, the black haired teen fell silent as the footsteps of those behind him slowed down slightly before coming to a stop directly behind him.

Feeling this, the teen shut his crimson eyes for a moment… Before disappearing in burst of speed. Shocking all those there as they looked around… Before finding themselves suddenly dragged into the ground with their heads being the only thing exposed.

"Wow. For Uchiha's it's kinda sad that even with your sharingan on you couldn't see me do that…" Spoke Naruto, causing the Uchiha's to twitch slightly as they moved their head directly in front of them, where the sight of a sitting Naruto greeted them.

Raising his hand up, Naruto gave the captured shinobi's a small wave.

"Sup." Spoke Naruto in a bored manner, completely ignoring the hatred filled gazes of the group as he continued to sit there silently… Before backhanding a kunai that was aimed at his head.

Watching the kunai go flying, Naruto couldn't help but release a small smile… Before whipping his hand forwards, sending a single wire shooting out from under his long sleeve shirt wrist.

Watching as the wire flew, Naruto sent a burst of chakra into the cord before it wrapped itself around a single tree.

And when it did wrap itself around, Naruto could feel the slight tremor of his wire as someone attempted to cut through the wire that had now wrapped itself around them.

Giving a small chuckle, Naruto jerked his arm backwards, before ripping the tree straight from the ground and sending it flying towards his direction.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Screamed a high pitched female voice as the large tree was sent flying past the sitting black haired teen, who was now giggling like a maniac from the scene, before falling silent when the tree finally landed just a few meters away from Naruto, who had continued to stare at the shocked expressions of the Uchiha he had captured.

Letting a smile slip onto his face, Naruto gave the Uchiha in front of him a crimson stare.

"Now. Considering I gave the Kaguya ninja's a chance to leave me alone when I happened to appear there, I'll give you all the chance as well… Sound good?" Asked Naruto slowly, making sure all the Uchiha understood him, including the one he felt still attached to the tree behind him.

Getting the sight of multiple sharingan's staring at him, Naruto simply let out a small sigh… Before using his earth release to crush the bodies of multiple Uchiha's, leaving them bleeding from the neck as their bodies were no longer attached to said neck.

Of course, this shocked a few of them as they simply watched their fellow kin die without a single movement from the teen, but before they could say anything, Naruto let his hand wave a bit.

"Now, now… Anyone stupid enough to try genjutsu me with their eyes will get the same treatment. So, instead of acting like asshats like a few… Ok most of your clan are, give me a simple "Yes I promise I won't attack you if you let me go" will do. Anymore sharingan-ing and well… You saw what happened." Replied Naruto, moving his hand over towards the direction of the few Uchiha who had tried to genjutsu him.

Gaining a few more glares from the Uchiha stuck in the ground, Naruto let out a small sigh as he shook his head.

" _Uchiha's and their dammed pride… Gahhhhh! I can't just keep killing them because I don't know what will happen if I return back to my time! I could have already screwed something up just by killing the first few! And I'm too low on energy to revive them… C'mon you stubborn bastards! Just say you won't attack me and it's all good!"_ Screamed Naruto mentally as he gave his own crimson glare towards the immobilised Uchiha's, who actually flinched slightly as he produced a Kurama level killing intent directed at them.

Hey, what can he say? The fur ball taught him some cool stuff.

But even still, with a Kurama level killing intent directed at them, the Uchiha sat there silent, their eyes shaking in pure fear, but their mouths not making any form of movement.

Getting tired of this, Naruto stood up before walking directly in front of the captured Uchiha's… Before unleashing HIS killing intent, causing the earth around him to crack as all his anger and hate fused with Kurama's own killing intent.

And considering he witnessed Kurama's life, he could easily replicate it to the same effect one the fox told him how to create killing intent.

Lowering himself down onto a knee, with the earth cracking and shaking around him as his crimson eyes continued to bore into the Uchiha's heads, Naruto let out a disturbing smile… Before suddenly the Uchiha's witnessed his form seemingly disappearing into a pitch black form, leaving his crimson eyes the only thing they could see of his body…

Before they suddenly heard an ear shattering scream blast through their ears as they passed out. Leaving their forms held within the earth.

Letting go of the genjutsu he had placed on them, the teen let out a small sigh… Before holding a single handsign up where the bodies of the Uchiha were pushed out of the earth, before they stood up with their eyes holding a single blankness within them.

Moving himself into a standing position, Naruto gave the Uchiha's in front of him a glare.

"You will return back to your clan and inform them that whatever your mission was had been completed. You will not make a single mention of me to your leaders. Understood?" Questioned Naruto in a dark tone, getting shaking nods from the Uchiha as they subconsciously trembled before Naruto, even when they were trapped in a genjutsu that would erase the memory of him from their minds.

Seeing the effect work, Naruto shooed them off, watching darkly as the Uchiha disappeared from his sight.

Glancing down towards the heads of the killed Uchiha, Naruto let out a small sigh… Before he tapped the earth with his foot, causing the heads to become engulfed as if they were never there.

Oh, he also made sure that the Uchiha's eyes had been crushed even more than the head itself, didn't want a bastard to have somehow retrieved the eyes from the crushed head.

Turning himself around, Naruto narrowed his eyes towards the tree behind him before letting out a small sigh.

"I know you didn't pass out from the killing intent. I made sure to leave its affects avoid you as I'm pretty sure someone as young as you would have had their brain stop all forms of movement, thus allowing your body to die… So come out now." Replied Naruto boredly as he stood there with his arms crossed. He genuinely couldn't be bothered forcing the little brat into a genjutsu or using any form of his abilities to send the kid back to his clan.

If they were able to avoid his capture, then they could surely return home themselves.

Seeing a brief shake of leaves from the fallen tree, Naruto watched as another kunai was sent directly towards his head.

Deciding to fuck with the kid, he let the kunai stab into his eye and into his head, however, when he didn't fall over dead, he could hear the shocked gasp of the tiny kid within the fallen tree.

Slowly raising his hand up to the kunai handle, which was to make his point all that more obvious, Naruto grasped the kunai's handle before yanking it out of his eye, showing his crimson eye seemingly undamaged the moment the blade was pulled out, causing a large gasp to erupt from the kid within the tree.

Holding the kunai within his palm, the teen sighed… Before putting the kunai just in front of his feet.

Giving the tree that held the kid hidden a bored stare, Naruto crossed his arms.

"If you want your kunai, you're going to have to come out. And considering your movements don't have a slight jingle to them, I'm guessing you are out of kunai and shuriken… Probably from a previous battle to this one considering the fact you only threw two kunai's towards me. One of which I backhanded across the other direction." Spoke Naruto with a smirk, probably achieving a glare from the "hidden" Uchiha.

"… There really is no way to win is there?" Questioned a female voice from the tree, causing Naruto to chuckle as he unfolded his arms and scratched the back of his head.

"Nope. Against someone else? Probably. Me? Nope, not a chance in the world." Laughed Naruto as he watched what appeared to be a long spiky haired girl move from behind the tree before walking towards him with her hands to the side.

Blinking, Naruto blanched for a few seconds before his mouth seemed to beat his mind to the punch as a single word escaped from his mouth.

"Madara?" Spoke Naruto in a shocked state, only to widen his eyes briefly before shutting his mouth with a single hand as he stared towards what he guessed would be a female Madara Uchiha, only chibi-fied and female.

Getting a shocked stare from the girl, Naruto could simply stare in shock as the girl pointed towards him.

"H-h-how do you know my soon to be brother's name?" Questioned the girl, causing Naruto to blanch… Before he suddenly blinked.

The legendary Madara Uchiha had a sister? B-but in the history books it said Madara only had brothers, with Izuna Uchiha being the most known of said brothers, due to his death by the hands of Tobirama Senju, the second hokage and the brother of Hashirama Senju, the first hokage.

But, looking at the girl, who seemed to be between the ages of seven and nine, Naruto narrowed his eyes.

" _Is it possible… That she died before… The Kaguya attack… The Uchiha members didn't seem all that good, aside from the girl, but even then, she would have easily fallen towards the Kaguya members… Shit… I fucked up didn't I? Or was she to die later? GAHHHH! I don't know! What should I do? She could instead of dying deserted her clan, or be captured and turned into a slave, or changed her identity! Stupid time-travel!"_ Screamed Naruto mentally as he continued to stare towards the female Uchiha, who was now giving him a narrowed stare while moving her hands up towards her tiny chest.

"Pervert." Spoke the girl, making Naruto break from his stupor before blinking...

Did… Did she just…

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto pointed towards the girl with a glare.

"Why would I stare at a little under developed kid like you! I was just in a shocked state teme!" Shouted Naruto, not really caring all that much about the girl being so young that he swore at her.

Getting a glare from the girl, she pointed her own finger towards him.

"Oh yeah? Who stares at a little girl's chest and gets into a "shocked state?" You perverted bastard!" Replied the girl, causing Naruto's right eye to twitch… Before he suddenly appeared before girl and bashed her over the head with an open palm, sending the girl face first into the earth.

"What was that? Can't hear you from all the dirt you've been saying." Replied Naruto with a smirk over his face as he watched the girl push off the ground before giving him a glare… Before suddenly punching him in the sack, causing Naruto to briefly widen his eyes in pure pain… Before he let out a small smirk and flicked the girl in the head, sending her falling backwards.

"Didn't you just see me pull out a kunai from my eye without any damage to it? Please, I've made sure to know how to heal and regenerate any part of my body. And with Kunoichi's always going from the balls, I've made sure to master my abilities." Replied Naruto in a powerful tone, gaining a glare from the girl as he pointed towards him.

"Is that why you get off from hurting little girls? Does it get you off you perverted bastard? And look at what you did to my clothes!" Shouted the girl, causing Naruto to glare… Before glancing downwards slightly, where he felt himself flinch as he saw what he had just done.

The girl, with long waist length spiky black hair, similar to the late Madara Uchiha, wore a simple long black undershirt and pants with a single black battle kimono over the top.

However, after he used his wires to bind her, the kimono had ripped to shreds, leaving the girl with her under shirt and pants… Which had then been ripped off from when he flicked the girl and sent her skidding across the ground, leaving her bare top exposed along with her legs.

Staring, the crimsoned eyed teen couldn't help but feel very dirty at that moment as he stared at a little girl for a bit too long.

" _I know it's the shock of seeing a little girl in such a bad state… But… How in hell does a seven year old get that womanly?"_ Screamed Naruto mentally as he clamped his eyes shut as he could only imagine an older form of the girl appearing in his head.

However as he did this, the girl made sure to move up to him and began to savagely attack his lower body, causing the teen to snap his eyes open, only to glance down and shut his eyes once more.

He couldn't fight the kid. He couldn't, every time he looked at her, he felt dirty and he saw the older version of her.

So, narrowing his closed eyes, Naruto quickly disappeared in a burst of wind, causing the girl who was attempting to pulverise a certain aspect of him, to fall over due to the force she was using to attack Naruto.

Appearing in front of the girl, Naruto placed his hands on the girls shoulder before using a single burst of Yin-Yang energy, causing the girl to let out a brief gasp of shock as her form suddenly gained a similar look to Naruto's, which consisted of the regular long sleeve shirt and pants, with the added scarf around his neck.

Knowing that he now put cloths on the girl, Naruto opened his eyes… Before blanching as the girl stared at him with a look of awe.

"How did you do that?" Asked the girl, causing Naruto to shiver slightly at the girl's voice before shaking his head.

"Secret of a wandering nin." Replied Naruto, causing the girl to pout, which in turn made Naruto raise the girls scarf over her mouth, allowing him to no longer view the pout she let out, naruto let out a small sigh before moving away from the girl.

Crossing his arms, Naruto stood there silently for a few moments… Before letting out a small smirk.

"Ok. You're interesting. My names Naruto Hayabusa and I'm known as a devil in my time. What's your name?" Asked Naruto, gaining a glare from the girl as she pulled the scarf down from her face.

"Madoka Uchiha. Daughter of Taijima Uchiha… Even if I was created by accident…" Replied the girl towards the end with a small sigh escaping her mouth, causing Naruto to tilt his head slightly before sitting down into cross legged position.

"What do you mean by accident?" Questioned Naruto as he stared towards the girl, who had also lowered herself into a sitting position similar to Naruto's own as she lowered her head.

Letting out a small laugh, the girl stared towards Naruto with a fully matured sharingan, causing the teen to widen his eyes.

"By accident, I mean I was born when my father as his girlfriend, his wife now, had done the dead really early in their life… I guess it was because shinobi nowadays don't exactly live long enough to actually have children that they decided they wanted to do the deed… But by accident my father had gotten my mother pregnant, thus my birth nine months later. When my father had found out that his first child was going to be a girl… Well… He didn't have too much hope for me… So… I've always dedicated myself on going on the most dangerous missions in order to please him. And with my skills… I know I can do it… But today… Even if I don't want to admit it… I doubted I would have walked out alive…" Replied the girl humbly, causing Naruto to give a downwards smile as his mind once ran over the fact that he had never heard of "Madoka Uchiha." In the history books.

And being the daughter of the clan head during the warring states age that was something.

Letting out a hollow laugh, Naruto shook his head before reaching over and rubbing the girl's hair softly, causing her to look at him with her sharingan eyes once again.

Letting a soft smile edge itself onto his face, Naruto took in a shallow breath before letting a small sigh escape from his mouth.

"My name… Naruto Hayabusa… Wasn't a name given to me by birth… Originally, in my village, the dreaded Kyuubi attacked. I was also born on the exact same day that it had attacked. My parents had been killed during the attack, leaving me an orphan." Muttered Naruto softly chuckling as he closed his eyes.

"During my time, I can say one thing about me… And that was being plain. Normal. Average. Nothing aside my eyes stood out from me… But one day during my time at the orphanage, I had wondered off… And kidnapped. During that time I was kidnapped… I experienced hell for a child… The beatings the… Things the person who kidnapped me did… It was horrible… And worse, I knew no one was coming for me…" Spoke Naruto with his smile still in place as was his eyes still being closed.

It was because of his eyes being closed that he hadn't noticed Madoka's eyes wide as she stared towards Naruto with keen intent. Wanting to hear more of the teen's story.

"But… But then how did you escape? You did escape right?" Questioned the Uchiha girl, causing Naruto to laugh a bit as he continued to hold his eyes shut.

Giving a brief nod, Naruto continued.

"Yes… I did escape… But… I only escaped because of a girl I knew… her name was Satsuki. She found me herself and saved me herself… She was amazing… It was during this time, that I started to gain my ability, the ability to utilise Yin and Yang energy, which during that time, gave me the ability to heal and regenerate quicker than most. No one could actually describe how I healed during my time only that I did." Replied Naruto as he opened his eyes, showing a touch of mischief held within them.

"It was because of this healing that I didn't know of that allowed me to train constantly, which in turn caused my sensei to stress about me as he didn't know if I would die after he left me due to over training… He was a good teacher, bit over protective, but a good one." Laughed Naruto as he looked up to the sky as he pictured Yamato berating him during his beginning genin days.

Lowering his head, Naruto gave Madoka a clear stare, his crimson eyes shining.

"It was under his tutelage that made me want to become a perfectionist in any and all tasks I did. Whether it be mastering a new jutsu, or learning about history. Either way, I had a goal in life. To become the best civilian shinobi in the world. Beating the likes of well-known clan children. I wanted to be the best." Replied Naruto as he let out a small laugh before shaking his head.

"But even then, there was one person who constantly beat me, and that was my dear friend Satsuki. She would always do things quicker than me, and even at times better too… She was an awesome, but rather odd friend. But, as time went on, I started to see less of her as I was too focused on my training. During that time, she and her team had been kidnapped during a mission and luckily I had found them by sheer chance. The way their eyes looked dead… Scared me to hell." Muttered Naruto as the image of a chained Satsuki and Sasame ran through his eyes. Giving him a shiver.

Madoka could only sit there and listen, and she couldn't help but let her guard down around the teen as he spoke his story.

Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto continued.

"But even then, the girl made a recovery along with her team. However, even after I rescued her, I was sent to capture another ninja who fled our group. This ninja however, had the assistance from another group, which weren't all that good to be honest. But even then, just as I had captured the ninja… I had been betrayed by an elder with too much power over people… And he well… Killed me." Laughed out Naruto, getting a blank stare from the girl as he pointed towards him.

"But you're alive? How does that work?" Asked the girl, causing Naruto to ruffle her hair.

"I'm getting there ok." Replied Naruto with a smirk as he removed his hand from the even spikier hair of Madoka Uchiha.

"However, when I died… My body got thrown into a river, that river basically shipped my body to a different location. During that period of time, my healing began to revive me at an accelerated rate. Mainly because of a circumstance I never knew of… But anyway, it was during this that I first met my power… And strengthened it while I was "dead" and sailing through the water… I'm surprised I didn't get eating as I was floating to be honest." Muttered Naruto lightly before shaking his head and giving the girl a smirk.

"To make a long story short, during the period I was away from my group, I had gained a contract with the falcon summons. It was they who had given me the honour of the last name "Hayabusa" so, I basically consider them family since I gain my name from them. It was during this time… I also became something akin to a super ninja." Replied Naruto as he scratched his head before continuing.

"During my time with my summons. I had trained in every field for over three years, during those three years I had access to my mindscape, which made time slower. I couldn't strengthen my body because it was my mind, but all my techniques and abilities I could. My mental time allowed one hour to become a full day, and with several hours of sleep a day, I got over a month and a few weeks of training." Replied Naruto, getting a wide eyed stare from Madoka as she stared at Naruto with akin to disbelief, causing the teen to chuckle.

"Yep. One week worth of mindscape training, I could do over a month worth of training on top of it. And I did that for three years… Pretty good huh?" Asked Naruto with a teasing grin, causing the girl to nod dumbly. Seeing this, Naruto continued.

"With all that time training, I had honed my abilities to perfection. It actually got to a point that my true strength, speed and agility/reflexes were too good to a point it was actually easy to battle against anything." Replied Naruto as he lifted his shirt up to his neck, showing the restriction seal on his chest.

"That's where this little thing comes to play. It basically limits me to my opponent's strength and speed, allowing me to have an actual fight, which would increase the experience I have within the world. Which in turn would allow me to grow and get stronger in the sense I could battle my opponents… But even then, I still find it pretty hard to have a good fight. To a point that I risk myself due to knowing that I could heal the moment after." Finished Naruto as he pulled his shirt down, ignoring the odd blush the girl had for a moment before crossing his arms.

"It wasn't long after that I began to find myself here talking to you… So… What do you think? Pretty cool story right?" Asked Naruto, getting nothing but a nod from the girl… Who jumped at him.

"Train me!" Shouted the girl, causing Naruto to blanch slightly… Before shaking his head and lowering the girl down.

"I… I can't… You see, there's this seal on me that will continue to send me to different places at odd times… So even if I did train you, I wouldn't know how long I would have before I disappear. So it could be a day, month or even a year, but I would be gone either way. So it's kind of hard to… And you don't care do you?" Questioned Naruto towards the end with a raised brow, getting a nod from the girl.

Shaking his head, Naruto looked away.

"But what about your clan? I suspect that your father would miss you, along with your mother." Returned Naruto, hoping to change the girls mind.

However, Madoka simply shook her long hair side to side before lowering her face.

"I told you… I'm an accident… He won't care enough about me to worry." Spoke the girl, causing Naruto to feel his heart clench for a brief moment… Before sighing.

" _Well… I kinda already screwed the timeline a bit… What's the harm?"_ Questioned Naruto as he looked up to the sky.

Sadly, he could already imagine what could go wrong, prime example him being dead and all, but even then… Who cares…

Aside from anyone affected that is…

 **(Four months later…)**

"Sensei… Please…" Muttered a sleeping Madoka as she hugged her pillow close to her chest as a rather irritated Naruto scribbled down on a piece of paper in front of him.

" _What is wrong with this Uchiha? Where's the Uchiha-ness she should genetically have?"_ Questioned Naruto irritably as he glanced towards the sleeping girl who had decided his study room was the perfect place to sleep.

Letting out a small smile, Naruto continued to pour his knowledge of the ninja arts down into a single book, this book would be used by Madoka to help her train and live after he would get sent even further within the timeline, something that he could simply feel would be happening pretty soon.

During his time with the girl, he couldn't help but say he enjoyed it. He loved spending time with the girl, the girl who looked up to him as a brother and a sensei she never had.

And considering she would have died before meeting Madara, she technically never would have had a brother.

Shaking his head at the thought, Naruto glanced up towards the celling before sighing.

" _I hope I've done enough to keep Madoka safe and feed for when I leave… I've taught her how to activate the seals to get water and food, while also teaching her how to hunt and fight a basic level… And considering how good she is, she should be able to master everything I'm putting down before she reaches her prime… I just hope she doesn't change the future too much for when I get back…"_ Thought Naruto with a sigh as he glanced down to the book in his grasp.

Lifting it up to his face and having it flick page to page, the teen couldn't help but grin in happiness as he watched the small tab's breaking the book into separate sections fling by, each holding their own hundreds of page specific to whatever ninja art it was.

Glancing towards his right, Naruto also couldn't help but smile at the civilian book he also wrote in order for Madoka to fit in should she decide to have a quiet life later on.

Letting out a small laugh, Naruto stood himself up from his seat, making sure to rub the tiredness out from his eyes while he did so, before walking over towards the sleeping Madoka, who wore his signature attire as sleepwear before lowering himself down to his knees as he watched her sleep on the couch he had created with his Yin-Yang release, something she had tried to replicate in her young age.

But, even if she was someone he looked after and cared for, he will never give up his knowledge on how to create and control the pure forms of Yin and Yang. Only to make sure it would never be used by the wrong person.

Staring at her sleeping face, Naruto let out a small smile before moving his hand through the girls long black locks, making sure to rub her scalp for a bit as he did so.

Watching as she seemed to get a smile from the movements, Naruto couldn't help but gain a similar smile to her own.

" _It doesn't matter that you aren't my child or even if I hadn't looked after you for all that long… But I truly classify you as someone important to me… And it hurts to know that I will never see you again… So Madoka… When you get older, make sure to settle down with someone you love. And make sure that they are stronger than you ok. I don't trust a weakling to survive your wrath during your adult years… Be safe when I'm gone ok."_ Whispered Naruto softly as he moved his hand out from the girls scalp and gently over her eyes where he then shut his own eyes.

Feeling out the girl's chakra, and the corrosive like chakra in the back of her brain attached to her eyes, Naruto mimicked the energy signature before walking back over towards his desk… Where he then ripped both of his eyes out of his head before dangling them above his desk as his eyes regenerated within moments.

Blinking with his new set of eyes, Naruto began to use the Yin-Yang energy to replicate the sharingan's energy into his old eyes for a few moments, watching as the eyes he now dangled above his desk shift from their crimson form into a set of fully matured sharingan's, which then shifted their designs once more, showing the sights of a multi-tomoe'd one.

Letting out a blank stare at the nine tomoe'd sharingan, Naruto let out a small chuckle.

" _So my mangekyou sharingan is a basic nine tomoe'd design? Oh well, I don't have a need for it."_ Thought Naruto with a small smirk before unsealing something from his wrist, which happened to be a jar filled to the brim with a clear liquid.

Opening the jar, Naruto stopped for a brief moment before sending another surge of energy into the two eyes, watching as for a brief moment, the appearance of Shisui Uchiha's mangekyou eyes appeared before being replaced by Naruto's own mangekyou design.

" _Good thing I memorised Shisui's sharingan signature before placing his eyes in two falcons…"_ Thought Naruto briefly before dropping the eyes within the canister, watching as they seemingly sinked to the middle of the jar before stopping.

Closing the jar's lid, Naruto let out a small sigh before pulling a single paper out and began to quickly write something down.

Once he was finished, the teen stuck the letter to the top of the jar before walking over towards the girl, where a seal appeared on her wrist that had been dangling from the couch.

Moving the jar over to her wrist seal, Naruto quickly sealed the jar while also setting up the safety switch as to when the seal will open. It was at times like these that he was so happy he could create fuinjutsu seals with a simply tap, or he would have definitely woken the girl up from her slumber.

Letting out a small sigh, Naruto suddenly widened his eyes.

"Shit…" Naruto gasped out loud as he fell over, the sound of his arm catching him made a thunk in the house floor that he had created for Madoka once he was sent tumbling through time once again.

However, it was because of this thump that Madoka suddenly opened a single sharingan eye, only to widen it further as Naruto's form began to slowly rip itself apart and disappear.

Pushing herself of the couch, the girl ran towards Naruto, who was gritting his teeth as he tried in vain to slow down the absorption, however, all he could do was let out a tired sigh and look towards Madoka, who had been sent back by the void growing within Naruto's chest, before letting out a small and slightly tearful smile.

"Madoka… I'm sorry I can't be here any longer… Please forgive me…" Spoke Naruto silently as he witnessed his own absorption for the first time.

Normally, it was an instant thing, however, this time, he tried to hold the absorption at bay. This time, he had someone he truly wanted to stay with… But at the same time, he had others he wanted to get back to. So while he felt he could do it… To destroy the absorption… He knew this wasn't where he belonged.

That's why he was sorry… But…

Letting out a smile as he watched the horror stricken girl stare at him with pleading eyes, Naruto let out a toothy grin.

"Madoka… When you get older… Make sure to find someone you like ok! Make sure that they deserve you and should they piss you off kick their ass! Don't take anyone's shit ok! You are someone who deserves to be cherished so don't take less than anything you want! I trust that you will become great in the future… So please… Live a long and happy life… I'll miss you Madoka…" Spoke Naruto softly as he watched the girl silently stare at him with tears running down her face.

And with not moments to spare, Naruto watched as his vision began to get enveloped within the absorption, leaving the image of the young girl burned within his mind as the world feel into a blank white space… Before suddenly being devoured by darkness.

" _I wonder… Where I'll rock up next?"_

 **And that's it for the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I will see you all later, peace!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Yeah… I can't believe it either, me? Writing another chapter so quick? What's with that right? Oh well, it seems to me that my writing habit is back, which means… That's right, more and more chapters… So I guess you can all enjoy it now haha.**

 **Anyway, onto the story.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

"Ok… This time… I managed to destroy the void… I can just feel it now…" Muttered a tired and sweating Naruto as he found himself on all fours while having his energy drained from his recent act of defiance in order to escape the void like curse on him caused by a combination of his stupidity and a masked Uchiha's sharingan.

Shakings his head as he looked towards the ground, which was covered in a nice soft patch of grass, Naruto couldn't help but grin slightly as his body shook for a moment before collapsing onto the floor, allowing his aching muscles to relax as he took in a shallow breath.

Shutting his eyes, Naruto let him mind wonder for a few moments before he let out a small sigh.

"… I have… To get… Back to the village now… I can already feel my chakra returning… And my Yin-Yang energy amount… Is just over 25% total… And thanks to the seal that's holding the excess nature energy within me, I can feel my energy returning a lot faster… But even still… I can't have nature energy just sitting there… It's too dangerous to be continuously charging me up." Muttered Naruto as he pushed himself off the ground with a grunt escaping his mouth.

Feeling his body heal and regenerate from his last void and time traveling adventure, Naruto managed to force himself up onto his wobbly legs, which were now sending little stabbing pains through Naruto's body as he stood there.

Grinning slightly, Naruto chuckled.

" _Lightning release master and I still get pins and needles…"_ Thought Naruto ironically as he waited for a few moments for his legs to recover before taking a single step… Before falling down onto his knee with his hand used to support his frame.

"C'mon Hayabusa… This should be easy…" Muttered Naruto as he continued to stay in his position for a few more moments before slowly but surely pushing himself off into a standing position.

Grinning at that, Naruto shut his eyes.

" _Ok… Now with a little senjutsu here and there… I can find Konoha…"_ Thought Naruto silently as he felt the nature energy around his body flow into him before mixing with his chakra, allowing Naruto's sense's to grow stronger along with his sensing abilities.

Feeling his eyes shift slightly, the teen relaxed his mind before falling completely silent… Before he suddenly widened his eyes as he felt a surge of memories rush into his mind.

" _NO!"_ Screamed Naruto as he pushed his once dazed and tired form off the tree he was leaning against before disappearing in bolt of light, his body being enhanced by nature energy as he used his Yin energy to simply phase through anything in his path.

Glancing down towards his chest, where the restricting seal was, Naruto narrowed his eyes before sending a surge of chakra into it, causing the seal to appear… Before disappearing, causing the black haired teen to grit his teeth as the seal continued to restrict him.

" _I won't make it in time! I have to get there quicker!"_ Shouted Naruto mentally as his mind suddenly locked onto a single energy source miles and miles away from him.

Letting his eyes narrow as his scarf fluttered within the wind, Naruto let out a scream before disappearing in a crackle of light.

And had anyone been there, they would have witnessed a black and crimson flash.

 **(Konoha)**

Konoha, the village in the hidden leaves… What was once a lush and beautiful home and environment now laid bare to destruction to not only the village itself, but all of its lush and rich plant life that surrounded it.

And among the wreckage… Was a single man in a mask with a single rinnegan held within his eye along with a sharingan besides it.

Grinning happily behind his mask, the masked man let out a laugh as he watched the village burn to the ground beneath him. It was almost too easy as well since the village wasn't exactly ready for the attack either.

"Yahiko!" Screamed a voice towards his right.

Turning around, the masked man let a small smile grace his features beneath his mask as he came upon the sight of a man with a hole through his chest being held by a blue haired woman.

Letting a sick grin appear, the man pointed a single hand over towards the distracted woman's form before he sent a single burst of chakra into his palm… Where a long black rod flew from his palm and pierced the woman through her head, causing her to drop onto the dead man's body.

Returning his attention towards the burning village, the masked man couldn't help but laugh out into the dark cloudy sky as his body shook.

"HAHAHAHA! I couldn't believe I was going to send Nagato to do this! I should have taken his eyes long ago!" Screamed the mask man hysterically as he leaned against a large battle fan he held within his left hand.

Continuing his laughing, the man couldn't help but glance down towards his feet where two glaring eyes met his own joyful ones.

"Oh, and here is the best part… The Namikaze sisters, the jinchuuriki are at my feet defeated… Even with the mighty sage mode the two of you were nothing but ants compared to me… But I guess like father like daughter…" Laughed out the masked man, gaining two glares from the girls pinned at his feet through both their hands and limbs.

Shaking his head, the man couldn't help but look over towards the hokage tower, where the sight of Minato Namikaze's dead body met his gaze.

He couldn't help but grin as he watched the man swing slightly in the breeze as his pierced hand held him up on his own monument where all could see. His body having been burnt slightly and slashed up to hell. Honestly, he couldn't help but laugh at the sheer stupidity the hokage had taken to battling him.

Originally, his mask had hidden his rinnegan. So when he first appeared, the man had only expected the same trick he had done before, which had been intangibility… But when the man had attempted to hit him with the rasengan like he had done before, using the Hiraishin to teleport to him, he had managed to use his rinnegan to blast the hokage away, before absorbing his chakra, leaving the man at near death where he then stabbed him through the heart with a chakra rod.

After that, he had strung the leader of konoha up on his monument… Before blasting the village to hell with a large **Shinrai Tensei** that had sent the majority of konoha away, killing most of the population… It also didn't take long after the event to happen for all the remaining ninja's to rush over to him in order to defeat him, only to die by his hand moments later.

But alas, like sheep's to the slaughter, it wasn't long before the "saviours" appeared… Kasumi and Mito Namikaze wearing a cloak similar to their fathers, only mainly red with black flames.

Ah… There defeats may have taken a while, but with a seal placed on the two of them preventing the Kyuubi from helping them, the masked man held the two restricted on the floor, ready for their bijuu to be absorbed into the Gedo statue where he could further the moon eye plan.

Letting out a chuckle at how perfect his plan had come to fruition, the man glanced back down towards the girls before letting out a small sigh.

"Really now… Even with all that power… You were nothing but ants to me… Oh well, all you have done is made it easier for my plant to come true… And with the eight tails being the last jinchuuriki aside from you to be captured… My plan will be complete." Spoke the masked man as he continued to stare into the glaring eyes of the two girls… Before he swung his leg, kicking the two in the temples and causing them to spit out blood from their mouths.

"Really… Too easy…" Laughed the man out into the wind as his voice travelled across the destruction of Konoha.

 **(With Naruto…)**

"Ok… Not the best spot to appear…" Grunted an irritated Naruto as he soon found himself holding up a piece of rubble from crushing his body as he stood crouched above his shadow clone, who appeared to be passed out.

Narrowing his eye, Naruto sent a burst of chakra into the clone, before watching as it snapped its eyes wide open for Naruto to see.

Giving the clone a glare, the teen continued to hold the piece of rubble up with his restricted strength as he watched the clone stare dumbly at him for a few moments.

"B-boss? Questioned the clone, getting a small twitch from Naruto as he watched the clone seemingly boot up from his coma, before he, the clone, attempted to stand up and glomp the main Naruto.

This ended shortly as Naruto decided to hell with it and dispelled the clone with a single thought while bracing his mind for the onslaught of memories the clone should have had…

Had it not gone into hibernation the moment he felt the main Naruto disappear and not re-appear for a long time.

" _Shit… The clone knew if I did get back I would be stupid enough to test out my technique that's similar to the_ _ **Hiraishin**_ _…"_ Thought Naruto irritably as he both thanked and cursed his clone for its thoughtful attitude.

Thanked for allowing him to use the jutsu, and hated because it meant that he was gone for a long time… A time that required and FORCED his clone into hibernating.

Narrowing his eyes, the teen let out a tired sigh… Before a sudden rage over took his features as his mind surveyed the damage he could sense with the small bit of senjutsu energy coursing within him.

" _The village… Is totalled… There are odd survivors I can feel scattered around… Kurama, Mito and Kasumi are within the centre of the village in a restricted state, the only other person not being restricted also being within the centre of the village… I have to get survivors out and also prepare for the jutsu I have in mind…"_ Thought Naruto with a slight glare as his face lessened the amount of rage it held in favour of a more thoughtful and calm expression.

Glancing upwards towards the rubble above him, the teen closed his eyes for a single moment… Before snapping them wide open as he exploded his chakra all around him, sending any and all debris from his flying away with an explosion of pure white chakra.

Watching from within his own energy, Naruto couldn't help but smile, despite the situation he was in, as he watched his energy cloak him and protect him from just about anything as he stood there with his power, his energy, seemingly destroying anything around him as he stood there with a peaceful expression.

And as he stood there, the teen could only watch in silence as his energy cleared a path for him to escape from his current position.

Turning around towards the bed where his clone once slept, the teen let out a silent smile before shaking his head and returning towards the opening he had created with his chakra directly above him.

" _Time to save my village."_ Thought Naruto as he used his chakra to cloak him as he exploded off the ground and into the air, his chakra seemingly surrounding him in a flame as it flickered within the wind as he soar high into the sky.

And as he soared through the air, he could only look down directly towards the one he felt caused the situation of his destroyed village… The man in a white mask with tomoe like markings on it.

" _But even still… The damage of the village… I've seen it somewhere before…"_ Thought the teen as he glanced around as he fell.

The buildings that habited the great village were shoved away from the centre. The trees around the village seemingly damaged but fine at the same time… Meaning that it wasn't a wind jutsu that did this, but a jutsu that only affected those within the range it was cast.

And as the ground came closer and closer towards the teen, his eyes seemingly shined as his mind flew back into his past, where a certain woman appeared along with her eyes…

" _Rinnegan…"_ Growled out Naruto as he landed with a crouch, his fist having balanced him slightly along with a single knee holding him up.

And as he sat there in his position, his crimson eyes shined with controlled hatred as he looked into the masked man's eyes… Where the sight of a single sharingan and rinnegan eye met his own.

The man seemed stunned for a moment… Before letting out another laugh, ignoring everyone else aside from himself.

"Well! Isn't this a surprise! Didn't I send you off somewhere a few months ago? When I couldn't find you within my **Kamui** I was a bit worried you escaped… But as time went on, the legend of the "devil" seemed to slowly die out, something that told me you died, but also allowed Akatsuki to move freely once more…" Laughed the man as he stood there before walking towards Naruto, who had now stood himself up with his scarf flickering in the wind around him as he continued to glare silently at the masked man.

"However… Even after I sent you away to what I thought was your death… You seemed to derail a portion of my plan. Something I had thought no-one could achieve… Simply because I hadn't thought someone so… Common could affect my plans… Kage's, Villages and even renowned shinobi's yes. You, a civilian born shinobi with average beginnings? No. It just didn't seem possible." Remarked the man as he continued to walk forwards past his captured prey before locking his eyes with Naruto's own.

And as he walked closer and closer towards Naruto, the teen simply continued to glare. Something the man in the mask noted as he grinned beneath his mask.

"What's with that glare on your face devil-san? It's because of you derailing my plans ever so slightly that caused me to be the one to destroy your village. Funny enough, originally it had been planned that Nagato would do it… However… I had caught him with someone unexpected… His former friend and ally… Yahiko… Someone who I knew was dead." Grumbled the man with an interested tone as he widened his arms as he stood in front of Naruto with a tilt of his head.

"So, that begs the question… How did he return from the grave? I know that Nagato hadn't revived him as it would be too much of a strain to revive him and keep himself alive, but even then. Yahiko was back and attempted to throw my work and effort down the track with his words. So, I had to control Nagato myself using a seal and a bit of help from one of the Akatsuki. Sadly, during this little bout, Yahiko and Konan had escaped and told Konoha about my plans… Or what I've told them at least." Chuckled the man as he stood there before crossing his arms and unleashing a powerful wave of chakra around him, causing Naruto's black spiky hair to flutter slightly before falling back into its regular position.

"So Naruto-san… Please tell me… How did you revive Yahiko? As Nagato told me, he simply just appeared without anything wrong and Yahiko simply replied that you were something else… So… Let's find out what's so "something else" about you…" Laughed the man as he disappeared in a small warping vortex before appearing behind Naruto, who simply stood there silently… Before turning intangible, allowing the masked man to seep through him.

And as the man seeped through him, Naruto grasped the back of the man's purple high collared mantel before pulling his arm back, sending the masked man through the air away from him.

"What's your name?" Asked Naruto, not even bothering with the man's attack all too seriously as he stood there waiting as the man caught himself mid-air and silently narrowed his two eyes at the teen, who hadn't even turned around to meet his gaze.

Narrowing his eyes further, the masked man lifted his right up towards Naruto's form before grinning.

"My name… IS MADARA UCHIHA!" Screamed the masked man as Naruto suddenly found himself being hurled towards the so called "madara."

Turning his head back slightly towards madara, Naruto simply flipped himself mid-flight, which in turn allowed him to face "madara" before holding his hands up forwards.

"Well then "Madara" here's a jutsu I'm sure your familiar with!" Shouted the teen as he sucked in a deep breath.

" **Fire style: Great fire annihilation!"** Screamed the teen as he spewed forth a gigantic wall of flames in front of him, which began to charge towards madara due to the technique he used against the crimson eyed teen.

Widening his eyes briefly, madara sent another burst of chakra into his palm.

" **Shinrai Tensei!"** Screamed the man, blasting the flames, and Naruto, away before clapping his hands together.

" **Wood style: Wood dragon!"** Shouted the man as a dragon made from pure wood created itself from the floor before charging towards Naruto, who widened his eyes briefly as he flipped backwards in mid-air before landing against the earth, only to dodge further back as the dragon chased after him.

Getting far enough back, the teen quickly summoned his katana from his wrist, thus allowing the blade to be quickly grasped within his palm before he charged the sword up with wind natured chakra, allowing a shining gleam to appear along the blades edge.

Lifting his arm up above his head, the teen brought the blade down in front of him, slicing the wooden dragon down the middle as he then pushed against the ground beneath him in order to send himself flying forward towards his opponent.

Watching as the dragon disappeared, the teen sealed up his katana once more before quickly moving into a slide, avoiding a kick towards the head from madara as he appeared from a void like spiral.

Continuing with his momentum, the teen used his earth natured chakra to sink into the earth before using a series of handsigns to cause the ground to rumble and crack along the surface.

And as the surface crackled, the teen erupted from the ground and flew into the air, where he met the sight of a floating madara.

Grinning briefly, the teen clapped his hands together.

" **Water style: Water dragon!"** Called out Naruto as he watched a water dragon appear from the cracks down below the earth.

However, like he predicted, his water dragon simply phased through the floating man, who simply chuckled at Naruto's attempt, before widening his eyes as he felt someone grasp onto his foot.

Looking down, the man caught sight of a smirking black haired teen who had hidden himself within the water dragon and cracks.

Glancing back up towards the air across from him, madara could only widen his eyes as he watched the falling teen explode into a cloud of smoke before feeling himself being pulled down towards the earth by the teen holding onto his ankle.

" _How!"_ Screamed the man as he felt himself smash into the cracked earth below as Naruto threw him from the sky.

However it wasn't the end there as Madara suddenly found himself pushed further into the cracked earth by the water dragon that Naruto had created moments ago.

Sadly, the water dragon his clone had created had disappeared as well due to the clone popping and releasing the technique.

Watching as Madara struggled under the pressure the water dragon had pushed him against the earth, the teen charged his right hand with lightning chakra as he fell from the sky.

" **Lightning style: electromagnetic strike!"** Yelled the teen as he threw his hand forwards down to the now soaking madara, who had managed to regain the ability to use his Rinnegan's jutsu at that moment.

" **Shinrai Tensei!"** Shouted the man once again, sending Naruto flying back up into the air, before he suddenly watched as a white chain like tendril wrapped itself around his arms and body before dragging himself down towards the ground, where his body met the cracked earth head on, causing the teens body to crack from the force of the slam and the sheer speed the chain pulled him down.

However, it didn't end there with the teen gritting his teen as the chain simply tightened itself around his frame before lifting him off the ground and slamming him down over and over before flinging him away where he met the sight of another vortex spiral and Madara emerging from it.

Healing himself as fast as he could, Naruto used a quick burst of Yin energy to phase through the Masked man before turning around with his finger creating an "O" shape around his lips.

" **Fire style: Great fireball!"** Shouted the teen, sending a large ball of flames from his mouth directly towards Madara, who had turned intangible at the sight of the technique. However, because of the technique, he couldn't witness Naruto disappear into the earth once more.

He did however, feel someone grab onto his ankles just before the fireball hit, sending him flying back with an explosion as his mask cracked from both the impact and heat of the technique.

Being sent backwards, the man could simply feel something off with his eyes for a few moments before they returned to normal. It definitely wasn't his eyes being damaged and causing his jutsu to fail, but it was something else caused by his opponent.

But that truly made Madara feel dread. Knowing that there was an opponent who could also turn intangible and somehow stop his own technique from working.

What was worse, should he continue to fight, his identity could be found out by the teen he was battling. Which was something that would throw his plans way off course.

So, narrowing his two eyes, the masked man named Madara wrapped himself away, leaving behind his cracked white mask behind for Naruto who appeared just as he warped away.

" _Crap… He ran away… I need to improve the time the seal works on mangekyou users by at least a few more seconds… but it could be because of the Rinnegan that the seal faltered and failed… After all, the Rinnegan is much more powerful than the sharingan…"_ Thought Naruto with a glare as he stood above the lone white tomoe'd mask laying on the ground.

Reaching down, the teen could only pick up the mask and glare hatefully at it as the seconds seemed to rush by. Not only was his fight with "Madara" as he liked to call himself short, but the man only left because he needed his identity confidential.

Shaking his head at the thought, the teen turned himself around towards the destroyed village he found himself in before shutting his eyes… Where he suddenly felt a surge of memories enter through his head.

" _So the clones managed… Good thing I only needed to use a small bit of my Yin and Yang energies during the fight, but even then, should the nature energy seal stopped working during my battle, my chakra and energy amount would have been too low for the technique I'm about to attempt…"_ Thought the teen with a small sigh as he glanced over towards a single direction where his eyes managed to view both Kasumi and Mito Namikaze lying unconscious.

Letting out a small sigh, the teen disappeared with the wind for a moment before appearing above the two girls, whose breaths were light and shallow.

Crouching down, the teen placed his hands on the girls heads for a few seconds before letting a tiny burst of chakra enter their brains, releasing them from the seal his clone had placed them under to keep them restricted during his small bout with the masked man.

Watching silently as the two shook slightly and woke up, Naruto couldn't help but grin as he felt the other thing he had done to the girls complete itself.

" _Hey buddy. Missed me?"_ Questioned Naruto mentally as he let a peaceful stare overtake his face while he heard a brief but heavy snarl.

" **You better have an explanation for disappearing Naruto…"** Spoke Kurama in a deep tone once again, causing the teen to chuckle for a moment before entering his mindscape, where he was met with the sight of a large Kurama laying on a pillow happily with a smile riding upon his face.

"It's been too long Kurama…" Muttered Naruto as he strode up towards the bijuu, who had simply raised its eyebrow at him for a moment before laughing.

" **Should I get used to you disappearing on me or something? Because there seems to be a trend to you going missing for months and years on end. It's getting really hard to tell whether you're dead or simply missing now."** Spoke Kurama as he lowered his head towards Naruto, who simply shook his head as he lifted his hand up towards Kurama's face, where the sight of a white seal seemed to reveal itself on the long black eyeshadow around the tailed beast's eyes.

"No Kurama… It's been too long since I've sealed the memory of us back in the days of old…" Muttered Naruto as he shattered the seal he had placed on Kurama back when he had been traveling through time and space.

And like that, as the seal destroyed itself, the teen watched as the large fox seemed to fall silent for a few moments… Before letting a single tear trail down its eyes as it stared towards Naruto with a shocked look.

" **T-tou-san?"** Questioned Kurama, causing Naruto to let out a similar set of tears from his own eyes as his mind went back to a time where Kurama was still young and inexperienced with the world, having just been released from the sage of the six paths years prior to the man's death.

Smiling, Naruto placed a single hand on Kurama's snout before rubbing it affectionately as he let out a muffled chuckle and sob combo.

"Yes Kurama… I… I'm back… And this time… I'll look after you like I did before…" Muttered Naruto as he lifted his head to stare directly into Kurama's own eyes, which were still beaming full of tears as his mind went back to the days where he was a kit being taught about the world from his "tou-san".

Not his creator the sage, but the man who looked after him for what appeared to be years before he suddenly had to go and disappear, only to re-appear at odd times to catch up with him and teach him more stuff about the world only to disappear.

But… One time there was a large gap of time that his father had disappeared for, and knowing the average lifespan of a human, he had thought his father died of age because of it.

But then, he saw him again after two hundred years, still looking the exact same age as when he had first met him as a young kit.

But, this time, the man who he had looked up to as a father could only stay for a short amount of time as he explained what was happening to him and why he had been disappearing and re-appearing at random points of time.

His tou-san this time however, did something unexpected… And that was beg for forgiveness before he suddenly forgot everything about the man.

Including the love and appreciation Naruto had given him when he was growing up, something akin to a father to a child.

And that's why Kurama called him his father. Sure the sage created him, but Naruto truly looked after him at all points he was there, especially when he first appeared.

" **Why…"** Questioned Kurama as he laid there silently, his crimson slit eyes boring into Naruto's own eyes as his gigantic form shook slightly.

" **Why… Did you seal my memories…? I could have had happiness all my life with just the memories of you and me! My hatred of all humans would have-"** " Would have changed… Thus changing the future of the world… Remember I told you why I would go missing and come back Kurama… Believe me… It hurt knowing what you were going to go through… Don't forget, when we first met before I went back in time because of the bastard Uchiha I became your friend after viewing your memories and feeling the pain it had caused on you… How do you think I would feel, knowing the little kit I looked after when I went back, would feel that much pain and hatred!" Shouted Naruto as he lowered his head in anger, causing the large fox to flinch as it waited for Naruto to continue silently.

"I knew… That in order to keep the timeline somewhat similar… I had to make you forget about me… Forget about all the joy you had with me… And you know what? It hurt Kurama… Knowing someone I thought of as not only my best friend, but child go through that alone killed me… Even more than when I first saw your memories… And you know why?! IT WAS BECAUSE I MADE THE DECISION TO KEEP THE TIMELINE INTACT SO I DIDN'T CHANGE ANYTHING TOO DRASTICLY!" Shouted Naruto with tears pooling down his eyes as his mind ripped itself apart with grief as he stared into Kurama's eyes with his own.

"… I didn't want to make you forget Kurama… So… I instead decided to seal your memories of me so that when I came back… I would be able to return those memories of the two of us in a time where i know the future isn't changed… And that was this moment… The moment I returned back to my time… Please Kurama… Forgive me…" Muttered Naruto silently as he dropped down towards his knees in front of his friend as his grief washed through his body.

During his time traveling, Naruto had made sure to minimise as much changes as he could. Some situations he left be while he changed a few. Not drastically, but in a way that he could help a few people while also maintaining the timeline.

He knew that should he have changed something like the first shinobi war it would change the world drastically. He knew that, so he had to leave those situations alone as he was thrown from time to time.

But… It didn't stop the pain and grief Naruto felt as he watched people and events transpire with the ability to do nothing or close to nothing.

And every time he helped someone, he made sure they would never remember him being there in case his appearance within someone's live changed something.

So, as he sat there on his knees in front of Kurama, who had fallen silent, Naruto could only let the tears within his eyes fall as his mind ran over all the events he had seen.

" **Naruto… Get up and look at me…"** Muttered Kurama in his gruff voice as watched the teen continue to sit on his knees.

Nodding slightly, the teen moved his head upwards, before widening them in shock as he came upon the sight of Kurama… Who was smiling at him in a form that made him blink.

"K-Kurama?" Questioned Naruto as he gawked at the sight of Kurama, who was giving the teen a smile…

"Yes tou-san?" Questioned Kurama, his voice becoming feminine as the seconds went by.

Gulping down some saliva, the teen rubbed his eyes before pinching his cheek.

"Is this an illusion or real?" Asked Naruto out loud as he couldn't tear away his eyes from Kurama's form, who happened to be grinning cheekily.

"I dunno tou-san… Why don't I come closer and you find out?" Purred out Kurama, something that made Naruto blanch as his friends voice sounded like an alluring piece of music to his ears.

And as Naruto stood there in his shock, he watched as the giant pillow disappeared within his mindscape, before soon witnessing Kurama, now the size of an average person, being around the height of 5'10, strode up to him with a small smile riding upon her face.

Pushing herself up against Naruto, Kurama let a purr run through her throat as her crimson slit eyes narrowed gently while she nipped at Naruto's neck with her fangs while her long slender peace coloured arms wrapped themselves around Naruto's neck while her chest pushed against the teens form.

"Well tou-san… What do you think?" Questioned Kurama as she left a small hicky on Naruto's neck as he stared directly ahead of him in a frozen state.

" _Kurama's a girl. Kurama's a girl. Kurama's a girl who's biting me and basically dry humping me… This… Is so fucked up!"_ Screamed Naruto mentally as he couldn't move his mouth or body at all, the shock of Kurama doing this simply breaking his mind.

However, it seemed Kurama hadn't wanted to end it there as the woman grasped his face to look directly at her own face before giving a large smile.

"You know Tou-san… When you were teaching me about the world, I had become addicted to you… All I ever thought of was my tou-san and how he was the best and how I wanted to have him to myself… And when I saw women simply hurling themselves towards you, I grew jealous… Which confused me as I was basically genderless… But I knew… I knew that I loved you as a child… But then I thought… What if I could have you as a man as well? What if I was the sole person who had any claim on you…" Spoke Kurama as she brought her face towards Naruto's own before stopping just before her lips met Naruto's own set.

"What if… I had my tou-san all for myself to love all I wanted…" Finished Kurama off as she pressed her lips against the still shocked Naruto's for a few moments… Before she moved her head back a bit before giggling at the sight of the blush riding upon Naruto's face, along with the still shocked stare he still had going for him.

"Bu- yo- fath-" Was all Naruto could say as he stood there with his arms still limp besides his body as his mind ran over the thoughts of his time with Kurama back before his timeline.

" _Tou-san! Let's have a shower together in the river!" Screamed a tiny Kurama, being around the size of a cat as it jumped Naruto's lap while he was meditating and increasing his chakra reserves._

 _Opening his eyes, the teen gave the small fox a smile._

" _Sure Kurama." Replied the teen as he stood up and undressed himself to his boxers, completely ignoring the little fox staring at him as he did so._

" _Tou-san! Can I sleep with you?" Questioned a once again tiny Kurama who had shrunk itself down to the size of a tiny fox kit, causing the teen to awe at the sight mentally as he chuckled while moving his sleeping bag's entrance slightly open so the kit could sneak in._

" _Sure Kurama." Spoke Naruto softly as he let out a small yawn as the little kit scurried into the sleeping bag before popping itself onto Naruto's chest with its head nuzzling against Naruto's neck as the two fell asleep._

And as Naruto reviewed his memories of his time with Kurama, the teen could honestly only blink in sheer shock.

It was only because of the fact that he thought Kurama was both male and young that led him to believe that all his requests were just child-like things… But in actually…

"It was so I could spend time with tou-san all day." Smirked the woman as he long tails wrapped themselves around his form as Naruto's mind finally rebooted as he looked at Kurama for the first time properly.

Two orange fox ears, three whisker marks riding upon her cheeks, heart shaped face with crimson eyes, peach pale skin tone that simply made her red lips stand out slightly as she stared up at him.

He was about to look lower, before flinching as he noticed that her shoulders had nothing there, either telling him she wore a strapless piece of cloth… Or nothing at all.

And considering he felt two thinks pushing against his cloth covered chest, he knew it was the later rather than the former.

"Kurama… You can't be serious about this… It's been so long since we've been together…" Muttered Naruto as he looked away from Kurama, only to feel his head moved back into its staring position with the fox woman, who raised her head once again and kissed Naruto on the lips before moving back to her original position before nuzzling her head against Naruto's neck as she once did as a "child".

"It doesn't matter to me… Not only have you been there for me when I was young… But you also then became my friend you were thirteen… You managed to slither your way into my soul to a point where I lessened my hatred of human's… Back then, when you were still a child… You simply ignored what others had led you to believe… And then you connected our energies together, forcing the two of us to see into each other's lives… Where your seal had also blocked yourself from looking into the times where the two of us were together as father and child…" Muttered Kurama softly as she continued to press herself up against Naruto, who was letting out a tear as he shut his eyes.

"But… I still left you as a child… without any of that joy to help you through your tough times…" Returned Naruto softly, only to feel his lips once again occupied by Kurama as he opened his eyes to stare into Kurama's own slit ones.

"But you were there for me… Back then… And even now…" Muttered the woman softly as she raised a hand to rub Naruto's cheek affectionally as the teen continued to stare at her.

Finally… Naruto simply let out a tired sigh… Before wrapping his arms around Kurama's form before pulling the woman close enough to simply feel her heart beat against his chest all the more clearly while laying his forehead against Kurama's own.

"I've missed you Kurama…" Muttered Naruto silently as he disappeared from his mindscape as he knew he could talk to his friend once again later on.

And as he disappeared the teen couldn't help but smile at the fox woman before completely disappearing, leaving the woman to smile as she made her tails wrap around her form as she stood there in his mindscape… Before looking behind her where her once large pillow was now stood a large mansion like home.

Letting a smile grace her features, the woman went inside, where pictures of her as a kit and Naruto appeared.

Moving towards a single picture standing up amongst a kitchen table, Kurama let a tear travel down her eyes as she stared at both her and Naruto laying together with Naruto rubbing her fox head.

" _You remembered everything didn't you Naruto…"_ Muttered the woman as she watched her father hold her while she slept in his arms…

Before she let another smile appear on her face.

" _I can't wait to get you back tou-san for calling me all sorts of names…"_ Giggled the woman darkly.

 **(With Naruto.)**

Snapping his eyes open, the teen couldn't help but let out a small smile before using his free left arm to quickly wipe the tears beginning to form away from his eyes before quickly lowering his arm back down as he saw the blue and violet eyes of the two girls stare directly at him.

Giving a small smile, the crimson eyed teen let out a small chuckle.

"Hey sleeping beauties… Been a while huh?" Questioned Naruto rhetorically as his clones memories of being a butler before faking his unconsciousness appeared in his mind.

And oh boy, he sure had some blackmail on the two. His clone made sure of that.

However, as he continued to stare at the two, the girls could only silently stare towards the destruction behind the teen.

"Where… Where is the masked man?" Asked Kasumi in a silent voice as she glanced between Naruto and the empty wasteland that was once konoha.

Hearing the question, Naruto shook his head.

"Gone… I managed to survive the building toppling on me just as I woke up… I managed to force him to retreat." Replied Naruto softly before looking towards Mito as she seemed to let a small set of tears escape from her eyes.

"Tou-san… Kaa-chan… They didn't make it did they…" Asked Mito in a mumble like fashion as she stared up towards Naruto's crimson eyes with dread.

However, the dread seemed to disappear when Naruto gave the girl a small smile.

"No… Your family… Along with the people of Konoha… Are going to be ok… But for that… I'm going to need the two of you to stand and follow me." Replied Naruto quietly as he stood himself up and lowered both his hands towards the girls, who looked at him in disbelief and hesitance… Before nodding as they grasped his hands and stood up.

Smiling at the two, Naruto turned himself around before walking forwards while holding onto the girls hands tightly, causing small blushes to appear on their faces as they stared at the back of Naruto's head… Before they suddenly blinked as they felt themselves seemingly shift in place.

"And… We're here." Spoke Naruto calmly as he gazed upon the tens of thousands of dead people all lined up within a large fuinjutsu circle with an empty pace in the centre.

Turning his head towards the two girls, who seemed to be staring at the wrangled corpses of the villagers, Naruto placed a calming hand on the two.

"Believe in me… For what comes next… Ok Mito, Kasumi…" Muttered Naruto softly as he snapped the girl's attention from their shocked state.

Nodding briefly, the two girls put up a strong face before staring towards Naruto.

"Ok Naruto… What do you need us to do?" Asked the girls, causing Naruto to sigh as he pointed towards the centre of the fuinjutsu seal.

"This seal is located at the top of the hokage monument. I had planted it there using clones a few minutes ago while fighting the masked man down below. I also had my clones grab all the dead villagers and shinobi they could find, whether it be half their bodies or even pieces of their brains. Really, anything that was a piece of the people living here. Then, using my chakra, the clones identified each and every person so that two of the same one wasn't recreated since the soul of one could only go back into one's body, leaving an exact copy of a person alone. During my technique, that would only waste my energy." Replied Naruto as he held the girls hands while walking towards the centre of the fuinjutsu marking, making sure to step over the remains of those dead along with Mito and Kasumi.

Turning his head back towards the girls, Naruto let out a small sigh.

"When I'm doing the technique, I will need the two of you to send as much chakra you can spare, including your tenants chakra as the sheer amount of energy to do this exceeds my limit… Can I trust you two to help me?" Asked Naruto softly, getting nods from the girls and a mental nod from Kurama.

"Hai." Replied the girls simultaneously, causing the teen to smile softly as he finally arrived towards the centre of the seal.

"Good… Now first off, enter sage mode so your chakra becomes more powerful." Replied Naruto as he sat down into the centre of the seal before holding his handsigns up, where two additional smaller circles were created besides him.

"B-but if we send you nature energy you could-" "turn to stone. I know, I'm a sage as well" Replied Naruto, shocking the girls as Naruto revealed that he was able to utilise sage mode as well.

"H-how?" Questioned Mito as she stared at Naruto, who was silent for a moment… Before he opened his eyes, showing a slightly darker shade of his crimson eyes, along with two slit pupils.

"There's not enough time for me to explain… Please disperse the two clones of yours that I can feel charged with nature energy so I can get started." Replied Naruto as he began to use his nature energy to power up his body's internal energies.

Giving a nod, the two did as told before feeling their bodies strengthen themselves as their clones dispersed, sending the collected nature energy to enter their bodies.

Nodding to each other, the girls both sat in the two newly created fuinjutsu circles before clapping their hands together and channelling their chakra into the circle around them.

And as they did this, Naruto took in a small breath… Before snapping his eyes wide open as he used his nature energy to power up his Yang release, once more causing him to be bathed in a golden chakra form, something which shocked the girls as they stared at his flaming golden form while continuing to move their senjutsu enhanced chakra into the seal.

Narrowing his eyes as he sent both his strengthened yang and yin energies into the seal, Naruto began to glance all around him towards the bodies he had his clones lay out all a large circle before grinning as the now golden fuinjutsu seal seemed to be regenerating every villager and shinobi's body back to their full stage.

However, even as this was happening, Naruto could only gasp as he felt his energy begin to deplete and drop like rain from a cloud.

" _I knew that Kasumi's and Mito's energy wouldn't be enough… I need you Kurama!"_ Shouted Naruto mentally as he begged the woman to send her energy into her containers to help boost his own Yang energy enough to help regenerate all the villagers' bodies to a whole state.

And as the time went on, Naruto, Kasumi and Mito were seen struggling as they gritted their teeth as their energy depleted itself the longer they sat there.

Looking over towards both Mito and Kasumi, Naruto let out a strained gasp as one of his eyes shut due to how tired he was beginning to feel, even after having been fed Kurama's energy to boost his own Yang amount.

"Kasumi… Mito… I need… You two to leave the fuinjutsu marking now… I'm about… To get onto the second step… Ok…" Muttered Naruto with his body shaking slightly as he pushed nearly all his Yang energy into the seal as he felt the last few people regenerate from all their wounds.

When he is all by himself, he could revive over a regular village worth of people, ranging from 50 – 140 people. But now, he was reviving over five to ten thousand people.

But, that was without having senjutsu chakra mix with his pure yang energy to increase its strength and regeneration amount. By himself using the technique he could probably revive a thousand people while also dropping dead from exhaustion, with his Yin energy bringing back their spirits.

So while he may have asked Kasumi and Mito to help, what he truly needed was Kurama's Yin and Yang energy to help bolster his own to reach the ten thousand or so mark.

"A-are you… Sure…" Asked Mito besides Naruto as she and her sister continued to channel their bijuu chakra into the seal, causing Naruto to nod as his golden form flickered on and off slightly.

"Y-yeah… I'm almost done… So just… Sit back… And watch the magic…" Replied Naruto with a smile as he looked towards Mito who gave out a nod as she stopped pouring her bijuu's chakra, along with Kasumi.

Feeling Kurama's chakra and energy disappear, the teen let out a small smile as he released his own Nature enhanced yang energy from the seal, before taking a deep breath before channelling his Yin energy into the seal.

Luckily for Naruto, the Yin energy amount determines how long one has been dead, so should it be fairly recent, Naruto could return the spirit of the deceased with only a decent amount of energy.

Really, the hardest part was just repairing the bodies of those dead to perfection so that when the person was revived, it wouldn't cause any problems later on for the person.

" _Ok… With this final push of energy… The villagers… Will be back and healthier than ever…"_ Thought Naruto with a smile on his face as his form flickered with a new chakra cloak, this one being similar to his golden flame one however, this time instead of being orange and gold, it was a silver-ish white one.

"…. GAAAAAAHHHHH!" Screamed Naruto out loud as he forced his energy through everyone, causing each and every person to seemingly wake up from his roar as his energy returned them back from the dead.

And as Mito and Kasumi watched this happen, they couldn't help but feel their heart beats increase as they felt Naruto's energy engulf them briefly, showing all his emotions for a split second as he continued to revive more and more people before finally completing his task.

And once he did? The fuinjutsu markings around the teen bled out, along with the rest of the seal disappearing into nothingness.

Turning his head towards the two girls by his side, Naruto's sweating form gave each girl a small grin and thumbs up before falling backwards onto the floor, completely drained of all his energy.

"Naruto _!"_ Screamed two voices, those being Mito's and Kasumi's as they watched Naruto's tired form seemingly frozen against the grass as he laid there where his seal once was with a smile riding upon his face.

" _Just a small nap… Is fine… Right?"_ Questioned Naruto mentally as he felt his body seemingly shut down before feeling himself being held tightly against another's form.

Opening his eyes softly, Naruto gazed upon the smiling face of Kurama, who was holding on to him tightly within his mindscape.

"Go to sleep… Tou-san…" Muttered Kurama as she laid with her "father" on their bed before giving him a kiss on the lips. Sending him into a deep slumber where she continued to hold his body close to her own as she shut her eyes.

" _You're mine tou-san."_ Thought Kurama softly before falling asleep with Naruto.

And sleep he did, as Naruto would not awaken for the next few days to come…

 **And that's it for the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it to the fullest, although to me it seems that it was a bit… I dunno, different than I usually write. But anyone, hope you enjoy it and I'll see you all later.**


	39. Chapter 39

… **What can I say? I'm on a roll these past few weeks… But anyways, now I get to the part many of you were waiting for… The multiple flags that have been raised for each and every female character are about to be lit a light and Naruto's going to be stumbling through it all as he faces down his most largest threat to himself… The admiration of all… Starting with the next few chapters…**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

" _Sensei… I found you…"_

" _Huh? Where… Where am I?_ " Questioned Naruto as he stared wide eyed at the vast darkness that surrounded him in all directions.

However, as he floated there in the vast space, he couldn't help but narrow his eyes softly as he felt his body and sense's seem… Slow… Relaxed… Calm…

It was like, moving through water after just jumping in and experiencing the cool refreshing liquid as it wrapped around your form and held you together.

"… _You're just as I remembered you… Sensei…"_ Muttered the voice once again as Naruto's mind being too relaxed failed to pick up the type of voice it was and the type of tone it was spoken in. In his ears, it wasn't like he could hear the voice, but he just… Knew it was there and someone was speaking to him.

However before he could open his mouth to call out for the person once more, the teen suddenly snapped his eyes shut as he felt his body tighten itself for a few moments before relaxing.

And when the teen opened his eyes?

He came upon the sight of two fluffy ears and a long set of red hair nuzzled just under his jaw with a small purr escaping the occupant's throat.

Smiling softly, the teen raised a single tired arm up before gently rubbing the long crimson hair of the woman on him before letting his arm wrap itself around the woman's shoulders, keeping her on him as he held onto her in a single armed hug as he softly gazed at the woman.

"Kurama… I… I've missed you so much…" Muttered Naruto softly as he continued to lay there with a small smile resting upon his face as he held Kurama to his chest with his heart beating at a rapid pace as he rested in his mindscape…

Only to narrow his eyes…

 **(Awake)**

… Before pushing himself forwards, summoning a kunai into his palm as he slit the person that had been standing above his bodies form.

"Gah… Ha... Ah…" choked the person as they stumbled backwards while grasping their slit throat for a few moments before tumbling onto their backs where they desperately tried to keep themselves alive… Before a kunai dug itself in the back of their heads, causing a torrent of blood to fall onto the floor…

And as this happened, Naruto could only let a crimson glare shine through his dark confinements.

" _Root…"_ Thought the teen, his body seemingly throbbing with pain at his quick movements as he clenched his fist for a few seconds before releasing.

" _My body… Is a bit too slow… Am I drugged?"_ Asked the teen as he looked around where he was, only coming upon the sight of what appeared to be a large tent due to the shape.

Moving his eyes away from the now known tent, the teen turned his attention back towards the floor, where he came upon the sight of a single futon with a set of sheets greeting him.

" _This must be where I was sleeping… But how did I get here?"_ Asked the teen as he shook his head slightly while trying to remember what was happening to him.

" _Could the technique of mine really tired me out that much I was sceptical to drugs? If so I better quickly burn it off… I don't want the chance to find some secret untested toxin residing within my blood, just waiting to kill me… But if that's the case, why would Danzo send in a root agent to kill me? Could they have already delivered the poison only for me to live through it? Just what happened while I was asleep?"_ Questioned the teen mentally as he watched the now dead ninja's body seemed to turn to ash, including the blood that had poured out of the shinobi's throat.

Narrowing his eyes at that, the teen ignored what exactly he had just seen, most likely a seal created by Danzo to keep his soldiers hidden from other's when either captured or killed.

Moving forwards towards the front of the tent, Naruto swiftly but slowly opened a single flap, showing him the darkened sky of the night, bathed with thousands of stars overhead shining down onto the village that had been destroyed.

Shutting his eyes and taking in a nice cool breath of air, the teen couldn't help but sigh for a moment before feeling the wind of the night brushing against his bare form for a moment, before he let out a small grin as he felt his chakra activate a seal that was sitting just in the centre of his chest.

" _Finding yourself almost nude? Never fear, fuinjutsu is here."_ Thought the teen with a chuckle as he felt his attire appear over his form, thus stopping the cold night air from directly hitting him.

Letting a grin overtake his face, the teen pushed the tents flap even further before walking out into the darkness, his crimson eyes simply shining as they stood out before he suddenly came to a stop where he heard the soft snores of two people besides his tent.

" _Two anbu? Guess they had been knocked out by the single root one… Most likely a sleeping drug as Danzo's drones aren't as good as the real anbu."_ Thought the teen as he stared between the two anbu ninja's who had their masks sitting on their faces as they laid up against the tents support.

Shaking his head at the sights of the knocked out anbu, the teen walked further out into the brisk cold night, his scarf flapping gently as the breeze pasted by his face as he stared forwards into the night, the stars seemingly creating a gleaming path for him as he walked.

Looking both left and right, the teen could only stare at the sight of what appeared to be hundreds upon hundreds of buildings seemingly under construction at the same time, all having similar shapes to the buildings there were before the village had been destroyed.

"… _Guess the village is being rebuilt from the ground up… If I had the energy, I could simply use my Yin-Yang release to at least create all the foundations for the village. That much I know I could do for sure…"_ Thought the teen silently as he moved passed the hundreds of buildings under construction while holding his hands within his pockets.

Moving silently with the skills he had attained during his three year training, the teen moved past multiple tents, not seemingly bothering to check who was within them as his mind travelled to a single direction.

" _I know my old training ground was quite far off from the village, but I don't know if it hadn't been affected by Madara's jutsu… If it has though, I'm going to need to find a new place to live while the village is getting rebuilt… I wonder how Satsuki, Kasumi, Mito, Sasame are doing? I know from when I swept the village that Satsuki and Sasame were likely either dead or away from the village, and I know Mito and Kasumi were there for when I revived everyone… But still…"_ Thought Naruto as he started to scale up the large crater he found the village to be in before blinking.

" _Wait… Why where there two anbu shinobi's outside the place I woke up in? Better yet, at a time like this the anbu should be busy protecting the village from just around the area where the gate was while regular shinobi should be patrolling nearby… Did they get knocked out simply because the root Nin saw them near me?"_ Questioned the teen as he made his way up the crater before hopping out from the hole in the ground.

Shrugging his shoulders a bit, the teen didn't bother answering or continuing with his question as he simply continued to walk… Before stopping dead in his tracks.

"It's been a while hasn't it…" Spoke Naruto with his body still as the wind flickered around him for a few moments before a small feminine laugh entered his ears.

"That it has my prey… That it has…" Spoke the now obviously female voice as the owner of the voice moved closer and closer towards Naruto's still form… Which disappeared in a split second before appearing in front of a certain someone, who was giving him a large smirk.

Glaring with his crimson and now slit eyes, the teen crossed his arms as he watched the whites of the woman's hair flicker as they seemingly shined as they bathed within the moonlight and stars.

"Kagumi… What do you want?" Asked Naruto in a serious tone, completely ignoring the fact he knew at his current strength he would be no-where near enough to defeat the woman in front of him.

Standing at a height just below his own, the woman's long sweeping white hair that reached just above where her butt would be, her pale rinnegan eyes that dug into his mind the longer he stared, the red lips of the woman as she smirked at him while wearing her long princess kimono that sailed down to the floor, covering her feet…

And the two white horn like appendages on sticking out from her head.

All in all… She looked a lot like someone Naruto once had met and known…

" _Kaguya… She's a descendant of you isn't she?_ " Thought Naruto with a slight grimace as he stared at the woman who was staring at him with an intent smile.

Letting her smile widen, the woman let out a soft giggle.

"My… Your display was incredible my prey… That power of yours, that ability to revive the dead with only your own power and super natural feats… It was an amazing experience to watch." Spoke the woman as she seemingly floated up towards Naruto, who was losing his glare at the woman as the image of Kaguya overlapped Kagumi, thus causing his defence to seemingly lower as he couldn't help but feel guilty as he looked at the overlapping face of Kaguya on Kagumi.

" _W-what is this… I… I can't… I…"_ Thought Naruto with a stumble, his mind having lost its ability to properly think as Kagumi's form stood now directly in front of his own.

And as it did, Naruto felt his nature energy leave his body as he watched silently as the woman placed her soft pale hand against his cheek before raising an eyebrow at the teen as she continued to stroke Naruto's cheek.

"… You really are interesting Naruto… Even after dying and having your chakra absorbed by me at the valley… You came back even more powerful than ever… Even among the lines of other top tier shinobi as you call yourselves…" Muttered the woman softly as her hand seemed to glow a pale blue for a few moments before subduing itself as she removed her hand from Naruto's face, leaving the teen with a half lidded gaze as he stared at the woman slightly shorter than him with a blank expression.

Grinning, the woman moved a single arm up before using her hand to wrap around the back of Naruto's head, before pulling it down, causing the two's lips to meet as Naruto snapped his eyes wide open for a single moment as he stood there lip locked with one of the two people who technically killed him back during the time he went to retrieve Sasuke.

However… He did not move. He did not resist. His mind was clouded as an image of not only Kagumi greeted him, but also Kaguya standing in front of him, also lip locked appeared within his vision.

It wasn't a simple kiss either, the two stood there in the dead of the night with the wind flapping around the two as their kiss was bathed in the moon's light.

The kiss, that lasted for minutes as Kagumi held Naruto's head down to her own level so that she could continue with her kiss.

But, even then, after ten minutes of a long kiss with the woman with the rinnegan eyes, the two separated, one having the expression of a deer in a headlight, while the other had a happy display riding upon their face as they giggled into their sleeve.

It was obvious who had what expression.

However, as Naruto stared at the woman, he suddenly snapped his eyes open as the world around him began to shatter.

As it did this, the teen looked back to where Kagumi was, before narrowing his eyes once more, his mind seemingly recovering from his previous state of shock.

"What's happening Kagumi!" Shouted Naruto as he went to grab at the woman, who simply gave him a small smile.

"I'm just letting you know who you belong to Naruto…" Was all the woman spoke before even she began to crack and disappear, leaving the teen narrowing his eyes as he quickly moved his hands into a release handsign.

" **KAI!"** Shouted the teen as he exploded his chakra around him, causing the cracking world to suddenly freeze in place before blurring away and turning pitch black, leaving the teen within the darkness as he suddenly felt his eyes grow heavy.

" _C-crap…"_

 **(Within Hokage office…)**

"Are you sure hokage-sama? This choice of yours doesn't simply just affect you, but also the entire village." Asked a man as he looked towards the still form of Minato Namikaze as he gazed at the reports on his desk with a look of worry.

"Hai… I have made my decision… I will be stepping down from my position after the one I have chosen to take my place either awakens or accepts it." Replied Minato with a smile as he glanced back up towards the person across from him…

Which happened to be the daimyo himself, who was giving the blond haired hokage a small smile and nod.

"Very well. I formally approve of this action… Even if he is pretty young himself… But still… its amazing hearing about the things he can do…" Muttered the daimyo as he looked to the left, where he caught sight of the village being under construction from their recent attack from what was apparently the true leader of Akatsuki.

Returning his attention back towards the hokage, the daimyo smiled.

"Hokage-sama, as for the extra resources you asked for, I will be more than happy to supply a decent amount into recreating the village once more, however, you must know that I cannot supply too much with the Akatsuki situation becoming this… Problematic to the fire country. I hope you understand." Finished the Daimyo, getting a nod from Minato as he nodded.

"I understand Daimyo-sama. Thank you for all you have done in the reconstruction of the village. The extra resources will help the village return back into its former standard within the following months. With one of our shinobi being able to use Mokuton however, it may even be earlier than that for the village to return back into its all standard. And thanks to a certain shinobi, our shinobi force is still up to strength." Replied Minato as he let a soft smile overtake his features as he moved his hand across the desk in order to shake his hand with the Daimyo, who simply nodded with a smile.

"It is not a problem Hokage-sama. Also, just as a forewarning. My niece would also like to meet her saviour if it is possible before the meeting tomorrow. Would she be able to?" Questioned the Daimyo, getting a small concerned shake of the head from Minato as he turned his head over towards the lone window of the hastily made Hokage room.

"The thing is Daimyo-sama, I'm still not sure when exactly he will wake up… But from what I heard from my daughters, not only did he waste nearly all of his energy, but he even had to resort to using their own bijuu energy to help him produce enough energy for what he did. How one who doesn't have a bijuu use the tailed beast's energy near perfectly as he apparently did, I have no clue. But there is a chance that it would affect him and keep him out of action for longer." Replied Minato, getting a nod from the Daimyo as he stood up.

"Very well. I'll let her know about it… But that boy is a tough one. Even back when I met him a few years ago." Replied the Daimyo as he walked out from the room, leaving Minato alone at his desk as he pulled a small document from his desk.

Letting a smile overtake his features, the man let out a small sigh.

"Honestly… Its suprising knowing what one can achieve… Even when I have reached a stage where most considered impossible… But even then… he is a shinobi that most wouldn't have known as a kid." Muttered Minato as he stared down at the medical report on his wife… Who was now once again pregnant.

" _My third child would have never seen the light of day had Naruto not done the feat he did… I can't think of anyone better to take over…"_ Thought Minato with a smile… Before he blinked when he saw a shinobi bust through the door with a wide eyed expression.

"Hokage-sama! Look outside your window!" Screamed the shinobi in a hurry, causing the hokage to narrow his eyes before moving towards the window… Where he also widened his eyes as thousands upon thousands of buildings were spontaneously being built.

"What is going on…?" Muttered the hokage as he looked towards the shinobi, who was gaping in awe.

"Haha… That my dear student… Would be a stubborn shinobi." Spoke a voice behind him.

Turning around, Minato gave a startled glance.

"Jiraiya-sensei… What do you mean? I know Yamato is powerful with his Mokuton, but to this standard?" Questioned Minato, watching as a long white haired man leaned against the hokage's desk with a small smile.

"It isn't Yamato doing that… But someone who seems to have many surprises up their sleeve." Replied Jiraiya, watching as Minato narrowed his gaze.

"Sensei… Are you telling me that…?" Questioned Minato in a low tone, causing the man to simply nod with the smile still on his face as he glanced away from Minato's direction and towards the front of the hokage's office.

"Take a look for yourself Minato." Was all Jiraiya said before disappearing in a puff of smoke, leaving the hokage behind as he went to watch the spectacle being presented within the crater of the village.

Seeing that his sensei left, the man quickly followed suit, leaving behind a cloud of smoke around him as he attempted to see first-hand of the surprise his sensei had made mentioned off.

"So… Cool…" Muttered the lone shinobi as he stared at the sight of the village seemingly being reborn as he stared from the hokage's office window…

Along with the two anbu who had appeared to watch alongside him.

 **(With Naruto.)**

" **Senpo: wood style: Four pillar house!"** Shouted Naruto as his chakra was sent down into the earth before hundreds of house's soon began to sprout from the ground, all having their own unique design from each other as Naruto let a small bead of sweat drip down his head as he felt his chakra take a hit.

" _Ha… Ha… Thank kami that I managed to master wood release without using my Yin-Yang release to create the energy to use wood release regularly… But still… Because this isn't a normal nature, it's still draining to my core… Thank kami I had nature energy to help me with the technique."_ Thought Naruto with a slight glare as a single eye of his shut as the final house he created finished its appearance.

Letting a tired grin over take his features, the teen fell back onto his ass before letting a small chuckle out.

"I wonder what Yamato-sensei would say if he knew I was able to do more wood release jutsu than he could even without having a bloodline to do it." Chuckled Naruto as he felt his sage chakra continue to flow through him as he used his Yin energy to cloak his body from anyone's view, thus allowing him to help out without anyone knowing he was there.

It was a pretty funny sight to watch villagers and shinobi gape at the sight of random buildings being built… Especially since the buildings were exactly like their own homes with the lower tier ones being upgraded and renovated to become something more desirable to the owner.

" _You know… You should probably create your own home within the village tou-san. It isn't healthy of you living at that training ground."_ Spoke Kurama as she laid within her father's mindscape with a small smile on her face.

Shaking his tired head, the teen let out a small sigh.

" _I just prefer the training ground honestly. I mean, my reserves just got boosted over four times the amount from the little stunt I had done a few days ago and my Yin-Yang energy amount grew twice its size, which means that I can now train even harder and longer in Yin-Yang and chakra related subjects. And a training ground home would be perfect for that."_ Replied Naruto with a grin, getting a mental blank stare from Kurama as she laid on her bed with the sheets covering her body.

" _But tou-san! I want you to be in the village so you don't overwork yourself!"_ Screamed Kurama in a pouty voice, causing the teen to chuckle a bit before giving Kurama a soft mental hug.

" _Maybe when I finish my training I'll get a home within the village, but until then. I prefer my training ground."_ Replied Naruto, getting a purr from Kurama as she soaked up the mental hug Naruto gave her.

" _Hai tou-san…"_ Purred Kurama softly.

Chuckling softly at Kurama, Naruto pushed himself off the ground before widening his eyes as he felt someone grasp his shoulder.

" _Shit."_ Thought Naruto as he turned his head around, only to come upon the sight of the hokage staring at him with toad like eyes, similar to Mito and Kasumi's own.

"Naruto. Release the jutsu you have around you." Spoke Minato out loud, drawing all the gawking shinobi and villagers to look towards the obviously blank space where the hokage was seemingly resting his hand in the air… Before the image of Naruto slowly bled into existence, causing everyone to fall silent as Naruto and their hokage stood there.

Giving a small grin, Naruto gave the hokage a small wave.

"Hey hokage-sama… Great weather today right?" Questioned Naruto in a seemingly truthful tone, only to get a straight stare from the hokage, causing the teen to drop his false tone as he let out a small sigh.

"Hey hokage-sama… I'm guessing sage mode gave me away huh?" Asked the teen, getting a nod from Minato as he pointed his head over towards one of the recent buildings where Jiraiya was standing with a grin on his face as his own form looked a bit more toad like.

"Yes… Sensei managed to notice the nature energy around the area as he was investigating how these buildings were being built in mere moments. As such, he and myself activated our incomplete sage modes to further pin-point your location. Surprisingly I had actually expected to feel nothing when I moved my hand to where your shoulder should be. I'm guessing you are still recovering?" Asked Minato in a causal tone, getting a small chuckle from Naruto as he let go of his sage mode, along with both Minato and Jiraiya.

"Hai hokage-sama… Although I only recently got up, maybe a few hours ago, my chakra amount was at a decent scale. My power though is still currently a bit below what I would find satisfactory to use any "big" techniques such as my intangibility, so I just used my ability to mask my presence from everyone… Sadly I happened to forget about sage mode user's being able to find one another." Returned Naruto with a sheepish shrug, getting a small nod from Minato as he looked towards staring at them.

"Continue with your day, I will be taking Naruto-san here to the hokage office for a matter of great importance. Please keep his awakening and ability a secret for now. Thank you." Finished Minato as he and Naruto disappeared in a flash of Yellow and black, leaving behind nothing in their tracks.

As they did, the villagers looked towards each other slowly.

"Was that…"

"Yeah…"

"He's the one that…"

"I wonder what the hokage was going to talk to him about?"

"Did he say sage? Is Naruto-san something like Jiraiya-sama?"

"Who cares… He's the one who saved the village…"

"He gave us the ability to live once more…"

And as people spoke, the more people listened before spreading the word all across the village. They spread the word of their saviour being awoken once more and helping the village rebuild using wood release and sage powers.

Eventually, the words of Naruto's feats reached a certain pair's ears. Of which soon disappeared in an attempt to find the owner of which the tales were told of.

" _Naruto…"_

 **(Hokage office.)**

"Y-you can't be serious? Me? You want me to-" "Yes… I can't think of anyone more capable to take the hat." Spoke Minato, stopping Naruto's now stuttering form from continuing as he stared at the hokage with wide shocked eyes as he looked at Minato, who was comfortably sitting in his chair, before shaking his head.

"Hokage-sama… You can't honestly expect someone as young as me to become hokage. I'm nowhere near being ready to take a role such as this!" Shouted Naruto as he stared at the blond hokage, who raised a single brow slowly before bringing a single finger up.

"Gained the Daimyo's approval." Replied Minato in a bored tone, soon bringing up a second finger.

"More than powerful enough to be a kage or S-class shinobi." Continued the fire shadow as he continued to blankly gaze into Naruto's crimson orbs before finally lifting up the third finger.

"Approval of the village." Finished Minato with a smile, causing the teen to narrow his eyes slightly before crossing his arms.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect, I don't remember getting the Daimyo's approval, and while powerful, I'm nowhere near as experienced as any kage and I do not have the approval of the villagers or shinobi. At most, I have only a limited people who would support me in becoming hokage." Replied Naruto with a huff, gaining a bored and irritated look from Minato, who simply looked towards the lone anbu shinobi he had called out just minutes before telling Naruto about his plan.

"Anbu commander dragon. Please tell Naruto-san here where he was wrong in all his points." Replied Minato, gaining a nod from the anbu commander as he turned his head over towards Naruto, who was mentally cursing himself at that moment.

"Shinobi Naruto Hayabusa, genin in rank with a total of one year complete service and two and a half years of missing duty. Minutes ago, Hokage-sama had a talk with the Daimyo, who had agreed in you becoming the hokage of the village once the village is back to a decent standard. As for being strong enough, those who had survived the encounter with the masked man had witnessed you battle, proving you are over the requirements in strength." Spoke the anbu, getting a nod from Minato before the anbu commander suddenly went on a single knee with his head bowed down low towards Naruto, who was staring at the anbu commander in shock.

"As for the villager's approval. Once they had awoken from their rebirth, Mito-sama and Kasumi-sama had spoken about how you utilised an "awesome", as Mito-sama quoted, jutsu to bring everyone back from the dead with the cost of your energy. That alone brought many of the villagers to respect and adore you, especially considering that you were one of them and not from any shinobi clan… As for the shinobi corps, I know that each and every one of my anbu look up to you as not only a public figure, but also a shinobi by the name of the devil. All in all Naruto-san… You are more than worthy of becoming the next hokage." Finished the anbu as he continued to hold his head down towards Naruto, who was staring at the ninja in shock before looking back towards Minato.

"B-but hokage-sama… Why me? Isn't there more capable people to take over instead? I mean, your still in your prime and could out preform most other shinobi. So why hang up the hat now?" Questioned Naruto, getting a small smile from Minato as he looked at the window, where he saw hundreds upon hundreds of buildings already built.

"You may not know this yet… But I remember you know… Back in the deserts of Roran… You were the one I met that day weren't you? For years I wondered who the masked man I met there was, but it was you wasn't it?" Questioned Minato, getting a rather startled stare from Naruto who took a step back.

"H-how?" Questioned the teen, watching as Minato gave him a small smirk.

"I didn't know who you were until I met that little over achieving genin simply named "Naruto" who had a set of black hair… And crimson eyes that others could never hope to match… That's what gave you away back then Naruto. Your eyes were something that made you special, not in the way they have any abilities, but in the way they are." Replied Minato, smirking all the more as Naruto gave him a slight twitch of his brow before calming down and crossing his arms.

"Fine. You got me. I'm guessing you want to know how I got there in the first place?" Questioned Naruto with a curious expression, only to once again feel shocked as Minato shook his head.

"No. How or why you were there doesn't matter. All that matters was that the people of Roran were saved from that mad man… By the way, the queen thanks you with all her heart for what you did… Among other things." Laughed the hokage as he watched Naruto's cheeks brim red with embarrassment as he looked down for a few moments before letting out a small sigh.

"Thank you hokage-sama… I would rather not speak about the circumstances of which reason I was there in that time period." Muttered Naruto as his mind happened to daze off into one of the last ventures he had before returning back to his time before shaking his head.

Somethings were better off left in the past after all.

Shakings his head, the teen looked at the hokage once more.

"But what about my… Appearance in Roran affect your choice in me being the hokage?" Questioned Naruto, watching intently as Minato gave him a simple relaxed stare.

"Naruto… You not only managed to save a princess of a country, but you also helped free all the princesses villagers and saved their lives by defeating the madman while I sealed the ley lines of the village. You showed the ability to lead and give hope to people… That is something a hokage needs to be able to do." Replied Minato softly while letting out a small smile.

"Now Naruto… I'll ask again… would you do the honour of becoming the next hokage of konoha? The Godaime hokage?" Asked Minato with a serious tone as he stared deep into Naruto's eyes.

"… _Do I really want to become the hokage? Is that really what I want?"_ Thought Naruto, staring at the fourth hokage with a blank and empty gaze for a few moments… Before letting a small shine appear in the corner of his eyes as he let a smile appear on his face.

"Hai… I… I accept the position of becoming the fifth hokage… Yondaime-sama…" Muttered Naruto softly, getting a small smile from Minato who let his head drop slightly for a moment before lifting his head back up with a grin.

"Very well… I cannot wait to see what you do in your reign Godaime-sama… And one more question I would like you to answer." Spoke Minato, causing the teen across from him to nod slightly.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Asked Naruto, waiting for the man to answer his question.

However, as he waited, he could only feel a sense of dread at the pit of his stomach as he stared at the widening grin of the hokage's face.

"Would you do me the honour of becoming the godfather of my third child?"

 **And that's the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and sorry its half the size of the last one, but I've been swamped with things and haven't had all the time I'd like for writing. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you all later.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Couldn't help but write another chapter up haha. Enjoy I guess.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

" _Just try process this he says. It won't be until next week he says… Kami what was I thinking! I'm what? Seventeen at most and I'm now technically a kage, or soon to be kage! And on top of that? Godfather? What was that all about!"_ Screamed a downtrodden Naruto mentally as his blank crimson eyes stared at the floor ahead of him as he felt his chakra slowly recovering after having created a multitude of clones to help the village recover at a faster rate using his wood release techniques.

To be honest, he should have learned metal release during his off time as it would have made the village's buildings a lot more stable. Sure he could use metal release at its most basic form with Yin-Yang release, but he didn't have the energy to do that for more than a dozen buildings, let alone an entire village.

Lifting his head upwards towards the sun that was covered by the sight of soft fluffy clouds, the teen let a small sigh escape his lips.

"Just what am I supposed to do? I know I read up on everything as a child and all, even during my training with the falcons… But running a village? How do you prepare for that? Better yet, what exactly stops me from somehow making good decisions? My first order could cause someone's death… Gahhh! I know I can revive people but I can't do it that frequently! And if I do it constantly then I won't be remembered for who I am, but what I could do!" Shouted Naruto into the wind, his irritation at the situation having been slowly boiling over as he took a stroll through the now recovering village.

Lowering his head down from his scream, the teen let out another sigh as he rubbed his forehead with the back of his right hand, his hair seemingly falling down slightly and covering his eyes as he stood there for a few moments.

"But that's not all… Kagumi… I know for a fact that it wasn't exactly real. I know it was her and not some sort of dream I whipped up, but she was there. She probably created the illusion I saw… That means that she could potentially be anywhere in the village right now… But if that were true, someone would notice her appearance by now and made a comment… By kami… What's a regular person to do?" Questioned Naruto tiredly as he stuffed his hands into his pockets before continuing on his walk, ignoring the sounds of birds fluttering above him as his crimson eyes developed a sudden blankness within them as his mind blanked everything other than his thoughts out.

It was because of this that he didn't notice someone appear in front of him before he smacked himself into their body.

Shaking his head for a moment and blinking his vision back, the teen lifted his head up slightly before widening his eyes ever so slightly.

"Jiraiya-sama?" Muttered Naruto, getting a grin from the well above averaged size man, who simply gave him a tiny wave with a massive grin.

"Yo! So… My little apprentice has told me some good news… And since I was near the neighbourhood that wasn't too destroyed, I thought I could talk to the soon to be hokage godfather. Pretty solid plan don't you think?" Asked Jiraiya with his grin widening itself as he spoke, getting a small sweat drop from the teen as he gave the man ahead of him a stare.

"1: I don't know whether or not the news you're talking about is either good or bad. 2: It's a lot harder to rebuild entire neighbourhoods from pure memory. 3: It's rather odd to want to talk with other people for those reasons." Replied Naruto, getting a rather deadpan glare from Jiraiya as he folded his arms and put out his lower lip in an attempt to pout.

"No one needs any reason to talk to anyone." Grumbled the older man, getting a small grin from Naruto as he rolled his neck briefly before walking over towards a tree and sitting down against it. Jiraiya soon following suit as he sat across from Naruto, who let out a tired sigh.

"Do I really have what it takes to become hokage? Let alone be able to send people on dangerous missions that they could potentially die in?" Questioned Naruto out loud, getting a small sigh from the man across from him.

"Kid… Do you think any of the hokage's were ready to send people to their deaths? Hashirama, the first hokage got the position first. He didn't have anyone to look back on to see how they felt- "He had his clan. And being the head of a clan back in those days… You're forced to act…" Spoke Naruto, cutting off the wise old man in favour of his experience within similar timelines.

As he looked up from the floor, Naruto came into the sight of a fist smashing into his face, causing his head to bounce off the tree he sat against before returning to his original position with a deer in the headlights look.

"The hell?" Questioned Naruto, watching as Jiraiya simply glared at him.

"I am the legendary Jiraiya! And here I am, giving my wisdom to a brat and you deny it! Jeez you kids these days have no respect for your elderly. At least Minato adores me!" Shouted Jiraiya with a huff as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, causing the crimson eyed teen to stare at him blankly.

" _This coming from the guy I watched back when he was a kid crying to Orochimaru about how he stubbed his toe on the second day he became a genin… Really dude?"_ Questioned Naruto with a small twitch on his face before letting out a tired sigh.

Waving his hand a bit, the teen allowed the man to continue.

"Complete your story Jiraiya-sama, I'll not but in this time." Spoke Naruto in a rather bored tone, getting a huff from the man as he looked back towards Naruto with a grin.

"Now that's what I like to hear! Well, not as much as a beautiful woman moaning my name out, but nonetheless! Anyway, where was I? Oh right, Hashirama. From what sensei told me, the third hokage, Hashirama was a kind hearted man who would hate himself for what he had to do. Whether it be sending troops to the field… Or killing someone, including his best friend Madara Uchiha." Finished Jiraiya in a serious tone, getting a nod from the teen as he stretched his back a bit against the tree.

"What about the second hokage? Tobirama Senju? From what I heard, he was a bit more… Shinobi-ish than Hashirama." Replied Naruto, getting a small sigh from Jiraiya as he scratched his head.

"To be honest, sensei adored Tobirama Senju a bit more than he did with Hashirama, simply because Tobirama was a true shinobi that was unmatched by any other, aside from a certain amount of people like his Brother. However, Tobirama wasn't as compassionate as his brother, so while he was a better hokage in the regards to sending people off to their deaths, he didn't have the shine Hashirama had when he was in charge. Either way, the two Hokage were beloved by the people." Replied Jiraiya with a wave before taking in a whiff of air through his nose.

"Now, onto the third hokage, and my sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi… He was probably the closest thing to a mix of both Hashirama and Tobirama, but this was majority because he was trained by them, and had developed similar traits to them. So, when he was hokage, he had a simple shine to him, while also having a shinobi side. Best from both worlds if you would say, but he also had the wisdom and age from his experience. This also let him become a master in directing situations in his favour… Over all, I think he was the best hokage with Minato becoming someone greater should he held the hat for a bit longer like the old man did." Grinned out Jiraiya before finally pointing towards Naruto, who tilted his head slightly.

"We already know Minato however. Kind, compassionate and a true shinobi when needed. Nearly single handily fought the Kyuubi by himself and managed, with the help of the third hokage, to seal the kyuubi's chakra into his two daughters. Mito and Kasumi Namikaze. People will always remember Minato for his feats and skills…" Chuckled Jiraiya before focusing on Naruto.

"And then, Naruto Hayabusa… The Godaime Hokage… At the age of thirteen, defeated Shukaku, the one tailed bijuu. Then, not even three years after, he is known as the devil. Someone who had been defeating the Akatsuki members pair by pair, while also taking out rouge Nin… Sadly, for some unexplained reason, he fell into a coma with his vitals being extremely low… And that's how it was for the next few months, the Akatsuki getting their wind back and charging forth to capture the jinchuuriki once more, however, this time… They succeeded. From what my spy's have confirmed, the tailed beasts between the first and seven tails has been captured… However, just as the Kyuubi jinchuuriki's were about to be captured and killed, just like the village they had lived in was… A massive light exploded from the rubble, flinging itself into the air before crashing down on the earth below…" Laughed out Jiraiya as he raised a single hand up before placing it on Naruto's shoulder softly, getting a startled look from the teen.

"… And then, proceeded to defeat the masked man who single handily crushed the village with the mighty rinnegan… But… That wasn't enough for the man who appeared in a shining light… No… His village was in ruins, a majority dead… He couldn't stand for that… So… He brought them all back. Each and every one that lived in his village awoke once again, their bodies and minds completely healed and devoid of past wounds… The hero fell down in exhaustion from using his power to revive his village… Where not even a few days later, he is seen up again and helping the village return to what it once was… So tell me… Do you think, that Naruto Hayabusa doesn't seem to already be doing the job of the hokage? Protecting his village, making sure the younger generation has a chance to grow… Is Naruto Hayabusa not acting like a kage already?" Questioned Jiraiya in a soft voice, causing the teen to lower his head for a few moments.

"But… I didn't save them the first time… They all experienced death…" Muttered Naruto softly as he clenched his fists together.

"If I didn't have my power… They would still be dead…-" "But you do have the power. Power you trained to achieve yourself… its thanks to your efforts that many get the chance to live once again… And as for death? There were many people who got closure from the experience. Believe me kid… You are a hero to the village, you did something that not even the legendary Minato Namikaze could have done… So instead of worrying, just do your best and keep the will of fire going. Got that?" Asked Jiraiya as Naruto slowly lifted his head up, showing a soft smile on his face as he quickly rubbed his sleeve across his face, wiping off the lone tear that had been building up in his right eye.

"Thank you Jiraiya-sama." Muttered Naruto with a smile, getting a similar smile from the older man who gave him a wink.

"No problem kid… So…" Muttered off Jiraiya silently, widening his grin as he did.

"Kasumi and Mito… Which are you going to go for? I heard the two of them might share you know!" Shouted Jiraiya out loud in a joyful tone as he pulled a notebook out from somewhere before he looked at Naruto intently… Before he suddenly found himself sitting there alone talking to a tree.

 **(With Naruto)**

" _Wise my ass! He just knows how to play his words well that perverted bastard…"_ Thought Naruto darkly as his mind went over towards both Kasumi and Mito for a moment, before he shook that thought away.

He was going to be a godfather to their younger sibling, so it wouldn't be right at all, thus that wouldn't be feasible of him to do anything with the two.

Oh, then there was Minato being the fourth hokage, and their dad. That's a big no no.

" _Guh… What the hell am I thinking about? Dammit! Stupid Jiraiya-sama getting the thought stuck in my head! C'mon! I got something more important on my mind, like being the next hokage!"_ Shouted Naruto mentally as he rubbed his fingers against his temples before letting out a tired sigh before looking up, where the image of a slowly but surely rebuilt konoha met his gaze.

Letting a small smile appear, the teen stopped his movement briefly before giving his back a small stretch.

"Naruto Hayabusa, Hokage of konoha… Doesn't sound all that bad you know." Chuckled the teen as he stood there silently looking towards the currently being repaired village.

"You know… If you keep braking your promises to me I'll eventually leave you behind you know." Spoke a voice behind the teen softly, making Naruto grin ever so slightly before glancing back around.

"Sorry… I'm a terrible person ain't I?" Asked Naruto rhetorically, watching as sight of a lone woman met his eyes.

Long shiny black hair that was slightly spiky at the tips with long jaw chin length bangs moving past coal black eyes with were simply shining in joy, her soft lips giving a soft smile as she stood there with the light shining above her as she gently held her hands just in front of her lap as the wind blew by, lifting both her hair and her blouse up slightly towards the left before falling back down gently.

The woman widened her smile as she walked over towards the teen, her coal black eyes focused on Naruto's own crimson orbs entirely as she moved.

"It takes a man to admit to his faults you know." Giggled the woman, getting a small sigh from the teen as he turned himself around completely before crossing his arms with a small smirk.

"Well I am a growing boy you know…" Chuckled Naruto, watching as the woman moved just in front of him before stopping slowly before raising a single hand from her lap, which would then find itself on Naruto's cheek.

Glancing towards the hand for a few moments, Naruto let out a small grin before lifting his own hand up towards his cheek, where he then held the woman's hand within his own before bringing it down to his side, where he then began to rub the soft skin of the hand.

"You know… I am sorry for bailing on you for the last few years…" Muttered Naruto, getting a small sigh from the woman as she shook her head, sending the long black hair fluttering for a moment before falling down into its original long position where she then looked up towards Naruto with a smile.

"Naruto… Please promise me this time you aren't going… Not a promise you just hand out, but a true promise… A promise of a lifetime… And after you do that… How about mister bigshot make us a house so that we can live there together like we did as kid's years ago…" Asked the woman softly as she smiled up towards Naruto, who let out a small sigh… Before holding the hand he had connected with the woman up towards their faces, where he then lifted his pinkie up while detaching his hand from hers.

"I… Naruto Hayabusa… Promise Satsuki Uchiha, for now and forever, that I will not leave you behind all alone… It's… It's a promise of a lifetime…" Spoke Naruto softly with a smile, causing the woman to also reflect said smile on her face as she lifted her own pinkie up and twisted it with Naruto's.

"Good… Now how about we catch up? You know… Properly this time?" Asked Satsuki as she continued to hold Naruto's pinkie with her own.

Scratching his head with his free hand, the teen nodded before slowly lowering his attached pinkie to his side once more, where he then shifted his hand slightly so that his pinkie was free from Satsuki's grasp before holding her smaller hand within his own as he glanced over towards the village.

Glancing back between the village and Satsuki for a moment, Naruto gained a grin.

"So… Who's up for some ramen?" Questioned Naruto rhetorically, watching as the woman's eyes lit up even more than they had as she walked towards him.

"Ramen? Really! But I thought you hated it back when we first started as genin!" Shouted the woman in slight shock, causing Naruto to blanch… Before shaking his head before giving her a thumbs up with his free hand.

"My tastebuds were still developing! Back then they simply couldn't understand the godly force that is known as ramen!" Shouted Naruto dramatically, getting a small giggle from the woman as she let out a laugh.

"Oh stop it… But I don't think Ichiraku is repaired yet so how would we get some ramen?" Questioned Satsuki, only getting a small smile from Naruto as he jabbed his thumb to his chest.

"Where else? From your very own friend Naruto Hayabusa!" Shouted Naruto happily, earning him another smile from Satsuki who nodded her head slowly for a moment before dragging Naruto towards the village buildings, which were starting to look like they previously had once before, with the odd renovation for some older buildings.

"Well then Naruto… I hope you don't disappoint me with your ramen." Replied Satsuki as she continued to walk forwards, only turning her head to glance back towards Naruto once where her eyes seemed to shine with her sharingan staring at him before she turned her head back and continued to drag him.

Smiling wider than he had before, the teen nodded slightly.

" _Sure Satsuki…"_

 **(Village)**

"You know… This is actually kinda weird now that I look at it…" Muttered a rather disturbed Satsuki as she walked arm in arm with Naruto, who was anxiously staring at anywhere aside from the people in the village… Who were simply staring at him in pure awe.

Glancing down slightly, the teen gave a mental nod.

" _You don't have to tell me that twice…"_ Thought Naruto blankly as he lowered his eyes from the sky for a brief moment… Only to make direct eye contact with a mother and her two children… Who of which seemed to beam in sudden joy before charging at him at full throttle.

Seeing this, the teen quickly unhooked his arms from Satsuki, who gave him a slight glare, before he quickly widened his arms out just as the two children charged into him, both laughing with all their might as they sent Naruto tumbling onto his back.

"Hey! Hey! You're mister Naruto right! The guy who saved the village from that weird mask guy right!? I'm a super big fan! Can I have your autograph?!" Screamed the two children in perfect synchronisation, causing the slightly disturbed Naruto to slowly nod his head with an awkward smile.

"… Sure…"

And like that, it wasn't even moments later that Naruto found himself surrounded by not only children, but even adults who began to fire question after question at him, of which Naruto attempted to answer all of them as quick as possible.

"How did you beat that masked guy Naruto-sama?"

"Are you a kami? Because you did bring us all alive you know!"

"What was it like to battle the weird mask guy?"

"Can you train me into becoming as strong as you are right now?!"

"Are you hokage-sama's son?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

And as the questions flew by, so did Satsuki's patients as she stood there besides Naruto with a small twitch developing on her right eye as she watched Naruto dogpiled by over seemingly hundreds of children, which of course only left his feet sticking out from under the group.

But even then, he managed to answer the questions asked of him.

"Using all my techniques. No I'm not a kami, just a civilian. It was actually easy to fight the masked guy. Sorry, I cannot train anyone in my techniques. No I'm not Hokage-sama's son, and I do not have a girl-" However, before the teen could answer the final question, he suddenly felt himself pulled out from under the child dogpile and was soon dangled up off the ground.

Blinking and looking down; since he was upside down, the teen watched as Satsuki's crimson sharingan eyes were staring deeply into his own… Before she then began to walk in a random direction, dragging the still upside down Naruto with her.

Of course, it was because of this rather awkward way of leaving that a majority of the people there didn't follow after the duo.

However, that was just the majority. The few who did however…

"I've found you… Naruto…" Muttered an irritated female voice, causing those around her to stare at the owner of the voice strangely before a little child walked up to the owner of said voice.

Blinking in a way only a child could, the small black haired kid stared up at the hooded stranger with a small tilt of his head.

"What do you want with Onii-san miss?" Questioned the little boy, getting the hooded figure to turn their head towards the small child before letting out a small chuckle beneath their hood.

"Oh… I just have to settle something with my husband…" Was all the woman said before leaving in the direction Naruto had been dragged.

It was because of that sentence that some of the villagers there blinked in shock before a few women began to tear as apparently Naruto wasn't on the market.

"Dammit!" Was the synchronized screams of said women.

 **(Kumo)**

"Dammit! I don't have time for this! Have the messengers been sent already!" Shouted a furious Ay as he smashed his desk with his fist, shattering it in two while also sending groups of papers scattered all over the room.

Standing before him with a rather uninterested Darui, who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"All I know is that I got a hurried message from one of the spy's in Konoha and that it was very important you hear the information… I understand the need of finding Bee-sama, but this message… Seems very odd in regards to what the spy has to say." Replied Darui as he glared at a single sheet of paper within his grasp for a moment before resting against the Raikage's office wall silently.

Glaring at Darui for a few moments, the man narrowed his eyes into slits as he turned his head over towards his office door, where the sound of hurried knocking greeted both his and Darui's ears.

"Enter!" Shouted Ay, his voice having a sharp and irritated tone as he watched a rather basic man enter his office, with a panicked look rested upon his face with beads of sweat littered along his face.

"Raikage-sama!" Shouted the man loudly as he quickly pulled out a small scroll from his brown cloak before handing it over towards Ay, who continued to glare at the man in annoyance.

"Yes? Spit it out would you! I don't have the time for meaningless-" "Konoha… Has a kami!" Shouted the man, his voice shaking as he stared at his kage with fear, causing the man to blanch slightly…

Before letting a larger glare take his face as he grabbed the average looking spy by the throat.

"I don't have time for this! I should-" "Konogakure was destroyed by Akatsuki! By one man with the legendary rinnegan!" Shouted the man once more, causing Ay to hesitate in his movements for a brief second before lessening his glare a small bit.

"Konoha… Is destroyed?" Questioned the man slowly, only to get a slightly shocked look when the spy in his grasp shook his head in a negative.

"N-no sir! After the village was destroyed by the rinnegan user, there was a man… A black haired, red eyed man who appeared from the rubble… And destroyed the rinnegan user using Mokuton like the first hokage of konoha! But not only that… Not minutes later… That… Man… Revived everyone who had been killed minutes before… He… He resurrected the dead in a matter of moments, bringing all those killed back as if it were nothing…" Muttered the man silently as he hanged within his kage's grasp as he mumbled off more and more details about the man who seemed to do the impossible.

Listening on silently, Ay turned his head towards Darui before narrowing his eyes.

"Darui… Get me that old bingo book… The one that we released back during the chunin exams where konoha had been attacked." Spoke the man in a serious tone, getting a nod from Darui as he simply dug around in a small pouch wrapped around his waist before pulling it out.

"This one right?" Questioned Darui lazily, getting a nod from Ay as he watched Darui throw the bingo book towards him, where he then quickly caught the book and flicked it towards a certain page…

Where a black haired, red eyed teen was seen at the ripe age of thirteen/fourteen.

Holding the book up towards the spy's face, the man narrowed his eyes.

"Is this what he looked like?" Asked Ay silently, getting a firm nod from the man as he pulled out a single piece of paper from his pocket as well, showing another bingo book page…

This being the so called "devil" with crimson eyes.

"Yes… That child and this man… are one in the same… Raikage-sama… How could a child do something like this? It's not humanly possible! What if he decides to attack us? He could simply revive everyone we defeat while our numbers fall day by day… Raikage-sama… What are we going to do…" Mumbled the man silently off as the image of everyone in konoha simply coming back to life greeted his eyes once more.

And while the spy in Ay's grasp began to stare off into a memory, Ay simply began to lower his hand before turning towards Darui.

"Darui… He's not lying… I'm putting you in charge while I make an appearance in konoha, I must confirm this in person." Replied Ay in a sullen tone, getting a nod from the man as he shut his eyes.

"… You plan to make that man revive Bee-sama don't you?" Questioned Darui, getting a rather long sigh from Ay as he walked towards the office door, grabbing his Raikage hat while moving past his shattered desk.

"Hai… But don't stop looking for Bee… This will only be a possible way to get Bee back should he be dead… Understand?" Questioned Ay, getting a nod from Darui as he stood there.

"Sure. Later Ay-sama." Replied Darui as he moved towards the desk, where he stared at the shattered desk for a few moments.

" _Such a drag…"_

 **(Kiri)**

" _So the Raikage wants to hold a five kage summit? Very well then… It won't hurt to go… Especially with the threat of the Akatsuki being the main topic."_ Thought a beautiful amber haired woman as she casually read the contents of the letter the Raikage had just sent a few hours ago.

Laying back against her chair, the female Mizukage couldn't help but let out a long yawn as she stretched her body, causing a few popping sounds to erupt from her as her joints popped and relaxed slightly.

Moving over into a slouched over position and using the back of her hand as a way to support her head, the Mizukage continued to read the letter, only to narrow her eyes just as a panic filled woman burst through the front door, her face sweating as she quickly shut the door and bowed to her kage.

"SORRY MIZUKAGE-SAMA FOR THE INTRUSION! BUT THIS INFORMATION IS REALLY IMPORTANT!" Screamed the somewhat middle aged woman in a quick, panicky tone.

Blinking at the rather odd way the woman busted into her office and apologised in a loud way, Mei sat up in her chair and donned a rather serious expression.

"What news do you bring Tamrichi-san?" Questioned Mei, watching as the woman took in a large gulp of air… Before bowing once more.

"KONOHA HAS BEEN DESTROYED BY THE AKATSUKI!" Screamed the woman loudly, shocking Mei as her serious expression changed into one full of curiosity and disbelief.

"What happened? How did Konoha get destroyed?" Questioned Mei, her green emerald eyes staring at the woman with a locked on look.

The woman gave her kage a strong stare.

"Mizukage-sama… The attack was done by a lone man in a mask… Who announced himself as Madara Uchiha… However, after he destroyed the village and killed a majority of the village's citizens… A kami appeared from the sky…" Spoke the woman softly as she lowered her head, thus resulting in the Mizukage to blink.

"A kami you say?" Questioned the woman, her head already filled with disbelief as she listened on.

"Hai… A man… Crimson red eyes like a devil itself and midnight black hair… He fought the masked man Named Madara and managed to push him back… But that isn't what made the man a kami Mizukage-sama… That man… That man not only used the legendary Mokuton in battle… But not minutes later… He brought everyone back from the dead… Everyone within the village had been revived not long after the battle with the crimson eyed man falling unconscious soon after… Mizukage-sama… What if this man attacks Kiri? How would we fair against someone like that?" Questioned the woman softly as she stared towards her kage, who let a small smile appear on her face.

"Get me Chojuro and Ao… I'll be leaving towards Konoha to meet this kami before the kage summit." Replied the woman as she broke her eyes from her spy before quickly writing a small letter on her desk.

Seeing that as the cue to leave, the spy turned around and walked out of the office, leaving behind a rather excited and curious Mei behind as she continued to write a letter towards Konoha.

" _Crimson eyes like a devil itself… Along with midnight black hair… Hmm… Interesting…"_ Thought the Mizukage with a grin as she continued to write. Ignoring everything else around her as she did so.

 **(Iwa)**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

 **(Suna)**

" _For some reason… I think I'm missing something…"_ Thought a red headed teen as he continued to write on a single document sheet at his desk.

 **(With Naruto and Satsuki)**

" _You know… I should probably invest some time into learning metal release so I can create a stronger infrastructure to the buildings I'm creating… Oh well, I'll think about it later I guess… When I don't Satsuki dragging me all around konoha."_ Thought Naruto with a slight chuckle as he watched the black haired girl seemingly look over every building he, or rather his clones, had created in the past 2 hours.

Gotta say, four hours and over 65% of the village already had its buildings back… That must be some kind of record.

"Oh! What about here? It's close to the place where the hokage office was, and it's also not too far from Ichiraku's either! Well, if it gets built in the same place anyway…" Muttered Satsuki in a sullen tone as she looked at the still empty spot where Ichiraku was originally created before glancing over towards Naruto with a grin.

"Hey Naruto... You mind… You know… Rebuilding Ichiraku now if you can?" Questioned Satsuki with a puppy like stare on her face.

And when Naruto saw that? He simply lifted one of his hands up towards the girls head before patting it softly...

"Sure… I guess I could also do the buildings here as well… My chakra has been recovering at a pretty fast pace you know." Replied Naruto with a grin as he moved his hand away from Satsuki's head before clapping his palms together.

" **Wood style: Four pillar house!"** Shouted Naruto as he let his chakra run throughout his body before exploding it through his handsign.

Not long did multiple buildings sprout from the ground, all having been customised and renovated from their original creation before the destruction of konoha.

Letting out a small smile as he saw the buildings go up, the teen briefly wiped his forehead clean of the small beads of sweat growing on it, before turning around where he came upon the sight of an awed Satsuki with her sharingan out in full display.

"So… Cool…" Muttered the woman as her eyes recorded everything in slow motion, causing the teen to laugh at the Uchiha before patting her head softly with a grin.

"And that, is what a civilian shinobi can do… Completely daze and impress just about everyone." Chuckled Naruto as he watched Satsuki's head seemingly nod in agreement without any thought.

"Jeez… Not even a few years ago I told you to stop training so hard… But now I have to tell you to stop taking my job away from me? Is this some sort of payback of yours Naruto?" Questioned a voice behind the crimson eyed shinobi.

Raising an eyebrow slightly, the teen turned around with a blank expression on his face before he let a small smirk appear.

"I'm sorry, but you know what they say. The student becomes the master and all… So… How's it been Yamato-sensei? Seen any good movies lately?" Asked Naruto in a casual tone as he stared towards the origin of the other male voice, which happened to be a tired Yamato letting out a small laugh as he wiped his forehead.

Letting a smile appear on his face, the older man shook his head.

"I guess that's true… But even still… To think that one day you would have the ability to create Mokuton… Is it a bloodline you hidden from me or what?" Questioned Yamato with a smile, only getting a wave of the hand from Naruto.

"Nope. Just that good with my elemental affinities that I can combine them… After all, hard work triumphs over genetics any day." Returned Naruto with an eye smile as he jabbed a thumb towards himself for a moment before opening his eyes once again.

"It's great to see you Yamato-sensei… And don't worry, I'll make sure to let konoha know that maybe 5% of the village was rebuilt from your efforts." Grinned Naruto as he watched his old sensei get a small twitch from the comment.

However, before he did anything, Yamato let out a small sigh before bowing towards Naruto.

"Naruto… Thank you for saving this village… And for saving all our lives." Thanked Yamato, only getting a small twitch from Naruto as he shook his head with a long sigh escaping his lips.

"Geez sensei… Don't do that. It was nothing. I would do it again if I had the energy right now." Replied Naruto as he innocently waved off the thanks… Only to find himself in a headlock with his sensei glaring at him.

"Take a thanks when you get a thanks brat!" Screamed the man, only to get a glare from Naruto.

"And I don't need a thanks you tree hugging bastard! So don't worry about your thanks!" Shouted the teen as he "attempted" to release himself from his sensei's grasp. However, on the inside he couldn't help but laugh joyfully knowing that his sensei was ok and all.

And truthfully, he loved getting thanked, but he didn't want all the thanks he would get affecting him negatively.

" **Totally a glory hog tou-san."** Spoke Kurama in her fox forms voice, only to get a small smirk from Naruto.

" _Dam right I am!"_ Shouted the teen happily as he felt his sensei release his grasp of his neck before moving back a few steps.

Scratching the back of his head, Yamato let out a small smile.

"It was good catching up with you a bit Naruto. I hope we can do it again sometime down the track if that's ok." Asked Yamato, getting a thumbs up from Naruto as he stood there with Satsuki besides him.

"No problem sensei. It was fun. I'll catch you later then I guess." Returned Naruto, getting a nod from the man who lifted his hands up into a single handsign before gaining a rather odd grin.

"Oh, and good job with your girlfriend there Naruto." Was the last thing the man said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving one confused crimson eyed teen with one blushing Uchiha.

Blinking at his sensei, the teen shrugged his shoulders before glancing over towards Satsuki.

"I have no clue why he said that towards the end, but whatever… Let's go eat now!" Shouted the teen happily, only getting a deadpan stare from the black haired Uchiha.

"Baka…"

 **And that is it for the chapter, hope you enjoyed it and I will see you all later…**


	41. Chapter 41

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

" _Tou-san… Even if I would rather have you to myself… Can you really keep this up? Can you continue to act as if you are oblivious to her along with the other's feelings?"_ Questioned Kurama silently as she sat beside the physical projection of Naruto, of which was stroking Satsuki's head softly as he watched her sleep.

Letting a small sad smile appear on his face, the teen shut his eyes.

" _I don't know what you mean Kurama. Me and Satsuki are just friends-" "Is what you're telling yourself whenever you feel the pain in your chest… Tou-san… I know you… I know you hurt when the possible future appears in your head… But… It's only a possible outcome… And in the end… It's your choice whether or not you actually use the technique in the end."_ Interrupted Kurama as she laid against her father's lap while looking up at his face, of which held a single tear balancing around Naruto's right eye.

"… _I know Kurama… I know that it's my choice whether or not I do it… But we both know that if I really am pushed to my limit… I'll do it without a second thought in order to protect her and the others… But then… That's it… I wouldn't be able to be with them anymore… And I'm not desperate enough of wanting them to be able to achieve a similar power to me so that they can be there as well when it happens… If it happens sorry… My power, my Yin-Yang energy control… I will never pass it on to anyone else after all."_ Thought Naruto with a small sigh as he watched Satsuki's smiling face as she rested in ease with her face placed firmly against his thigh as he sat up against the headrest of the bed he had created when he and Satsuki finally found the place they wanted to live in.

It honestly baffled the teen how he had been convinced to share the room with the girl like they had done as they had when they were genin.

And yes, while technically he was still a genin, he was going to be the hokage in a few days.

Really massive jump in rank am I right?

Feeling a soft pair of lips on his cheek, Naruto let a small tired smile appear on his face as he gave his own daughter, Kurama, a similar response within his mind.

" _You won't deal with it alone you know tou-san… I'll always be here with you. Whether you use it or not… You're my tou-san and the man I love. And I promise you that I will never leave you… Unlike a certain someone named Naruto…"_ Bit out Kurama with a small huff towards the end, causing the teen to let a small chuckle escape from his throat as he continued to softly stroke Satsuki's long hair.

" _Thank you Kurama… I love you my musume."_ Returned Naruto with a smile before glancing down towards his friend once again… Before slowly sinking back into bed, where he felt the woman's arms snake around his singlet covered chest before holding him in a tight hold where he let a smile overtake his features.

"Satsuki… I know you are asleep since I have placed a genjutsu on the village to allow you a perfect sleep along with the villagers since I doubted they would be all fine after being dead and brought back… So it's with this I can say with confidence… I love you. I've loved you for years, even when I felt my heart shift at points to other women, you are the lone woman who I truly loved with my whole heart… Kurama's an exception since I've known her for "longer" I guess… But even then, I find you two an equal with some others being just below… I love you so… So much it hurts to know there's a chance I can't be with you… And until I am certain that the need of using a single technique isn't needed in the future… That… That is the time that I finally make you mine... Something that has been on my mind for years…" Spoke Naruto in a relaxed tone as he lowered his mouth towards the smiling girls lips before placing a soft and loving kiss on the girls lips before pressing his forehead against the girls own while his arms snaked themselves around the woman's falcon covered sleepwear.

And like that, the teen fell asleep not moments after, his mind also holding a smiling Kurama within his grasp as he felt her nuzzle his neck in happiness.

"… _You aren't the only sneaky one here Naruto… But thank you for letting me know that you love me… Along with this Kurama woman…"_ Thought a still happy Satsuki as beneath her eyelids where her shining crimson Mangekyou sharingan eyes keeping her awake as she listened in on Naruto's confession.

She was someone who had known Naruto for years, as such, it was easy to tell if he had something on his mind… And as a child, the now grown teen had always confessed his emotions to her when he believed that she was asleep. And when she had found out, she would have regularly stayed awake in order to hear what was troubling her crush, whether it be his sadness at how he couldn't keep with her as a child, or how he simply drabbled on about how she was beautiful to his eyes and how he was so thankful she had saved him and not anyone else.

It was during these times that she truly began to love Naruto in the way that as time went on after listening to him, she would notice all the subtle things he would do for her and only her.

It made her heart flutter day in and day out.

Shifting herself slightly so that their faces were even closer to each other, the woman widened her smile for a few seconds.

" _I won't let this chance of yours happen… You will be with me Naruto… No matter what you say."_ Thought Satsuki as she soon began to doze off one again, basked in the warmth of her crush as she laid there happily in his grasp….

Before not long did Naruto suddenly snapped his eyes wide open in shock before creating a clone of which replaced him on the bed.

Landing in a soft crouch outside of the window balcony, where he had created his kagebunshin before substituting with it, the teen sent a miniscule amount of chakra into his chest before having his regular black shinobi attire appear on his form.

Narrowing his eyes over towards the hokage monument, the teen disappeared in the wind, his hair flicking back as he bounced from wall to wall, roof to roof, and window to window as he travelled over towards the one thing that had awoken him.

" _How the hell did someone get through the barrier! That blasted thing should have not only caused everyone a peaceful sleep, but it should have also caused everyone who went through it, should they not be from konoha, to return to where they came from without any memory!"_ Shouted the teen mentally as he made sure to keep his thoughts away from Kurama, who he had continued to hold in his mental grasp.

Landing on a flat roof, the teen moved himself into a roll before pushing himself off the roof and onto the hokage monument, where he then used a small surge of Yang energy to increase his speed, sending him high above the monuments not moments later where he then glared directly down onto the monuments head, where a long figure dressed in pure white greeted his eyes.

The figure had a mask similar to his own along with a similar get up. However, because of this, he could easily identify the female of which the person was, if the two large breasts where anything to get from her appearance.

And equipped with a set of long spiky black hair, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he fell just behind the female ninja a few meters away from him.

Holding his right hand out, the teen summoned a single black katana within his palm before pointing it over towards the white attired woman.

"You. How did you infiltrate this place? Better yet, who are you?" Questioned Naruto in a serious tone, only to get silence.

Narrowing his eyes, the teen crouched slightly as he prepared to move… Only to widen his eyes as he felt his body freeze in place.

" _Wha-"_ The thought couldn't be finished as Naruto found himself being smashed through the growing trees that were growing on the ground above the hokage monuments head, before finally coming to a stop as his body seemed to indent itself into a tree base.

Gritting his teeth behind his mask, the teen tried desperately to move his body, only to feel something restricting it.

" _Fuinjutsu? No. Genjutsu? Doesn't work on me. Poison? This person only appeared in the barrier minutes ago from thin air… Shit… I'm still recharging my power… I can't use my Yin and Yang release to their full extent!"_ Shouted Naruto irritably within his own mind before using a burst of Yin release to turn intangible where he then sunk into the tree base he was indented in… Before he was suddenly sent flying from the ground below as the white attired woman gripped his throat before throwing him directly at the ground.

And as Naruto smashed into the ground, he couldn't help but let out a small cough of blood escape his lips as he felt his throat seemingly crushed before he quickly sent a burst of wind natured chakra to his right, which then sent him sliding to his left where he dodged the white attired woman's fist from digging into the ground where his body once was.

Twisting himself into a roll as he slid against the floor, the teen immediately came face to face with a fist before quickly using a backhand to parry the hit away from his jaw before sending his own fist directly into his opponents mouth where it seemed to simply faze through their form before he got a snapping knee to the gut.

Feeling what appeared to be not only a powerful hit hitting him in the gut, but also one enhanced by earth natured chakra, the teen felt his head move down slightly before feeling an elbow smash against his temple sending his form skidding against the ground once more.

Moving into a roll from the impact, the teen couldn't help but grit his teeth as he felt himself once again collide with a tree, which actually stopped his body from spinning uncontrollably, before glaring at his opponent who was now standing directly in front of him with their arms crossed over their chest as their normal black eyes gazed down at him with a look of boredom.

"Is that all you got?" Questioned the woman in a dull tone, a tone of which Naruto could have sworn he had heard of before in his life as he simply shook his head with a grin appearing beneath his mask.

"Not at all." Muttered Naruto as his form began to crack before shattering into millions of different pieces, stunning the woman for a brief second as Naruto appeared from thin air where a solid spinning kick met the woman's head, sending her flying deeper towards the forest created above the hokage monument.

However, unlike before, Naruto didn't let up on his pursuit as he seemingly exploded in a storm of wind as he easily caught up towards the now aware woman before grabbing a single ankle from mid-air…

Before tugging it against the opposite direction where the sound of a loud "pop" was heard in the forest before Naruto slammed the white attired woman into the earth, breaking a fallen down log at the same as the female cut through the log like a hot knife through butter.

However, even then Naruto hadn't let go of the woman's ankle. Gritting his teeth the man began to send humongous amounts of electricity within the woman's body, only to seemingly watch as she was unaffected from it along with the pain he should have given to her body…

"Well… Now I really am glad I learnt how to utilise my abilities properly before fighting you." Mumbled out the woman as she seemingly exploded in a flurry of flames…

Which hadn't actually done anything to Naruto as he continued to hold onto the woman's ankle as she sent wave after wave of flames out of her body.

Clenching his fist and knowingly shattering her ankle, the teen glared hatefully at the woman's back.

"These flames of yours are nothing. Give yourself up and I will not end you." Spoke Naruto seriously as he continued to hold onto the ankle with a tight grip… Before widening his eyes as he felt something stab him through the gut.

Glancing down, the teen couldn't help but gasp as a lone sharp wooden spear appeared within his vision.

"M-Mokuton?" Questioned Naruto with mumbled tone, only to then feel his grip on the woman slip as she seeped into the earth… Before appearance once more in front of him as he felt his movement restricted once again, leaving him with a spear of wood stabbed through his gut.

Narrowing his eyes at the white attired woman ahead of him, Naruto could almost FEEL the smirk the woman must have had on her face as she watched him frozen stuck in place with his healing factor used to keep him alive while he was restricted on the spot.

" _CRAP! How the hell is she doing this? It can't be that someone else figured out how to utilise Yin-Yang release!"_ Shouted the teen internally as externally he watched the woman slowly walk in front of him before using a lone finger to pull his black mask down, revealing his face to the still unknown woman.

"Why are you holding back?" Questioned the woman as her glove covered finger trailed against his cheek slowly before her hand began to rub Naruto's cheek.

Glaring at the woman, Naruto simply narrowed his teeth.

"What…. Makes you say… I'm holding back?" Huffed out the teen as a small bead of blood escaped from his lips as the hidden woman simply shook her head before summoning a wooden spike to stab through Naruto's head and brain, causing the teen to wince as he felt his healing factor faulted for a single moment… Before he let out a sigh as his form shattered as well, leaving the white attired woman standing there silently…

Before feeling her body held tightly by a white skeletal white hand that was being controlled by another Naruto that was behind her.

"Because… You had already apprehended me the moment you appeared…" Replied the woman as she turned her head back slightly, watching as Naruto shook his head with a sigh.

"So you knew already that I had used my Abilities to summon clones with chakra draining propertiesto drain you of your chakra every time you hit them?" Questioned Naruto as he watched the woman nod her head.

"Hai… I felt myself lose copious amounts of chakra at random points for a few seconds before realising what was causing it. However, I passed this off as I thought it was me using my own intangibility and healing factor that had caused this." Replied the woman as she felt the last of her chakra sealed before being dropped by the skeletal hand before landing on her knee's as the gravity and restriction seals placed on her held her form down.

Shaking his head, the black attired teen walked around to the front of the woman's body before crouching down slightly as he stared at the woman's hidden face.

"So… An Uchiha with a mangekyou… Have to say, out of abilities yours must be the most troublesome… If what I think your ability is correct anyway." Replied Naruto as he went to pull down the woman's face mask, before suddenly widening his eyes as he felt the woman spring off from the ground and glomp him where he then felt his back meet earth as he found himself lip locked with the woman above him, who had escaped from his seals.

"Ghk-" Grounded out Naruto as he felt the woman's tongue enter his mouth forcefully, forcing he himself to succumb to the kiss… Before narrowing his eyes as he felt the woman hold his wrist with what appeared to be a set of Mokuton straps.

" _She's using her hidden Mangekyou to force my body into a state of ease! How does an Uchiha hide their mangekyou so well while being able to utilise so many techniques!"_ Shouted Naruto as he physically felt his body ignore his commands of escape as it succumbed to the woman's body.

And as this happened, Naruto could only glare internally as his mind came up to a few reasons as why he was unable to escape.

1: He was still exhausted from reviving everyone in konoha before then using his rather weakened state to summon clones, which would then use his chakra to rebuild konoha quicker...

2: His Yin-Yang energy was mainly used to heal his most dangerous wounds until he recovered his own energy to an optimal amount, thus limiting on how much he could use elsewhere.

3: …. He was also still keeping the genjutsu cross barrier technique up all around konoha with his limited chakra amount.

Overall, he was restricted to the least amount of his capacity, and considering the woman could also turn intangible and utilise Mokuton at a seemingly stronger degree than him, the teen could do nothing aside from using his taijutsu and minimal chakra amount.

"Gah! I've waited so LONG for this!" moaned out the woman above him as she straddled Naruto's lap while gazing up towards the sky with her energy seemingly dancing around her body as she held Naruto down.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he was about to send Kurama, who was still sleeping with the mental Naruto, an SOS signal only to feel his mask ripped off his head before coming upon the sight of a grinning Uchiha…

With a nine tomoe'd mangekyou sharingan with the centre of the woman's eye having three tomoe over lapping to make a three pointed curved shuriken.

At this, Naruto widened his eyes… And it wasn't exactly from the fact the woman had ripped her top off either, exposing a set of C-cup breasts that jiggled slightly in the wind.

It was because of the next thing to escape from her mouth as she stared down at him with shining eyes.

"What was that you not ever staring at an "under developed" girls chest Na~Ru~to?" Sung out the woman as she lowered herself onto Naruto, his shocked state only allowing the woman to continue with her lip lock as she resumed it with Naruto instinctively returning the kiss.

"… _Madoka?"_ Thought the teen with a shocked stare as he felt his lips press against the girls firmly before wrapping his own tongue around Madoka's, or who he believed to be Madoka's, own tongue.

It wasn't long before he suddenly found his shirt off, having been ripped to pieces via the black haired Uchiha who was now rubbing herself against Naruto while holding his face to hers.

Pulling back after a few moments, the woman began to straddle Naruto once more before giving him a grin as she rubbed her hips slightly.

"Do you like that? Oh don't worry me know you do Naruto… After all… I can feel your blade desperately trying to sink itself into me." Smiled out the woman as she continued to grate on Naruto's lower end, leaving the teen gasping and gritting his teeth as he tried in vain to escape.

But the woman seemed to be able to also turn intangible, which then let her actually touch him while he tried to sink through the earth to escape.

It seemed however this woman basically had a way to stop him at every point in time.

Feeling a rather long grind, the teen threw his head back against the earth.

"Kuso!" Shouted Naruto, his voice traveling all along the forest trees as he tried in vain to once again rip off the Mokuton restraints.

However, with his strength limited to what his opponents was, he couldn't actually even make a small crack from all the tugging he had done, thus causing him to be stuck in his situation without any escape.

Sure his Yang release would be great at the moment, before with his body being set into a forceful ease, his Yang energy just simply couldn't make it through his body enough to actually help him out.

Looking down upon Naruto's gritting expression, the woman above him couldn't help but smile as she lowered herself down towards Naruto's face once again before moving her slightly pink lips over towards the teen's ear.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun? Or would you prefer me calling you _Sensei_ once again? Oh the memories I've been having ever since I decided to find you in your own timeline… I can remember all my dreams so vividly. Dreams where you and I are having our wedding and then rutting like rabbits hours later, or when you sneak into my shower without me noticing before playing around with me… Oh Sensei… Tou-san… Naruto-kun…" Moaned the woman into Naruto's ear, causing the teen to develop a crimson red blush on his cheeks as he shut his eyes.

"M- Madoka… I- It is… Y- y- you…" Gritted out Naruto as he felt Madoka bit his earlobe softly for a second before trailing kisses against his neck to his cheek before finally settling on his lips for a few moments before moving back with her smile still in tack.

"I'm really pleased to know you remembered me after all this time sensei… Even if it had only been at least a few months since you had disappeared from my time, it had been years since I have seen you…" Muttered Madoka softly as she once again thrusted her lower body slightly, feeling Naruto's blade slide against her own honeypot as she did so, causing a small moan to escape both their lips as they disconnected once again, a trail of saliva connecting them before breaking apart not long after.

"M- Madoka… H- How are… Y-you here?" Panted out Naruto as his mind seemingly gave up on escape, although, he knew that his thought was only because of the effects Madoka's sharingan had on him as he continued to be pelted by her chakra.

Gripping her breasts as she straddled Naruto once again, the woman let out a small moan before smothering Naruto's face with her two firm and perky layers of flesh while letting a moan escape from her mouth as she felt Naruto's mouth become a suction on her perk nipples.

Grabbing his hair from her position, the woman let out a happy sigh.

"You're eyes! Your beautiful crimson eyes that you had given me just before you left! The power of your mangekyou allowed me to have the powers of Yin-Yang control like the rinnegan! It allowed me to watch you from my own timeline! Letting me see how to train my abilities without having to learn to use pure Yin and Yang powers which I couldn't achieve." Moaned out the woman as she removed her breasts from Naruto's face, who actually seemed to be disappointed before feeling his tongue and Madoka's rummage around once again before breaking apart while maintaining their gaze together.

"After watching you and learning everything I could about you… I figured I had to have you sensei… You were the one I wanted! I didn't find any other male as amazing as you, as powerful as you as… Loving as you! Hell, I defeated Madara while I was simply seventeen and training my wood release… He thought it was Hashirama who had defeated him however after I knocked him out… Naruto-sensei… You told me that… I should find someone who can defeat me… Who is strong enough to be with me… Who will love and cherish me… Sensei… That person is you." Muttered Madoka as she grasped Naruto's nude upper half into a hug where her face was nuzzling Naruto's own in a similar way to Kurama before she narrowed her eyes a bit.

"I also know about you situation… About how if you ever where in a spot where you just weren't strong enough… And you were forced to resort to the technique… Sensei… Please accept me as your lover. As your daughter who considers you her father even after only being looked after by you for a few months and as your student… Please… I want you." Spoke Madoka in a soft tone as she laid her head against Naruto's silent cheek… Before she suddenly found herself rolled onto her back with her sensei now freed from his constraints as he stared at her with deep crimson eyes.

"Madoka… You must know of Satsuki right? I can't in good consciousness do this to her…" Muttered Naruto softly, only to get a sharingan enhanced stare from Madoka… Before she let out a small smile.

"Sensei… I had already made contact with her days before you returned back into your timeline… She agreed to share you with me." Replied Madoka as she sent the memories of her last few weeks into Naruto' head, only to watch as he blinked slightly.

"… I'm surprised I didn't see the two of you make out and have your own little bonding time…" Muttered Naruto as his mind seemed to be frozen still before rebooting where an irritated Madoka laid staring up at him.

"I love you. Not that woman. I won't be having sex with her like she won't with me. Besides… I promised myself I would wait for marriage so that the moment will feel special… Why do you think the most I did was kiss, hug and grind?" Questioned Madoka rhetorically, causing Naruto to nod slightly before letting out a small sigh… Before pushing himself down onto Madoka where the two found themselves laying there on the ground for the next hour as the moon basked the two in a silver light as they kissed and fiddled around with each other as they reunited for the first time in a long time…

"How old are you Madoka?" Questioned Naruto's voice softly, getting a small giggle from the woman.

"You know it isn't polite to ask a woman her age sensei… But I'm eighteen…" Replied Madoka with a smile as she pulled on Naruto's lips after detaching from a kiss between the two.

Letting out a small smile, Naruto shook his head before letting out a sigh.

"Eighteen huh? Guess I need to get you a few birthday presents for missing out for over ten or so years." Grinned out Naruto as he pressed his forehead against Madoka, who stared up towards him with a smile.

"Sensei…"

 **And that's the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it with all of its fluffy goodness and a shall see you all later…**


	42. Chapter 42

**Sup… Yeah that's it really…**

 **1: What did Madoka get from Naruto?**

 **A: Impromptu mangekyou sharingan eyes to transplant into her own head so that she could get the eternal mangekyou sharingan.**

 **2: Only two love interests?**

 **A: Have you not seen the flags raised for just about every chick? I could have Naruto get with all of them if I really wanted too… Buuut that's a bit too much effort and with too little actual interaction between everyone.**

 **3: When will Naruto recover all his stamina?**

 **A: … It's been exactly one day since he has been awoken after 5 or so days being unconscious… That's pretty fast for a guy who just revived thousands of people from the tiny amount of DNA his clones could get to revive anyone and everyone…**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

"… You would not believe how thankful I am for this hokage-sama…" Muttered Naruto with a small tired sigh escaping his lips as he stared ahead of him with a some-what gazed stare, causing Minato to glance towards the black haired teen with a raised brow.

"Me walking you through the duties of a kage really shouldn't be something to be thankful about you know. The paperwork is really daunting for one person to achieve, and that's not including the paperwork for all the new buildings created via your clones, which means I, or rather you, would need to sign the paperwork off for people to live in which buildings they can and can't choose." Replied Minato as he could only imagine the sheer size of said paperwork for a brief second before destroying the image entirely, letting a shiver as he did so.

Glancing over towards his leader, the teen shook his head, getting rid of the once glazed look before letting out a rather long and broken sigh.

"Believe me, paperwork sounds nice compared to the problem I have got at home currently… It must be nice having a woman like Kushina-sama being the one who controls basically everything in the relationship." Groaned out Naruto as he raised his hands above his head before crossing them, in which allowed the sound of his back popping to be heard to both him and the current hokage, of which gave him a small glare.

"Kushina-chan doesn't control everything you know. If anything, as the hokage I'm the one who-" "Is that why you have the grocery list in your pocket? Along with the daily chores list that she used to give me while I was Kasumi's and Mito's "slave" for a week?" Questioned Naruto with a grin, earning a small sigh from the hokage as he continued to give Naruto a tour in silence for a few moments before looking back towards him.

"Ignoring your comment about my wife and my relationship, what exactly is wrong at home? Better yet, when did you move into one of the homes you created? My anbu have actually lost track of you since after you talked with Jiraiya-sensei. Of which they hadn't told me what you two talked about for some odd reason… I'm guessing since Jiraiya-sensei asked them too, of which I respect his decision." Spoke Minato, giving Naruto a chance to speak up.

And boy did the teen speak up as he suddenly stopped and turned to face the hokage with a serious expression…

Which was then changed into one full of tears.

"How the hell do I deal with TWO, sorry THREE woman who want me! Two of which don't know there's a third one and the third one knows there is two others and they still want me! What the hell is wrong with these women? How the hell can they even consider sharing me with each other? On top of that, this morning I came awake to the sight of the two woman in nothing but aprons and were trying to rape me! Not long after I escaped from that, did the two get into a discussion about children and how they were happy to start having kids in a year or two, on top of that as well, the two also talked about other woman, who I have no clue are, about who also want to get in on the "Naruto Hayabusa" train as they called it! They were making a list! A list! How the hell am I going to live if half the list or even a fifth is accepted dammit!? Help me hokage-sama!" Shouted Naruto as he held the hokage in a tight hug as he let tears fall off his face and drop onto the floor as he sobbed.

During the duration of that entire breakdown, the hokage could only hold the teen while patting his back while muttering a "there, there" every so often.

Unknown to Naruto, Minato was also imaging something along those lines…

"Minato-baka! Do this!"

"Minato-kun! I need this done!"

"Mina~Kun! Let's make more children dattebane!"

And as he imagined it, the hokage also gained a small tear in his eye before truly embracing the teen as he let out his own sobs.

If the kid's women were anything like Kushina, he could only feel sorrow for him as he himself could only imagine the horrors of said life with multiple women.

Once the brief moment of sorrow passed, the two found themselves walking down the hall of the newly constructed hokage tower/ academy, before Minato turned to Naruto once again.

"Now, although I did say I respect Jiraiya-sensei's privacy, what did the two of you talk about?" Asked Minato politely as he opened the hokage office door, allowing Naruto to follow along behind him.

Looking around the empty room, Naruto waved his hand at Minato for a moment before clapping his palms together, growing a nice wooden desk from the ground along with a few cupboards and cabinets.

"Nothing much. Just which of your daughters I would impregnate and all. Something I'm sure you would like to hear in great lengths about from the pervert himself." Replied Naruto with a dark and evil grin as he mentally pictured the toad sage running for his life from his student…

But as he thought of that, Minato had a different image.

It was still Jiraiya running, just instead of him chasing after him, it was a bloodthirsty Kushina waving pots and pans.

Letting out a silent "ouch", Minato scratched his head.

"I guess I shouldn't have asked… Kushina's going to roast the man alive if she hears about this." Muttered Minato in a tired tone before looking around the room.

"I guess making wooden chairs wouldn't really be all that good for anyone would it?" He chuckled humorously as he glanced at Naruto, who simply raised his brow at him for a moment…

Before using his abilities to create not one, not two, but three chairs, a couch, and a few toys placed next to the couch.

Gaping at the teen, Naruto simply winked.

"Waiting room for those who come in but are interrupted… And the toys are for any children that accommodate the people I'm speaking to." Grinned out Naruto as he walked behind the now created "hokage" desk before seating himself down on his newly created chair with a sigh.

Looking up slightly, the teen rolled his shoulders before getting into a comfortable sitting position with his hands interlocked and placed against the table.

"Ok hokage-sama, what do I need to do?" Questioned the teen seriously, getting a small smirk from Minato as he glanced over towards the corner of the room.

"Anbu! Let the paperwork commence!" Shouted the hokage joyfully as he watched an anbu appear for a moment before disappearing the next.

Thunk…

Hearing a thunk, Naruto glanced over towards the front of the room of the hokage office with a raised brow.

Thunk….

Glancing over towards the yondaime hokage, who seemed used to this, the teen swallowed a bit of saliva.

Thunk…

Ok, now he was panicking. As he felt the blood rush through his veins as the hokage's front door began to move ever so slightly…

Before a sudden hoard of papers were brought into the room by a black haired woman, Shizune if he remembered correctly from back during his genin days.

"The paperwork for the past few days is here hokage-sama!" Smiled the woman happily as she somehow managed to set the large clumps of paperwork held within her hands onto the newly created wooden desk, before walking out happily.

Blinking at the stacks of papers in front of him, Naruto couldn't help but let out a small grin as he stuck his head out slightly to the right, where he was greeted with a more than pleased yondaime.

"Now Naruto, all this paperwork must be completed within the ne- WHAT THE FUCK!" Screamed the hokage as within a single blink of the eye, the paperwork that was creating a wall between him and Naruto disappeared, revealing a rather bored Naruto brushing his gloved hand against his long sleeve shirt.

Holding a shit eating grin onto his face, Naruto looked up towards the hokage before pointing over towards the corner of the room where hundreds of stacked and categorised papers sat.

"They are separated in the categories of shinobi and civilian related, with matters then categorised in relevance. A majority there being the building change while a few talked about concerns the elders have about a "child" like myself becoming the next hokage. Pretty funny stuff there if I do say so myself… Oh, and Danzo placed a controlling seal on one of the papers in an attempt to either control you or myself if I'm not mistaken… Oh well, he'll be dealt with in a few days." Replied Naruto with his shit eating grin in tacked as he stared at the dumbstruck hokage.

"Bu- Wh- Ho?" Minato attempted to let out a coherent sentence, however, he was cut off from Naruto as he narrowed his eyes.

"Seems the clone I had created this morning killed the root spy outside of the window. Gotta hand it to the old bastard, he is pretty quick for an old man." Grumbled out Naruto with a small sigh before giving a thumbs up towards Minato.

"So what's next hokage-sama?" Questioned Naruto, only getting a shocked and blubbering Minato in return.

Scratching his head, the teen simply raised his shoulders in confusion before sinking into his seat with a small smile before shutting his eyes in relaxation…

For all the two minutes he had before the front door of the hokage office slammed itself open with a rather panic stricken chunin panting at the door.

"Hokage-sama! The Raikage of Kumo is here at the front gate! We have anbu surrounding him but we don't know what to do sir." Huffed out the chunin as he stared towards Minato, who blinked for a moment out of his shock before turning his head over towards Naruto with a small smile.

"Well isn't this perfect timing… Well hokage-sama, what are you to do?" Questioned Minato with a small smile, watching as Naruto gave him a nod before staring directly at the chunin with his crimson eyes.

"Call off all anbu and instead tell them to quickly move and secure the area. I want to know if it's just the Raikage or if he brought someone else with him. I'll handle everything else." Replied Naruto in a confident tone, getting a nod from the man.

"Hai Naruto-sama!" Shouted the man before disappearing in a puff of smoke, leaving a serious Naruto and a slightly serious Minato as he stared at Naruto.

"Was it a good idea to meet the Raikage alone without any additional shinobi around?" Questioned Minato as he crossed his arms, getting a small smirk from the teen.

"Of course. Worst case scenario I'll simply genjutsu the Raikage and wipe his memory of why he came here. Aside from that, I doubt his here for a fight anyway. Most likely there was a spy within the village that reported my ability to raise the fallen. If anything, he'll try make me prove that I can, or he's going to force me into doing it." Replied Naruto as he stood up before disappearing in a small burst of wind, soon followed by a smiling Minato as he disappeared in a flash.

 **(Konoha gates)**

"Get me the hokage Minato Namikaze now!" Shouted Ay, screaming at the chunin gate guards who were readied in a basic combat stance just in front of the village's gate entrance with narrowed glares as they stared at the impatient Raikage.

"Stand down first and then we'll see what business you have with Hokage-sama." Growled out Izumo as he lifted a kunai in his right palm slightly higher than he originally had in as he stood with his team mate and gate buddy.

Kotetsu nodded along with Izumo as he raised his weapon slightly higher as well.

However, before anything else could transpire, a sudden voice broke in-between the three shinobi's.

"Stand down Izumo and Kotetsu. While unauthordox, that is still a kage from another village." Spoke a rather serious voice, carrying power within it as the owner appeared in a gust of wind, sending the two chunin gate guards reeling back slightly before finally realising who was speaking to them.

"Hai Naruto-sama." Responded the two shinobi as they released their stances and moved back a bit, allowing the now formed Naruto to move his eyes over towards the Raikage, who was now glaring.

"What is a childlike you doing here? I asked for Minato Namikaze-" "Shut up." Cut Naruto off with a glare as he crossed his arms, causing both Izumo and Kotetsu, along with any shinobi who had heard the first few words Naruto spoke earlier to sweat drop slightly.

" _Didn't he just say to stand down because this was another kage from another village?"_ Questioned the majority of the shinobi there as they stared at the black haired teen who was now staring down a red faced Raikage.

"What did you say brat?" Questioned the Raikage, his fist lighting up with surges of electricity as he flared his chakra towards Naruto in an attempt to overwhelm him.

Naruto simply took it head on… Before sending a portion of his own, causing cracks to surround him while also sending the Raikage straight down on his knee's as he felt something along the lines of a bijuu drop on his form.

"Grrrr" Growled out the Raikage as he struggled to keep his kneeling position in front of Naruto, of which simply gave the man a cold stare for a few moments before letting out a small sigh as he loosened the pressure on the Raikage, summoning two earth chairs for the two.

Taking a seat within his own before moving his hand towards the other, the Raikage simply let out a small huff before taking the seat, which was larger than Naruto's own as the teen sat cross-legged on his own seat.

"Now that we've had our small bout which I've heard kage's are prone too, let's talk Raikage-sama." Responded Naruto after a few seconds of silence, getting a stare from the Raikage.

"Who are you? Where is Minato Namikaze, the yondaime hokage?" Asked Ay, breaking the silence between the two after Naruto spoke moments ago.

Letting out a small sigh, the teen crossed his arms over his chest.

"In that order, Naruto Hayabusa – Godaime hokage of konoha, currently laughing at my antics in the tree to your left." Replied Naruto, pointing over towards a snickering Minato Namikaze as he stood on a lone tree branch watching the two "kage" talk.

Narrowing his eyes at the Namikaze for a moment, Ay returned his gaze towards Naruto.

"You… Wouldn't happen to be the so called "kami" would you? The person said to be able to raise the fallen back to their peak condition." Questioned Ay as he gave the teen a stern stare… Which was responded in a bored one via Naruto.

"Yep. Did Yugito or Bee die or something? Because that's the only reason I can think of you coming here after news of me being able to revive people came out." Responded Naruto boredly, sending all of konoha's forces dropping onto the floor in disbelief as Naruto revealed himself to be the hero who could revive the dead.

However for Ay, he could only blink in shock.

"H-how do you know that i- Never mind! Prove that you can return the dead! Bring my brother back or I'll wage war on konoha!" Screamed the kage as he shot off his chair, causing everyone around him to tense…

Aside from Naruto of course, who simply gave the muscle bound man a bored stare.

"… So I'm guessing the whole inviting all main villages to a meeting would be null and void if I were to say no?" Questioned Naruto, gaining another wide eyed stare from the Raikage as he stood a small step back in shock.

"Wha-" "Don't worry, I've got the ability to do many things, like for instance have a certain animal buddy of mine find its way into Kage and archive offices where they can relay information back to me. Along with that, I should mention that I don't really go through all the super "top secret" stuff in each village. You know, just to not be too much of a dick… It also helped me when one village would spot a member of Akatsuki but not report it." Replied Naruto with a wave of his hand, sending a now stunned Ay falling back into his seat… Before he suddenly narrowed his eyes.

"You little brat…" Muttered the man with a glare, which earned himself a small smirk from Naruto as he scratched his head slightly.

"Thanks I try… But honestly, you should know that Bee is still alive. As soon as I read the report that he went missing yesterday I used a certain technique of mine to find his chakra. Funny enough, his emotion's dictate that he's enjoying himself off the main area of the elemental nations." Replied Naruto with a small chuckle, earning a dumbfounded look from Ay once again.

"Why would you-" "I've met Bee and Yugito in the past, in fact, I'm really disappointed that you didn't care all that much Yugi-chan was killed and taken by Akatsuki during the brief period where I was out of action." Cut off Naruto once again with a bored stare as he looked up towards the blue sky with a small sigh escaping his lips.

Narrowing his eyes, the Raikage gave Naruto a harsh stare.

"Where is my brother?" Asked the man in a serious tone with his beady eyes glaring directly at Naruto, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno. I told you that it just wasn't in the main portion of elemental nations. It's kinda hard being able to detect it at all considering the range I had to search you know." Replied Naruto with a small sigh, internally getting irritated by the Raikage as he continued to ask the same question over and over.

However, before the Raikage could continue asking the same question again, the teen pushed himself off his seat before standing up and walking over towards the Raikage with his hand out in a way to shake.

"I understand the feelings of losing someone you consider family, and don't worry. Bee is safe from what I can tell, and with Gyuki looking out for him they'll be fine. And I should also say that I accept the invite to the five kage meeting… And the fact you had three shinobi attempt to get information about Sasuke Uchiha from us." Replied Naruto with a small smirk as he held his hand out towards the Raikage, who gave the teen a small glare… Before a grin appeared on his face as he wrapped his own hand around Naruto's.

"… Very well… Thank you Hokage-sama for your time." Grunted the Raikage with a grin as he placed as much force into his grip with Naruto doing the same, leaving the two grinning as they held their handshake for a solid minute before breaking apart.

Nodding to each other, the Raikage soon turned his back towards Naruto before walking away, leaving the area moments later as he rushed back towards his own village with his lightning cloak.

Grinning as he felt the Kage's chakra disappear, the teen turned towards the chunin before giving them a small wave.

"Good job guys, but aggravating a kage could get you guys killed next time. Just try to reason with them until I or Minato-sama gets here ok?" Questioned Naruto, getting a set of nods from two smiling gate guards.

"Hai… Hokage-sama." Responded the two with a salute before walking back to their positions in front of the gate entrance.

Letting a smile take over his features, the teen shook his head as he shut his eyes.

"Anbu, one of you take the kumo Nin to the archives to gain data about Sasuke Uchiha, who was the one responsible for the attack against the 8 tailed jinchuuriki Killer Bee." Spoke Naruto out loud, getting a small group of "Hai's" from the anbu who all disappeared aside from a cat masked one, who now had three Kumo shinobi in front of her.

Giving the kumo team consisting of 2 females and 1 male a small wave, the teen waved them off.

"I would recommend talking to an Uchiha for a general overview of what the sharingan does, while getting information about Sasuke Uchiha from the archives. It may be slightly outdated, but information is still information." Replied Naruto, watching as the group nodded before walking off…

But not before he head the faint mumbling of the team.

"… _And then he would revive our village just to kill us again, but the revived Raikage-sama would beat him because he wouldn't be tired and then he would blame me for pissing the guy off and-" "Shut up Omoi!" "He was… So… So… Cool…"_

For some reason, the teen couldn't help but shiver slightly as the bob cut blond bombshell called him cool in such an odd way…

Feeling the yondaime appear behind him, Naruto gave the man a small smirk.

"Well, what do you think?" Asked Naruto with his brow raised, only gaining a smirking Minato as a reply… Before the man pat him on the shoulder.

"You're going to have to cut back on knowing everything… But being able to place spies in all the kage's offices? How did you manage that?" Questioned Minato in a silent voice, only getting a small wave from Naruto.

"I didn't. Sure I have spies via my summons, but all I really did was just jack the information straight from his head. If he wanted knowledge about me, then I wanted knowledge about him… The trade-off however is definitely in my favour I would say since I now know all of his spies he has dispatched in the village… While also knowing that the man is a good one, just a bit too hot headed as a kage." Returned Naruto with a small sigh as he stared off into the forest where the Raikage disappeared to.

Giving Naruto a nod, the older shinobi began walking back towards the village, only to stop momentarily as he watched Naruto shiver.

"What's the matter Naruto?" Asked Minato, getting a small stare from Naruto.

"I have a feeling there's a woman somewhere around me who's going to become a pain in the ass… at least to a smaller scale than the one's I already know of." Replied Naruto with a small embarrassed smile as he followed up after catching up with Minato.

"So what else is on the agenda today? I mean, I've already left a shadow clone to complete the additional paperwork that I was sure was coming after the first batch, so I have no clue as to what I now do." Asked Naruto as he pocketed his hands while continuing to gaze forwards towards all the villagers as he walked besides the hokage, who had fallen silent.

Not hearing a response from the man, the teen turned around for a second, before coming upon the sight of a rather irritated Minato, who was now clenching and unclenching his fist.

Tilting his head as he neared the man, the teen waved his hand slightly in front of the hokage's face.

"Yo, hokage-sama, you ok? It's like you just found out something irritating?" Questioned the teen, only to hear a slight mumble escape from the man's lips.

" _Kage bunshin…"_ Mumbled the man in an irritated voice.

Blinking at the irritated man for a moment, Naruto shrugged his shoulders before walking off, leaving the hokage in the centre of the road simply mumbling to himself…

Or at least attempted to when a cloaked individual appeared in his path, blocking him from walking away to wherever he would have popped up.

Tilting his head, Naruto gave the brown cloaked individual in front of him a bored stare.

"Yes? Do you need anything?" Asked Naruto in an even tone, drawing the attention of those around him as they looked between the cloaked individual and himself.

Well, to be fair they were staring at him already, but they just noticed the other cloaked individual there as well.

"… You may have almost fooled my village with that little trick of yours, but our rules are law… So either battle me now and either take me as your wife, or die by my hand. Which will it be Naruto-san?" Questioned the brown cloaked individual in a serious tone, pulling the hood down and revealing the emerald eyes of a certain shinobi, of who Naruto let a small sweat drop at seeing.

"Oh, it's just you Shizuka… Shouldn't you be, I dunno, doing something else since you "killed" me a while ago?" Asked Naruto with his arms crossed, only getting a glare from the woman as she threw her cloak off her form, leaving her kunoichi garbed body out on display with a single kunai held within her hand.

"The fact that you dared to send a clone in place of yourself is beyond aggravating. And the fact you believed that your stupid little plan would have worked is itself crude. Now, face me Naruto!" Shouted the woman as she charged forward with her kunai positioned to strike Naruto.

Giving a rather tired sigh, the teen stood there until the last moment before slapping the girl across the face, sending her sprawling against the ground.

Moving into a roll to stand back up, Shizuka couldn't help but grin as she remembered the feeling of her kunai piercing the black haired teen's heart, only to widen her eyes as she regained her footing where the first sight she came upon was Naruto standing there boredly with a kunai blade still dug into his heart.

But, unlike what she expect, which was him simply dropping dead, the teen gave her a rather bored stare… Before lifting his palm above the kunai handle…

Where he then proceeded to push the blade through his body and out the other end of his back, before dragging the kunai out from his back, leaving a large gaping hole within Naruto's chest.

"Really… Did you not realise that wounds like this are nothing to me anymore?" Asked Naruto in a bored tone as within moments both the villagers and Shizuka bore witness to Naruto's body healing before their very eyes, with the heart being the first thing re-appearing from the shredded remains of his previous one, before his chest began to heal. Covering the newest wounds he had gained.

And as this happened, shizuka could only stare in shock and awe… Before her kunai dug itself besides her feet.

Glancing down towards it and then returning her gaze towards Naruto, she could only gape as the teen sent her a small smirk.

"Wanna try again?" Asked Naruto, his smirk widening as he did so.

Giving a similar smirk, she picked her kunai back up before tensing up into a combat stance.

"Gladly."

 **And that's it. Laters.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey everyone, hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll get back to you all later.**

 **1: This guy is no civilian! He's super buffed to $*(**

 **A:… This guy, has access to Yang and Yin energy, two energies that are used to create ninjutsu. In all seriousness it is explained that chakra is like a glue that fuses the two energies to create techniques, so theoretically, anyone in the shinobi would could use Yin-Yang release if they used their energies directly without using chakra. So, I haven't exactly "buffed" my character, as every character can do it. To the same level as Naruto? No, he's had years to train. How many years? Ok, during his chunin exam when he trained with Kurama for a week, he had over a month and a half of training in a week. 1 hour real time = 24 hours mindscape. Now, let's put that into an equation where Naruto sleeps for 7 hours a day, for 3 years. (7 x 24 = 168 hours – 1 week of training in one night. Now, let's do a jump and have it over 3 years' worth. (1095 days x 7 hours = 7665 total hours. 7665 x 24 = 183960 total hours. During those hours, Naruto would train Chakra, Yin release, Yang release, techniques, muscle memory, study up on previous knowledge, regulate nature energy, and strengthen elemental affinities. Basically anything that isn't physical related which wouldn't have benefited him. Then you have 17 hours of pure, non-stop training with seals, constant fighting and practice, while also mastering multiple of weapons and new skills, and also creating your own variant of taijutsu style. Should be noted, once a damaged part of your body is healed, it's strengthened. Whenever Naruto had any damages to his body, his healing would repair that damage, making his body stronger and more durable, in which he would up his training… Honestly, if in real life people could heal their bodies somewhat as fast, it wouldn't be impossible for people who train in strength to lift cars up after a while if they healed all damages before upping it slightly…**

 **Anyway~ that's done with the slight rant about how I feel when people says my character is "godlike" in such little time and how he doesn't earn it… Next question!**

 **2: Can I make a list of the characters Naruto could possibly get with?**

 **A: Possibly, Naruto could get with any female. I have risen enough flags to start any relationship after all, but like I have continuously said, I make no plans on what happens, or which character Naruto is going to get with. So, I cannot actually give a list, since I don't know what I plan to do either, sorry guy's n' girls.**

 **Anyway, sorry for all those who actually think that this Naruto isn't too OP and all since I have tried to make it seem that it's through all his effort he's anywhere near as strong as he is, but it gets rather annoying to see people either send me messages saying "Marty sue" character that cannot be defeated because he's so perfect or that he's buffed as fuck through unrealistic means.**

 **Note, this doesn't annoy me when people say it, it gets annoying when people complain saying "there was no reason" for Naruto to be this good. Or "you buffed him without any point". Say what you think, sure go ahead. Say it while trying to give me a reason like "healing doesn't make the body stronger…." And that makes me want to slap my face in annoyance.**

 **Anyway, like before, sorry for writing that rather lengthy chat above, and I will see you all later on.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

"… You're very lazy you know Naruto… Using your abilities for pointless reasons isn't all that smart." Replied a voice, too busy munching on some bread to pay attention towards Naruto as he gave his companion a small grin while lifting a single piece of toast towards his mouth before taking a bite.

"It wasn't my fault… I just couldn't be bothered with the hassle Shizuka-san would have given me about her whole village marriage thing." Replied Naruto as he spoke clearly with a mouthful of toast within his mouth, only to get a small snort from another person.

"So you casted a genjutsu that would basically force everyone who gazes at that poor girls eyes for the next week to not only forget about you, but also ask for their villages law to be changed slightly, giving more freedom to the woman?" Asked the person silently as they gulped down a bottle of water while they kept their eyes locked onto Naruto's own crimson set ones.

Shrugging, the teen sank into his seat slightly.

"Hey, I think this is the best outcome for everyone, not only does Shizuka-san now get to choose who her partner is, but she also allowed everyone there more freedom with their life. And because of that, I didn't fight her… Also I doubt the hokage could be forced to live elsewhere so it couldn't exactly go to their village." Replied Naruto waving his hand slightly as he glanced between his two companions with a small blush appearing as he gazed between Madoka and Satsuki as they sat on a dinner table with little to nothing on.

Lowering his head a bit, the teen laid his forehead on the table.

"… Can someone please explain to me why the two of you are wearing clothing that are obviously too small for either of you? It's really hard to ignore ya know…" Replied Naruto in a despair filled voice as he continued to lay his head down, knowing that if he looked up his blush would have been obvious to the two.

It also didn't help he was getting mental images of Kurama playing with herself while holding a pillow with his face and body on it… Stupid perverted fox…

" **Only for you tou-san~"** Cooed out Kurama as she sent a perverted smile towards her father as she watched him suffer from his situation.

It was always a fun past time for her back when she was a young fox kit spending everyday with her father.

Gritting his teeth as he laid his forehead down, the teen briefly glanced upwards, only to snap his eyes wide open when he saw the two girls grinning at him.

Looking towards her left, Madoka let out a small giggle.

"Hear that Satsuki-chan? Sensei is saying the clothes we have on right now are too small… I guess we should take them off and change them later on~" Spoke Madoka sensually as she stared at her father with a grin on her face as she placed down her own food before lowering her hands down towards her stomach where the small black shirt she had on was before wrapping her fingers around it, her smile never leaving her face as she stared at her sensei with her sharingan eyes happily.

Letting out a sigh, the other Uchiha there also gave Naruto a perverted smile.

"I guess your right Madoka-chan~ Naru-kun does know what's best I guess… But who knew Naruto-kun was such a pervert! Wanting us to change our clothes right here~" Moaned at the woman as she too lowered her hands to her stomach, where her similar grey shirt stopped just above her belly button before also wrapping her fingers at the hem of her shirt.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto simply let out a small smirk within his mind as he watched the two black haired devils in front of him tried to make him fall for the oldest trick in the book.

" _Hah! As if I don't know they're wearing something beneath their tiny shirts! I've seen it in movies way too much to fall for this obvious ploy!"_ Shouted the teen mentally with a smile, only to get another image from Kurama wagging her adorable ass towards him with a single fluffy tail swishing around.

Twitching as he saw that image, the teen couldn't help but cross his legs over, his body couldn't take any more stimulation from the foxy woman anymore, and on that point, he still had no clue HOW the woman positioned images from different angles when she was in HIS mind.

"Oh Naruto~" Moaned out two voices, both belonging towards the two girls sitting across from him.

Snapping his attention back into reality, the teen glanced upwards towards his two companions…

Before letting out a set of tears from his eyes as he stared towards the two woman letting their assets out into the open where Naruto could openly stare at them with the two smirking females looking down at him.

"… Pink round soft looking… What's that smell coming from them? It's like strawberries… But that's not normal right? And the size… Oh kami…" Muttered Naruto in a daze as he saw three sets of breasts invade his vision.

Funny enough, it was Kurama's that had beaten both Madoka's and Satsuki's sets, but even then, they all were simply breathtaking and heart stopping.

And as Naruto stared, the more Naruto knew that he wasn't going to letting this down, sure he knew of the possible chance of him not being able to get with someone aside from Kurama, considering she couldn't die possibly should he use a certain technique, but even then the scent. The sight. The urge was boiling within him…

Thud… Thud… Thud

The room fell deathly silent, with the two girls in front of him just daring him to alert anyone that he was home.

THUD… THUD… THUD…

Glancing back slightly, the teen felt a small shiver go up his spine as he felt the eyes of the two Uchiha bore into the back of his skull.

BANG!

The teen could only watch as the door of his new house fly off its hinges and slam itself onto the floor, leaving the ominous sight of a females figure standing at the door frame for a few moments.

"Kukuku… Mister Naruto Hayabusa… Would you be a dear… AND TELL ME WHY MY INNOCENT CHILDREN WHERE MOANING OUT YOUR NAME!" Shouted a voice, causing the black haired teen to freeze in his tracks as the light of the sun finally revealed the woman standing at the front of his house with a demonic grin on her face as her long red hair swayed in the air her energy was making.

Blinking the teen placed his hands up before he stopped for a moment.

"… Did you say that Mito and Kasumi were moaning out my name?" Questioned Naruto blankly, getting a larger twitch to form on the red head woman's face as she began to enter Naruto's home, her very footsteps causing the building to quake as she did.

During this, Satsuki and Madoka decided to leave and get changed. Leaving poor Naruto out on his own.

Watching as the annoyed red head drew near, the teen couldn't honestly help but shiver in fear as he watched the woman slowly, ever so slowly, lower her hand towards Naruto's throat for a moment… Before suddenly grabbing his shirt and pulling him up into a standing position where her violet eyes bore into his own.

"… You are going to ask my daughters out for a date…. You will take responsibility for the actions you have caused… You will be giving me grandchildren in 1-3 years' time… Lots and lots of grandchildren to spoil… Do you understand me Naruto-san… Hurt my children… And I will hurt you… And believe me… I had chained the mighty Kyuubi to a moon when it pissed me off… Do you want to feel my wrath?" Asked the woman in a slow and dark tone, causing the teen to shiver for a moment before coughing into his hand and looking away.

"Um… Sorry Kushina-sama, but I believe both Mito and Kasumi can't go after the same man and all since it could cause problems for the two of them in the future. I also believe that I am unworthy of their affections and they should find someone else. I have no reason to believe that I had done anything to warrant any affection from the two so please consider that you may have heard them moaning a different name out, possibly a boyfriend they had gained not long ago." Replied Naruto calmly and coolly as he glanced towards the woman and back towards the wall…

Before feeling the woman's hand clench itself harder around his shirt for a few moments before releasing itself, allowing Naruto to stand on his own for a few moments before the woman let out a small sigh while holding a hand towards her forehead.

"… You remind me of Minato-baka! He was so oblivious to my affections it took me confessing my love for him to realise that I was in love with him. For three years I tried to give him hints but the baka husband of mine didn't notice it at all, well he did, but he thought it was for another person!" Growled out Kushina as she let out a small sigh while looking towards Naruto's eyes with her own.

"I know what I have heard, and I know they have affections for you. You may either be oblivious as my husband was, or you may be playing dumb… Please Naruto-san try give them a chance, they are good girls… And… And I won't… Mind if you are with both of them… I think they wouldn't mind that either… Just… Just be sure to treat them both nicely and fairly… And… And if you do… Decided to marry with them… I… I give my blessing to you to do so… **Unless you somehow royally screw up**." Spoke Kushina darkly and with hatred in her voice as she looked at an openly shivering Naruto for a few moments before letting out a small smile onto her face.

"Still… I'm sure you're not the type of person to do th-" "Naruto! Is Kushina-sama gone yet?!" Screamed out Satsuki's voice, causing the once smiling red head woman to suddenly turn her smile into a deep frown with her eyes piercing Naruto's very soul.

Something he was sure he wasn't all too comfortable with if he was honest.

"… You're already in a relationship… You better not go after my daughters… I take back my blessing-" "Sensei~ wanna go to a lingerie store? I don't have too much clothes and I don't want to create my entire wardrobe~" Shouted Madoka, getting a small laugh from Satsuki as the two fell silent once more, leaving Naruto with a now openly blushing Kushina as she looked between Naruto and a single door leading towards a bedroom.

"W-w-w-what is going on here! You're in a relationship- b- but you're with another girl? And they're together? Wha- what the heck is going on here?" Asked Kushina in a confused tone, getting a rather lengthy sigh from Naruto as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well Kushina-sama, I'm not in a relationship right now, _I think,_ and the two who spoke were Satsuki and Madoka Uchiha, two friends of mine who I have known for a long time." Replied Naruto, waving his hand in front of his face boredly before turning towards the door with a small twitch in his eye.

"Yeah sure! I don't know why you don't want me to make it instead but whatever!" Shouted Naruto as he heard a set of squeals from the two girls behind the door, leaving the teen slightly drained before looking back towards Kushina, who was staring at him with a confused expression.

Letting out a sigh, Naruto shook his head.

"Yeah I know. I'm living with two beautiful women and yet I'm not in a relationship with them. With things as they are now currently, I doubt I could be focused on a relationship while also easing into the hokage position." Replied Naruto with a tired expression enveloping his features as his crimson eyes seemed to dim themselves for a moment before he let a small grin appear.

"But I still wouldn't have it any other way. I will always cherish my life for how it is currently, even if it's a bit odd… But yeah, I doubt I could handle a relationship during this period of time." Finished Naruto with a small wink… Before feeling something akin to ice cold water being spilt down his back, as he watched Kushina's violet eyes seemingly become shaper as she jabbed a finger at him.

"You have plenty of time. Minato-kun even told me that you learnt the secret to defeating paperwork, something that now lets you do basically anything you want with all your spare time. So managing a relationship with my daughters wouldn't be too difficult…" Retorted Kushina as she caught Naruto on his little lie about being busy, however, before he could protect himself, the woman shook her head, letting her long red hair sway briefly before staring towards him once again.

"… Naruto… Can you please at least give them a chance? Can you go on a date with Kasumi tomorrow and Mito the day after? Please? Just give them a chance?" Asked Kushina as she watched Naruto shut his eyes slightly before letting out a small smile before openings his eyes once again.

"Sure Kushina-sama… I'll take the two out for a date then… In that case, can you let them know while I go think of something for me and your children something to do?" Asked Naruto, getting a brilliant smile from Kushina as she nodded her head before glomping the teen, wrapping her arms around his frame before squealing in happiness.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Please treat my daughters well and good luck on your dates! Make sure to give me grandbabies!" Shouted the ecstatic woman as she turned around and bolted from Naruto's home, leaving the teen staring out into world from his door frame with a small sweat drop slipping down his face before turning his head around, watching as two smiling faces greeted him.

"… I'm so screwed…"

 **That's it, sorry for the wait. But I just graduated highschool a day few days ago and now I'm making a plan for my life. So yeah, sorry but it was a distracting few weeks. Anyway, catch you guys all later.**


End file.
